Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes
by violetsake
Summary: UPDATED! Newly appointed Vice President Rufus has been thrown into the world of big business, scandal and secret liaisons. As he tries to maintain his hectic life, he finds himself lusting after the Turk leader, but Tseng appears to already have someone.
1. Chapter 1

Gentlemen prefer Brunettes

The dark corridors of the Shinra Building echoed from the sound of his hurried footsteps. Moonlight seeped in through the glass panes that lined the hall, forecasting a shadow on the man gliding swiftly through them. He was on the verge of being late to a private conference with his father. He at last reached the cylindrical shaped elevator and pressed the small triangle that represented up. He entered quickly, almost running into the person who currently occupied it. He was a large muscular man with a classy suit and shades.

_He must be one of his father's appointed Turks,_ he thought recognizing the suit.

He had heard of his father mention the Turks and their varied professions at the Dinner table, but he had never met one in person.

He stood apart from the Turk, keeping his gaze directed on the city outside of the thick glass of the elevator.

"Which floor, sir?" the Turk asked calmly.

"The 67th please." He said flatly.

_What a strange man._ He said stealing a glance at him. _Who the hell wear sunglasses this time of day, and inside too!_

The elevator commenced to move. He wished he wasn't here. But he had no choice. He was Rufus Shinra, son of Gerret Shinra who was in fact the President of the company, and if not the most influential man in the world. He was 20 years old now and after years of endless schooling and training, his father wanted him to take a high ranking position in the Shinra Company. Rufus was excited about the job, but not the part where Shinra would have to be his whole life. He was young and still wanted to live freely according to his own will. Not the will of the company, or his father for that matter.

They reached the designated floor and Rufus stepped out leaving the Turk behind. He headed for his father's office, though a little confused with its direction at first. He had never really been into this part of the Shinra building and it took him a few minutes of wandering to find his office.

Once found he knocked lightly at the door. Receiving no answer he knocked more harshly. The steel door flung open, to reveal the pissed off President, panting and wheezing for air.

"Took you long enough boy," he said between breaths, "I nearly died trying to get all the way from my desk to the damn door. I sent the doorman and the secretary home so we could have a moment."

"Oh." Rufus said unconcerned.

The President was undoubtedly overweight, and his fat cheeks flushed a searing red color from exertion. Although they were related, Rufus did not resemble his father. His father was a balding pale blond, with brown eyes and had a very bad fashion sense. Often wearing colors that made him resemble the fruit of the color he wore. Even in the Presidents youth Rufus did not look like him in comparison with Rufus's current age and his father when he was that young. Rufus had always assumed that he might have resembled his real birth mother, but did not have any photo graphs of her to confirm it. He sometimes wondered about what happened to her. His father had told him once his mother was a prostitute who he had slept with, accidently impregnated her and she left him of the steps of the Shinra building after his birth claiming his to be the President's child. His Father only accepted him as his son after an extensive DNA test had been administered.

Rufus walked alongside the President to his desk, slowing his pace to match the President's sluggish ones.

"Sit right there." The President commanded.

Rufus sat across from the President's ridiculously large desk that encased the President in a semi- circle. The structure and architectural design of the large office was very well made and constructed. The pale blue color on the walls contrasted nicely with the President's large glass desk, creating a soft blue reflection. Some paintings hung on the walls, mostly of the President next to newly built reactors or the Shinra Building itself. None of the pictures were of him, his only son. It irked him a bit but he let it subside.

"Let's get to business," the President grunted, "I want you to be the new Vice-President of Shinra."

"What?" Rufus stammered, "I'm sorry…I must have heard incorrectly. You want me to be Vice..."

"Yes," the President said abruptly cutting him off. "I think you would be well suited to this position."

"But...Mr. President… why not someone with more experience?" Rufus used this as an excuse. He really wanted a high ranking job, just one that didn't require mush effort. Like the head of Shinra Internal Affairs.

"Who better than my own bastard son, right? Don't worry, you'll do a fine job and the pay is excellent. You'll have your own money now. That way you can also move the hell out of my house too. Another added bonus."

Rufus stared blankly at his father.

"Wipe that dumb look of your face. There are other matters to attend to here. First and foremost, you must be inaugurated publicly."

"Why?"Rufus asked.

The President slid his chair back a few feet and turned so that he was now facing the large glass window. He stared outside for a few minutes before speaking."

"Because," the President began, "The people of the world need to see a new face of Shinra. Not only will you be the Vice-President, you will be Shinra's new golden boy. Handling public events, press conferences and stuff I don't particularly like to do."

_Fuck this job!_

"That's a lot of pressure on my shoulders, and so suddenly too!" Rufus yelled abruptly.

"Shut up. You'll be fine. I'll have my people work on the plans for the event."

"Whatever."He said dejectedly.

"Good." The President stated contently. "Oh... there is also a matter of security. You'll need constant protection."

Rufus would agree to that. He knew that there were some people and organizations that detested the Shinra Company. Some have even had the audacity to try and bomb the building. One group even tried to assassinate the President during a press conference. The bullet barely missed his father's head by inches. Rufus hadn't been there, but watched the event live on television. One of his Father's Turks had pushed him down just in time. The camera quality had been poor soon he couldn't really see what the Turk looked like. As if it really mattered.

"I've decided to temporally lend my best Turk to you. You'll need him more than I will soon enough." The president said while reaching for his office phone, and dialing. He then spoke a few words to the person on the line before hanging up.

"Your new office is on the floor below this one. Go look at it and I'll send the Turk there to meet you. He has his orders. You're dismissed, and here are the keys to the room."

With that Rufus left his father's office hastily. Since his new office was only one story down he decided to take the stairs. The 66th floor was basically deserted so he wandered around the corridors until he came across a door labeled "Vice-President" in gold plate. There was a smaller sized desk positioned near, but far enough from the door's entrance. _Probably for my secretary. _He grabbed the door handle noticing that the door was unlocked. He didn't want any surprises so he opened the door swiftly. At first he didn't see anything, anything to be alarmed of anyway. There was a dull light that entered the room through the large glass panes, casting a shadow on the few objects in the room.

He placed is hand on the wall, searching for the light switch. His hand hit an object on the wall, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud crashing sound. The sound of glass breaking.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he swore, still fumbling for the light switch.

"It's on the left side."A voice said suddenly from within the room, startling Rufus. "Shit!" yelled a shocked Rufus who jumped up franticly. He quickly fumbled for the switch and flicked on the light when found. The light revealed the figure of a man who was standing statuesque, looking outside the window. His back was facing Rufus.

Rufus was irate. He absolutely hated being scared. He always thought that fear was reserved for women, children and cowards. Not him, he was Rufus Shinra, heir to a multi-billion dollar company. The only thing he feared was going bankrupt, which would never happen, and dying before he could reach his full potential.

"Who the fuck do you think you…" He stopped mid-sentence when the man turned around.

The Stranger was deathly beautiful. His lightly tanned skin was absolutely flawless, so smooth and perfect; one would have thought it unreal. Chestnut colored eyes were surrounded by a bouquet of thick, dark lashes that stood out against his light skin, creating a striking contrast. His nose was elegant and regal, just the right length and size. His full sensual lips were pink and heart shaped; the corners of his mouth were formed slightly downward, fashioning his lips into an undeniable pout. Long dark brown hair, almost appearing to be black, was neatly slicked back; his dark tresses cascading down over his shoulders, falling short just below his waist line.

His navy blue Turk suit completed the look, fitting him particularly well. The man was slender, but judging from the bicep that was visible through the strain of his tailored clothing, he was exceptionally well built. He still stood statuesque by the window, appearing as an untouchable porcelain doll. Rufus was besotted with him, obvious in the way his mouth hung open; his eyes wide.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man asked.

Rufus had meant to respond but all he could get out was an, "uh" sound. Not even a word or a complete thought.

Noticing possible distress, the man took a few steps closer, a look of possible concern on his face. He repeated the question again a little louder.

_Oh, his voice is so resonate and deep._ Rufus thought._ And the way his mouth forms the words he speaks, almost make me want to…_

Rufus lost his train of thought when he heard the man was now yelling at him.

"Rufus Shinra!"He yelled. He was only a few inches from him. He snapped back to reality.

"Wha…Oh. Um who are you?"He was starting to regain his senses. "No, I demand to know who you are!"

The man's face went stoic. He backed away from Rufus to return to his previous stance.

"My name is Tseng." He spoke very clearly with only a hint of Wutaiian origin evident in his pronunciation. I am the Commander and Leader of the Turks Organization. I have been appointed by the President to be your protection and temporary assistant until further notified.

"Oh," Rufus said smugly, "So you're my bodyguard then, in other words.

"Yes sir," He said almost robotically, "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Rufus tried to hide his sinister smile, but failed miserably.

_Well, this newly appointed Turk was here to service me by any means necessary, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

On the ride home, Rufus glued his eyes to the window, pretending to be interested in the scenery of the upper plate. When in all actuality he was looking because it mirrored Tseng's reflection, who was sitting next to him in the back seat of the limousine. Tseng's expression remained plain and emotionless. The only sign of his discomfort was a tightening of the lip which he did when they hit a bump in the road. Rufus continued to stare at Tseng's reflection when suddenly they hit a particularly large bump, causing Rufus' head to collide with the window.

"Shit."Rufus swore while holding his throbbing head.

"Are you alright sir?" Tseng asked seemingly unfazed.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said with a hint of agitation in his tone.

Rufus had always been somewhat accident prone, though he would never verbally express it. Although he had a smooth and calm demeanor, he was constantly dropping things or accidentally hurting himself. It annoyed him severely, especially in the company of others. It was rather embarrassing, and he believed it made him seem idiotic and childish.

_Great,_ _Tseng probably thinks I'm a fucking idiot who needs constant surveillance of I'll hurt myself in not in his sights._

It would be another twenty minutes until they reached his residence and Rufus was bored. It was quiet, only the hum of the vehicle being a constant soft noise and comfort. His driver would normally talk to him on his excursions, but not tonight. Most likely due to the presence of the intimidating Turk that sat to Rufus' left. Not one for silence though, he tried to strike up conversation; along with a little mischief included.

"So Tseng, how are you this fine night?" He said through a crafty grin.

"Fine."

_Hm…maybe I can get a rouse of him before the night is over. _He thought maliciously.

"You have a favorite color?"

"No."

"How can you not have a favorite color? _Everyone _has a favorite color!"

"I do not."

"What do you like to do?"

He didn't answer.

"I said what you like to do. It's not that hard of a question."

Still no answer. Rufus hated being ignored, almost as much as he hated his father or how clumsy he was. But being ignored, brought out the bitch in him.

"Answer me!"

Tseng's face remained unchanged. Rufus was now highly upset. Who did this guy think he was not obeying his orders? He was just Shinra's pawn to be moved and controlled with at his will. He had no right to ignore his questions, no matter how unimportant they were.

Rufus held his anger at bay as much as he could control. He tapped Tseng lightly on his shoulder. Tseng didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Rufus tapped him harder, anger seeping its way into his features.

Still Tseng did not budge.

Rufus was angry to the point of being irrational, and he suddenly tried to punch Tseng in the face. Tseng moved his head back slightly. Rufus' fist whooshed past Tseng and hit nothing but air. He tried it again only to have the same outcome.

_Stupid fucking Turk and his stupid fucking fast reflexes._

Rufus slouched in his seat, and released small sigh of defeat. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tseng took out his cell phone. He glared crossly at Tseng who appeared to be text messaging.

"What are you doing?" Rufus said irately.

Tseng kept typing.

_I wonder if he's talking about me._

Rufus on impulse reached over and snatched the cell phone from Tseng's grasp. It read…

**...To…………………….**

**Reno**

……………………**..Callback #...**

**8890436086**

………………**message……………………**

**Can you believe this dumbass tried**

**to actually hit me. WTF. I can't **

**believe I'm stuck babysitting. **

**I wonder if R**

………………………………………………**.**

_That son of a bitch. Babysitting me! I'm not a fucking child!_

He turned to Tseng who once again looked calm and collected. _He's one sneaky bastard I'll give him that. Trying to appear all unaffected and cool, well this message says otherwise. Snarky bastard._

"How dare you…you." Rufus was so mad he couldn't even think of a proper insult. "Get the hell out my Limo! Now, right now! Leo stop the car!"

"But sir?" Leo questioned.

"Now!" He commanded.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop, jerking them forward. "Get the fuck, out!" He directed to Tseng.

"As you wish, sir."

Tseng stepped out and Rufus threw his phone at him as he did, hitting him in the leg. "Drive." Rufus ordered. _Ha-ha. I have the power, not you Tseng you stupid Bitch._

The car moved about 20 feet before coming to a stop. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well sir that's what I wanted to tell you. We are already at your home." Leo said cautiously.

Rufus open the door to the Limo, and exited. He was standing in the long Shinra mansion driveway. Tseng, who was only a few feet away from him, waved casually.

"Nice to see you again sir," he said, "was it a long ride home?"

Rufus cursed obscenities in every language he knew. It was going to be a long night.

Tseng walked over to him and took his stance behind Rufus.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? I'm home safe and sound so you go. Shoo." Rufus said sardonically. "I do not need you anymore."

"I have my orders sir."

"Which are?"

"I am to stay with you."

"In my house as well, surely not in my room though." _Not that I would have a problem with that. _

"No sir. Your father has set up a room for me next to yours. You'll have your limited privacy."

"Um, limited privacy?" _What the fuck did that mean?_

"I'll explain later."

Rufus sighed and went for the house, Tseng close behind. They were greeted by the door-guards. Most of the staff working in the overly large mansion was SOLDIER. The house was surrounded by guards, but that didn't mean anything really, security wise. A few years ago someone got in undetected and had almost made it up the stairway. If Rufus' dog hadn't of been keen to alarm, his father and him, might have been killed.

They entered the foyer of the great Mansion and Rufus was greeted by his butler, Mr. Donan.

"Greetings, Sir." Mr. Donan said warmly. "Are you hungry?"

Mr. Donan always thought that Rufus didn't eat enough, and he was right. Rufus was a little paranoid about becoming fat like his father and didn't want to take the risk in case he had that abhorred gene from his father. He wasn't starving or anorexic, he just was very cautions of what he ate.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be turning in early, thank you."

Rufus commenced to walk up the stairs, when he noticed Tseng wasn't behind him and was conversing with Mr. Donan.

"Tseng, I'm leaving which means YOU leave when I leave." He stated haughtily.

"Right away sir." He said even though he still didn't come. Rufus continued up the stairs.

_What the fuck kind of bodyguard doesn't listen to you._

"Now!" He yelled from the top of the stairway.

Tseng ended his brief conversation with the butler and follow in pursuit of Rufus. Rufus tapped his foot while he was waiting. He was growing increasingly agitated.

"What took you so long?" He asked when Tseng finally arrived.

"I was asking if there had been anything unusual today. It's my job to make sure your safe, Vice- President."

"Oh." Rufus said feeling like an asshole. "Well, good job then."

"Thank you. Shall we continue?"

They continued up and finally reached the top. It was an impressive staircase, 25 ft lengthwise and being at least 5 ft in width. They entered the center corridor, which was aligned with paintings of different cities from all over the world, his favorite being the landscape from a village in Wutai.

When they had reached his room, he turned to Tseng who was close behind him. "So this is where we part ways. G'night." He was about to enter when Tseng grabbed his shoulder.

Just a mere touch sent shivers down his spine. He released a silent sigh.

"Sir, I must tell you that there is a camera in your room." He released Rufus' shoulder.

"A what, a camera, whatever for?" He questioned.

"Your father thought it would be wise to have a camera that would link from your room to mine, just in case."

"Is it in the bathroom as well?"He said suggestively with a slight grin on his face and a raised brow.

"No, Sir."Tseng said with a faint but noticeable blush. He turned trying to hide it, but Rufus had already seen it. Rufus' grin widened, knowing that it was him who made his blush made him feel like he had accomplished something.

"Well goodnight Tseng. I will require a wakeup call."

"Yes, Sir." He bowed slightly and turned toward his room.

Rufus entered his room and went straight for the bed. He pushed aside the blue curtain and plopped down on his expensive blue silk sheets, and plush gold pillows. His room was decorated in royal hues of blue and gold. He had few paintings on the wall that had been framed in gold, and they made a lovely contrast with the blue walls. A glass desk with golden legs stood in the corner of the room, along with a large mahogany bookcase. A large fire place was in the center of the room which was also a pale blue color but accented in gold designs of plant life on it. His favorite part would always be the bed though; with its four solid gold columns on each corner of the bed. Sheer blue silks draped from the columns and surrounded the bed like a curtain.

He sighed in comfort till he caught sight of the small camera posted a few feet above the fire place. It was in a general area to get the best view of the whole room. The little green light flickered on and off.

_Stupid camera, I don't need constant surveillance. _Then a devious thought crossed his mind; a sinister smirk played on his lips. _Or maybe I do need it_.

He rose out of bed and grabbed the chair that went to his desk. He went towards the camera and stood on the chair, peering into it. _So this little thing allows Tseng to see me, hm. _He adjusted the camera a bit so that it would be directed towards the bed. He hit the zoom button on the camera and was set.

_Fuck yes!_

Tseng was going to get the show of a lifetime.

He skipped gaily over to his bed and pulled the curtains to the side. He couldn't help but smile in the process. Once settled he sat down on the bed facing the camera. Eyes focused on the lens and hopefully the pair of eyes that watched from behind.

He slid off his white jacket and let it fall to the sheets behind him. He moved further back onto the bed, eyes still focused on the camera. His fingers ran through his strawberry blonde locks before he let them fall from his hair to his lips. Pale fingers ghosted over his puckered pink lips. His moist tongue slithered from between his lips, wrapping around his middle finger, sliding up and down, getting them wet and slick with his warm saliva. His fingers entered his hot mouth, slipping slowly in and out. A moan escaped his lips as he began to bob his head up and down on the intruding finger. Another finger entered his mouth. A stream of saliva seeped out of the corner of his mouth, his tongue greedily lapped at it.

With his other hand he pulled at his black skin tight turtleneck, lifting it up over his chest, and exposing his hard pink nipples to the cold air. "Fuck." He whispered at the sudden contact. His fingers rubbed over his nipple, it becoming fully erect at the contact. He played with it between his thumb and forefinger. "Ugh." He throatily moaned as he threw his head back, fingers leaving his warm mouth for his other nipple. Wet fingers circled around the areola and pinched the erect nub between his fingers; his breathing became ragged, lips dry. He licked at his dry lips, coating them with a thin layer of saliva.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled as he pinched his nipples particularly hard.

Rufus let his head fall forward. He lifted his eyes up to meet the camera's lens. Slowly, he releases his abused nipples from his fingers and trails them down his firm abdomen. He moaned contently at the feel of his smooth stomach. His index finger circled over and around his bellybutton, diving in and out. He trailed his fingers along the soft blonde hairs that lead from his bellybutton on down. Once his hand reached the waistline of his pants, he glides them down toward his bulging clothed erection.

Rufus spreads his legs towards the camera to give a better view, and gain him more access. His crystal blue eyes were glazed over with arousal. He stared directly into the camera's lens; a grin played on his lips.

"This is for you." He mouths seductively. His tongue licked his dry lips, making them wet and glossy.

His hand grips harshly at his clothed erection, causing him to throw his head back at the sudden contact. He moans profusely as he begins to rub the palm of his hand over the contained bulge in his slacks. His eyes lull into the back of his head; mouth parted slightly. The front of his pants begins to darken as precum seeps out. The wetness only encourages him to move faster over his erection, creating more intense friction.

"Oh Tseng, ugh… Tseng." He moans desperately. "Oh Tseng, Fuck me! Fuck me please!"

His hand moves faster and the friction increases on his clothed erection; he feels he's very close to release. He suddenly removes his hand from his covered bulge only to have it dive deep in his pants. He pumps unmercifully hard and long, his back arching dramatically at the sudden feel of his warm hand. It's enough to send him over the edge as he pants shamelessly, screaming at the top of his lungs; his stomach and balls tightening.

"Tseng!" He cries as he shoots off his load into his white slacks. A copious amount of the sticky fluid pools into his hand. The excess oozing down his legs.

Rufus tries to steady his breathing as he looks into the camera with hazy eyes. He pulls his hand from his pants lifting his sticky fingers to his face. He laps greedily at them coated his reproductive fluid; his eyes never leaving the camera.

Once finished, he glides out of bed and adjust the camera back to its former position. He smiles into the lens before he heads into the bathroom.

_Well that was fun. If that doesn't scream I wanna fuck you then nothing will._

Rufus runs a bath and begins to undress, peeling his sticky pants off and throwing them it the laundry shute.

He slowly enters the hot bath and sighs in content as he began to relax.

_Tomorrow should be very interesting._

* * *

In the next few chapters Tseng's true colors will be reveled!

please comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

The cell phone next to Rufus' bed released a constant ear screeching noise. It was very loud and annoying, the kind of sound one would normally hear from a siren or a fire alarm, which is what it took to wake Rufus. He slept like the dead. Anything else would have been virtually ineffective. The sound was increasingly growing louder as it was programmed to do until he answered.

He shifted slowly toward the source of the maddening racket. Rufus, buried under a copious amount of blue silk sheets, reached an arm out from underneath the warmth of the blankets to obtain the object; only to have it thrown forcefully across the room and into the wall. It did not break though. Because Rufus was always breaking his phones due to his constant recklessness, his father had one custom made for him. It was made to endure Rufus' rash behavior; the siren alarm was an added bonus.

Rufus opened one sleep in crusted eye and let out a long sigh. He wasn't a morning person. The alarm did not cease, and reluctantly Rufus was forced to retrieve it in order for it stop. He sluggishly got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Yeah Rufus here, I'm up." he hung up before the person could respond.

With a wide yawn, he headed for the bathroom, turned the shower on and adjust the knobs to just the right temperature; freezing cold. He took hot baths at night to sooth him, but he took cold showers in the morning to wake him. It usually did the trick. He washed, brushed his teeth, and dressed. He chose his usual white suit with the tight black turtleneck. Examining himself in the mirror, he took notice of his perfect strawberry blonde hair, which has a flawless sheen to it. Rufus was a very vain person, often looking at himself in various objects that projected a reflection. And if that wasn't enough he carried a pocket mirror. He knew it was a feminine habit but he really didn't care.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he spotted the camera. Its little green light blinked on and off. A smirk crept its way onto his lips as he exited the room. Thoughts of the previous night flooded back into his memory.

His smirk widened into a full blown smile when he spotted Tseng waiting patiently for him down the hall. His presence reflected nothing but professionalism and business. Tseng spotted him and hastily advanced toward him. Rufus noticed Tseng had subtle bags and dark circles around his eyes, caused by an obvious lack of sleep. Rufus resisted the urge to laugh, the thought that his antics may have caused his silent bodyguard sleep deprivation was quite amusing.

_Maybe he jerked off to me all night!_

When Tseng finally reached Rufus, he took out a PDA. He scanned over it quickly a before handing it to Rufus. Rufus looked at it questionably. He already had one; of course it was filled with non-work related events such as what time the hottest parties on the Plate began.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a PDA, Sir."

"I know what it is you fucking asshole, I just want to know why I need this when I already have one!" Rufus yelled agitated.

"This one is strictly work related." he stated calmly.

Rufus let out a frustrated sigh as he looked over his already hectic schedule on the PDA. He hadn't even been officially signed in yet and he already had a full schedule. He wasn't going to like this.

"Damn." He said as he scanned over his weekly schedule. "I'm to be inaugurated tonight. Why the hell so soon?"

"The President wants you working as soon as possible, Sir."

_Damn fucking fatass son of a bitch! That doesn't give me much time to bull-shit an inauguration speech._

Frustrated, Rufus forcefully threw the PDA on the ground, shattering it into various pieces on the marble floor. Tseng gave him a questioning look as Rufus commenced to stepping repetitively on the remnants of the object. He kicked the broken pieces down the long corridor, the remains crunching under his feet as he continued to walk towards the foyer. Tseng followed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Rufus secretly smiled to himself. Sure it was a childish thing to do, but he felt he had every right to express how his current situation was stressing him. Unfortunately, he usually expressed himself with violence and anger. When they reached the foyer they were greeted by the butler, .

"Good morning Sir. Would you care for some breakfast before you go?" Mr. Donan asked.

"No, I'll pick something up. Is my ride here?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well then I'll be off. Let's go Tseng."

The sleek black Limousine was parked in the driveway with Lou the chauffeur waiting patiently. The air was foggy and thick with smog. Although he lived on the more fortunate side of the plate, the smog released from the reactors was still prominent throughout Midgar. Some days, like today, the smog would be almost unbearably; polluted air entered the lungs causing many to cough violently. No one throughout the city of Midgar could escape the horrid smog, but the residents on the plate did escape the radioactive toxins that were released under the plate and into the slums.

Lou opened the door for him when they reached the vehicle. Rufus entered on the right, Tseng on the left. Lou appeared nervous and didn't address him vocally, only with a slight nod. He seemed to be intimidated and almost frightened by the Turk. Rufus considered Lou a close associate, if not a friend. On their excursions, he would often keep Rufus entertained with his ranting about the terrible state of the world and in return he would listen to Rufus complain about his high maintenance life and hair problems. So it bothered Rufus a little that Lou was so scared of the man that he couldn't speak. He decided to get to the bottom of it, if Lou was ever going to speak to him in the presence of the Turk again.

"Um…Tseng," he began, "I think I will have something to eat before I leave."

"What does that have to do with me?" he said slightly irritated.

"Go get me something to munch on."

Tseng gave him a questioning look before he protested. "I'm supposed to be with you at all times, Sir."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I won't be killed if you leave for five minutes," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now go, I'm starving."

Tseng sighed in frustration and opened the door to get out. Just as he was about to exit, Rufus grabbed his arm; his grip exceedingly tight. Tseng turned to face him, his sienna eyes meeting Rufus' pale blue ones. Rufus' tried to hide his smirk but once again failed.

"Oh, could you make sure it's something warm, hot and easy to slide down my throat," he said in a suggestive tone; his smirk widening. "My throat has been so sore lately and I think something warm going down might soothe the ache."

Tseng's eye twitched faintly, either from a lack of sleep or Rufus' comment. He assumed it was the latter.

"Why not try using cough drops?" he suggested calmly.

"Because," Rufus said seductively while licking his lips, starring directly into Tseng's eyes, "They don't give me the satisfaction like a warm, hot liquid would. Don't you agree?

Tseng shifted uncomfortably and awkwardly released his arm from Rufus' tight grip. He hastily left the vehicle and headed for the house. Rufus quietly giggled to himself. Before Tseng's swift exit, he could sense the tension between them; the temperature in the back of the limo had risen a few degrees higher.

Now that Tseng was out of the way, at least for a few minutes, he decided to question Lou. He moved closer to the window that separated the driver's seat from the passengers.

"Lou."He whispered. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me anymore? Is it because of the Turk? He's not going to hurt you."

Lou kept his eyes forward and focused. He didn't even turn to address Him. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles growing white.

"He's a madman, Sir."

Rufus was confused. "Tseng, a madman? Surely you jest? He may be a trained killed but he does not seem crazy."

"Sir, I've seen his work. He's not human." His eyes widened in fear of memory.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him fight once, on the outskirts of Junon. He's like a machine, Sir. He kills without a second thought or any hesitation. His precision is impeccable, so good you would have thought his victims were right in front of him instead of a several feet away. He is seemingly robotic, with no margin of error."

Rufus was even more confused. Everything Lou had said seemed like a compliment in the Turks honor. So what if his didn't care about his victims, he wasn't supposed to. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to do his job effectively.

"Lou I still don't see what the problem is," he stated irately.

Lou hung his head down, his forehead touching the steering wheel. "That's what I thought to when I saw him fight, his movements were flawless. He's the perfect killing machine, all the Turks are really, but…"He stopped suddenly and turned to look Rufus directly in the eye. Rufus was taken aback by the sudden action and down casted his eyes. "But," Lou continued, "The only difference between him and the other Turks is that after he slaughters his victims, there is a malicious smile plastered across his face in sadistic glory. It's like, not only is he good at his job, he loves it, he loves killing people!"

Rufus looked up and met Lou's eyes again. Rufus's eyes began to water, his face tightened, his mouth closed tightly, cheeks filling with air until he could no longer contain it. He laughed and he laughed hard with tears streaming down his cheeks. He laughed so hard his face turned crimson red, and his breathing became rough. His sides hurt and he started coughing. Lou did not seem amused in the least. He rose up the widow that separated them. Rufus tried to contain his laughter.

"Come on Lou," he said trying to stifle his laughter, "I'm sorry, I really …"he was hit with another laughing fit. The thought of Tseng, the quiet debonair Wutaiian, being a crazy madman made him laugh. He knew he was being an asshole but he couldn't help it.

Just then he saw Tseng approaching the car with a plastic bag. Rufus' again tried to regain his composure by regulating his breathing, but he couldn't stop smiling. Tseng got in the Limo and handed the bag to Rufus, his eyes were watery from the dreaded smog. His smile faded when he opened the bag and took out the small plastic container.

"Fucking oatmeal!" Rufus complained. "What am I five years old!" he said tossing the container to the side; pulling out another that was in the bag. Rufus reluctantly opened it and was mildly surprised. Two sausage links and two strips of bacon were steaming in the container.

"That's better." He said reaching for the plastic fork in the bag.

Tseng reached for the car phone and quietly told Lou they were ready to leave. Rufus was tempted to grab the phone and thank Lou for the great laugh but he didn't. The car began to move and they were on their way.

Rufus forked one of the sausages and brought it to his lips. He glanced over at Tseng who was starring out the window. He knew that Tseng would be able to see him through the reflection of the window and a devious idea entered his perverted mind. He snaked his tongue out to lap at the tip of the sausage which was dripping with its secreted juices. He gave a content groan when the juices of the sausage began to trickle down his throat. He pretended it was another fluid that was flowing down his throat. He took a small bite of the sausage link and began sucking at the juices that had been released from the bite. He moaned breathily as he sucked fervently on the link, not wanting any of the juices to escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he peered at Tseng and smiled around the sausage. Tseng was breathing deeply, the heat of his breath fogging up the window. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed down, as if he were in deep concentration.

Rufus took another bite of the juicy sausage and then finished it. He again looked at Tseng who had appeared to have regained his composure. Rufus was determined to break it again as he reached for the other sausage link. This time he took a bite out of the link and began audibly slurping at the juices. He glanced at Tseng who seemed unaffected by his tactic, so he started to bob his head up and down on the link. Tseng wasn't interested and Rufus grew frustrated. He continued his actions when the car suddenly stopped, causing Rufus to accidentally swallow the sausage. He began chocking, and grabbed at his throat instinctively.

Tseng instantly reacted by grabbing Rufus and pushing him to the floor. He straddled behind Rufus and began performing the Heimlich maneuver. After three painful thrusts, the sausage came out and landed on the seat across from them. He slowly began to regain his breathing. Tseng pulled him back onto the seat, opened the compartment in the limo that contained the beverages and poured some water for Rufus. He drank slowly and Tseng watched him with concern.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah…yes." Rufus said between breaths. "I'm alright, thank you."

Tseng resumed his original position by the window while Rufus was left holding his glass of water, embarrassed.

_I can't believe I almost died giving blow job to a sausage link. _

They rode in uneventful silence for the rest of the trip to Shin-Ra. Rufus had shifted to the other side of the limo and looked out the window. He wanted to be as far away as possible from Tseng. He sat in silent humiliation as he looked out uninterested.

_I fucking hate myself._

They arrived at the Shin-Ra building around 8:10. Lou opened the door for Rufus, but did not look at him; his face turned away. It made Rufus feel even worse than he already felt. He touched Lou's shoulder and he reluctantly looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Lou. I went a little overboard." He said regretfully.

"It's okay. Have a nice day, Sir." He said as he dismissed himself and returned to the vehicle.

Rufus turned to look back at Tseng who was standing silently behind him. He assumed the Turk would take the lead and direct him to where he needed to go, at least for today anyway.

"So, what's next?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know." He stated coolly.

"What the hell do you mean "you don't know"?" his voice rising.

"I do not know what you are supposed to do because you broke the PDA that contained your work schedule, Sir."

_Damn my rash behavior._

"Okay then, we'll just kindly ask the person who incorporated my work schedule to download it to my personal PDA. It's that simple." He said unconcerned.

"No it isn't. The one who constructed your schedule is the President."

Rufus gave a long exasperated sigh and cursed inwardly. He didn't plan of seeing the fat man till later on tonight when the day was practically over. Seeing him this early in the morning would completely ruin the rest of his day. After a minute of thought, he decided to take his chances.

"Forget it. I'll just go to the office. If someone needs me they can come and get me, I mean I am the after all vice-president." He said cockily. "I'll just feign ignorance, it's my first day."

Tseng nodded reluctantly and followed Rufus to the Shin-Ra Building. There were a few SOLDIERs in the court yard being drilled. They looked very impressive, well organized and well built. They gave off a slight greenish glow, most likely due to recent mako treatments. Rufus walked past them and was stunned when they all, Sergeant included, saluted him abruptly with an audible "Sir." The group of SOLDIERs stood at full attention, saluting. Rufus turned and gave Tseng a confused look, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know what to do, keep walking, address them? At his obvious confusion, Tseng took command.

"At ease SOLDIERs."He commanded in a stern controlled voice.

At once the SOLDIERs fell back into their positions and resumed their drills. Rufus continued on to the Building, Tseng trailing behind. The Shin-Ra building was very impressive. It was over seventy stories high, and towered over the other meager buildings on the plate. It was by far the biggest building in all of Midgar. The second was a department store that had twenty floors; it was one of Rufus' favorite shopping places.

The Shin-Ra building was absolutely maddening; people going every which way, busily moving along carrying various objects and long printouts that fluttered around creating a racket. The loud booming voices of the drill sergeants could be heard from various areas outside and inside the building. Some people were so busy with the task at hand that they ran into each other, papers flying every which way. It was absolute chaos, but through all the madness one individual was leaning against the far corner of the wall smoking a cigarette, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His suit was of high quality, yet his uniform was sloppily put together and appeared to be too big for his small frame. He was very pale, had vibrant red hair that was spiked at the top and then fell into a long red ponytail.

Tseng took a step forward and signaled for the red head to come here. He rolled his eyes and slowly advanced; never taking the cigarette out once. Once he was close enough to Rufus, he could see the redhead had surprisingly striking aquamarine eyes. They stood out brilliantly, especially with his deep red lashes surrounding them. He had a sort of feline look to him. His features were finely cut and he had two corresponding tattoos one each cheek, slightly below his eyes. Rufus did find his attractive, but Tseng was less impressed. He had a very frustrated look on his face in regards to the redhead.

"Hey, what's up boss man?"The redhead said dryly. He had a very amusing accent Rufus decided; most likely he was brought up from the slums. But even more amusing was the fact the guy was totally high. He wasn't smoking a cigarette, Rufus thought.

Tseng snatched the "cigarette" from his mouth, and let it fall to the ground; he promptly smashed it under his foot. He gave redhead a questioning look. The redhead smiled wickedly, as if knowing what was coming next.

"Reno, this is unacceptable. If you continue to…."he was cut off by Reno.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'll be suspended again without pay. Man, this shit ass company don't pay me enough anyway, fucking fat ass Shinra bastard."

Rufus coughed. "That fat ass bastard just so happens to be my father." He said sternly. He didn't care emotionally about his father, but he did sort of respect him as the President. Reno seemed uninterested.

"I don't give a fuck, yo."

Rufus looked at Tseng as if saying "_this guy can't be serious"._Tseng shrugged his shoulders. "He's like that, Sir. Don't worry; I'll take care of him later."

Another smiled played upon Reno's lips. "Yeah fucking right. Anyway, who's the blonde?" He closed in on Rufus, his face nearly inches from him. He reeked of drugs, alcohol, and women's perfume. The latter most likely borrowed from a woman in attempt to hide the smell. He made Rufus feel uncomfortable, so he backed away from him, colliding with Tseng in the process. Rufus' face went bright red when he felt the hard chest collide with his back. Being this close to Tseng sent chills down his spine. Tseng moved Rufus off him in an attempt to steady him.

Rufus scowled, and was about to vividly express himself to the discourteous redhead but he was already half way across the room, heading towards the elevators.

"Catch up with ya later, Boss man." He yelled across the room.

"Well that was, unpleasant." Rufus stated. "Let's get going Tseng."

They walked through the crowd of busy people easily and swiftly; most people moved hastily to the side once they saw him, and his bodyguard. Some even stopped and stared at them. Obviously they must have heard about the newly appointed VP. Rufus loved the attention. He smiled briefly at some people, loving their reactions as they blushed profusely, turning their heads quickly.

They made it to the elevator and entered just as some were exiting. The elevators in Shin-Ra all were shaped in cylindrical fashion. They also contained one glass wall; you had a view of the city. Rufus leaned against the thick glass wall, while Tseng hit a few buttons. Once the elevator began to move, Tseng handed Rufus a card.

"It's your keycard, Sir. It allows you access of anything in the building. "he stated.

"Oh." He said uncaringly.

It was a long ride to the 66th floor and once they reached it Rufus exited quickly.

The hall was very busy, just as it was on the first floor. As he walked toward his office, people greeted him casually. He saw other offices that contained important titles but one stood out; he stopped in front of it.

"General Sephiroth is on this floor as well?"

"Yes, Sir. Most of the high executives' offices are on this floor."

Rufus had heard more than his share of stories about the great general, most of them not good. He was, as his father put it, Shin-Ra's golden boy. Sephiroth was featured in countless newspapers and magazines, he even had his own animated cartoon until he firmly and forcibly put a stop to that. He inspired thousands of young boy's to join SOLDIER in an attempt to be like him, and Rufus was supposed to be the new golden boy? How was he going to top General Sephiroth, the guy who had his own theme song, which millions sung every time he was on T.V. or when saw him personally?

He continued past until he reached his own office. There was a small woman sitting at the desk situated to the side of his office. She was a pretty woman with jet black hair and small red lips. She stood up promptly to greet him, her brown eyes wide.

"Hi!" she said full of energy. "My name is Nora Kline. I'll be your secretary until you decided to fire me." she giggled. "Um… If there's anything I can do for you just let me know, that's what I'm here for, So feel free to take full advantage of me. Oops!" she said catching her slip up while giggling again. "I mean…well you know."

She took her seat and began typing, an eerie smile on her face. Rufus and Tseng both stared at each other, them at Nora.

"Yeah …um, would you possibly know what I'm supposed to be doing today?"Rufus asked cautiously, not wanting to excite her.

"Um," she said checking her files, "You have a meeting with the executives in the conference room at 8: 15." She said beaming.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Sir," Tseng began, "It was 8:15 five minutes ago."

"What."

"We're late."

Suddenly Rufus and Tseng broke out into a full out sprint towards the conference room, which Rufus actually had no idea where it was; so he followed Tseng. They reached the elevator and Tseng told him to hit the up key, which he hit, the up button rapidly. "Shit, shit, fucking shit!" he swore. The doors flung open and people filed out quickly, but a little too slow for Rufus' liking. "Hurry the fuck up people I have important shit to do this morning!"

Once they cleared the way they entered the elevator, Rufus again hitting the button labeled 67 rapidly. "Shit." Several people tried to enter the elevator but Tseng hit the emergency door lock, it closed on the intruders. One guy got in though and Tseng pulled open the door to throw him out. The elevator began to move and Rufus calmed down, a thought crossed his mind.

"We should have just taken the goddamned stairs!" He was upset he hadn't thought of it sooner, it would have saved time.

Tseng sighed and shook his head in aggravation.

Rufus was pissed, late to his first executive meeting. He father would not be pleased, not in the least.

* * *

A/N: It was fun writing this!

I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

Although Rufus and Tseng had arrived late to the conference, they did not miss much. Most of it was introductions, and discussion about Rufus' inauguration. He was introduced to several of the Shin-Ra executives and immediately liked Reeve, who was The Head of Urban Development. Reeve was very cordial and lighthearted and welcomed Rufus into the ring of executives as one of their own. As for the rest of the administrative leaders, he could really do without them. Heidegger was a fat little man, who had an ego that matched his weight, he also happened to be Tseng's boss. Scarlet, Head of the Weapons department was indeed attractive with long blond hair and blue eyes, but all thought of her was dismissed as soon as she opened her narcissistic, facetious mouth.

His father was not in attendance and Rufus didn't mind in the least, it made the conference more bearable with him not there. Tseng's presence also calmed and unnerved him. Tseng sat close beside him throughout the proceedings, making suggestions and comments here and there. Other than that he didn't say much until the part of the discussion came to the security precautions that needed to be taken at the inauguration. Heidegger decided to give that job to Tseng who nodded in acceptance.

Another matter discussed was Rufus' inauguration speech. Although his father had provided him with someone to write it for him, Rufus decided against. He wanted to do it himself in order to prove that he was capable of doing such matters. Plus he didn't want his televised speech to sound fake and boring; he wanted to add a little flavor to his speech that would show his confidence and determination.

The event was scheduled to be aired live at seven o' clock tonight on all news stations and Shin-Ra controlled programming. After the meeting was adjourned, Rufus returned to his office to begin writing his speech. Tseng had excused himself momentarily, but stated he would be back soon.

Rufus sat alone in his office, trying to conjure up ideas for his speech. He needed say something that would get the people's trust and interest. Of course most of what he said, at least for now, would be lies, but he did want to proclaim himself detached from his father. Although he was President Shinra's son, he would not be defined by it. Rufus wrote down his ideas as they came to him, and drew an organization chart so he could arrange his thoughts in order.

Once he was finished with a written draft, he started to type it up on his laptop; however, he grew tired and decided to have his secretary type and edit it for him. She was all too eager to comply and bounced up happily when he gave it her. She said she would e-mail it to him when she was done.

Exhausted, Rufus sat on the soft white couch in his office. He sighed tiredly and looked at his watch. It had been an hour since Tseng had left and Rufus wondered where he was. He yawed and relaxed into a more comfortable position, resting his head on the arm of the chair with his body stretched out over the couch. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep.

…

His rest was short lived as he heard someone enter, the scent of coffee and sweet pastries filled the air as they came in. Rufus opened his eyes but did not otherwise make an attempt to get up. He saw that it was Tseng. Rufus, unmoving, watched him clear his desk and place a cup of coffee and a pink box containing the sweets on top of it. Tseng then sat in one of the cream colored chairs that were positioned across from Rufus' desk. He took out a small silver device and scanned it before placing it on his desk as well.

"Sir," he said sensing that Rufus was awake, "would you like something to eat? I brought some pastries from the lounge."

Rufus slowly sat up and sighed heavily. "I don't eat that shit." He said slightly annoyed that he had been roused from his nap. He rose off the couch to take his place at his desk. He sat directly across from Tseng and picked up the new silver PDA. He eyed it squarely before placing it down softly on the glass surface of the large desk.

"Don't break this one." Tseng said with a hint of sarcasm. "Your father was highly upset when he had to give you new one and update it again."

Rufus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the box of treats. He opened the pink box, took out a doughnut and held it up questionably. The doughnut was soft, fresh and thoroughly glazed. Rufus brought it to his nose and smelled it. It was very tempting.

"I can't eat this."

"Why not?" Tseng asked.

Rufus placed the doughnut back in its box and wiped the sticky glaze off with a napkin. "Because I plan on staying thin, trim and healthy. That stuff will kill you."

"Well Sir, I eat one at least three times a week and I'm still thin and healthy." he said evenly.

Rufus glanced quickly at Tseng's lean form. His dark suit jacket was tight around his biceps. He smirked and retrieved a doughnut from out of the pink box, this time custard filled one, and lifted it towards Tseng's face.

"Want a bite?" he said through a grin.

Tseng stared at it before lifting his gaze to meet Rufus'. Rufus held doughnut closer to his face, grin never faltering. "Well?"He said as he waved the doughnut in his face. Tseng shifted in his seat and his eyes locked onto Rufus' as he began to close in on the sugary treat. He took a small bite of the pastry in Rufus' hand. Tseng chewed slowly and swallowed. Then he snaked his tongue out to lap at the yellow custard that seeped out of the bitten area of the doughnut. Tseng's lips were glossy with the sticky glaze and Rufus wanted nothing more than to lick those full heart-shaped lips clean, but he resisted the urge and handed Tseng a napkin instead.

Tseng licked his lips before wiping them. Rufus then made sure that Tseng was paying attention to him when he took a small bite of the doughnut from the same spot Tseng had just bitten. Rufus then put the doughnut down and smiled flirtatiously. "Not bad." He said as he rose from his chair and sat back on the soft cream colored couch.

"I'm so tired!" he yawned while stretching.

"Maybe you should rest, Sir. Tonight will be rather eventful and you probably won't get any sleep tonight due to the after party."

Rufus grunted and plopped down on the pliable sofa. "Fine I'll sleep. Are you going to stay here though?" Rufus questioned, eyes slowly closing.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be working on some projects." he said as he pulled out his laptop from his briefcase.

The soft tapping of Tseng's keyboard annoyed him a little, even though he still eventually fell asleep; but not before seeing Tseng give him a brief smile and a quick wink. Rufus thought that maybe he had imagined it, but was too tired to explore the idea. Tseng typing briskly was the last thing Rufus saw as his figure faded into darkness. He smiled briefly before slipping into deep sleep.

…

He awoke to the sound of voices.

"So everything is secure and the perimeter of the area has been fully secured and confined? And the surveillance systems?" it was Tseng's voice.

"Yup, everything's taken care of, just how ya wanted it bossman." He recognized the voice of the second speaker but couldn't visualize a face.

"Very good, I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya later." he said while leaving.

Rufus stretched out across the couch like a nimble feline, arching his back with his arms outstretched and digging into the furniture. He opened one sleepy eye to see Tseng staring down at him. Tseng had removed his suit jacket and was just wearing his white collared shirt that snugly gripped onto his lean frame. His tie hung loosely around his neck. He watched Rufus' inert form on the couch.

"I was just about to wake you, Sir."

Rufus turned away from Tseng and buried his head into the plush couch; he closed his eyes and began to drift off again. "Wake me in an hour." He said hazily.

"Sir, you are to give your speech in about an hour."

"So what, let me rest till then. I'll be alright and I already know what I'm going to say, so leave me alone."

"But Sir, your wardrobe assistant and stylist will be arriving shortly. Also, your father wanted to have a work with you before you leave."

"Fuck them."

"Sir, you have to get up, now." Tseng's tone was harsh and demanding.

Rufus turned abruptly to face Tseng, who was standing over him tapping his foot in annoyance. Rufus shot him a heated glare. He absolutely detested being told what to do, especially when he was tired and irritable. He rolled his eyes at Tseng in defiance and quickly returned to his previous position on the couch. His petty triumph was short lived as he felt himself being roughly dragged off the couch and onto the floor. Bewildered, Rufus quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Tseng by his shirt.

"How dare you manhandle me like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rufus yelled furiously.

Tseng stared at him callously and ignored his ranting, which intensified Rufus' anger. He pulled his arm back to strike him across the face, but Tseng grabbed his arm before he could land the hit. He gripped his arm forcefully and squeezed his wrist hard and tight. Rufus resisted and tried to pull his arm away from Tseng's firm grasp. When that failed, he tried to strike him with his other hand, which also became ensnared in Tseng's firm hold. Rufus wildly retaliated and in desperation tried to head but him.

Tseng easily avoided his attempt, but was increasingly becoming agitated. With one hard jerk he threw Rufus to the ground. Rufus twisted on the ground and slowly got up. He had never been so upset with anyone in his life, besides his father of course.

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled ferociously. Tseng seemed unaffected by his fury, and shook his head no. Rufus was about to yell again when Tseng suddenly spoke.

"Rufus, stop behaving like an irrational, emotional child. There is work to be done and we don't have time for this. So I would appreciate it if you would just calm down."

Rufus clenched his fist and growled heatedly, he glared his pristine blue eyes at Tseng. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his rage and keep from saying something he might regret. Weary and frustrated, he plopped down in his office chair and sighed heavily. His pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand at Tseng in compliance, who nodded in return. There was a loud repetitious knock at the door and Rufus signaled for Tseng to let them in. He opened the door and several people rushed in, eager to get at Rufus.

"My, oh my! Rufus, you look awful, but don't worry Jean Chirac is here to help."

"Oh yes indeed!" said Jean's assistants simultaneously.

Rufus relaxed as they pampered, and dressed him. Jean, his wardrobe assistant had chosen a white silk suit, with a soft blue accent. His collared shirt was also blue with gold cufflinks in the shape of the Shin-Ra logo, pinned on his cuffs. The soft blue colors accented his eyes brilliantly. His hair stylist added strawberry scented conditioner to Rufus hair to give it a glossy sheen and a playful bounce. His nails were perfectly manicured and his face was clear and smooth.

"Voila!" Jean cheered, as he looked at his work. "Tell me, have I not made you beautiful."

Rufus looked at himself in the full length mirror in approval. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at his reflection, showing his pearly white teeth.

_Damn I look good! _Rufus thought.

He twirled around in front of the mirror in admiration, while Jean and his assistants all shouted out compliments and giggled aimlessly. Tseng, who had been situated on the couch for the last hour, sighed in annoyance.

"Sir, are you finished yet. It's almost been an hour. We're going to be late."

"You can't rush beauty. It takes time and effort!" Jean exasperated.

Tseng adjusted his shirt and tie, and put on his suit jacket in a matter of minutes. He made sure his hair was smoothed back neatly and ran his fingers through his dark silken tresses. He grinned at Jean. "Well I believed I have proved you wrong," he said mockingly at Jean. Jean and his assistances all rolled their eyes and "hmphed!" in disgust.

Tseng's cell phone rang and he answered. He paused for a moment while the other person was speaking. "Yes we'll be there shortly." He closed the phone and signaled for Rufus it was time to leave. He followed Tseng out the door and was met by his Secretary, Nora. She gave a creepy over exaggerated smile as she handed his finished speech over to him.

"Just in case you didn't get it yet!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Uh…yeah, thanks. Bye."

"I'll be watching you" Nora said eerily through a wide smile.

Rufus and Tseng both stared cautiously and suspiciously at her before continuing on. They advanced until reaching the elevator, and continued down. Tseng was on the phone most of the time, wanting to be constantly updated. Soon they reached the great open area on the first floor where the inaugural ceremony was to take place. Rufus was amazed at how many people had shown up, and even more surprised at who showed up.

Of course he expected the Shin-Ra Administration to be in attendance, but he did not expect to see General Sephiroth in attendance. Rufus had to admit he was a little fearful of the General, but he would have to overcome that fear if he were going to be Vice-President. However, until that day came he would stay close to Tseng when the General was around.

In addition to the executives, there was a large amount of people present, half of them Shin-Ra employees and SOLDIERs, the other half he assumed to be wealthy people from the upper plate. He also saw his father sitting in the center of the platform; an empty seat was next to him, most likely his. Rufus sighed heavily and tapped Tseng on the shoulder.

"Yes."

"Yeah, do I really have to sit by _him_?" he directed his gaze toward the platform.

"Yes, Sir, you do. It only makes sense to sit there because normally the Vice-President sits next to the President. Understand?"

"Sure." He said dejectedly.

Rufus then spotted a speck of brilliant red hair shuffling through the crowd. He came closer towards Rufus and broke through the crowd. The redhead walked sluggishly over. His suit, still disheveled, hung loosely about his shoulders. He had dark circles around his eyes, which made his aqua colored eyes stand out more. His stood languidly and scratched his head. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, the Turk Rufus recognized from the elevator yesterday, was suddenly right next to him. His unexpected entry started him momentarily, but he soon regained control.

"Reno, Rude, take your positions."

They both stood on one side of Rufus with Tseng in the front. Rude, Tseng, and Rufus stood upright and professional; however, Reno broke the formation with his slouched stance and uninterested face. He even had the nerve to yawn. Although Reno's attitude annoyed Rufus, he wouldn't let it ruin his moment. They walked on stage and Rufus took his seat next to his father. The president's large meaty hand hounded Rufus' back, causing him to almost fall out of his chair.

"Well old boy, tonight's the night. The whole world will be watching so don't fuck up." He dabbed at his sweaty head with a handkerchief.

Rufus coughed and adjusted himself in his seat. Suddenly the crowd began clapping and Rufus realized that Reeve had just taken center stage. The event was about to begin. Rufus looked at Tseng who was standing to his left. He was focused and resolute; his dark eyes scanned the crowd for any anomalies.

Reeve talked on and on about advances in Shin-Ra technology, future Urban development, New leadership…etc.

Finally Reeve introduced the President and there was a mild applause. While Rufus sat patiently waiting for his father to introduce him, his gaze shifted from the crowd to Tseng again. He loved watching the Turk, how he stood perfectly still like an ideal work of art, exotic and beautifully constructed. Tseng felt Rufus' intense gaze, and turned his head to address him. Rufus stared into the Turk's gorgeous eyes and was mesmerized. Although Tseng's eye's were dark, he had a startling flash of golden brown color that tinted the outer part of his iris but faded into the deep brown color of his eye. He starred into his dark eccentric eyes for what seemed liked hours but couldn't bring himself to depart with Tseng unique eyes.

Tseng tilted his head a little and lowered his gaze; his full dark lashes shielded his eyes from Rufus's view. Rufus eyed the Turk with obvious interest, examining him from head to toe. He was so engrossed with the Turk that he didn't hear his father call him up to the podium, but the roaring sound of applause snapped him out his trance.

He was confused for a moment, until he saw his father signaling for him to come over. Rufus took out his speech paper that was folded in his pocket. As he reached the podium, he faked a smile toward the audience and the Camera. He waved his hand down to settle the crowd. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder, and saw the Turks ready and alert behind him. He stood up right and confident, exuding poise and a bit of arrogance.

"My fellow Shin-Ra employee's, Faithful SOLDIERs and numerous friends and supporters of The Shin-Ra Corporation, I most humbly accept this position that has been granted to me. I consider it a great honor and privilege to …

The eloquent speech lasted no more than a few minutes. There was a thunderous applause as he finished and Rufus flashed his most charming smile toward the crowd. He also invited everyone to come join him for a celebration party on the roof. He was by no means camera shy and winked at the stage camera when he exited the platform. The Turks followed close around him as he made his way out. People greeted and congratulated him on the way, and he kindly smiled and said "thank you."

Once out of the center of the crowd, Rufus sighed in relief. It was awful stuffy with all those people in the large, but, packed space.

"Sir, we probably should get up there before everyone tries to cram into the elevators to get to the roof." Tseng suggested.

Rufus nodded in agreement and in a few minutes they reached the roof. It was luxuriously decorated with, bright lanterns, expensive furniture and plenty of champagne. There were several hot tubs and Jacuzzis present, as well as a pool with the Shin-Ra logo etched on the bottom. Rufus could smell the lavish food and desserts that graced the many golden clothed tables. Dance/ Electronic music played in the background adding to the party vibe. It was a beautiful and thoroughly planned design. Rufus honestly smiled when he say his gorgeous face on many of the banners and on one rather large billboard. They got his good side, which Rufus decided long ago that every side was his good side.

People filled in and dispersed in all directions of the rooftop. Although Rufus definitely knew how to party, he was still a little tired and had various aches and pains throughout his back. He felt the tension in his shoulders and neck tightened. As more people came, the more people wanted to talk to Rufus and congratulate him. He didn't mind at first, but as the night progressed on and the drunker people became, he found that his patience was wearing thin. Not only were the same people coming up to him again and again to congratulate him, but some people thought that Rufus wanted to hear their tedious life story and discuss their troubles and the problems of the world.

Rufus was growing increasingly agitated and the more frustrated he became, the more he drank. The alcohol was soothing and made him feel numb, but not enough to make him incoherent to the endless babble and ranting of the drunk and carefree people around him. Rufus' wanted to get out; he need get away from the crowd. He sat around a group of obnoxious drunks and sipped lightly at his drink. He unsuccessfully searched for Tseng in the crowd, who had left Rude with him temporarily until he came back from wherever. Rufus glanced up at the hard, intimidating Turk who still had those ridiculous shades on. Rufus was feeling bold from the alcohol, so he pulled the Turk's sleeve. Rude looked down at him, moving only his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rufus said a little buzzed.

The Turk shifted uncomfortably, but then nodded his head.

"Why the fuck are you wearing sunglasses at night? I mean can you even see? How are you supposed to protect me if you can't see anything?" Rufus smirked. The people at the table all focused their attention to Rude, who coughed and looked very uncomfortable being the center of attention. The drunks around him laughed at the Turks expense and started to make incomprehensible jokes that no one understood, but they laughed anyway. Rufus then caught a glimpse of Tseng heading towards him and Rude quickly rushed to greet him, and eager to have him take his place back.

Rufus grinned as Tseng approached him and took another sip of his drink. In the past hour the music had grown increasingly louder as more people started dancing. Tseng bowed politely to Rufus before taking a seat next to him. Some of the drunks around the table were leaving to go dance or do other things that didn't need to be mentioned. Soon he and Tseng were alone at the table filled with various drinks and half-eaten desserts surrounding them. Rufus rested his head on his fist as he stared at Tseng in an alluring manner. A strand of hair had fallen loose from the Turk's neat hair. It hung freely and was so out of place that it bothered Rufus. He reached his hand to Tseng's face and gently pulled the loose stand back behind his ear.

Tseng didn't look at him when he did it, but Rufus had felt him stiffen at his touch. They continued to sit in silence at the deserted table, but when Rufus spotted the same drunk group of people coming to congratulate him again he quickly jumped up and grabbed Tseng's arm. With Tseng firmly in his grasp, he made for the exit and quickly entered the elevator. Once the doors were securely closed, Rufus relaxed and pressed his back against the wall to steady him.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Tseng asked concerned.

"Yes…I just need some fresh air, that's all."

"You need fresh air, inside?"

"I mean, well… you know… oh just shut up will you!" Rufus was upset for saying such a stupid thing.

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and looked unfazed. Rufus stopped the elevator when it arrived on his office floor. They walked through the dark empty hall with only the echo of their shoes to guide them. When suddenly, Tseng grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving. Rufus was about to protest until he saw the dark figure move. He took a step behind Tseng as they advanced slowly toward the dark figure.

Once they were in range of the ominous figure, Tseng took out his gun, aimed and fired. He heard a sharp metallic clang after the shot was fired. Tseng fired two more shots before putting his gun completely away and out of sight. Rufus thought this was strange until the dark figure snickered in amusement. The lights came on to reveal General Sephiroth, who had undoubtedly turned them on. A sly grin graced his face.

"You knew it was me asshole." He said sheathing his sword, which Rufus assumed was responsible for the sound of the metallic noise when Sephiroth deflected Tseng's bullets with his long sword.

"Yeah I knew it was you." Tseng said just as amused as Sephiroth.

Sephiroth walked gracefully over towards them, more particularly toward Rufus, who took a hesitant step back, but Tseng nodded at him in approval. Rufus stood his ground as the general loomed over him. He was nearly half a foot taller and built to kill. Upon further inspection, Rufus decided that although he was slightly fearful of Sephiroth, he was indeed a very attractive man. He was masculine, yet androgynous at the same time; however, his whole demeanor exuded dominance and power.

Sephiroth extended his hand toward Rufus, which he took cautiously. He shook his hand generally and quickly let go. Sephiroth's catlike eyes stared him down like he was prey.

"Congratulations."He said evenly before turning to leave. However, when he passed Tseng he roughly shoved him into the wall he was standing next to. Tseng maintained his balance when he hit the hard wall, but instead of going after Sephiroth he just smirked.

"You'll pay for that." He said playfully.

Sephiroth responded by promptly flipping him the byrd. Tseng snorted and continued walking. Rufus was confused by their display.

_How odd this behavior is of Tseng and of Sephiroth. I never would have guessed that they could be playful and mischievous. Are they just friends or are they something more. I mean, would a friend shoot at you? That doesn't seem very friendly to me, but you never know. I'll further investigate later on. _

They reached the office and Rufus plopped down in his office chair. He placed his feat up on his desk, and knocked over a few papers. Not that he cared. The music on the roof could be heard all the way in his office on the 66th floor. Tseng took the cream colored chair across from Rufus. He relaxed in the comfortable chair, crossed his long legs and tilted his head back over the chair, exposing his long smooth neck. His dark hair fell over the chair like a silk curtain. He yawed and stretched out his arms. Rufus quirked an elegant blond brow; he had never seen Tseng so comfortable and tranquil. Did Tseng have any champagne tonight? He couldn't recall him drinking any in his presence, but then again Tseng hadn't been with him all the time during the party.

Rufus was about to question Tseng when he felt a sharp pain course through his back and up to his shoulders. "Fucking shit!" he swore as the pain intensified. Tseng sat up immediately, and inquired Rufus.

"Sir, are you…"

"I'm fine. It's just…Shit!" he exclaimed as the tension gathered up into his shoulders and neck. He squeezed roughly at his shoulder. "It's just a little shoulder pain."

Tseng stared at him blankly for a moment as if thinking about something. Rufus couldn't understand from his expression what Tseng was pondering, but he was soon answered.

"I…, I could give you a massage. I know a little something about muscle pain." Tseng eyes were focused on Rufus, anxiously waiting for a response.

Rufus didn't know if he had heard correctly and blamed it on the champagne, but what he did understand was the keyword "massage." He put two and two together; Tseng plus massage equals a happy and tense free Rufus. Still stunned, he nodded dumbly. Tseng strolled slowly over behind the desk to Rufus, his face was all seriousness. Rufus watched Tseng as he came forth. Tseng's hips always swayed a bit as he walked, and the motion was intensified now that he moved very slowly. Rufus removed his suit jacket knowing that it would just be in the way. Tseng took his stance behind Rufus and eased his thin hands on Rufus' tense shoulders.

Tseng' nimble fingers pressed hard onto Rufus' shoulders and sharply pinched at the sore muscles. Rufus sighed contently as Tseng rubbed his hands over his tender neck and sore shoulders. He could feel the tension slowly easing up as Tseng applied more pressure and kneaded his neck and shoulders with remarkable expertise. Some of Tseng's hair as he leaned over Rufus flowed onto the chair and a little bit on Rufus. He pressed his warm cheek against Tseng's cool dark hair and let out a sigh of relief as he continued his massage. As Tseng massaged circles around his neck, Rufus frantically rubbed his legs in order to stimulate the blood that flowed in that direction. He was becoming increasingly aroused by Tseng's antics and struggled hard against his urge to moan by biting his lip. Tseng lowered his head to Rufus' ear, his breath hot and exhilarating.

"How does it feel?" Tseng's voice was low and deep, making it even harder for Rufus to stifle his growing arousal.

"G–good,"his voice was weak, "V–very good."

Tseng nodded and grabbed at the folds of Rufus' shirt. He trailed his hands down the center of his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt to his navel. Inebriated, Rufus' reaction time was delayed and he didn't comprehend what was happening until he felt his shirt being slid down to his arms. The sudden contact with the chilly air caused Rufus to hiss as Tseng's cool finger's descended back down on his bare shoulders. He continued to knead and pinch at the raw area, leaving scarlet marks behind on his delicately pale skin.

"Fuck," Rufus swore contently, "that feels marvelous."

Tseng ran his slender fingers over Rufus' shoulders and up to his long elegant neck, where he gently massaged small circles into the tense skin. Rufus was hot all over his body despite the coolness of the room. He continued to run his hands down his inner thighs in an attempt to prevent his oncoming erection. It was becoming impossibly hard, especially with Tseng's hands on his bare heated skin. Although Rufus didn't want Tseng to stop, he knew he had to or he was going to lose it. So as Tseng's fingers dipped lower toward his chest area, Rufus grabbed at his hands and stopped them from progressing further. Through heavy breaths, he lifted his head up to look at Tseng through his dazed blue eyes. Tseng tilted his head in confusion, even though his expression remained blank and unreadable.

"I think that will do." he said between breaths. "You've been most helpful."

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all, honestly." Tseng responded evenly.

As much as Rufus wanted him to continue, he knew that he would not be able to control his desire for Tseng and would try to take things a step further than Tseng would possibly be comfortable with.

"I'm sure." he said reluctantly. "Besides, people might start to wonder where the star of the evening is at, and I really don't want those drunks to be wandering the halls of Shin-Ra in search of me."

"These halls are secured and pass code protected; they couldn't get to you even if they wanted to."

"Well," Rufus said while redressing himself, "better safe than sorry."

After Rufus was dressed and deemed presentable again, he walked to the door to exit but noticed that Tseng wasn't behind him as usual. He turned to question the Turk leader, but suddenly decided against it once he saw the peculiar look in his eyes. He seemed distant and separated from reality. Although his eyes were starring straight forward, they were not focused on any particular object, not anything seemingly tangible. Rufus was perplexed by his recent strange behavior and thought to snap him out of his odd and disturbing trance. He snapped his fingers abruptly at him and gave his most serious face.

Tseng eyes briefly widened in shock but retracted quickly to his normally blank expression. Rufus took one more curious look at Tseng to make sure he was alright. Deciding he was okay for the most part, he left the office to return to the Rooftop Party, with Tseng silently walking next to him. Rufus was now even more perplexed and confused with the Turk leader. As complex as Tseng appeared to be, Rufus was determined decipher the interworkings of the Turk's mind and secretly vowed to accomplish it, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

The next few months for Rufus were rather uneventful. He learned the trade of the company and accepted his position as the demanding role of Vice-President. The work was tedious and required Rufus to stay hours after work, finishing up on seemingly vast amounts of paperwork. Although his secretary, Nora, was very helpful, he was still had to do the more time consuming and challenging parts of the job.

As Vice-President, Rufus controlled the vast majority of SOLDIER and it was his duty to send the troops out. Since many cities and towns had their fare share of mako enhanced monsters, they would often request the aid of Shin-Ra to help them clear their town of the disturbance. That's were Rufus came into play; it was his duty to distribute troops all over the world in order to vanquish monsters. He was told that the reason Shin-Ra provided this service was so that they could continue to maintain and build the reactors in the cities.

Rufus' was also in charge of dealing with the more tiresome aspects of domestic problems and affairs associated with Shin-Ra; such as a petty squabble among the low ranking cadets, dealing with bothersome stock- holders who complained about wanting to know what their money was being used for, reading the Reports of the SOLDIERs who return from their missions, greeting and entertaining wealthy foreign business officials and trying to sucker them for every dime he could muster for the company, etc.

He also had to attend more monotonous and boring meetings regularly, during which all executives (Except the Turks department) had to report their progress to the President. Rufus dreaded every meeting and hated having to get up early for them. His regular "partying" and "clubbing" greatly decreased and had been replaced with "working" and "analysis".

Although Rufus did get to travel overseas, it was only for business purposes. He had traveled to Costa del Sol to seal a deal with the Mayor, allowing Shin- Ra to build a Reactor on the outskirts of the bustling city. The Mayor agreed, but only if the Reactor could not be seen from the city. It was a tourist town and any sort of ugly appendage, like a mako reactor, could decrease profits. Once the agreement was settled, Rufus had the wearisome task of finding the perfect spot for the reactor to be built. The terrain outside of Costa del Sol was rolling with hills, and crawling with monsters, which made travel a bitch.

But through it all; the hard work, the long tedious hours, the horrible meetings, the petty fights, the repetitive reading of never ending reports, the stupid diners with rich and pompous businessmen, through all of the office horrors and the difficulties, Rufus was not miserable. Sure, the job was awful and the hours were terrible, but being Vice President did have its perks. For one, he got to tell everyone what to do. Only his father was in a position higher than him. He had the respect of the staff and people often feared him, not for his appearance in the least, although his cold pristine blue eyes were enough to make any quiver, it was his power and authority that demanded the full attention of anyone he passed.

Also, with all the money he was making he was able to purchase a 10,000 sq. ft, two story penthouse on the 20th story of _Les Coeurs Tombés, the_ most expensive and exclusive apartment complex on the plate. His house was furnished with the most expensive furniture and was beautifully decorated with a contemporary flare. It was his resort away from work. He loved to come home to his spacious new home and take a long hot deserving bath in his large marble tub. Of course he had undercover guards all around the place, and he did have various cameras around the house.

However, the one thing that that kept him sane and comforted, was Tseng. The deathly beautiful Turk leader had been always been there for Rufus, stalking quietly behind him, and silently looking and listening for anything that could harm him. Even when Tseng had to leave to take care of some other business, he was usually still in the building. Tseng often stayed late with him, either waiting quietly for him to finish or he would offer to help Rufus with his work, which Rufus graciously accepted when Tseng could help.

Tseng was also the only person who had entered his new home, the only person he allowed into his private sanctum, after dark that is. Rufus had plenty of maids and servants, but they all left after dark. After a long night, Tseng would usually take Rufus home and escort him to his penthouse. Rufus would offer him a drink and Tseng would usually decline, but Rufus would eventually convince him otherwise. When Rufus had lived in his father's house, Tseng had usually stayed in the guest room next to his own bedroom, but now with security tight around area, he didn't need to spend nights with him( though Rufus wouldn't mind it if he did).

Still, something's weighed heavily on Rufus' mind. Ever since that confrontation between Tseng and Sephiroth, Rufus had been suspicious of the two, and the following occurrences didn't cause him to advert his suspicions either, if anything it increased them. For instance, during a long Wednesday morning conference, some months ago, Rufus had been sitting next to Tseng as usual, but Tseng seemed abnormally off. He would often shift around in his seat and slightly wince at every movement. It would have been unnoticeable, and it was to most of the executives in the room, but Rufus knew better. Even though Tseng appeared for the most part calm, Rufus knew he was slightly uncomfortable. It couldn't have been the seats, because they were very comfortable. Still Tseng continued to wince at every turn.

Rufus never questioned him about it but had wanted to. And more recently, last month to be precise, Tseng had come to work with a slight, but noticeable limp. When Rufus asked him about it, he said he had tripped in his home last night and didn't explain further. Odd, Rufus had thought. How could the leader of the Turks be so clumsy? He knew that he was clumsy, but would not have expected it from a senior Turk.

He knew Tseng was lying but let it go, deciding to deal with it later, still the thought of Tseng being with some else sort of bothered him. He still secretly wanted to fuck him and often, but stealthy, flirted with the Turk. But his gestures either were ignored or forgotten by the Turk. But Rufus was not going to give up, even if his competition might possibly be Sephiroth; he hoped it wasn't though.

Now Rufus sat in his office. It was a quarter pass six and Rufus wanted nothing more than to go home, but duty calls. Tseng sat patiently on the white couch with his legs crossed and arms folded. His long hair cascaded over his handsome face. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep. Normally he would have offered to help Rufus but this was something Tseng couldn't do. Rufus sighed heavily and tapped his pen rapidly in frustration. He was hungry from not eating anything today, and knew it was his own fault, but he wasn't too concerned with that fact at the moment.

As he was finishing up, he quickly stole a glance at Tseng who now had his head tilted back so he could rest his head on the back of the couch. Rufus knew he wasn't tired, Tseng was night person, but he was definitely bored. Rufus stared at his long elegant neck; due to it stretched positioned, he could see a pale blue vein that traveled from underneath his ear to the base of his neck. Rufus stuck his tongue out and pretended that he was licking Tseng's neck, tracing the blue vein to its base, again and again. He was so preoccupied with his vulgar motions that he failed to see Tseng had opened his eyes and was giving him a "what the fuck" look.

When he did notice, he blushed furiously and returned to his work.

_Damn,_ Rufus thought,_ he must think I'm some fucking horny pervert!_

Rufus quickly and sloppily finished his reports and sighed in relief. Tseng, knowing this to be Rufus' cue of completion, stood up and addressed Rufus. No hint of agitation on his face, but then again with Tseng you could never really tell.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked evenly.

"Yeah, get my jacket."

Tseng tossed it to him from over the desk and put on his suit jacket. It was awful cold in Midgar during December. Rufus put on his long white coat and yawned appropriately. He looked flippantly at Tseng who was putting his hair into ponytail. He started doing this recently also, putting his hair up. Rufus wondered what made him want to change his hair; he had always loved seeing Tseng's long silky hair swish back and forth and bounce playfully on his shoulders. He felt a ponytail didn't do him justice, though it did accent his features.

"Damn I'm hungry. How about you Tseng?"

"I could call the restaurant and let them know we're coming."

"No, no that's okay, let's try something different today."

Tseng gave him a slightly confused look, but nodded his head politely. Usually after a long night, they would head to _Milan's_, a wonderfully exquisite restaurant that served the best imported wines, but it took forever just to cook the food and Rufus didn't want to wait 40 minutes for a meal, no matter how good it was.

"Let's try one of those; um…what's it called? They cook food fast and give it to you in your car, takes about five minutes I've been told."

"A fast food restaurant?" Tseng seemed unsure. "Really, Sir?"

"Yes, really! I'm very hungry, and I don't want to wait!"

"Yes, Sir."

They left Shin-Ra and drove around till they came to a fast food establishment called Mickey's. Tseng sighed heavily and shook his head as he approached the drive thru. It seemed silly but Rufus was a little giddy. He'd never been to a drive thru restaurant before, even as a child he always wanted to go, but really had no need to; he had a full kitchen staff that would make anything his heart desired at anytime. There were a few cars in front but not that many. Rufus could see there was a menu on the side before you approached the speaker.

"Move up Tseng I can't see a goddamned thing!"

"I can't, Sir, because there are cars in front. You have to wait." He said calmly but with a heated undertone. Rufus grunted and crossed his arms. Tseng rolled his eyes.

As the cars in front of them progressed, they moved forward and stopped next to the preview window. Rufus suddenly sprung up to take a look at the menu, but his vision was obscured.

"Move Tseng, I can't see!"

Tseng shifted awkwardly trying to move out the way, but he just blocked the way even more. Rufus growled in frustration and tried to push Tseng's head back, but Tseng moved to the side which caused Rufus to fall headfirst and ram his head into window.

"Fucking shit!" he yelled."What the fuck Tseng!" He said grasping his head. "Why is it that when I get into a car with you my head collides with a window! This has to be like the fucking second time this month. Aren't you supposed to be protecting me! Do your damn job! Fuck!"

"Oh, sorry." He said unconcerned.

"You're sorry!" he said raising his voice. "Tseng, you stupid bitch! Fuck you, you stupid mother fu―!"

The car suddenly jerked forward and Rufus went flying back into his seat. He was confused for a second until he realized what had happened. Tseng had pressed on the gas abruptly and forcefully in hopes of shutting him up. Rufus' face was a deep crimson red by the time they had pulled up the ordering system. Tseng calmly rolled down the window to order.

"Welcome to Mickey's," said a young male voice, "Can I take you order?"

"Yes, we'll take… Shit!" Tseng exclaimed as he felt his hair being pulled back with such force that his neck made a popping sound. With his head pulled uncomfortably back, he came face to face with a red faced Rufus. His eyes were narrowed so that only the blue from his eye shown in the light.

"Now listen here, bitch," he said through clenched teeth "I'm getting real tired of this bullshit! Don't' you ever do that again or I'll deduct your paycheck. Do you understand me? I want you to…" he began, but was cut off when Tseng suddenly jerked his head up.

Rufus tried to pull his head back down again with no success. Rufus released his ponytail from his grip and attempted to try and grab Tseng's tie. Instead, Tseng roughly and harshly grabbed Rufus' suit and with amazing strength, lifted Rufus from his seat a pulled him so close their noses almost touch. Rufus would have been stunned if it wasn't for the look on Tseng's face; Rufus' eyes widened in fear. Tseng's eyes were so dark that they appeared black, his mouth curled in the corners and his white teeth were gritted and shaking in intense anger. Even in fear, Rufus noticed that Tseng's incisor teeth were abnormally sharp.

Rufus struggled in his grasp and found it futile. Then, Tseng flung him in the back seat so forcefully it left him dizzy. He could hear cars behind them honking and the voice of the boy on the speaker stuttering it confusion.

"Put your seat belt on." Tseng ordered in a dark, anger riddled voice which made Rufus through comply immediately. Once he was securely fastened, Tseng bolted through the drive thru at an intense speed. He never slowed down, never stopped for red lights or stop signs, and actually at one point increased his speed. Rufus feared for his life and was all the while thinking that he was going to die by the hands of the man that was supposed to protect him. Every time they jetted pass a red light, Rufus thought he was going to die. He wasn't a religious man, but he silently prayed to Gaia that he would make it alive.

Then the car came to a stop. Rufus, who had his head down and clenched between his hands, slowly looked up and came face to face with Tseng's still angry face and narrowed eyes.

"Get out." Tseng commanded.

Rufus gulped and nodded his head briefly before unbuckling and opening the door. As soon as he shut the door Tseng bolted and drove away. Rufus stood in front of his apartment complex completely shocked and confused. He shook his head and turned toward the large glass doors.

"Good evening, Sir." The doorman said. Rufus walked past him without a second thought and continued to the elevator. Absent minded, he continued up to his penthouse without a word to anyone.

He entered in his security code and opened the sleek steel door to his apartment. He threw his jacket on the floor upon entering and then plopped down his soft black leather sofa. Rufus was utterly confused. He had just gotten the scare of lifetime. Every time the car had raced past a light, he thought it was his life flashing before his eyes. He tried to remember what he did to make Tseng so angry. He didn't treat him any different today than he did any other day. He replayed the events of the day over in his head.

_What the hell happened? Let's see, he came to pick me up at 7:00 this morning; nothing unusual there. Meeting at 8:00, he had sat next me and nothing appeared to be wrong. I told him I was going to skip lunch because I had so much work to finish. I just don't know what went wrong. Hmm…wait, he did leave for about an hour between 2:00 and 3:00 pm., could something have happened? Not likely, he was pretty normal when he came back. He only seemed bothered that we were going to a fast food place and not Milan's. But is that anything to get upset over? No. Well, I did kind of pull his hair pretty hard, but he still shouldn't have acted like that. Throwing me around like that, who the fuck did he think he was._

The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He just didn't know what he could have done to have made the deranged Turk want to drive him to his death.

_He rarely shows his emotions so how am I supposed to know what's going on through his head!_

He sighed out loud and rubbed at his temples.

_Maybe he did it due to the combined build up of pressure over the years of being a Turk. Stress maybe? Well whatever the hell's wrong with him I really don't care. He's supposed to be there for me, stress or not. I mean I know I can be rather headstrong and narcissistic, but that shouldn't matter. He should be able to take whatever I dish out and deal with it. I pay him, not the other way around! He'll definitely have to be punished!_

With that thought in mind, Rufus skipped the hot bath and went straight to bed. He looked forward to tomorrow, and smiled deviously in his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

**Yeah, this chapter was so ridiculously long that I had to split it up, but that's okay.**

**This chapter and the next one following it will both be chapter 6, just different parts.**

**So with that out of the way, on with the story**.

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

**Chapter 6: Part 1**

The next morning, Rufus waited patiently in his apartment for Tseng to come and escort him to his vehicle. He had gotten up early and was anxious to see the Turk. He even switched his usual choice of a white suit for a sharp black one with a navy blue shirt; no tie.

Rufus sat on the sofa nearest to the door, and sipped prissily at his tea, which he preferred to coffee in the mornings. Anxiously, he pulled out his PDA and looked at the time, 7:13, he was late. He set his tea down tapped his foot impatiently. Tseng was never late and he inwardly smiled at the Turk's now tarnished prompt record. Still, he very upset about last night and Tseng being late was also irritating him. He looked at the time again, 7:18. He was really running late. Rufus could have walked himself down to his limo, but his ego wouldn't allow for it.

"Damn it Tseng." he hissed under his breath. He really hated being late to work, it caused him to stay later after work.

He had replayed the events of last night over and over in his head. And every time he thought about it, like right now, it made him very upset, ashamed and embarrassed. He would never outwardly admit it, but he was really scared of the Turk yesterday. He had thought for sure he would die and he was thoroughly shaken up from the incident. When he came home last night, he had unpleasant dreams about dying a horrible, mangled death and he woke up in tears; much to his embarrassed displeasure. He shook his head trying to temporarily forget the unpleasant memory.

Finally at 7:27, there came a knock at the door, which in itself was unusual because Tseng would usually just enter the code and let himself in. Rufus rolled his eyes as he walked across the vast room to get to the door. Although he was seated on the closest sofa to the door, it was still a good six yards to the door. He opened the door roughly due to his annoyance.

"Tseng do you…Oh?" He had begun, but stopped once he saw who he was talking to.

His visitor yawned and walked so casually in, one would have thought it was his home and not Rufus'. He plopped down on the loveseat and stretched out his long legs so that they rested on the granite table. Rufus raised an elegant eyebrow at him in question.

"Um… Reno, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Reno yawed again uninterested, and scratched his red spiky hair, causing the crimson locks to become even more unruly.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm picking yo lazy ass up." He said in his slum drawled accent.

"Really?" He said baffled.

"Really." Reno repeated in mocking tone. Rufus ignored this though.

"Where is Tseng?"

"I dunno, he called me late last night and told me to pick ya up in the morning."

"Oh," he said perplexed, but then realized something. "Hold on a minute, if he told you last night then why are you late?" Rufus inquired seriously.

"Shit happens." He responded casually.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought it would be a better excuse than saying I'm hung-over."

Rufus furrowed his brows in frustration. "Let's go, you lazy alcoholic son of a bitch, now!" He commanded at Reno, who just shrugged it off as if he had just said 'hi'.

"What's the damn rush?" He said indolently.

"Get off your ass, Reno!" he yelled at the top of his lungs; which seemed to have had some effect because Reno grabbed at his head and bolted upright.

"Fuck! Alright, I'm ready! Just don't scream like that, I feel like my fucking head was split in half!"

Reno stumbled over to the door and followed behind Rufus, who was constantly glancing back at him to make sure he wasn't going to throw up unexpectedly. Once they reached the limo, Reno opened the door, seemingly for Rufus, but as he stepped forward, Reno got in and closed the door. Rufus humped at the idea of opening the door for himself, but did it anyway. He sat as far away from Reno as physically possible in the spacious limousine.

The ride was uneventful and Reno was quiet for the most part, coughing profusely every now and then. When they arrived at the Shin-Ra building it was almost 8:15. Rufus gave Reno a disgusted look as he exited the car; he wanted to get as far away as possible from Reno. His request wasn't to be granted as Reno trailed behind him.

"What Reno?" He said, annoyed by his presence.

"Tseng told me to stay with ya till he gets here."

"Fine, just don't get too close to me, on the count of you smell like shit."

"Whatever yo." He said uncaring.

Rufus finally arrived at his office and sat down in relief on his plush white couch. Unfortunately, Reno plopped right next to him and began stretching. Rufus growled, and roughly shoved him off the couch, causing Reno to fall awkwardly on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" The stunned redhead groaned.

Rufus ignored him and moved to sit at his desk. The paperwork on his desk was adequate so he shouldn't have to stay late today. After a few minutes of sorting through the neatly stacked pile of reports, he heard light snoring. He averted his eyes around the room to search for the source and sighed in displeasure when he found the source. Reno had fallen asleep on the floor in front of his large desk and was curled up in the fetal position. Rufus rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Tseng would have hell to pay.

Rufus read reports up until about 2 o'clock, which meant he was almost done, that also meant Reno had slept for about six hours. He was a sound sleeper and stayed asleep even when he hit his head against the desk. Rufus stretched out his arms and flexed his dominant right hand, which was raw from writing. He stacked the pile of folders neatly on his desk and pressed the intercom button that summoned his secretary.

Nora came in seemingly a second after he had hit the button. "Yes Sir, Mr. Vice President!"She said eagerly. "What can I do you for?" She then noticed the sleeping redhead on the floor and approached him cautiously. She peered down at his and then looked questionably at Rufus, who just shrugged idly. She kneeled down over him and slowly reached out her hand to touch him. Apparently Reno had been very alert, even in his sleep and he suddenly jerked up and wrapped his thin, but powerful arms around Nora's neck; effectively getting her in a headlock.

Reno was still half asleep and was subconsciously tightening his arm around her frail neck. "Reno!" Rufus yelled, "Release her at once!"

Reno immediately let her go and she was gasping for breath. Rufus rushed to her aid and helped her stand. He reached for his bottled water and poured her a cup, which she drank slowly.

"What the fuck Reno!" He yelled at him, but it went unheard as Reno had resumed his previous position and went back to sleep. Rufus shook his head and turned his attention back to Nora.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern. She nodded he head and as quickly as her distress had begun, it ended. Nora smiled abnormally wide and her eyes lit up. Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose and handed her the stack of reports. She beamed and held the paper close to her bodice.

"Well, take it easy okay." he said to her eerily cheerful face.

"No problem sir!" She said before jetting out the door.

Rufus sat on the couch and relaxed. He still had some more work to do, but the remainder of it was just the process of reading and signing shipping documents; which he could do later. Deciding it was break time and that Reno's naptimewas over, he commenced to go and wake the redhead up, very cautiously. Just when he was about to kick Reno awake, the door suddenly opened. The startled blond swung his head in the direction of the intruder and went wide eyed. It was Tseng; at least he thought it was. His usually neat hair was disheveled and hung sloppily over his shoulders. His eyes were dark with an obvious lack of sleep, and he was paler than normal. His full lips were cracked and the bottom one spilt. His suit was also a mess, his tie was gone and there were dark stains of something on various places on his suit; it looked a lot like blood.

"Wha…how, are?"Rufus stammered for words. Seemingly on cue, Reno rose from his slumber and rubbed at his sleep incrusted eyes. Through one eye he addressed them both with a nod of his head. He unsteadily stood up and walked toward Tseng. He looked him up and down, before giving him a wicked grin.

"Must a been one hell of a night." He said, passing by Tseng and leaving out the door.

Once he was gone, Tseng closed the door and turned to Rufus. Rufus didn't really know what to say; he knew what he had planned to say to the Turk, but that was before…

"Tseng, what happened to you?"He said with a little more worry in his voice than he would have liked. "You look like shit."

Tseng shrugged and tried to smooth back his tousled hair. He walked with a slight limp over to the stainless steel mini fridge in the corner of the room and took out a water bottle. He drunk desperately and sighed in relief as the cold water rushed down his throat. He wiped his hand over his mouth to remove any water remaining water from his lips. Placing the empty bottle down, he looked at Rufus through half lidded eyes; His long thick lashes shielding his eyes.

"Well?" Rufus was getting anxious, and a little worried.

Tseng took a deep breath before he spoke "I ran into a little complication the other night and well…, I sort of got into a fight."

"You what," he said a little startled. "You got into a fight?"

Tseng put his head down and fidgeted with his hands. Rufus thought this odd, Tseng never acted this way. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He wasn't making sense.

"With whom."

"With…um." he stammered.

"Who damn it?"

"With…, Sephiroth." He said in a whisper.

Rufus stepped back a little. Had he heard correctly? He did say Sephiroth, right? The Sephiroth? The Five star general Sephiroth that carried that freakishly long sword that could hack a man or beast in one swing? Was Tseng stupid or mad? Who the hell in their right mind would fight Sephiroth?

_He's a madman, Sir._

He shuddered at the remembrance of what Lou had told him some time ago.

_Was it true? Any man that could fight Sephiroth and come away with all their limbs must be some kind of fighter. But still, what the hell is going on?_

"Tseng," he began, "Why were you fighting with Sephiroth? Did he start something with you or what? I was under the impression that you were both...friends or something."

Tseng turned his head in an attempt to hide a grin, but Rufus had already seen it.

"Well, we are…close, and I guess you could say we're …friends or something…but it's different," he said through a grin, "As for the fight, I'll tell you about it later, right now I would like to get out of these awful smelling clothes, if you'll permit me. May I use your office bathroom?"

It wasn't until now that he realized that Tseng had a bag of clothes with him. "Oh…, of course." He said a little bewildered. Tseng nodded in thanks and went into the bathroom. Rufus, still a little confused but sensible, sat back at his desk and tried to resume his work, but found it hard to concentrate.

_What a strange day, no, what a strange series of events. First Tseng flips out yesterday, and comes in torn and battered today. Also, how does Sephiroth tie into all of this? Plus, Reno didn't seem surprised by Tseng's appearance in the least. Had he seen him last night? But didn't he say that Tseng called him? This is all too confusing. Tseng did say he would explain later, though. Hopefully he'll tell me the truth. I'm sick of being the odd man out. But that comes later; I need to finish my assignments._

Rufus attempted to work, but was again distracted, this time by the sound of running water. He tried to keep his mind focused, but his thoughts kept diverting to the fact that Tseng was only a few feet away from him; wet and naked. He imagined the hot water running through his long dark russet hair, causing it to cling to his searing hot torso. He imagined Tseng running his thin fingers over his wet chest, passing over his twin peaks, causing them to become hard and erect. He would then grab one between his thumb and forefinger, and twist it roughly; mouth agape, wet and inviting. With his other hand, he would pass his nimble fingers over his mouth and playfully circle around his full wet lips; not entering just yet. Next, he would take in the middle finger and suck at sensually, getting it nice and slick with saliva. Soon after, he would insert another finger and slowly pull them in and out in a vulgar motion. Then he would release his slick fingers and trail them down his body until they reached…

The shower stopped and so did Rufus' daydream.

_Damn…_

He sighed in frustration and tried to resume his work, which was easier now that the shower wasn't distracting him anymore.

Several minutes later, Tseng came out looking fresh and clean. His hair was still wet but neatly combed back in to a long ponytail. His face was clear and his complexion wasn't so pale anymore. His lip was still split, but it wasn't so bad, just a red cut going down the center of his full pink bottom lip. His navy blue suit and tie were neat and tidy. He had thrown the bag of dirty clothes away and sat across from Rufus, a slight grin on his face.

"Much better, Sir?" Tseng inquired of Rufus.

Rufus looked him over and with a sly grin on his face said, "Much better indeed."

"Do you need any help at all, Sir?"

"Ah…yes actually."

Finally Tseng seemed to be back to normal.

_Funny, _Rufus thought,_When Tseng went out of whack so did I. Do I really depend on him that much?_

He glanced thoughtfully at Tseng, thinking back. The first thing he had noticed about Tseng was his looks; he was insanely gorgeous, and he sort of reminded Rufus of a doll, beautiful and statuesque. The second thing he noticed was that he was very devoted and loyal to Shin-Ra, and to Rufus. He had put up with all of Rufus' shit over the long torturous months and was still right here, offering to help him. But Rufus had failed to look at Tseng as a person, as another human being. He had treated him like shit partially because he thought he owned him, he was Shin-Ra's property, no, he was Rufus' property and had to do what he told him to, no questions asked. The other reason why he treated people like shit was because he was a bitch, but that was another story.

Soon, Tseng and Rufus finished up his work. Rufus stretched contently, it had been a long day, but it was far from over. Tseng still wasn't off the hook just yet and he still had a lot of explaining to do.

"Tseng, why don't you come over to my place? We could talk there, I really couldn't stand being here a second longer." He knew it was a bold suggestion, but it was sensible enough.

Tseng nodded his head in compliance and stood to get up. They left the office around five o'clock, which in the winter of Midgar meant it was almost dark. On the drive home, Rufus noticed that many homes were decorated for the upcoming holidays, Christmas and all that jazz. Although Christmas had always been his favorite holiday as a child, he seemed to have lost some of his passion for it. Usually during the holiday's, all he did was party, and even that had begun to seem pointless. Ever since he was 10, he had spent Christmas alone. Of course he always got what he wanted and then some, but with no family around to witness him opening his presents, it was always a very unfulfilling holiday. Plus with most of the house staff on break, he didn't really have anyone usually to talk to, save for his dog, Marley. And as he got older, no matter how many Christmas Eve parties he went to, he always spent Christmas day alone.

_Nothing new this year,_ He thought somberly.

When they reached the building, they were greeted with the warm smile of Howard, the doorman. Rufus couldn't help but smile back at him he passed and gave him a substantial tip. The elevator ride seemed longer than usual, but they made it, eventually. As Rufus made it to his front door, he was overcome with a sense of dread, but let it fade as he opened the door to his sanctum. His house was always kept nice and warm, just the way he liked it. He tossed his jacket away carelessly and dived onto his long soft black sofa. Tseng smirked and hung up both their jackets in the closet.

"Damn I'm hungry," Rufus said as he turned to Tseng who was still standing in the foyer. His face reflected nothing, but his body language read otherwise; he was uncomfortable. Rufus found this amusing and gestured for Tseng to come further into the house, to come over to him.

Tseng approached slowly, eyes wandering every which way. Rufus knew his house was impressive, with high ceilings and a contemporary flare, and the view wasn't that bad, at least at night when the pollution couldn't be seen. Tseng sat on cross legged on the loveseat farthest away from Rufus, hands placed neatly in lap. Rufus, who found Tseng's obvious discomfort hilarious, just stared at him, watching his silhouette in the dark.

"Tseng, do you know how to cook?" He asked trying to unnerve the Turk.

"Some things, I guess." He said evenly.

"Do you think you could make us something?" he said with a teasing undertone.

"Why don't you just order room service? I know this apartment complex has a 24 hour kitchen staff." he said reaching for the phone. As he laid his hand on the sleek gray phone, Rufus rested his hand on top of Tseng's, slightly squeezing and effectively stopping him.

"I said I wanted _you_ to cook something, didn't I?" he said in his most serious voice.

Tseng nodded and released his grip on the phone. Rufus released Tseng's hand, but not before giving it another hard squeeze. The satisfied blond relaxed back into his soft sofa and closed his eyes. He pointed to the kitchen and Tseng reluctantly got up to go cook. Rufus smiled inwardly.

_I know I SHOULD feel bad about having the guest cook, but don't._

Rufus let his thought's fade as he drifted off to sleep. He had a dream about Marley. They were going hunting and had come across carcass that had been burnt, and lay rotting in the woods. The smell was awful and made his eyes water. So Marley and Rufus went in another direction, but the smell still stayed, no matter where they went. It was only until he began to wake out of his nap that he realized that the smell was real, and was coming from the kitchen.

"What the …?"He said aloud.

He bolted up quickly and headed in the direction of the smell. As he entered the Kitchen, he was greeted by a most comical and unusual scene, and had to cover his mouth in order to stifle the be comings of a rather loud and uncontrollable laugh. The kitchen was utterly a mess. There were sauce cans and packets scattered among the granite tops; red tomato sauce stains were plastered and smeared on the walls, as well as the floor. Dirty pots and pans were everywhere, only a few made it to the sink. Then there was that awful burning smell coming from the oven. The stovetop was beyond recognition with more pots filled with something that was boiling and leaking over the sides.

And there, in the middle of the chaos, was Tseng.

He was covered from head to toe in sauce, flour and a variety of different spices and herbs. His suit was once again ruined, and if it hadn't been for the pink apron he was wearing, it would have been completely tarnished. The apron itself was mess, the words "Kiss the cook" were virtually beyond recognition. His face, probably the most comical part of the chaos, was covered with flour, sauce and what appeared to be chocolate. His facial expression was nothing short of extreme frustration, anger and embarrassment. And in his mitted hands was the "Pièce_de résistance"_, a severely lopsided chocolate cake covered in melted icing. Tseng looked a loss for words as he stared at Rufus.

"Oh my god Tseng," he said through a laugh, "What…the fuck…happened in here?"

Tseng shifted uncomfortably under Rufus' gaze. "I was…cooking, and well…um…?"

Rufus carefully stepped into the kitchen and surveyed the horror from the inside. It looked even worse, and then that smell.

"What's in the over? Smells like burning shit!" He said pinching his nostrils closed.

Tseng gently placed the lopsided cake down and opened the oven. As soon as the oven door opened, a wave of smoke was released and the smoke alarm went off. Tseng waved off the smoke and pulled out the oven rack, which contained a bird of some sort, at least he thought it was a bird. Rufus grabbed a broom and jabbed it up at the smoke detector in order to turn it off. Tseng pulled out the horribly burnt bird and placed it on the counter. Then he took another pan out of the oven, which looked like black casserole.

Rufus went over to inspect the severely burnt objects. One was definitely a bird, the other one?

"Tseng, what is this?" He said pointing to the pan.

"Lasagna," he said through his Wutaiian accent, "or it was supposed to be."

"Damn," Rufus yelled looking around the kitchen, "I thought you said you could cook! "

"I said I could cook some things."

"Then why didn't you just cook what you could?"

"You didn't have any fresh vegetables."

"What?" Rufus said irately. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm a vegetarian." He whispered with his head down. "I usually don't cook."

"And with the knowledge that you couldn't cook, you try and cook a damn chicken, and Lasagna! They don't even go together dumbass!"

"Well, I had seen it done before in the kitchen of Milan's and it looked easy enough."

The distressed blond shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell do you fuck up chocolate cake? The directions are on the damn box!"

Tseng looked down at his feet in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Rufus let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fine, let's just order room service. I'll have the maids clean this up tomorrow."

"But, Sir, I suggested that we do that in the first place." He said popping his head up.

"So what? Just go and get cleaned up _again_."

Tseng made a sound that could have been a scowl before he left for the restroom.

"Damn, I have to do everything!" Rufus yelled.

"Sir." Tseng called from a distance.

"What!" Rufus yelled irritated.

"I don't know where the bathroom is."

Rufus rolled his eyes and went in the direction Tseng's voice. He found him standing in the long hallway. "This way." He said leading him down the hall. As Tseng walked, he left red footprints in his wake. Flour from his clothes and face also sprinkled down as he walked, mingling with the red prints. Rufus looked back over his shoulder to see Tseng trailed soundlessly behind him. The Turk walked so light that Rufus could barely hear him. He opened the third door on right and turned on the lights.

"Try not to make a mess in there, okay." He said sarcastically.

Tseng rolled his eyes at the comment and crossed his arms in agitation. Rufus smirked at his response and gave Tseng a once over, which made him laugh. The Turk loosened up and started to smile too, though he turned his head and tried to hide it. Suddenly, Tseng sneezed, which sounded like a tiny terrier, and Rufus started to laugh even louder. Spurred on by Rufus' contagious laughter, Tseng started to laugh. It was the first time Rufus had heard him laugh or had seen him genuinely smile unabashed. He was absolutely beautiful when smiled, his cheeks were slightly pink and his perfect white teeth were gleaming in the faded light. It madeRufus feel very warm inside looking at it; unfortunately, it also made him rouse in a very inappropriate place.

_I wonder what other sweet noises he can make._

Tseng coughed in order to regain control of himself, and stood with his arms crossed. Rufus did stop laughing, but his grin still lingered and actually widened. He looked over Tseng with profound interested. Tseng shifted awkwardly under Rufus' heated gaze, and with a slight nod to him, went to door. But as Tseng commenced to enter the bathroom, Rufus grabbed his shoulder; a smug look on his handsome face.

"Why don't I join you?" he said deviously. Tseng's eyes widened in shock and he looked, for the second time that night, a loss for words.

Rufus knew it was a bold and rash proposal, but he was willing to risk it for a possibly once in a lifetime chance to see Tseng naked. He knew that he might not get another opportunity, and it was too tempting to pass up. Tseng most likely knew what his real intentions were, but what was he to do? Tell him no? He couldn't say that to his boss.

Tseng tuned his head away and sighed. "Why?"

"Because I want to, plus I usually take a bath around this time anyway."

"Can't you use another one? I'm sure―."

"NO!" He yelled, abruptly cutting him off.

"Look, I'll just use another one." He said while turning to leave. Rufus grabbed his arm and Tseng stopped, but did not look at him.

"Tseng,"he began, "Don't walk away from me. Do as I tell you." He felt Tseng flinch as he spoke the last words, but he didn't let go of his arm. "Let's go."

Tseng nodded his head reluctantly and walked into the large luxurious bathroom; Rufus right behind him. The walls were lined with dark tile and the floor was paved with white polished stone. The expansive sink area was covered in stylish black and white marble. The large shower and tub were also made of marble; the fixtures all stainless steel.

Rufus closed the door behind them as they entered. Tseng stood in the center of the bathroom with his fists clenched and his eyes shut tight. Rufus ignored his behavior and walked right pass him to the large Jacuzzi like tub. He turned on the water and started to undress. Once his shirt was off, he exhaled heavily when the cool air hit his skin. As the water ran, he glanced back over his shoulder at Tseng. He was still in the same position, but his eyes were open and his expression was blank and hard. But Rufus smirked anyway. In addition to the cold stare Tseng was giving him, he also saw a bead of sweat fall from his temple.

He turned to face Tseng and looked him straight in the eye; a sinister grin on his face. Slowly, the blond reached for the hem of his dark slacks and began to tug playfully at them; grin never faltering. He began to unzip his pants and swung his hips rhythmically his he did. Tsengeye twitched as Rufus pulled them down to his ankles. He was wearing his black silk boxers that cut off at the thigh. He kicked away his pants and went for his boxers. Smiling mischievously, he rocked his hips back and forth before removing his underwear. Tseng's eyes went wideand his mouth slightly dropped at the sight. Rufus knew his body was spot on, and his bitchy attitude wasn't overcompensating for anything.

He turned off the running water and slowly eased himself into the hot water. Sighing appropriately, he settled in the expansive tub with his arms outstretched on the sides of the tub. He looked at Tsengwho was now biting his lip and staring directly at Rufus. The naughty blond flipped his hair playfully to the side and with his index finger, motioned for Tseng to come. Tseng bit his lip harder and shook his head 'no'. Rufus was outraged.

"You can't say no to me!" he yelled angrily.

"But Sir, I really don't think…"

"Get your ass in the water Tseng!"

"No." he said firmly.

Rufus was astonished at his blatant disrespect and rebellion. He narrowed his crystal blue eyes at Tseng and gritted his teeth. But Tseng met his heated glare with an even more intense one.

"You have no right to disobey a command."

"I apologize for my impudence, but I really don't think I should do this."

"And why not?" Rufus said smugly.

The dark brunette crossed his arms and started to pace around the room. Rufus watched intently as he walked back and forth. The look on Tseng's face was serious, but not harsh. He was thinking, contemplating, debating about something. Rufus thought he looked rather comical pacing around in his flour and sauce stained suit, although he was very serious. He suddenly stopped pacing and turned to face Rufus. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were focused.

Suddenly and without warning, Tsengbegan to unbutton his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the side, much to Rufus' surprise. The stunned blond let out a gasp as his eyes rested upon the Turk's torso. He was slender and muscular, with radiant honey golden skin that tightened over his perfect washboard abs. His arms were lean and muscular, but his shoulders were slightly narrow and sloping, very feminine like. Rufus smiled at this and gave him a once over before nodding his head in obvious approval.

"Very good." The amorous blond said in a lustful tone.

Oddly enough, Tseng grinned at him and reached for his pants. _Yes, yes! _Rufus thought. Slowly undoing his navy blue trousers, he grinned madly at Rufus. The haughty blond would have noticed something was off, had he'd actually been looking at his face. He silently groaned as Tsengpulled down his pants and threw his pants to the side. His legs were long, elegant and smooth; he wore tight black boxers and Rufus could see that he was well endowed. Rufus' grin widened and he licked his lips in excitement. Tseng tugged at his boxers and slowly started to remove them. Rufus moved across the tub to the edge closest to Tseng and stared anxiously; but what he failed to notice was that Tseng was moving slowly across the room in the direction of the shower. Rufus stupidly leaned out of the tub to follow his movements and when Tseng had just about removed them down to his slender hips he suddenly jumped into the shower and promptly slammed the shower door shut.

Having leaned almost halfway out the tub, Rufus fell face forward out the side of the tub when Tseng had suddenly went into the shower. He quickly regained his composure and stood up swiftly, glaring in the direction of the shower. All of a sudden, a pair of black underwear was thrown out of the shower and onto the floor a few feet away from Rufus; then the shower came to life.

Rufus raced to the shower and banged on the translucent shower door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Taking a shower." Tsengsaid calmly from the other side. Steam had started to pour out from the top of the expansive shower.

"Get the fuck out! Right now Tseng!" He started to pull the silver handle bar from the outside, but the door wouldn't budge. Tsengwas holding the other side closed.

Rufus was fuming. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

"I'm almost done."

"What did you say? You are in such deep shit once you come out!" he yelled while banging on the door.

Rufus kicked the door and hastily left the bathroom in search of an object. After a few minutes of searching, he came back into the bathroom with a hammer and harshly rapped at the door.

"You have three seconds!"

"Just a minute, Sir." Tseng said with a hint of agitation.

"One! I'm serious Tseng!"

No response.

"Two! I'm warning you!"

Still nothing.

"Alright Tseng, You asked for it!" He let out a loud cry as he attempted to slam the hammer into the glass, but before he could the shower stopped. He ceased his violent action and took a few steps back.

The door opened and Tseng emerged through the released steam with all his naked glory. Hot water dripped over his flushed wet skin and his long dark hair flowed over his shoulders and chest. Rufus stood with his mouth open and dropped his hammer. Tseng reached for a towel and rubbed the towel over his body drying himself off. Rufus could only stare and admire his gorgeous body; he could feel himself become aroused by the sight. Tseng tied the towel around his waist and searched for his discarded clothes. As he moved around, Rufus eyed him with interest and licked his lips. With indomitable determination, he started to approach him; lust and want prevalent in his longing blue eyes.

Tseng, with his acute hearing, turned quickly behind him to see very naked and aroused Rufus coming at him with obvious intent. The blonds' eyes were unfocused and were ridden with deep rooted lust. He wanted him. Tseng took a step back as Rufus advanced, but his back collided with the wall and he could go no further. Rufus advanced on him till they stood nose to nose. Rufus smiled madly at him and Tseng gulped. Rufus grabbed the reluctant Turk's head and pulled it so close that their lips almost touched. He looked directly into Tseng's uncertain face and tucked a loose strand of wet dark hair behind his ear. Then he closed his eyes and kissed him full on the mouth. Tseng's lips were soft and plush against his and he loved the feel of his warm mouth. It was better than anything he could have factored up in a dream. Complete bliss.

He pulled apart slowly, but his lips still lingered very close to Tseng's mouth. Tseng had not kissed him back, but he had not pulled away either; however, the dark brunette was stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth was still parted.

"R-Rufus you shouldn't―mmphm!" He was cut off by another unexpected kiss. Rufus held his head steady and kissed him passionately. He had been waiting for this day for months, and he was not going to let it slip away. He forced his tongue deep into the recesses of his hot mouth and held him close.

Tseng broke the kiss and turned his head away sharply. "Sir, please, stop this at once!" he said pleadingly.

Rufus shook his head 'no', and started to close in on him. Tseng moved out of the way and slipped out of his grasp. He tried to make a dash for the door but didn't succeed as Rufus charged him and tackled him to the floor. Quickly attaching himself to Tseng's face, he forced him into another searing kiss. He kissed him roughly and demandingly, his hands holding the resisting brunettes head in place.

However, even in Rufus' lust filled state, he still knew that Tseng was stronger than him and probably could have broken free of his hold, if he had really wanted to. Rufus broke the kiss leaving them both breathless. Intent on moving things along, Rufus turned his attention to Tseng's long graceful neck and started to nibble on it. He ran his tongue over the long blue vein that he had long fantasized about and started to roughly bite it. To his surprise, Tseng let out a mangled groan and arched into his touch. Spurred on by his reaction, he started to bite and suck his neck even harder, eliciting small gasp from the man underneath him. Rufus trailed his tongue along his neck and jaw line.

"S-Stop this Rufus, please! We can't do this!" Tseng said through raged breaths.

Rufus lifted his head up and stared down into the Turks dark eyes. "Why can't we? Obviously you want it just as much as I do."

"But you're my boss."

Rufus smiled at this and leaned close to the Tseng's ear. He licked the outer shell before he spoke. "Well I guess I'm the boss that wants to fuck his associate." He went in for another kiss, but Tseng grabbed his shoulders, effectively halting him. He roughly tossed Rufus off him and onto the floor. The Turk quickly got up and frantically grabbed for his clothes. Rufus stood up rapidly and tried to grab Tseng as he was leaving for the door.

"Wait, Tseng!" He grabbed his shoulders, but Tseng shook free of him and walked out. Rufus grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist before following Tseng into the hall. The brunette hurriedly opened the door to the room next to the bathroom and quickly entered, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Rufus reached for the door knob and furiously pulled, twisted and yanked at it. When it didn't open he banged on the door.

"Tseng open this door!"He yelled.

When he received no answer, he growled and banged even louder. "Open this damn door!" With no response from the other side, his anger increased. He scowled and in a heated rage, stomped down the hall toward the living room. He kept his keys in a side table by sofa. He scrambled quickly through the keys and pulled out the silver one labeled "first floor". He grasped it firmly in his hand as he hurried back to the door. He pressed his ear to the door in an attempt to hear inside. Nothing. This time he tapped at the door and placed the key near the door hole.

"This is your last chance," he spoke softly, but assertively, "Open the door." Then he added with annoying reluctance. "Please." At first he didn't hear anything with his ear against the door, but then thought he heard something move on the other side. He took a cautious step back. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a fully dressed Tseng in his stained clothing. He leaned casually on the door frame with his arms crossed. Rufus couldn't read his expression, but he knew he must be upset.

He didn't know what to say to him. Normally Rufus would berate and demean the Turk for being so rude and disobedient, but in this situation, there was no denying that it was an error on his judgment. The abashed blond fidgeted with his hands and avoided eye contact with the man in front of him.

_What should I say? I'm sorry? I'm not really sorry, but this is really awkward, at least on my part. Shit. Why did I do that? I'm so…so, stupid! Damn my overactive libido! _

Rufus sighed and looked up at Tseng. He was still languidly leaning in the doorway, but his expression had changed. It was softer and more relaxed with his soft brown eyes fixed keenly on Rufus. He was still unsure of what to say and he could feel his heartbeat start to increase.

_Why the hell can't I say something? What's wrong with me? I mean, it's just Tseng. I boss him around and tell him what to do every day without a moment's hesitation, so why can't I bring myself to speak? _

He was growing increasingly frustrated and the tension between them was thick with unsure sentiments. Then he heard a low gurgling sound. He looked accusingly at Tseng, who just shrugged and shook his head. The sound erupted again and this time he felt the vibrations. He blushed with embarrassment and touched his bare stomach. It was definitely him causing the racket. He scowled at this and put his hand on his toweled hips. Surprisingly, it was Tseng who spoke first.

"Why don't I order room service?" His tone held a hint of amusement, and his lips curled up into a subtle smile.

In no position to disagree, Rufus nodded his head and turned abruptly down the hall. He secretly smiled to himself as he walked up to his room. He didn't know why he felt so giddy, but he did. He reached his room and opened his pajama drawer, choosing a white silk top and matching pant. Once he finished dressing, he plopped on his bed and wrapped his arms around a soft blue pillow. Pressing his head into the pillow, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

He pondered the unusual events of late and grinned into the pillow. Although Tseng had not wanted to proceed with him, he still had reacted positively, at first anyway. Touching his lips, he thought about how he had finally been able to experience him. The dark Turk tasted of some unknown, but wondrously enticing spice with a hint of something sweet and mouth watering. His lips were so soft they were seemingly made of cotton. Rufus' grin widened at the thought of his long elegant neck, smooth and sleek under his tongue.

Rufus moaned at the memory and licked his lips. _No, _he thought. _I can't pursue him just yet. Not tonight anyway. _Snuggling back into the warmth of the bed, Rufus let his mind wander until a peculiar thought crossed his mind.

_Why was Tseng here in the first place?_ He slapped the palm of his hand into his head and groaned in annoyance. _Oh yeah, now I remember._ Rufus couldn't believe he had forgotten. _Oh well, after dinner we'll talk._ Just then he heard a tapping at his door. Too lazy to get up, he laid there in the comfort of his bed, not even making an attempt to move. There was another tap and the door opened slightly.

"Sir, the food is here. Shall I bring it up or―?

"No." Rufus said groggily. "I'll be down there shortly."

Tseng nodded his head and closed the door softly behind him. Rufus sluggishly got out of bed and made his way to the door. He was tired, anxious and hungry. Not a good combination. As he made his way down the stairs, he was filled with the sudden sense of dread that he had experienced before. He tried to shake away the feeling, but to no avail. The hallway was dark and unusually eerie, only a faint light from the windows illuminated the dark hall. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. As he made his way to the dining room, he saw the figure of Tseng standing by the window, looking casually out. He was shadowed by the moonlight that seeped in through the window so that only his silhouette was visible in the faint light.

Rufus would have spoken to announce his arrival, but didn't once he saw that the dark figure was holding a gun. It startled him a bit, but he didn't think Tseng would shoot him for what he did. He flipped the switch and dimmed the dining room lights. Their food was neatly placed on the table; a spinach salad with a bottle of red wine settled in a cylinder container filled with ice. Tseng didn't acknowledge him as he took his seat. Tseng most likely knew he was there but still didn't address him. Rufus took a bite of his salad and looked up at Tseng who was still gazing out the window.

He was still holding the gun, but he was looking at it with profound interest. Rufus didn't see what was so intriguing about it and he was baffled by Tseng's actions. Certainly Tseng, who was head Turk, would be accustomed to guns, If not fully capable with them. So what was the importance? Finally Tseng put the gun away and quietly made his way over from the window to the table. He sat in the chair next to Rufus and grabbed for the wine, which he drained completely. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as the wine relieved his tenseness.

"I trust the meal is to your liking." The dark brunette spoke without looking at him.

Rufus didn't answer but stared at Tseng's dark profile. His dramatically long dark lashes cast a shadow on his slightly flushed cheeks. His full heart shaped lips were sealed tight and his thin brows were furrowed down in slight agitation. Rufus sipped at his wine and relaxed as he felt the warm burn of the dark liquid go down his throat. Tseng refilled his glass and Rufus' as well. They sat in awful silence as he ate his meal, the feeling of dread a constant companion hanging over him.

TBC in Chapter 6: Part 2.

* * *

**Dear Lord this a long chapter, but oh well! The following chapters will probably be just as long. **

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**As Always, Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

So like I said earlier, this is the second part of chapter 6. This still takes place during the same night and this chapter is shorter than last.

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

**Chapter 6: Part 2**

It was about a quarter to seven when they had finished their meals. Tseng had cleared the table and neatly stacked the dirty dishes on the counter in the messy kitchen. The maids would attend to it tomorrow. Rufus was waiting for him outside the kitchen door and when Tseng had finished, he motioned for Tseng to follow him. He led him to the parlor. The room was small but luxurious with expensive blue velvet furniture, a tidy bar and a beautifully designed fireplace. Velvet cushions and hand sewed rugs covered the floor, adding to the warm homey feel of the room. It was one of Rufus' favorite spots in the house, and his favorite reading spot. Rufus hoped the serene feel of the room would lighten Tseng up a bit.

"Have a seat anywhere." Rufus said politely, but with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

Rufus took the white arm chair while Tseng choose the blue velvet divan across from him. His facial expression was unreadable, but he appeared to be thinking about something. Although Rufus was content with where he was, he decided to sit on the cushioned floor next to Tseng. He wanted the truth from him, but knew Tseng was probably used to lying due to his profession, and maybe with him being so close he could catch a slip up. Rufus moved closer to Tseng and was now sitting a few inches from his leg, which caused Tseng to tense up and try to move over. But Rufus was quick and he grabbed his pant leg, forcing him to stay put. Rufus looked up at him and gave his most serious glare.

"Now Tseng," he began in firm tone, "I want you to tell me the truth about what's been going on with you and if there is anything between you and Sephiroth, I want to know. Do not lie to me, understand?"

Tseng sighed heavily but nodded his head in agreement. He turned to look down at Rufus who was now leaning comfortably against Tseng's leg. Dark shadows silhouetted Rufus' face with only the brilliance of the fire exuding light. It was very quiet, the crackling of the fire a subtle comfort. Rufus closed his eyes and appeared to be relaxed, but he was actually anxious to hear what Tseng was going to say. He couldn't see him, but he knew Tseng was fidgeting with his hands; either he didn't know where to start or was formulating a seemingly believable story to tell him.

"Listen," Rufus spoke softly and honestly, "I…won't tell anyone, I just …want to know. Whatever we speak of here doesn't leave this room, completely confidential, alright."

Tseng didn't say anything at first, but pulled the tie from his hair, letting his deep auburn locks fall freely around his face and shoulders. He rested his hands on his thighs and tilted his head down so that the ends of his hair fell lightly on Rufus' head.

"Alright, Sir…"

"Call me Rufus if you will." He said abruptly. If he wanted Tseng to be open with him, formality would have to be set aside for the moment.

"Yes, S―, I mean Rufus." He said hesitantly.

"Much better, continue on."

Tseng sighed heavily. "Well...um, Rufus, I'll start with the events the night before last."

_It was around 7 o'clock when I had left from your house, Rufus, after dropping you off. I was on my way to meet Sephiroth at Milan's for dinner, we usually eat out on Wednesday's when we can, and this time was no exception. He was sitting there in our usual booth in the corner of the Restaurant when I arrived, and he seemed normal enough from a distance. But as I approached him closer, I noticed something was off. Normally, I would be greeted with a smug grin or cordial smile, but when I sat down he didn't acknowledge me at all. He sat there sipping at his wine with a twisted infuriated face. The waiter who usually tended to us tried to approach, but Sephiroth waved him off._

_We sat there in silence for a few moments and the tension between us was thick. I tried to summon the waiter back because I was getting thirsty, but he suddenly grabbed my arm and slammed it on the table so hard I thought he had broken it. In vain I struggled in his firm grasp, but he just clenched my arm tighter. We were getting some pretty interesting stares from the people around us, but Sephiroth didn't seem to care. He held me there and looked me straight in the eye, his expression was fierce and his teeth were gritted. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he released my arm and his expression calmed. I rubbed my sore wrist and gave him a confused look, muddled with anger._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I said through gritted teeth._

_He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and shook his head disappointedly. Then he took another sip of his wine and finally spoke._

"_Why?" his voice was calm, but I knew he was really angry because his eyes were glowing more than usual._

"_Why, what?" I said confused. _

"_Why do you let them treat you like this? Why do you let __**him**__ treat you like that?" he said heatedly._

"_What is this nonsense you speak of? Why do I let…?"_

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I do not. Could you stop being so vague and just say what's on your damn mind?" I was very confused and that seemed to outrage Sephiroth even more._

"_Alright then," his tone was rising, "I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LET RUFUS TREAT YOU LIKE A FUCKING BITCH! THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU OR WAS THAT TOO __**VAGUE! **__Sephiroth had yelled so loud that a few of the patrons in the restaurant jumped from their seats. A few even left, that's how horrible it was._

_I was stunned, and for awhile could only sit there contemplating what had just happened. Sephiroth, still heated but calming down, gulped down his wine, which seemed to take the edge off. _

_I, however, was fucking pissed. I wanted to just lunge across the table and strangle him, or take out my pistol and shoot him point-blank in the head. But I restrained myself, somewhat._

"_How dare you say that to me, you have no right!"_

"_Oh really," he said in a cynical tone, "Obviously you have "no rights" either, from the way I see it."_

"_Is that so? Then how do you see it?" I asked heatedly. _

"_Well first off, that little blond shit orders you around like you're his personal slave, and on top of that, you have to follow him around everywhere he goes like some fucking lap dog. And don't you dare deny it because I've already witnessed it, and you know it's true. You haven't been on a mission in months, and I know it because Reno told me. He said that it's just been him and Rude, with you ordering from the sidelines!" _

"_So what! My job requires me…!"_

"_Your job requires you to be a murderer, an assassin, a kidnapper, a thief and the Commander of the Turks! Where in that description does it say you have to babysit a little shit like Rufus and then on top of that, risk a bullet for the ungrateful little bitch! And for what! He treats you like S-H-I-T, and you just do what he says, never questioning. You just…"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled so loud I surprised him and myself too. I was so angry I became lightheaded and dizzy and I began to fall, but Sephiroth caught me. I didn't want him to touch me and when I fell into his arms I reached for my gun and shot him in the stomach._

…

"Holy shit!" Rufus interrupted. "You shot Sephiroth in the stomach!"

"Yes I did," Tseng answered regretfully, "And I shouldn't have, because instead of dying like normal people do, a mako enhanced SOLDIER just goes berserk. And Sephiroth, being the severely enhanced and genetically altered SOLDIER that he is, was about to go into berserk mode, which meant I was fucked if I did get out of there. So I ran."

…

_I jumped in my car and sped off before he could catch up with me, and he almost did even though he'd been shot. I knew I couldn't go to my apartment so instead I spent the night at Reno's. Since I sometimes stay over at his place because it's closer to Shin-Ra and sometimes I don't feel like driving home; he didn't question me._

_The next morning went by smoothly but what he had said still played over in my head all day, so that by nightfall, I was really upset but didn't show it. So when you ordered me around yesterday and then had the audacity to pull my hair, I lost it. I knew that if I didn't get you away from me as soon as possible, I would have killed you. That's why I drove so fast and dropped you off so suddenly._

_I was still enraged when I arrived at my apartment and I was so upset that I failed to notice that the front door was already unlocked. Sephiroth had not forgotten nor forgiven me for what I had done. He was sitting on my sofa in the dark when I came in, so that when I turned on the lights he startled me, and I instinctively reached for my gun and fired. But he was ready for it and dodged it easily before he came charging at me, full force. The force of the impact was so great that I almost passed out. I didn't, but I was pretty limp and just laid on floor, my whole body in a whorl of pain. Then he grabbed me by my feet and with a sinister laugh, he started to drag me to …the…um, bedroom. _

_My mind was hazy and my vision was blurry. He threw me on the bed and I landed on something hard. I couldn't register at first what it was, but it was piercing my backside so I pulled it out from underneath me. It was made of metal, so far as I could tell. I was still in pain but it was subsiding, and my vision was returning. I pulled myself up and looked around the room. No sign of Sephiroth. I tried to get out of the bed, but I hit the metal object again. I picked it up and held it to my face. They were my standard issue handcuffs. I thought this odd because I normally keep them in the closet, and that's when it hit me. I looked around frantically and noticed more unusual items. My gun, a rope, a knife and a gold ring that was too wide around to be for someone's finger, were all present on the bed as well._

_With all my might I forced myself up and headed toward the door, only to be greeted by the General himself, but he had apparently traded his long sword for a deadly looking whip. It was just as long as the sword, but I feared it more than Masamume. He took a step forward and I took a step back, he took another step forward and I took another backward until I collided with the bed. Then, with an evil smirk plastered across his face, he started to slowly undress; the deadly whip still tight in his grasp. _

_I made an irrational dash for the door, but I was struck by the whip. He had coiled it around my calf and with a swift flick of the wrist; he caused me to fall flat on my stomach. I quickly flipped on my back and came face to face with a partially naked Sephiroth. His bright feline eyes stared menacingly into mine's. He stood up, reached into his pocket and threw my cell phone at me. I caught it and shot him a confused look which seemed to have amused him because he laughed out loud. _

"_You might want to call a replacement for you tomorrow," He said as he leaned closer to my face, grin never faltering, "Because I swear to you, my precious, that you won't be to move after I get done with you. I guarantee it."_

_So I called Reno._

…

Unbeknown to Tseng, Rufus was extremely aroused, and he grabbed a pillow to cover his growing erection which easily shown through his white silk bottoms. His mind had been racing with dirty thoughts ever since he had said "handcuffs". He could only imagine what the great General was capable of after having seen him fight once. And if he was as ruthless in battle as he was in bed, it was a wonder that Tseng could walk even now.

"So," he said breathily, "Are you two…um, together?"

"Yes and No," he said solemnly, "We never actually speak of it, but it's understood. You've heard of the phrase 'friends with benefits?' Well that's how it was, originally."

"Oh, what happened?" Rufus asked interested.

_Well, Sephiroth started to act very strangely, especially when I worked with an attractive associate. He would often question my whereabouts and what I was doing with this person and all that. I would usually tell him it was none of his business and he would get upset and storm off, but I didn't care at the moment. I should have just broken it off with him, and I would have, if we weren't good friends. Plus the sex was incredible. I must admit._

I bet it was, Rufus thought; his mind drifting to images of both of them naked and wrapped in each other's hot passionate embrace.

_But I let it continue until it got out of control; bad judgment on my part. One day I had been working late in the office with Reno, and well, you know how promiscuous he can be. He had been playfully flirting with me, even though I had been trying to actually get some work done, but he wasn't. He snuck up behind me and started to massage my shoulders. I relaxed and eased into his touch. It wasn't unusual for him to do this, but he did loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. He ran his warm fingers over my chest and began kissing my neck. I normally would have told him to stop, but I was stressed and it felt good._

_So I let him continue, and he started to take things a step further. He moved around to sit on my lap and he started kissing me deeply and I kissed him back. When all of a sudden, he was whisked away and thrown back so harshly I thought I heard his ribs crack. He lay on the floor holding his sides and whimpering, which led me to believe my assumption was correct. I tried to go help, but I didn't even get close, for I was suddenly seized and slammed hard on the desk; papers flying everywhere._

_I was dazed for a minute, dark spots danced in front of my eyes. I felt someone lunge on top of me and start to viciously tear my clothes off. My vision was returning and I could see a bouquet of silver hair moving purposely above me. My pants were roughly torn off and tossed carelessly to the side. As my vision cleared I saw him, Sephiroth, he was furious and slightly glowing. He was so strong he kept me forced down with one hand while he undid his pants with the other. I struggled frantically underneath him and managed to get my left hand free. I hit him hard in the mouth and busted his lip. But it didn't faze him in the least. He let out a terrifying roar and lifted my legs forcefully up and over my head. Then he took me, hard, dry, and painfully._

Rufus felt a bead of sweat fall from his temple and shiver crept its way into his spine. If Tseng kept this up, he was going to explode.

"_He kept saying 'you fucking cheating whore'! You are mine, you belong to me. " I couldn't help but cry out, the pain was unbearable, but I was so turned on by being so brutally taken, all I could do was submit and let him have his way._

"So," Rufus interrupted, voice faltering, "That day when you were limping, was that because of…?"

"Yes." He cut off.

Rufus sat there bewildered and a little hazy. He was trying to review everything that had just been said, he could hardly believe what he had said, but he knew it was the truth. He looked up at Tseng who had his head turned in the other direction. Rufus got up and sat next to him, placing his hand gently on Tseng's leg. The dark brunette turned to face him and Rufus gave him a sincere smile. He was glad that Tseng had trusted him enough to be completely honest with him. His smile widened and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you," Rufus said genuinely, "For your trust and honesty."

Tseng smiled at that and slightly blushed. "You're welcome, Rufus."

Rufus practically melted at the sight of his smile which he had been graced with twice that night. But once again he noticed the tiny, unusually sharp incisor teeth. The last time he had noticed them was when Tseng had yelled at him. Now that he saw them again, he decided to question him about it.

"Um…Tseng?" He said uneasily.

"Yes."

"Why are your incisor teeth so freakishly pointy and sharp? I mean, if that's how they naturally are then I'm sorry for being so rude." He said hoping not offend him.

Tseng grinned and let out a small laugh. "Well, they are indeed capped and sharpened to a fine point. Sometimes, as Turks, we find ourselves in difficult or extreme situations."

"Such as?"He asked, leaning closer to Tseng in order to hear him clearly.

"Well, such as being bound and gagged. With our sharp teeth, it allows us to tear through our bindings."

"Oh."

Rufus let out a yawn and stretched his arms out. It had been a long, eventful day and he was tired. "Well Tseng," he said through another yawn. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

"Yes of course." Tseng said standing up to go. He nodded politely to Rufus and turned to leave the parlor.

"Wait."Rufus said, barely above a whisper. Tseng turned to him with a questioning look on his face. Rufus fidgeted with his hands and sighed. Normally, Rufus would not apologize for anything he had done and would never admit that he was wrong or that he was responsible for his actions or behavior, but Tseng had told him the truth about his personal life and he had restrained himself when Rufus had blatantly been rude and cruel. He looked into Tseng's dark eyes shrouded underneath thick dark lashes. His lips quivered as he tried to find the right words.

_Why is it so hard for me just to say sorry! _Rufus thought._ I know he deserves an apology but, I don't know if I can. _Rufus looked beseechingly at Tseng. The dark Turk's face was tilted in question and confusion. _NO! I have to do this! I owe it to him._

"Um…Tseng, I just…" He stammered.

"Yes?" Tseng asked bewildered.

"I just want to say that I'm…I'm…"

"Yes, what is it Rufus?" Tseng was getting concerned at his strange behavior.

"I just wanted to say that I'm…, you know, I'm," he looked apologetically at Tseng and sighed. "I'm sorry, for everything. But don't get me wrong, I'm not going to change my ways! It's just…well, you deserve it. So, I'm sorry."

Tseng's eyes widened at this and his jaw dropped. In the seven months that he had worked for Rufus, the man had _never _apologized for anything. He never admitted he was wrong and he never said 'sorry' for the way he treated him. Tseng stood there in shock and turned full face to Rufus, who was looking nervously down at the floor, not wanting to see Tseng's reaction. The Turk's expression softened and he smiled sweetly at Rufus. Suddenly, Rufus felt soft fingers grace his chin and lift his head up. He barely had a chance to register what had happened until he felt soft, full lips on his.

Tseng had kissed him. Was kissing him!

He closed his eyes as he embraced the full suppleness and sweet, spicy taste of Tseng's lips. The kiss was gentle, slow and tantalizing. Tseng smiled into the kiss before he slowly pulled apart, leaving Rufus stunned and open-mouthed.

"Apology, accepted." He smiled at him and turned to leave, but then he stopped and called out. "Don't forget there's an early executive meeting tomorrow at seven-thirty sharp, so I'll be here around six-forty five tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Rufus." And with that, he left.

Still a little shocked, Rufus sat down on the blue velvet sofa and looked up at the ceiling. He touched his lips and licked them, trying to taste the remnants of the Turk that still lingered.

"Holy fucking shit." he said quietly, as he stared into the darkness. Dread loomed over his shoulder, but went unnoticed as the feeling of contentment consumed his being.

* * *

**A/N: No Rufus hasn't changed for the better but at least there's some progress.**

**And this is still a Rufus/Tseng romance so don't fret, the action will come.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warnings apply in this chapter :)**

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

If there was one thing Rufus hated more than getting up at 5 a.m., it was going to meeting that followed it. Early morning meetings were the absolute worst. Everybody would be tired, except President Shinra and Reeve, who would be oddly wide awake. Not Rufus. He had set his alarm clock for five-thirty, but didn't actually get out of bed until an hour later. When Tseng had come to pick him up, he was sleeping on the couch with his toush in the air and his face pressed deep into the recesses of his couch.

On the limo ride to work, he had doused off and promptly fallen asleep on Tseng's shoulder. When they arrived at the Shin-Ra Building, he was irritated and grumpy. It was about ten minutes to the meeting and Rufus now sat alone in his office. He had sent Tseng to fetch him something to eat awhile ago and he still hadn't come back. Rufus scowled at his incompetence and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Why the fuck does it always take him so long just to do a simple task." He said aloud.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:24. He "hmphed" in frustration, and out of boredom and starvation, he started to spin around in his chair. A childish action, yes; but Rufus had been wanting to do this for some time now, and with Tseng being temporarily out of the way, he could now do it without scrutiny. He kicked his legs and the chair spun faster and faster. Once he reached a certain speed, he put up his feet and wrapped his arms around his legs. Everything was a whorl of color and lights. Suddenly, he heard the door open and he put his feet down to stop the chair. He stood up quickly in an attempt to hide the evidence of what he'd been doing, but that was a big mistake.

He was incredibly dizzy he stumbled to the side as he stood up. Although he had stopped spinning, his vision was still rotating and he stumbled drunkenly side to side to the door. He could make out Tseng's form at the door and he tried his best to regain his composure, but failed miserably as he started to lean dramatically to one side. No longer able to maintain his balance, he started to fall sideways. He could see Tseng's head following him as he fell, but he otherwise made no attempt to help him as Rufus fell hard on the ground.

Rufus lay on the ground until his head had stopped spinning. Tseng now stood over him and looked down at his pathetic form. He had two cups of coffee with him, and in his mouth he had a pink bag of doughnuts clenched between his teeth because he didn't have a free hand. Suddenly, Tseng opened his mouth and the bag of doughnuts fell right on Rufus' face.

"Sorry about that, but I need to tell you the meetings going to start soon." Tseng said plainly.

Rufus scowled and sat upright, clasping the bag of doughnuts. He stood up a little unsteadily and glared at Tseng, his fists clenched tight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said through gritted teeth.

Tseng shrugged and looked quizzically at Rufus. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Rufus rolled his eyes and sighed. He took the pink bag and popped Tseng in the head with it. It was too early to be angry and he didn't have the energy to yell at him this morning.

"Let's just go." Rufus said tiredly.

Tseng nodded and followed behind Rufus. They took the stairs, seeing as how it was faster than the elevator. When they arrived at the conference room, he noticed something a little unusual. Everyone of any significant importance was here. There were at least twenty people in all situated around the long dark table, which was a lot compared to the meager seven or eight that usually attended. He looked questionably at Tseng.

"End of the year compilation conference," Tseng stated. "It's the last meeting of the year and President Shinra likes for us all to attend for various reasons."

"Oh." Rufus crossed the room and took his seat at the other end of the table, Tseng sitting faithfully beside him. Tseng handed him a cup of coffee and placed the bag of doughnuts between them. The only good part about early morning executive meetings was that you got to bring something to eat. Rufus looked around the table and saw that most people had brought a snack of their own. Tseng, a chronic coffee drinker, had brought the doughnuts for them to share.

He opened the pink bag and pulled out a bite sized chocolate glazed doughnut. Normally he wouldn't touch the stuff, but he needed the sugar, same with the coffee. But as he prepared to take a bite, a strong gloved hand had touched his shoulder and he dropped it on the table. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. The gloved hand gripped his shoulder more tightly and he saw a long telltale strand of silver hair drape down near his head.

As terrified as Rufus was, he forced himself to look up at the looming body standing above him. Sephiroth. Now Rufus had always tried to avoid the General, taking the long way around so that he wouldn't happen to accidentally run it him or if he did see him, he would usually turn the other way around to avoid him. But here he was, standing above him with a Cheshire cat grin spread across his handsome face; his eyes shown out brightly underneath his long sliver lashes.

"Good morning, Mr. Vice president." He said smoothly. Rufus stared dumbly at him and couldn't speak. Sensing Rufus' distress, Tseng answered for him.

"The Vice president wishes you a good morning as well." He said cordially.

Sephiroth's grin widened and he tightened his grip on his shoulder, but his attention had switched from Rufus to Tseng. He stared intently at him and released his hold on Rufus. The nervous blond sighed in relief and eyed Sephiroth, who was now regarding Tseng.

"Mind if I sit here?" He said pulling out the seat next to Tseng.

"Not at all." He said politely.

Rufus looked at them both warily. He knew that this polite formality was nothing but a façade, and that they were secretly fucking each other. Rufus shifted in his seat so that he was closer to Tseng. The dark brunette was sipping quietly at his coffee and he had just pulled out doughnut. Sephiroth was watching him carefully and it made Rufus a little uneasy. Although he knew Tseng was in a relationship with the man, he still didn't like him, not one bit. Rufus kept his face plain, but his fists were clenched underneath the table. He definitely recognized the look in the General's green cat eyes.

It was pure unadulterated lust. A look Rufus usually gave Tseng at least once or twice a day. He bit his lip and watched as Tseng drank his coffee, his head tilted up to drink, exposing his long slender neck. Rufus gawked at the sight and thought of the last night, when had ran his tongue along his long elegant neck and nipped at it. But Rufus wasn't alone in his gazing. Sephiroth was eyeing him with the same interest and he licked his lips at the sight.

Tseng appeared to be completely oblivious to the stares of both men, but Rufus knew he wasn't. He was a Turk and had very keen senses. The dark Turk grabbed for a chocolate doughnut and took a small bite, leaving a small bit of chocolate on the full ample lips. Rufus wanted nothing more than to pull Tseng's face to him and lick that smear of chocolate off, but he didn't think the action would be well received in the conference room.

The back door opened and my father, President Shinra, walked in, with the dark Turk, Rude, following him. It was immediately silent as he took his position at the podium. Tseng still was munching on his doughnut, but his eyes were focused on the people before him. Not Rufus though. He could care less about what his father had to say, and he continued to stare at Tseng. The president began speaking and everyone was listening intently, minus Rufus. After the President had spoken a few words, Reeve, the head of urban design, took his place at the podium and began talking.

_Oh my fucking god, kill me now. _

Reeve was known to be long winded and Rufus inwardly groaned. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair. He ran his hand over his face and opened his eyes. Everyone seemed bored and some were even dousing off, Rufus was one of them. His eyelids felt heavy and he yawned silently. He need more sugar. He reached for his coffee and took a sip. It was very good coffee, but Rufus wasn't much of a coffee person like how Tseng was, who drank at least three cups a day. _Speaking of Tseng, _he thought. He directed his eyes toward the Turk's direction and he had to cover his mouth quickly in order to stifle a gasp.

The Turks cheeks were slightly flushed, even though his facial expression was blank. But that's not what startled him, it was the fact that Sephiroth had his hand was down Tseng's pants. From any other angle it wasn't noticeable, but he was sitting right next to him with his chair slightly pushed back. Sephiroth kept his face blank and was pretending to be listening to reeve, but he most definitely wasn't. He pulled his hand out from Tseng's pants and started to pull at his underwear.

_Holy shit!_

Rufus tried to mask his surprise, but he wasn't a master of hiding his emotions like Tseng was. Horror was written all over his face. He subtly looked down at what Sephiroth was doing and had to quickly cover his mouth to stop a shriek. Sephiroth had completely taken out Tseng's dick and was now pumping it slowly underneath the table. Tseng's face remained unchanged, but a bead of sweat had run down the side of his temple. Rufus didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. He looked around franticly for anything that could help him in his situation. Nothing. He could make a scene, but he didn't want to embarrass Tseng, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He picked up a chocolate doughnut and chucked it right at Sephiroth's forehead.

Sephiroth turned his head slowly and glared at Rufus with such ferocity, he thought his flesh would melt right off his bones. Rufus tried to play it off like he hadn't thrown it, and he pretended to be fully engaged in what Reeve was saying. But Sephiroth was no fool. Rufus glanced briefly under the table and saw that Tseng's penis was put safely back in his pants. He smiled to himself at his accomplishment and winked at Tseng who had a look of sheer shock on his face; no hiding that.

The meetings continued on without mishap, but every now and then he glanced under the table to make sure nothing was hanging out. Sephiroth had glared at him practically the whole time and Rufus tried to ignore his heated glare. It was incredibly tense between the three of them and Rufus couldn't focus; not like he was paying attention anyway.

The meeting ended within the next hour and Rufus was relieved. He stood up and stretched out his limbs. Everyone slowly exited out and Rufus did the same, with Tseng trailing behind. Rufus opened the door to his office and plopped down on the sofa. He was exhausted and wanted to take a quick nap, but then again he wanted to talk to Tseng, who was seated next to him with his head down. Rufus scooted closer to him and yawned, stretching his arms out in an attempt to put his arm around the Turk's shoulder. But Tseng caught this and gave Rufus a "don't you dare touch me" glare.

Rufus immediately reclined his arm and placed them in his lap. Tseng definitely was in a bad mood, but it was understandable. There was a loud knock at the door and Tseng got up to open the door. Rufus inwardly groaned in irritation at the sight of the redhead. Reno shuffled in with a smirk on his face. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles and he reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"What's he doing here?" Rufus questioned.

"He'll be here with you for a little while," Tseng said, readying himself to leave. For some reason he took off his suit jacket and placed it neatly on end of the couch. He adjusted his tie and made to leave.

"But why do you have to leave me with this shithead?" Rufus yelled.

"Rude's busy." He said promptly.

Reno winked at Rufus took a seat on the sofa next to him. Rufus pinched his nostrils at the smell of him and stood up. "Tseng, where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He said sharply before leaving.

He sighed heavily and slapped the palm of his hand into his forehead, leaving a red palm print in its wake. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Reno stretched out comfortably across the couch and was already dousing off. Rufus scowled and had the sudden urge to kick the bastard off the couch, but he suppressed the feeling. Instead, he sat at his desk and looked at the paperwork he had in front of him. Not much. It was close to the holidays and not much work would be required around this time. He sighed in boredom and decided to check his e-mail. A few invites to various Christmas parties and some complaints; nothing that that really caught his interest.

Reno was already snoring and Rufus rolled his eyes at him. _Sheesh! What the fuck does this guy do every night?_ He pulled out a rubber band from his desk and aimed it Reno's head. The rubber band made a popping noise as he released it and Reno, with his acute hearing and senses popped out of his drunken stupor and reflexively caught the rubber band in mid air. His eyes were bloodshot and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Cut that shit out." He said before lying back down.

Rufus couldn't believe how fast the red head was. Even in his sleep, he had heard the small sound and reacted accordingly. He had heard Tseng saw that Reno was the fastest out of all the Turks, but he hadn't believed it. Now that he had seen his fast reflexes in action, he had second thoughts about the lazy Turk's abilities.

It had been ten minutes since Tseng had left and Rufus was already wondering about him. He had left so suddenly and Rufus was suspicious about his whereabouts. Usually when Tseng left him in the company of another Turk, it meant that he would be gone for awhile. He would tell Rufus that he had "Official Turk business" to attend to and he would be absent for at least two hours.

_Maybe I should see what he's up to._

He looked at the sleeping Turk and then to the door. With Reno's acute hearing, there was no way that he could make it out without him noticing; unless the Turk didn't care. That was his best bet, try and leave and hope the Turk didn't pursue him. Keeping an eye on Reno, he slowly rose from his chair and cautiously made for the door. The Turk didn't stir and he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Slowly and carefully, he made it across the room and rested his hand gently on the door knob. He looked over his shoulder at Reno's inert form to see if he was still asleep. He was.

Rufus opened the door quietly, and slipped out carefully, shutting the door softly behind him. He sighed in relief and turned to leave. His eccentric secretary Nora wasn't at her desk and he walked past her empty desk without complication.

_So far so good,_ he thought. _But where should I look? I could try the Turks headquarters, but I don't think I have access to that floor. Hm…I guess I could ask somebody._

He glanced around his surroundings in search of someone who he could ask. An elderly gentleman carrying a mug of coffee had just entered that hall. _Sure, why not._ He put on his most polite smile approached the man.

"Excuse me." Rufus said politely to the man.

The old man's eyes went wide at the sight of him and his mouth hung open. Rufus inwardly smiled at this. Over the past few months, he had built up a reputation as being an aggressive psychotic bitch. Since he was in charge of disciplining minors, it was only natural that a few rumors would spread about him and his treatment of the soldiers. Rufus was rather harsh in his manor, but at least it got the point across. Usually he only saw a troublemaker once and after that, there would be no more trouble from them at all.

"Yes, Mr. Vice President Sir?" He said nervously.

Rufus tried to unnerve the man by smiling more warmly. "Have you seen the Turk leader, Tseng Lifang, today?" I said courteously.

The man nodded his head. "Uh, yes Sir, I just saw him and Sephiroth a few minutes ago, they wer―." The man didn't get a chance to finish as Rufus stomped off in a heated fury.

_That little fucker! Official Turk business my ass! _

Rufus stormed down the hall, ignoring the confused stares of the people he passed. He was highly upset with the Turk and when he found him, he would indeed give him a piece of his mind, no matter who was around to hear it. He roughly pushed aside the people who stood in his way as he stormed down the hall until he reached Sephiroth's office. His secretary, a pale pretty boy with dark hair and eyes, stood up immediately when he saw him approaching.

"Can I help you, Mr. Shin―?" the dark haired boy began.

"Where is Sephiroth?" He said, almost yelling. "Is he in there?"

The boy shook his head nervously and Rufus thought the boy was lying. He roughly grabbed the pale boy's shirt and pulled him close to his face. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and Rufus could feel him shaking. He looked deep into his scared eyes to see if there was any trace of doubt. There wasn't. He released the boy's shirt and the boy stumbled back a few feet.

"Leave and don't speak of this to anyone." He said sharply.

The boy nodded his head and gathered up his things. He left swiftly and didn't look back. Rufus smirked. He had to admit he did get a kick out of seeing people cower in fear because of him. Turning his attention to more pressing matters, he took out his universal key and opened the door; very cautiously, he peered into the room. The lights were on, but he couldn't see anyone in the room. He stepped in slowly and closed the door behind him.

Unlike his own office, Sephiroth's was very dark. The sitting chairs and the large sofa he had were made of very expensive black Italian leather. His large desk was made of dark mahogany wood and so was his large bookcase, which covered one whole side of the wall. The dark cherry wood floors were polished to perfection and the large windows were covered with large dark curtains. His office was neat and tidy, not an object out of place.

He walked further into the room to closely examine it. He ran his fingers over the smooth interior of the leather chair. Very nice texture. He continued deeper into the room until he got to Sephiroth's desk. Not a single paper or file was on his desk. _Either he's a workaholic, or he's not usually in here most of the time. _He circled around Sephiroth's large desk and sat in his huge leather chair. He relaxed into the chair and sighed. _Not bad, not bad at all. _

There were several drawers in the desk and Rufus, feeling nosy and curious tried to open one, but it was locked, so were most of them. One wasn't though and he opened it. He pulled out a stack of papers and looked inquisitively through them. It was mostly old reports and a few files on the SOLDIER First Class. Typical stuff one would find in a General's office. Rufus became uninterested and was about to put the papers away, until a bright blue file caught his eye.

He placed the other papers back and opened the blue folder. To his surprise, it was Tseng's Turk record he was holding in his hand._ How odd._ He pulled out Tseng's picture and noticed it was taken a few years ago. Tseng couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 in this photo. He looked incredibly feminine in his youth, with his long hair down over his shoulders; his doe eyes were large and bright. _Very cute, _Rufus thought.

He turned the page and saw that it was status report, dated six years ago. It read…

_Lifang, Tseng._

_Age: 16_

_Blood type: A-_

_Position: Turks, 2__nd__ year_

_Cases: 36 _

_Kills: 508_

_Total collateral: 18_

Rufus' eyes widened at the staggering number of kills, and he was only 16 at the time! Rufus flipped back to the picture of little Tseng and scratched his head. He looked so shy and innocent on his picture, who would have known he was a killer. Just then, he thought he heard voices on the other side of the door. He quickly gathered up the file and put it back into its rightful drawer. The doorknob was turning and Rufus grew frantic. He looked madly for a hiding place and made a dive for behind the couch. He made it just as the door was opening.

"I don't want to talk about this Sephiroth." Rufus immediately recognized the voice as Tseng's.

"Aw come now, we really should settle our differences." No mistaking the second voice, it was definitely Sephiroth's.

Although Rufus was well hidden, he was terrified beyond all belief. He situated himself so that he could see their feet from underneath the couch. Tseng was tapping his feet and Sephiroth was walking over to the couch. Rufus had to hold his mouth shut as he heard Sephiroth sit on the couch and move it back a little with the force. Rufus tried to calm down so that they wouldn't hear his breathing. He took a silent deep breath and released it. He repeated the process until he was calm enough to glance back under the sofa. Tseng was still standing across the room away from Sephiroth.

"Now, let's talk." Sephiroth said smoothly.

"I told you I don't want to." Tseng said heatedly.

Sephiroth laughed. "Oh come on, you're not still mad about that?" he said humorously.

"Hell yes I'm still fucking mad about it!" Tseng yelled. "My boss saw you fucking with my dick!"

_Oh shit, since when does Tseng swear? _

"Fine, Fine. I'm sorry." Sephiroth said evenly. "Are we good now?

"_Hell_ no." Tseng said sharply.

Sephiroth laughed. "Okay, what did I do this time?"

"You know damn well what you did."

"No I don't." He said bewildered.

"Don't play dumb, it's not very becoming of you."

"Alright, just tell me what I did."

Tseng scowled at him. "What you did to me, the night before last. Remember?" He said mockingly.

Sephiroth's laugh deepened. "Oh That? You're still mad about that? Oh come now Tseng, I was just getting even. No big deal." He said sarcastically.

Tseng took a few hurried steps toward Sephiroth till he was face to face with him. "What the hell do you mean, 'no big deal', the hell it isn't!"

"Please Tseng, calm down," Sephiroth said coolly, "Like I said, I was just getting even."

"YOU FUCKED ME WITH MY OWN GUN YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Tseng yelled infuriated.

_Whoa! Oh my fucking god, I so did not need to hear that. I really should not be here for this. Oh shit, that was heavy._

"I only did it because you shot me." Sephiroth said evenly.

"So you go and fuck me with the gun I shot you with!"

"I thought it would provide irony. You know, you fucked me up so I returned the favor." He said sarcastically.

Even though Rufus couldn't see him, he knew Tseng was fuming. He scowled and headed for the door, but Sephiroth had gone after him. Rufus quietly moved behind the couch so he could get a better view. Tseng had his hand on the doorknob and Sephiroth was embracing him from behind, his arms wrapped around the Turks midsection. Rufus' bit his lip in order to stifle a growl that was forming.

_How dare that fuckwad touch my Tseng! Oh shit…did I really just say that? I did didn't I. I said my Tseng. Fuck!_

Rufus didn't have any time to expound on his feelings as Sephiroth slowly turned Tseng around to face him. He looked deep into his eyes and pulled a loose strand of hair behind Tseng's ear. He pulled him closer and Rufus flinched.

"Please, don't go Tseng." He said softly, still looking into his eyes. I could see Tseng was faltering and he turned his head away from Sephiroth's intense glare, but those startling green eyes were still bearing in him. Sephiroth reached one gloved hand under Tseng's chin and turned his head toward him.

"I really am sorry." He said pulling him closer into a hug. "It's just that I was so upset that you would shoot me like that, and then run away. You hurt me, Tseng."

_Oh please, bull shit._

Tseng looked deep into his eyes and wrapped his fingers into his hair. Sephiroth placed his hand behind Tseng's head and he started to move it closer to him.

_No Tseng, don't fucking do it! Just because he's insanely gorgeous and his eyes burn right into your soul doesn't mean you have to fuck him. Fuck me instead!_

But Rufus silent pleas went unheard as Sephiroth closed the space between them. The kiss was slow, gentle and soft. Rufus gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He refused to watch them, but he could still hear them. He heard Sephiroth moan and the sound of smacking of lips as the kiss became more desperate. Tseng let out a soft moan as well and Rufus opened his eyes. He peered out carefully from the side and saw Tseng entwined in Sephiroth's arms.

They were kissing more passionately now and Sephiroth had his fingers entangled in Tseng's long dark hair. They pulled apart for a quick breath and then began kissing again; more aggressively than before. Sephiroth moaned deep into Tseng's mouth and Tseng responded by doing the same. He grabbed hold of Sephiroth's long silver hair and gave it a hard yank, which seemed to excite Sephiroth even more because had started to attack Tseng's face with such viciousness that the Turk was starting to stumbled backward. Sensing Tseng's distress, Sephiroth reached down and grabbed the Turks legs, and with amazing strength, he lifted up Tseng's legs around his waist and slammed them both into a wall. Tseng cried out at the sudden impact and Rufus had to cover his mouth in order to suppress a gasp of sudden shock.

_Oh shit, this cannot be happening. Are they about to do what I think they're about to do? No fucking way._

Tseng arms were wrapped tight around Sephiroth's neck and his legs were wrapped tight around his waist. They were still kissing, if that's what you would call it; it was more like a mess of tongues and teeth. Sephiroth broke the heated kiss and had started to nibble on Tseng's neck. Tseng moaned and threw his head back, exposing more of his delicious neck. His hand trailed up and down Sephiroth's powerful arms until they rested on his shoulders, which he gripped roughly.

Rufus clenched his fists tight and gritted his teeth. Although he was very upset and angered by their actions, he was also incredibly aroused by it. Tseng let out a muffled cry and immediately Rufus felt himself rouse to the sound of his needy voice. He wanted touch himself, but he suppressed the urge. Tseng had started to grip Sephiroth's shoulders more harshly and Rufus could tell he was getting desperate. Sephiroth was now roughly sucking and biting his neck and Tseng was starting to shake in his arms.

Sephiroth lowered his hands until they rested under Tseng's ass, which he gave a hard squeeze. Tseng forcefully bucked into his hands and cried out. He groped his ass roughly and Tseng had started to nibble on Sephiroth's ear, moaning loudly into it whenever Sephiroth gave a particularly hard squeeze. Sephiroth retracted hand from Tseng's bottom and placed them on his legs instead, trying to hold him steady, which was becoming increasingly hard because Tseng was thrashing above him with need. The silver haired General pressed his lips to Tseng's ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sephiroth voice was sonorous, deep routed with lust.

"I w-want..." Tseng was so hot and aroused, he couldn't speak and Rufus could see him trembling with need and want.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Tseng. " He said more desperately.

"Ugh, y-yes...I―." He said through breaths. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were quivering. Sephiroth grinned madly at him and lifted Tseng up higher onto his hips.

_Holy fucking―_

Sephiroth had begun to unzip Tseng's pants and Tseng moved his hips around in order to help Sephiroth get them off. Rufus' eyes bulged out from his head at the sight and he had bit his lip in order to stifle a moan. The haughty blond was extremely aroused and his pants were stretched tight across his burning erection, but he wouldn't touch himself. He knew that one touch and it would be all over with; he would cry out at the contact and he would be discovered.

Sephiroth had successfully released Tseng's right leg from his slacks and it dangled from the other leg that was still constricted, but didn't need to be removed. His underwear however was still on and Rufus could clearly see the budge constricted his tight boxers. Sephiroth licked his lips at the sight and wrapped his right arm around Tseng's waist, steadying himself. He then attacked Tseng's lips again and Tseng more than willingly obliged.

Reaching for his boxers with his with his left hand, he slowly started to pull them down. Tseng moaned and bucked his hips up trying to free himself of the restricting burden. Once off, his dick sprung free of his underwear and he cried out at the sudden relief. Rufus wished he could do the same, but he couldn't, and it was becoming not only harder to control, but more painful. His erection throbbed painfully in his pants and he felt the front of his pants becoming damp with his seed.

Tseng entangled his fingers in Sephiroth's hair and he started to pull it again. Sephiroth knees almost bucked at the action and he had to steady himself again. Obviously, he had a thing for having his hair pulled and he adjusted Tseng on his hips. The silver haired General reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue tube. Rufus immediately recognized it as the KY lubrication bottle; it was the same one he used himself. Sephiroth pulled off his left glove with his teeth and tossed it to the side. He then reached for his pants and unzipped them; the sound of it made Tseng buck his hips in anticipation.

Rufus eyes went wide and he tightly covered his mouth as Sephiroth took out his huge, long cock. Sephiroth moaned at the sudden freedom and grabbed for the tube. Rufus wondered how he was going to apply it one handed, but his question was answered quickly. He placed the tube in his mouth and unscrewed the cap off. Then, biting down on the tube, he made the condensed oil ooze out into the palm of his hand. He spit the empty bottle out on the ground and began to apply the lubrication on his huge dick.

While he was lubing up, he kissed Tseng deeply and licked the Turks full reddened lips. Tseng in return, nipped at his full bottom lip and suckled it roughly. Rufus wanted to look away, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only because the scene in front of him was incredibly hot, but because he still a little in disbelief. Although Tseng had told him about his relations with Sephiroth, he hadn't fully acknowledged the notion of them being together. But now here he was, watching the truth and reality unfold before his eyes.

Once Sephiroth was well prepared, he lifted Tseng's hips up and aligned the head of his cock with Tseng's entrance. With one arm wrapped around his back and the other hand directing his cock, he leaned close to Tseng's ear. Even though Rufus was a little ways away from them, he could still hear Sephiroth clearly.

"I asked you a question, and I want an answer," he said in a deep rich voice, "Do you want me to fuck you or not."

_Holy shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit!_

"Yes." Tseng said in a quivering voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I-I..., s-said yes." He said a little louder.

"What?" Sephiroth said, while teasing Tseng by rubbing the tip of his slick cock over his entrance.

"I said fuck me!" he yelled. And Rufus nearly exploded at the sound of it.

"I can't hear you, what?" Sephiroth said derisively. Tseng growled and gripped his fingers harshly in Sephiroth's hair.

"I SAID FUCK ME!" He screamed as he slammed himself down onto Sephiroth's penis, effectively forcing penetration.

Sephiroth let out a feral growl and staggered back a few feet off the wall due to the force Tseng had slammed down on him. Tseng griped his shoulders tightly and held on as Sephiroth held him up and balanced him on his cock, in mid air. Rufus had never seen anything like that in his life and he could no longer restrain himself, he bit his lip, unbutton his pants and pulled out his cock. He bit his lip so hard it bled in order to suppress a throaty moan. He began to pump his dick roughly and precum seeped out and onto the floor.

Rufus focused his attention on the scene in front of him and began to pump himself faster. Tseng and Sephiroth were having an all out suck fest on each other's faces. Sephiroth let out a deep throaty growl and he slammed them back into the wall. Tseng groaned at the sudden forceful contact and gripped Sephiroth's hair roughly, who in return thrust full force into Tseng entrance. Tseng threw his head back and hit the wall, knocking down a plaque was hung on the wall. Sephiroth pulled out all the way out before slamming back full force into Tseng's hole.

Tseng cried out in ecstasy and bucked his down to meet Sephiroth's thrust. Rufus was practically drooling and the sight and he ran his thumb over the head of his penis, which was oozing copious amounts of precum. Sephiroth pulled out again and slammed violent back in, blood leaked from Tseng's entrance and onto the floor. He continued to thrust into him at a brutally agonizing fast pace and Tseng let out a stream of mangled cries as Sephiroth started to ruthlessly fuck him against the wall. He bounced up and down harshly against the wall, meeting Sephiroth's every violent and intense thrust.

"Oh, Sephiroth. Fuck me harder!" Tseng screamed.

Sephiroth more than willingly obliged and begin to fuck him so hard, plaque's, pictures and books began to fall simultaneously off the wall. Sephiroth kissed his neck as he continued to thrust merciless into him. Tseng moaned shamelessly and tilted his head back to give him more access. Rufus was jerking off at the same rate Sephiroth was thrusting into him and he could feel he was so very close; he just needed something to push him over the edge.

Sephiroth grabbed Tseng's cock and gave it two harsh pumps. Tseng cried out so loud, there was no doubt in Rufus' mind that the people in the next offices had heard it. Tseng came violently and his body shook viciously from the intensity of it. His cries are what pushed Rufus over the edge and he released his seed into his hand and onto the floor. Sephiroth growled and pounded three more times ruthlessly into him before he came violently as well. The intensity of his orgasm was so great, that the Great General Sephiroth fell to his knees, still holding Tseng.

They tried to catch their breath and regulate their breathing. Tseng lay draped across Sephiroth's shoulders, completely limp. Sephiroth pulled slowly out of Tseng's abused hole and a gush of semen, lined with traces of blood, trickled out. He gently laid Tseng on the floor and caressed his face. Having somewhat regained his composure, Sephiroth stood up and went over to his desk. He pulled out several cloths and tossed a few at Tseng who was still lying on the floor, catching his breath. Rufus couldn't see Tseng's form on the ground and he hoped that he couldn't see his as well.

Sephiroth grinned at Tseng who was trying to sit up, but he couldn't and he leaned to the right and fell back down. Shaking his head, Sephiroth went over to help the Turk sit up. Tseng appeared to still be a little dazed and eyes were unfocused. Sephiroth wiped down Tseng's legs and any part covered in his sticky substance, and pulled him gently unto him lap. He pulled up Tseng's boxers and then his pants. He did this all with such tenderness that Rufus' thought that maybe Sephiroth did care for Tseng.

Rufus felt a sudden wave of overwhelming sadness. Judging by the scene in front on him, it was no wonder Tseng didn't want him. He already had someone who cared about him in some sick twisted kinda way. Although Tseng had said they were experiencing some major issues in their relationship, it didn't appear that way. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it had been him who had just fucked Tseng, but as much as he wished it was him, it wasn't. It was Sephiroth. He felt a tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't dare cry.

_What's wrong with me? I don't cry. That's for weaklings and fools and I am no fool. _

But he couldn't ignore the feeling's he had from watching them though. Lust was definitely one of them and so was anger. But the one emotion that surpassed them all and made him even more determined to be with Tseng, was jealously. Rufus was extremely jealous of Sephiroth, more than he had ever been before. He wanted Tseng to react and rouse to him just like he had for Sephiroth. He wanted Tseng to be desperate for his lips, his touch and his body. He wanted to fuck Tseng so hard that he'd forget Sephiroth had even existed.

That was his goal, his ambition and he'd damned if he let Sephiroth win this.

Just then, someone's phone rang and Rufus recognized it as Tseng's. He peered under the couch and saw him reach down to pick up his phone.

"Tseng here." He said a little shakily. There was a brief pause as the other speaker spoke. "What!" Tseng suddenly yelled. "I'll be right there."

"What wrong Tseng." Sephiroth said curiously. Rufus was curious as well and listened closely. Tseng grabbed his suit jacket and spoke quickly as he buttoned up.

"Reno just called and said that Rufus is missing and has been for awhile. The last guy to see him said that he was looking for me. I have to go." He finished buttoning and walked hurriedly to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Sephiroth grabbed his arm and pulled him into a searing kiss. Rufus gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth.

"I hope you find him." He said evenly. Tseng eyed him strangely for moment before rushing out the door. Rufus inwardly sighed as Tseng left and hoped Sephiroth would leave soon as well so he could go see Tseng and tell him he was alright. He shifted further behind the couch, carefully avoiding the mess he had made earlier. He heard Sephiroth retreat back into the room and take a seat at his desk. Rufus rolled his eyes and laid his head down. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be here much longer.

Suddenly he heard Sephiroth laugh; a deep, menacing psychotic laugh that seemed to pierce his very being. His laughter intensified and Rufus wondered just what he was laughing about. Was he crazy? Or was he looking at something that made him respond that way. Rufus quietly crawled to the end of the couch that was closer to Sephiroth's desk. He could see him clearly. He was sitting in his chair and facing his covered windows.

_How odd, _he thought. Rufus went back into his original position and laid his head back down. When suddenly, he heard Sephiroth laugh again. Then he spoke, in a dark facetious voice.

"You can come out now."

Rufus didn't comprehend what he had said at first and thought his choice of words to be strange. Then it hit him. His heartbeat increased and his eyes went wide with horror.

Sephiroth had known he was here and had waited until Tseng had left to call him out.

_Holy fucking shit I'm screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hurrah for homework free weekends! (-_-) but anyway, minor warnings in this chapter. It's been a little while since the last chapter so you might want to read the last part of the previous chapter in order to know what's going on. But if you have a great memory, then by all means proceed :)**

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes 

Rufus was overwhelmed with paralyzing fear as he cowered behind the sofa. His heart was beating rapidly and a nervous sweat had begun to form across his forehead. Never in his life had he been as scared as he was now. Even the unfortunate incident with Tseng was only a close second to the horror and dread he felt now. He heard Sephiroth get up from his chair and start to walk over to where he was presently hiding at. He could feel the reverberation on the floorboards of each footstep Sephiroth took; every step closer made him cringe and silently whimper in dreadful anticipation. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

The footsteps were coming closer, and Rufus bit his bottom lip in order to stifle a shriek. He was trembling violently now. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and bit his lip harder, drawing blood. His heartbeat was erratic and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

_No, _he said to himself, _don't you dare cry. You're already in deep shit as it is and crying certainly isn't going to make it better._

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and Sephiroth let out a sinister laugh, with an amused undertone. Rufus recoiled at the sound of it; it sent bloodcurdling chills up his spine. Fearfully, he opened his eyes and peered cautiously underneath the couch. A pair of polished black boots were situated a foot away from the couch, and Rufus' eyes widened in horror.

"Come on out, my dear Vice-President." Sephiroth teased, his voice menacing and facetious.

_Hell no._

Rufus moved further behind the couch, trying to get as far away from Sephiroth as possible. Blood from his lip dripped on floor and pooled into a small puddle. He licked his lips nervously, and quivered with fear. He heard Sephiroth release a guttural laugh as he took another step closer. Rufus closed his eyes again and tried to pretend he wasn't here; that he wasn't just about to face the most powerful man in the world.

Then, the couch started to move. The screeching it made across the floor was unbearable and escalated his fear. He kept his eyes closed tight as light slowly seeped in from the removal of the couch. Once Sephiroth had moved the couch out of the way, he advanced on Rufus until he was standing right in front of him. Rufus could sense his overpowering presence looming over him like prey. The petrified blond refused to acknowledge Sephiroth, even though he was very much aware that he was there. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and drew his legs up closer to his body. _This can't be happening, _he thought. Sephiroth enclosed on him until he was standing right over Rufus' quivering body.

"Get up." The General commanded. Rufus shook at the sound of his harsh, demanding tone and slowly opened his eyes, shrouded in fright. He glanced up at the Great General above him with wide frightened eyes and gulped accordingly. Sephiroth loomed over him with a sinister amused smirk plastered on his handsome face. Green feline-like eyes bore down on him with great intensity and satisfaction. His long silver hair cascaded down over his broad shoulders and downward.

"Get up, now." He said a little more harshly. Rufus gulped again and tried to stand up. He managed to get up a little awkwardly, but didn't move any closer toward Sephiroth. His was shaking all over and had to bite his lip in order to keep his lips from quivering. Sephiroth smirked at him and advanced closer.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Sephiroth said, gesturing his hand toward the couch he had just pushed over.

Rufus shook his head 'no' and backed up against the wall. Sephiroth grinned in amusement and shook his head in disappointment.

"I said, have a seat." Sephiroth said sharply.

Rufus complied and cautiously moved to the couch, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth's form. He sat on the farthest end of the couch closest to the door. Sephiroth walked over to his desk, and pulled out a bottle of whisky and a glass, which was strictly forbidden in the workplace. Whisky and glass in hand, the silver haired man sat down next to Rufus. He was uncomfortably close and Rufus tried to move over, but there was no room. He turned his head despairingly toward the door, the only exit.

_Damn it. I need to get the hell out of here!_

He looked cautiously over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who was casually pouring himself a glass of whisky. Rufus turned his attention back to the door, trying to desperately formulate a plan.

_Okay, If I make a dash for the door he'll most likely catch me before I even get to it, and I don't think he's going to fall for any silly excuse I can conjure up, so what do I do! Alright calm down, just think. What would Tseng do in this sort of situation? Of course if it was Sephiroth that Tseng was going against, he could probably fuck his way out, but that's not what I'm aiming for. Fucking hell, I don't know._

He continued to ponder the possibilities of escape and each one led to failure and disaster. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sephiroth had finished his first glass of whisky, and was pouring another. He downed it and placed the glass on the table. With an audible sigh, he turned to face Rufus.

"So tell me Rufus, what do you think about my Tseng." He said smugly.

Rufus spoke before thinking, fear somewhat subsiding. "He's not_ yours, _you don't own him." He said heatedly, before covering his mouth in astonishment at what he had said. Sephiroth grinned at this and leaned closer to Rufus, who in return flinched because he thought Sephiroth was going to hit him for his defiant outburst. But he didn't, instead he laughed, a good warm hearty one, which still sounded eerie regardless.

"Oh you're very funny. Who knew that the stuck up, brat son of the President was so comically inclined." He said through a laugh. "But alas you are mistaken, for Tseng is definitely mine."

"No he's not." Rufus was becoming more confident, but he was still wary of the man.

"Again, what a great since of humor you have." He said through an eerie laugh. Rufus was starting to become more agitated than scared. He glared at Sephiroth and clenched his fists.

"You do not own him." Rufus' glare intensified, which seemed to amuse Sephiroth. The great general smiled madly at Rufus and pointed to the wall where he had mercilessly fucked Tseng.

"Oh I think I do, and you know it. You saw firsthand." He winked at Rufus and reached for the whisky bottle and glass.

Fear temporarily gone, Rufus gritted his teeth and held back a snarl that was forming.

_How dare that fuckwad speak of Tseng that way! He doesn't own him and he certainly doesn't deserve him. How could he say such a thing! I don't care if he's SOLDIER first class or not, I will not have him speak to me this way. I'm the fucking Vice-President. I pay him, not the other way around._

Rufus' inner bitch was escalating, and his anger rising. For some reason, he felt obligated to somehow restore Tseng's honor. The Turk didn't deserve to have Sephiroth talking about him like he was property. He glared his blazing blue eyes fiercely the man. Sephiroth was sipping casually at his drink, when Rufus rose of the couch infuriated. With clenched fists and through gritted teeth, Rufus stared Sephiroth down with the most threatening look he could muster.

"Tseng does _not_ belong to you, he's not property." He yelled angrily.

Sephiroth snickered at the comment and took another sip of his drink. "Oh really? He's not anyone's property? You sure about that?" he said smugly.

"That's right." Rufus said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

"Bullshit." He said placing his glass down.

Rufus was irate. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a fucking hypocrite." He said sharply, green eyes locked in a heated stare with Rufus' crystal blue ones.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Damn, you're so fucking stupid."

Rufus crossed his arms and ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair. "Tseng's right, you are vague in your speech."

Sephiroth's brows furrowed in confusion and he looked mildly perplexed. Rufus smirked at his expression and for a moment, he felt proud of himself for having provoked him, but then, Sephiroth's expression suddenly changed from one of confusion, to fury. He intensified his gaze on Rufus and gritted his teeth. Rufus took a step back as a precaution and wondered why Sephiroth was getting so angry. Although what he had said was insulting, it wasn't anything to get worked up over. All he had said was…

Then it hit him, and the wave of impeccable fear and doom was suddenly back, full force. He covered his mouth in shock and his eyes widened in panic. Sephiroth didn't get up, but Rufus was already moving backward toward the door. Sephiroth roughly grabbed the bottle of whisky and this time drunk it straight from the bottle, all of it. Once finished, he slammed the bottle down with such force that it shattered. Shards of broken glass went everywhere and reflexively, Rufus shielded his face from the fragments of flying broken glass.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was suddenly face to face with an infuriated Sephiroth. His mako green eyes were glowing fiercely and he roughly grabbed Rufus by his white suit jacket, lifting him up of the ground until they were eye to eye. Rufus felt his heart pounding rapidly and his hands were shaking violently.

"Tell me something Rufus," his face was nothing short of furious. "Did Tseng tell you that I was vague?"

Rufus was too stunned to speak properly and couldn't think coherently. He stared fearfully into Sephiroth's heated eyes and his lips quivered. Impatient for an answer, Sephiroth started to shake him viciously and Rufus snapped out of his trance.

"In what context did Tseng say I was vague?" His voice was rising.

"Ugh." Was all Rufus could manage to get out, and Sephiroth shook him again even harder.

"You stupid little shit! Answer me!" He yelled at him.

Rufus struggled in his grasp, and begun to kick his legs madly, but Sephiroth was having none of that. He lifted Rufus up even higher with one hand and slapped him hard in the face with the other. His cheek was instantly throbbing in pain. He cried out and Sephiroth drew him back down to his level. His expression was a bit calmer, but Rufus knew better than to believe he was letting up.

"Tell me Rufus, what did Tseng say to you?" His tone was also calmer.

Rufus didn't know what to do. If he told Sephiroth, then he would be breaking his promise to Tseng. On the other hand, if he didn't tell Sephiroth something plausible, then he was most likely going to be in a lot of pain. He pondered his possibilities and tried to think of a good possible lie to tell him.

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll tell you what he said. But can you put me down, please?"

Sephiroth surveyed his face for a brief moment before releasing him and letting him fall hard to the floor. He recovered quickly though and shot a heated glare at Sephiroth.

"Thank you." Rufus said sharply, dusting himself off.

Sephiroth softened his expression and pointed to the couch. "Sit." He commanded.

Rufus "pshed", and rolled his eyes. "Do not tell me to _sit_; I'm not a damn dog."

"Fine then, please have a seat." He said sardonically, motioning for him to sit down. Rufus sat in the same spot he had been earlier and crossed his legs. His cheek was still hurting, and he touched it softly. It stung to the touch and he made a hissing noise. He looked accusingly at Sephiroth who had taken the spot next to him. Sephiroth just shrugged, and leaned unbearably close to Rufus.

"Speak." He said harshly.

"Once again, I'm not a fucking animal so don't order me around like I'm one. Understood?" He said firmly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed. "Man you're a bitch. "He said annoyed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rufus said sarcastically. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Rufus to begin.

"Well…you see the thing is, yesterday, Tseng came into work late and all messed up, so all I did was ask what had happened to him, and he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He just said that he got into a fight with you. That's all."

Sephiroth pondered this for a minute, but then shook his head disappointedly. "You're lying. That's not all he said."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, and I don't appreciate being lied to." His expression was serious.

"But I am telling the truth." _At least half of it_, Rufus thought.

"Okay then, if you're telling me the whole truth, then how did you know about the details of our conversation?"

_Fuck, I'm screwed._

"Oh, well he did tell me some minor details of your conversation." He said quickly.

Sephiroth looked at him skeptically, but then shrugged his shoulders. Rufus could tell Sephiroth knew that he wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he accepted it anyway.

"Very well then. I suppose now you know about the true nature of my relationship with Tseng." He said with a sly grin on his face. Rufus wanted to say he had already known, but he kept it to himself.

"Tell me something Sephiroth, how long have you and Tseng, um…been together?" For some reason he had felt he had to ask.

Sephiroth grinned at this and moved closer to Rufus. Rufus shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move away.

"Well, I met him when he was about 16, befriended him when he was 17, and started fucking him when he was 20." His grinned widened at the last part.

"Oh." Rufus said quickly, turning his head in the other direction to hide his distraught expression.

_Holy shit, Tseng and Sephiroth have known each other for all that time. That's like almost six years of advancement Sephiroth has on me. Damn it. No wonder it's hard for Tseng to leave him. But still, for such a smart guy, why couldn't Tseng see through Sephiroth's façade. Maybe at one point they might have been sincere friends, but not anymore. Obviously Sephiroth values Tseng as a close friend, but he also sees him as property; for his hands only. Tseng said that they weren't dating, but had a mutual agreement about sex; so why does Tseng let Sephiroth treat him like that? _

Distress and frustration were written all over his face, but Sephiroth didn't need to see his face in order to know what he was feeling, he could sense it. Suddenly, Sephiroth began to laugh, a deep sinister mocking laugh that made Rufus turn to him and give him a confused look. When Sephiroth saw his face, he began to laugh even louder and more fervently. Rufus scratched his head in confusion.

"What the hell is so funny?" The confused blond asked. Sephiroth stopped laughing and took a deep breath before facing Rufus again; his full pink lips curled into an ominous smile.

"I'm laughing at you, my dear Vice-President."

"Why?" He gave himself a onceover and didn't find anything on him that could have made him laugh like that. He touched his sore cheek, it was a little red and swollen, but did he really look that funny? Incredibly vain and concerned with his appearance, he reached into his jacket and took out his pocket mirror. Everything besides his red cheek was normal and beautiful. He ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out. Finally deeming himself appropriate, he closed his pocket mirror and almost screamed when he had saw that Sephiroth was only a few inches away from his face. Rufus had been so preoccupied with himself that he hadn't even noticed Sephiroth had enclosed on him.

Sephiroth had that creepy grin plastered across his face and his eyes were glowing brightly. Rufus gulped and looked confusingly at Sephiroth.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said nervously. Sephiroth's sinister grin broadened.

"You like Tseng, don't you?" He said through a smirk.

Rufus was stunned and didn't know what to say. His mind raced for possible responses and he came up with nothing; except lie.

"Um, no…" Not very convincing.

Sephiroth snickered a little and moved closer to Rufus' face, so that their noses were almost touching. Rufus sweat dropped and tried to move his head back, but Sephiroth followed his movements and went in closer.

"Yes, you do like him. It's written all over your face."

Not point in lying now. "What the fuck is it to you?" he said sharply.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that I happen to be dating the man you desire."He said jokily.

But Rufus was ready for his retort. "Well according to Tseng, you two aren't dating. You're more like fuck-buddies. Nothing more, and never will be" He inwardly smiled for his sharp-witted comment, but it quickly diminished as Sephiroth's grin didn't falter.

_Surely that should have made him upset. Something's not right._

"Well Rufus, you got me on that one, but you're still missing the major point."

"Which is?"

"Well, the fact of the matter is, I'm fucking him, and you're not."

Rufus gritted his teeth and glared menacingly at Sephiroth. "Not for long." He said before thinking.

The silver haired General's face went completely serious in an instant. Instinctively, Rufus bounded off the couch in order to get away from him, but the great General was entirely too quick. He grabbed Rufus' neck, and started squeezing forcefully. His green eyes glowed and narrowed menacingly; teeth clenched tight. Rufus grabbed at his hands, trying to release his neck from his tight grasp, but to no avail.

"Now listen here Rufus, I'm giving you fair warning about Tseng. Do. Not. Touch. Him. Do I make myself clear?" he said harshly through gritted teeth.

He constricted his grip around Rufus' neck so tightly, that he couldn't even gasp. Sephiroth released some of the pressure and Rufus nodded his head rapidly in response. Sephiroth released him from his hold and let him drop to the floor. Rufus started coughing and took deep breaths while massaging his neck. Sephiroth plopped back on the couch and smirked at Rufus on the floor. The Silver haired General relaxed, and stretched his long legs out on the sofa.

"Besides, no one can pleasure Tseng like I can, seeing as how I'm so largely endowed, so don't feel too bad." He teased. "But since you'll never be able to experience him, I'll be nice and tell you how he is."

Rufus glared at him as he slowly and awkwardly stood up. "I don't want to hear it." He said shrilly. Sephiroth was really pushing it.

"He tastes like no other, sweet and tangy." He licked his lips in remembrance. "Mmm, I can still taste him on my lips."

"I'm not listening to you." He said crossing his arms. But in all actuality, he couldn't help but listen, as much as he didn't want to.

"Oh, and no matter how hard I fuck him, he's always so unbearably hot and tight, guaranteed."

"I said I don't want to hear this."He said again angrily.

"And he's a great cocksucker. It's really one of his hidden talents. He can take me fully in his mouth, and I can fuck his mouth as hard as I want. He just takes it."

"I'm serious Sephiroth, Shut up. You've crossed the line with that last one." Rufus said fuming.

"And he moans like a bitch in heat, so deliciously loud and needy." He touched his lips as a sly smile crept its way across his face. "Gives me pleasure just thinking about it, but of course you've heard it just now."

"Shut the fuck up!" Rufus yelled at him.

"Oh, and he's a great kisser. His tongue is so long and smooth, he can really get into those hard to reach areas." He laughed cynically.

Rufus refused to respond to him anymore and headed for the door. He didn't have to deal with this, and he couldn't deal with it. Sephiroth knew he liked Tseng and was now mocking him because he thought he had threatened Rufus to the point of him relinquishing his chase for the Turk. But Rufus would not give up that easy. As his fingers touched the doorknob, Sephiroth spoke again.

"And his lips are so soft and lush. So sweet and delicious, such an exotic flavor he has."

Rufus couldn't take his gloating any longer and finally spoke out in his anger. "Yeah, I know." As soon as he'd said it he regretted. And his eyes widened in horror.

_Why the fuck did I say that? _

Sensing danger, Rufus grabbed at the doorknob and franticly tried to open the door, but Sephiroth had come up from behind him and in an enraged fury, he grabbed Rufus's arms. Rufus tried desperately to pull away from Sephiroth's firm hold but he couldn't break free. The general roughly turned Rufus around to face him and he slammed the blond against the door. Rufus stopped breathing as his back hit the door so hard he felt the wind knocked out of him.

Sephiroth then lifted him off the wall and tossed him violently to the side. He landed harshly on the floor; his head colliding with the solid dexterity of the ground. Dark spots danced before his eyes as the pain from the impact throbbed on the side of his head. He lay there on the ground, moaning in agonizing pain. His back was starting to throb from the harsh impact with the door. Although he couldn't see Sephiroth, he could make out his footsteps coming closer to him. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back prevented him from doing so.

The silver haired general walked menacingly closer to Rufus' inert form. The pain in Rufus' back and head intensified with every dreadful step he took. Once Sephiroth reached his body, he peered over him with an infuriated look on his face; green eyes glowing brightly and threateningly. Rufus closed his eyes as Sephiroth kneeled down next to him. He made a pathetic attempt to try and sit up again, but Sephiroth placed his gloved hand on his chest, pushing him firmly back down.

Rufus was shaking all over in fear of him and his quivering made his back and head hurt worse. The General grabbed at Rufus' jacket and pulled him up until his head was only a few inches from his face. Rufus' hissed at the painful movement and open his eyes. Sephiroth surveyed the blond man's face for a moment before roughly slamming him back down on the ground. Rufus cried out in excruciating pain and tears welled up in his eyes. Sephiroth smiled at this and pulled him back up again.

"So you touched him?" His tone was cynical, but very threatening.

Rufus could barely comprehend what he was saying; his head was throbbing painfully and aggressively. His vision was blurring and he could feel his consciousness slipping away, but Sephiroth shook him violently in order to keep him awake. Rufus looked at Sephiroth through half lidded eyes and shook his head 'no'. The silver haired general wasn't pleased in the least. He shook his head disappointedly and stood up over Rufus.

"What did you do to him?" He said agitated.

Rufus took a deep breath before answering. "Nothing."

Sephiroth shook his head again and placed his boot firmly on Rufus' chest, adding little pressure. Rufus struggled under the pressure of his boot and peered up fearfully at him. Sephiroth had a devious look on his face, his lips curled into a sick grin.

"Now listen clearly, I'm going to crush your ribs if you don't answer me truthfully. Understand?" He said derisively.

Fearfully, Rufus gave a slight painful nod. There was nothing more he could do. It was either tell the truth or get his ribs crushed. Sephiroth added more pressure on his chest and Rufus howled in pain.

"Please stop!" He yelled.

"Tell me the truth." He applied more pressure onto his chest.

"Okay, but please release me!" the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Tell me, now."

"But."

"Now!" he yelled down at him.

"We just kissed, that was it! I promise!"

With that being said, Sephiroth moved his boot off of his chest. Rufus took a deep breath and started coughing again. His chest felt like it was on fire, even though Sephiroth had removed the imposing pressure on his chest. His vision was a little blurry, but he could still make out Sephiroth dark figure.

"So you just kissed, that's all?" He said from across the room in a more somber tone.

"Yes, that's all."

Sephiroth kneeled down to his level and looked him straight in the eye. "Let me reiterate this to you again, do not touch him _**ever**_ again. Ever! Because if you so much as lay a hand on him, I 'll …"

He was cut off by a harsh knock at the door that surprised both him and Rufus. Sephiroth walked quickly over to the door and pressed his ear against it. Rufus painfully turned his head in the direction of the door, and silently hoped for the best.

"Who the fuck is it." Sephiroth said sharply.

"It's me, Tseng." The sound of his voice immediately comforted Rufus and he sighed in relief. Sephiroth snarled and silently swore. He glanced back over his shoulder at Rufus, who was still lying helpless on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Look, I don't have time for games Sephiroth, let me in this instant." His tone was severe and demanding.

Sephiroth scowled and looked back over his shoulder. "Shit." he swore. Although Rufus' head was throbbing, he could still sort of think clearly. He knew that there was no way Sephiroth could hide him in time without Tseng becoming suspicious. Reluctantly, Sephiroth cracked the door open, and Rufus' could see Tseng's polished shoes and crisp dark suit in the crack of the doorway. He wanted to call out to him, but he didn't know how Sephiroth would have reacted, so he kept quiet.

"I know Rufus is in there." Tseng said heatedly.

"And how do you know this, sweetheart?" He said playfully. But Tseng was in no mood.

"Move Sephiroth."

Sephiroth grinned at him in the doorway. "You know, you really turn me on when you're upset like this."

Tseng rolled his eyes and pressed his hand against the door, trying to force it open, but it didn't budge. He tried it again, but the general was just too strong. Rufus could see him struggling with the door as Sephiroth held it firm. With all the willpower and strength he could muster, he made another attempt to sit up. The pain in his back and chest was still there, but had been somewhat reduced. The aching in his head though was another story. The pain intensified as he sat up, but he persevered through it and managed to sit up. He grabbed at his head and winced at the soreness of it. Slowly, he turned to the doorway and could make out Tseng's form through his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm serious Sephiroth, move out of the way or I will shoot you." He commanded angrily.

"You shoot me again and I'll fuck that gun so far up your sexy little ass that you'll be shitting bullets." He said jokily, but with a serious undertone.

Tseng released the door and back up a little. "Please Sephiroth." He said softly.

The general sighed. "Alright," he said reluctantly, "come in."

He opened the door and Tseng darted in, racing urgently toward Rufus. He kneeled down next to him and quickly began examining him for any injuries. He had rather large visible bruise on the side of his head and his cheek was still a little flushed from where Sephiroth had hit him. Tseng gently touched his bruised head and Rufus flinched. The dark Turk looked back vindictively at the General, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Very carefully, Tseng helped Rufus to his feet. He hissed at the exertion and stood up with some difficulty. Leaning dependently on Tseng, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Tseng put an arm around his waist to help him balance. As they passed Sephiroth, Tseng shot Sephiroth an irate glare. The general grinned at him and blew him a playful kiss. Tseng scowled in annoyance, but then turned his attention back to Rufus.

When they had fully exited the room, the door was slammed shut behind them. They continued on down the hall, getting curious and confused looks from those they passed. Unbeknown to Tseng, Rufus was secretly enjoying being so close to him. He smelled good, better than he remembered. His scent was intoxicating and he laid his head down on Tseng's shoulder, his lips only a few inches from his long elegant neck. He resisted the urge to lick it and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Tseng had led him back to his office, where a medic was waiting for him. He placed him down gently on the white leather sofa. Rufus lay down on the couch, and with some effort, he stretched out his sore limbs. The medic, a shy blonde woman, began to immediately tend to his head wound. She bandaged his head and applied a soothing cream to his abused cheek. Tseng stood over him watching intently, then his expression changed as he looked closely at Rufus; brows furrowed in concern.

He reached down and gently rested his hand on Rufus' chest. Rufus didn't mind the action in the least, but was greatly perplexed by it, that is, until he saw what Tseng was staring at. A large footprint was pressed on his suit jacket. Tseng ran his fingers gently over the mark and Rufus peered up at him. His long dark hair draped over his shoulders and spilled onto Rufus body. He wanted to run his fingers through it but settled for smelling it instead. He smelled divinely of lavender and spice, and some unknown scent that Rufus had yet to decipher.

Suddenly, Tseng added pressure on the spot and Rufus hissed at the unexpected pain. The Turk shook his head in disappointment and turned to the medic, who was putting away her supplies.

"Leave that here." Tseng commanded at her. She gave him a confused look, but placed it down regardless. Tseng signaled her dismissal and she bowed respectfully before leaving. Rufus was greatly confused by his actions and voiced his concern.

"What did you tell her to leave? My back and chest hurt like hell." He said frustrated.

Tseng ignored his complaints and instead opened the case of medical supplies. He pulled out a roll of bandages and took out a bottle of ointment. He placed these things to the side, before he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves... Rufus stared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing, but was baffled for the moment; until Tseng grabbed the bandages and ointment started to approach him with the objects in hand.

He placed them temporarily to the side and went for Rufus. He gently grabbed his shoulders and carefully pulled him up into a sitting position. Rufus grunted at the painful movement and his head felt dizzy as well. Tseng then sat on the couch behind him and Rufus glanced over his shoulder at Tseng. He had his head down and was thinking intently about something. He sat like that for a few moments and Rufus was becoming increasingly concerned.

_What the fuck is he doing back there?_

"Um, Tseng? Are you going to…?" He was promptly silenced as Tseng wrapped his arms around him from behind. Rufus was shocked at the action and tensed involuntarily. He found it hard to believe that the same man, who had rejected him last night, was now holding him. Tseng didn't release him, even though he had felt Rufus tense up. Instead, he moved his hands up toward Rufus' jacket and reached for the top button. Rufus sweat dropped as Tseng began to unbutton his jacket, his nimble fingers working quickly.

"Rufus," his voice was soft, but somber, "I'm sorry." He had successfully unbuttoned his jacket and was slowly pulling it off. Rufus gulped, and nervously responded.

"F-for what?" he said unsteadily.

Tseng pulled his jacket completely off and tossed it haphazardly to the floor. He ran his hands over the expanse of Rufus' chest and Rufus flinched at the soreness it caused. He then went for the top button of his shirt and Rufus' jaw dropped as Tseng began to unbutton his shirt with one hand, and gently massaged his chest with the other. It hurt, but it felt good as well.

"For letting you fall into the hands of Sephiroth. For not being there to protect you." His tone was genuinely remorseful, and it made Rufus' heart sink.

He had successfully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off carefully, exposing Rufus' bare chest. He groaned at the sudden freedom and suddenly, the nimble fingers were against his bare chest, massaging his pectorals. Rufus bit his lip in order to stifle a moan. Tseng pressed his thumbs into the sore flesh and Rufus tensed up. He rotated his fingers in small circles on the bruised area and ran his hands up and down the sides of his torso. Rufus quivered underneath his touch and he started to breathe heavily.

The dark brunette massaged his chest for a few minutes before he released his hands from his body. Rufus grunted at the loss of his warmly skilled hands. He peered over his bare pale shoulder to see what had made him withdrawn from his body. Tseng had the bottle of salve in his hands and was pouring a generous amount onto his hands. Then he felt the oiled hands on his back and he gasped as the cool balm touched his warm bare skin. He tenderly kneaded his back and pressed the palms of his hands onto the abused area. Rufus cringed as Tseng worked the muscles in his sore back.

He applied more pressure at the base of his spine and Rufus cried out in exasperated agony. Tseng made a disappointed grumbling noise and pressed the area again even harder.

"Fucking shit!" he cried out at the sharp pain. Tseng continued to work the area, but more gently than he had been doing before. Rufus relaxed into his touch and let him continue. After awhile of massaging the abused area, it became tender and wasn't throbbing so severely anymore. Rufus could feel the pain easing, and after the pain had completely subsided, he continued to let Tseng massage his back. He smiled contently as he reminisced about the first time Tseng had given him a massage those many months ago. He had been as gentle as he had been then and his touch was starting to rouse him as it had done back then too.

Tseng suddenly trailed his index finger up Rufus' spine and he had to clench his teeth together so that he wouldn't moan. He then trailed his slick finger back down again with more pressure. Rufus sighed contently and leaned forward to give Tseng more access. He ran his hands over the pale expanse of his back until he reached his shoulders. Gripping his shoulders lightly, he moved in closer to Rufus' ear; his long dark hair spilled over his shoulders and onto Rufus' bare chest. Rufus trembled at the closeness.

"Rufus', how can I make this up to you." His lips were but a centimeter away from his ear. Rufus quivered as Tseng's hot breath caressed his neck. The dark Turk brought his hand up to Rufus' neck and he ran a delicate finger along it. Unable to contain himself anymore, he released a soft moan as Tseng began massaging small circles into his neck.

"Oh, that feels wonderful." The blond sighed contently. He could feel the tension in his neck release and eventually fade. The dark haired man moved his hand from Rufus' neck down to his chest. His long agile fingers stroked his pectorals and trailed across his upper body. Rufus' breathing increased as he felt himself begin to stir in his loins. Tseng ran his fingers over the reddish-purple bruise that had formed when Sephiroth had stepped on his chest. Tseng pressed his thumbs into the tender area and Rufus recoiled at the sharp pain that followed.

Gingerly kneading the tender area, Tseng leaned closer to Rufus and pulled the blond closer to him until Rufus was comfortably nestled against his chest. The satisfied blond moaned at the contact and relaxed against Tseng's body. He applied more salve onto his hands and resumed his ministrations. Skilled fingers rubbed down the bruised area and trailed down the center of his chest. Rufus groaned at the pain and moaned at the pleasure the pain caused. He closed his eyes and let Tseng knead his chest.

Once Tseng was satisfied with his work, he removed his hands and reached for the bandages. He lifted Rufus off his chest so he could apply them. Carefully, he rose off the couch and situated himself in front of Rufus. He stared into his soft blue eyes before beginning. Rufus nodded, meaning that he could proceed. Starting at the top, he wrapped the bandages carefully around his body. Rufus watched him intently as he worked.

His long dark silken hair hung loosely over his shoulders and his thick dark lashes were angled down over his brown eyes; eyebrows furrowed down in concentration. His full heart-shaped lips were pressed tight together as he worked diligently. Tseng was truly gorgeous, and Rufus felt the sudden urge to touch him. As Tseng continued to wrap the bandages around his torso, Rufus reached his hand out to touch Tseng's hair. It was fine and very soft, and he could run his fingers freely through it without encountering any tangles; it was perfectly straight. He lifted a handful of his hair to his face and whiffed in its intoxicating scent.

He released his hair and let it fall back to its original position. Tseng didn't seem to mind his antics and was nearly done. Rufus stared down at him and licked his lips. Gently, he reached his hand back out to him and rested his hand against his cheek. Tseng didn't even flinch as he caressed his face. His honey golden skin was soft and smooth against his fingers and he slowly guided his index finger down to Tseng's chin, which he rubbed tentatively. Then, in one swift motion, he yanked Tseng's head up to him and he stared directly into his dark eyes.

Rufus had no idea what he was doing and couldn't understand why he had the sudden irrational urge to touch Tseng, even though he had just been threatened by Sephiroth within the same hour. But for some reason, when he was with Tseng, all rationality vanished. Tseng had a look of uncertainty in his eyes and lowered them in order to avoid Rufus' intense gaze. Rufus moved his hands from his chin and placed them gently on either side of the Turks head. He pressed his forehead against Tseng's and closed his eyes

_I want him so much. I really, really want him; to touch him, caress him, kiss him, and fuck him. I've never felt like this before. Sephiroth had just threatened to kill me if I even laid a hand on him, and now here I am, head to head with the guy. He's so close, and I can't even touch him. I can't even…touch him. If I can't be with him, then I'll guess I'll have to settle for being near him. No, No! I will not settle for anything less because I shouldn't have to. Sephiroth doesn't deserve Tseng in the least and I will not be held back because of my fear. No. I'm the mother fucking Vice-President, and I'll take what I want!_

He roughly lifted Tseng's head up and before the Turk could react, he was already on his lips, deep within his mouth. He kissed him fiercely and passionately, holding his head firmly in place against his lips. He devoured his mouth, forcing his tongue deep into his hot cavern. Their teeth gnashed together violently from the sheer force of how aggressively Rufus was kissing him. When he released his mouth, he let out a silent satisfied moan. Tseng tasted as good as he looked and he wanted more, a lot more.

Tseng was wide eyed and breathless after the kiss, and had to catch his breath. Rufus licked his lips and moaned, the taste of Tseng's lips was still on him and he lapped at them, tasting his sweet unique flavor. He put his hand behind Tseng's head and forced their lips to meet into another searing kiss. Rufus couldn't contain himself, and began to ravage his mouth; forcing his tongue deep into the recesses of his mouth, moaning profusely.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Rufus broke the kiss to come up for some much needed air. Through lust filled eyes, he gazed at Tseng. He had busted the Turk's lip on impact and blood was starting to well up from his tiny cut. He was also gasping for breath as he gazed dreamily at Rufus. Tseng appeared to be dazed by such a forceful kiss and his cheeks burned red. Rufus ran a thumb over his bloody lip and smeared the blood around his soft lips; staining them a deep crimson color.

He hadn't known how Tseng was going to react and he stared into his dazed eyes. He seemed distant. Rufus waved a hand in front of his face, hoping to snap him out of his trance. It didn't work, and he grabbed Tseng by the shoulders and gave him a shake. He shook him a little harder and called out his name which seemed to do the trick. Through half lidded eyes, he stared at Rufus and tilted his head. Rufus raised an eyebrow in confusion. Even though he hadn't known how Tseng was going to react, he definitely wasn't expecting this reaction.

_Is this a good thing or a bad thing? So far, I'm not so sure._

He moved closer to Tseng and examined his face. His cheeks were beautifully flushed a soft pink and his full lips were swollen from the rough kiss. Rufus resisted the urge to ravage his face again and touched his cheek instead. They were burning and hot to the touch. He withdrew his hand, but before could, Tseng suddenly grabbed it. Rufus was surprised by his action, but not afraid. The dark Turk replaced the hand where it had been, and Rufus stroked the warm cheek in response, hoping to encourage Tseng further into his actions.

He leaned into his touch and rubbed his cheek against Rufus' hand. Then he closed his eyes. Rufus continued to stoke his cheek softly as Tseng furrowed his brows in deep concentration. Rufus grinned at him and shook his head. He grabbed both sides of Tseng's face again and began kissing his lips, softly this time. Rufus knew he had to work fast, because if Tseng did think it over, he might turn him down. He ran his tongue over Tseng's lips and pressed it against the front of his teeth, seeking entrance. Tseng's look of seriousness faded as he slowly started to move his lips against Rufus'.

Rufus slowed his pace, to match Tseng's, but he was quickly growing annoyed with the painfully slow pace, when suddenly, Tseng opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Rufus happily obliged and snaked his tongue into his mouth, but the surprise came when Tseng did the same. The kiss was still slow, but passionate. Rufus' fingers twitched as he fought back the urge to grab Tseng's face and force him closer and deeper into his mouth.

Tseng pulled apart, but didn't linger far from Rufus' lips, and the blond was amazed when Tseng went in for another kiss. Rufus immediately began sucking on his tongue as soon as it entered his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and inwardly smiled when he heard Tseng do the same. Tired of fooling around, Rufus began to quicken the pace and grabbed at Tseng's shoulders, pulling him closer and effectively deepening the kiss. Tseng didn't object and began kissing Rufus deeply as well. He put his hands behind Rufus' head and pulled him closer. They moaned into each other's mouths, and Rufus groaned loudly when he felt Tseng slightly buck against him.

That made Rufus break the passionate embrace, and he took a deep breath. Tseng was doing the same, but his eyes were still intently focused on Rufus. Rufus grinned at him and placed a hand on the dark Turk's chest, firmly pushing him down on the couch. Grinning madly, Rufus crawled over Tseng until he was on hands and knees, directly above him. Tseng lay underneath him, looking up at him with lust filled anticipation. Rufus looked down at Tseng and couldn't help but moan at the gorgeous sight sprawled out under him.

He leaned back in and licked at Tseng's lips first before turning his attention to his long slender neck. He ran his thumb over the long blue vein he had been craving to touch. Tseng tilted his neck back slightly, exposing more of his honey golden skin. Rufus dipped his head into the nook of his neck and traced the blue vein with his tongue; he could feel it pulsating strongly under his ministrations. Tseng's parted his lips as if to make a sound, put nothing came out. Rufus' then trailed warm, sensual wet kisses down his throat and Tseng moaned softly. Finished with the gentle pleasantries, Rufus started to nip at the vein with his teeth. Tseng moaned a little louder, and tightened his grip on Rufus' shoulders. Biting relatively hard, he pulled slightly at the vein and Tseng let out a throaty groan, which Rufus felt the vibrations from under his teeth.

"Oh shit." The man swore underneath him, his voice breathy and desperate. Rufus smiled against his neck at the outburst and gave it a parting kiss as he pulled away. Tseng was quivering underneath with need and Rufus thought that his time had finally come. But as he began unbuttoning Tseng's shirt, there was a loud knock at the door and they both stopped what they were doing. Fearful of being exposed, Tseng suddenly popped up and Rufus fell off him and onto the hard ground.

Rufus was beyond furious, and he began swearing in every language he had known. Tseng quickly tried regained his composure and began buttoning up his shirt. Highly upset, Rufus continued to lie on the ground. He peered up at Tseng, who was adjusting his tie and Rufus grinned madly up at him. Tseng was sporting a pretty obvious hard on; even in dark slacks it was still very visible. Rufus smiled at his handy work and mentally patted himself on the back. Even though they hadn't gone all the way, yet, he was proud of himself for having progressed with Tseng. At least now he knew that the Turk was very much attracted to him, but still, he would have liked to have fucked him now, instead of later.

_Whoever interrupted us is in such deep shit. _He thought lividly.

_Real._

_Deep._

_Shit. _

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! *I hope***

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me inspired to keep writing. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You guys keep me going :)**

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

There came another harsh knock at the door, and Tseng quickly put on his suit jacket. Rufus was still lying on the floor in distress and disbelief. He had been that close to possibly fucking the sexy dark Turk, and now he would have to wait for another opportunity, which he might not get again; especially with Sephiroth breathing down his neck. The frustrated blond grumbled in irritation and disappointment as he flipped over onto his back. Tseng was now fully dressed, and his dark suit jacket had effectively covered his hard on. He pulled out a hair tie from his pocket and tied his long hair up in a ponytail.

Rufus steadily sat up and ran his fingers through his blond locks, tying to push back the loose strands of hair. He glowered at the door, waiting for the intruder to enter. It would take all of Rufus' restraint and patience to hold him back from lashing out at the person who had interrupted them. Tseng, seemingly under control, walked towards the door and pressed his ear against it. He held the handle to keep it from being opened.

"Who is it?" He said calmly. Rufus was now on his feet, with eyes intently focused on the door.

"It's Reno."Came his sly, smooth voice. But as soon as Rufus heard it, he immediately began fuming. He could only control his temper so much, and it usually subsided when it came to dealing with Reno. He constantly infuriated Rufus with his uninterested attitude and disrespectful behavior. Tseng didn't open the door, but spoke to him from the other side.

"Yes Reno, what is it?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah… um, the Pres wants to see ya Tseng." He said languidly.

Tseng bit his lip before answering and glanced back at Rufus, who had a questioning look on his face. Ever since Tseng had started working for Rufus, the President had rarely called on him privately. Usually if he had wanted Tseng to do something, or if he wanted him to give commands to the Turks, he would either call or discuss it in the meetings they held. So it was rather unusual for him to request a personal audience with the Turk.

"I see. I'll be there shortly." He said evenly.

Tseng released the door and took a step back. Rufus was staring at him with a questioning look on his face. "What do you think he wants?" He asked the Turk.

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and started to fix his tie. Rufus crossed the room, till he was standing right in front of him. The dark Turk had a pensive look on his face as he continued to fidget with his tie which he had inadvertently, began untying. Rufus grinned at this and took the opportunity to reach for Tseng's tie. He grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his tie. He then began to knot it up for him. It seemed to break Tseng's focus and the Turk turned his attention to Rufus. Tseng grinned at him in thanks and Rufus winked at him congenially. He was just finishing up his Windsor knot, when Tseng suddenly pressed his lips against Rufus' cheek.

Rufus was taken aback by the action, and he stopped tying the knot. Tseng moved his full supple lips against his warm cheek and Rufus shuddered. He planted a soft kiss on Rufus' cheek and smiled against it before moving his mouth upwards toward Rufus' ear. He licked his outer shell first before taking his earlobe into his hot mouth. He nipped at with his tiny incisor teeth, which sent a wave of pleasure through Rufus' body. He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. Tseng then released his ear from his mouth, but his lips remained close, grazing his ear.

"I'll see you later then, Rufus." His voice was deep, and his soft lips gently brushed against his ear as he spoke; the heat from his breath made Rufus quiver.

Tseng pulled away from him and turned to depart, leaving a stunned Rufus behind. As soon as Tseng had walked out and promptly shut the door behind him, Rufus walked over to his couch and plopped down. He touched the cheek were Tseng's lips had been, and he sighed blissfully.

"Holy fucking shit." He whispered into the silence of the room. It was all he could come up with too sum up all the events that had occurred. He had gone from being fucked over by Sephiroth, to almost being fucked by Tseng. It was like a wild unexpected rollercoaster, full of astonishment and surprises, and Tseng never ceased to amaze him. He certainly hadn't expected Tseng to act as he had, but then again he could never really expect or predict anything of Tseng. The Turk leader was a very complicated individual, and he could hide certain emotions rather well when he wanted to, so you never really knew what he was thinking.

Rufus turned onto his stomach and pressed his face into the soft plush couch. It had been a long day and he was now a little tired, and full of conflicting thoughts and emotions. He was now relatively sure Tseng was interested in him, and there was no doubt in his mind that he still wanted to fuck the Turk senseless, but at what cost? Sephiroth was definitely upset at Rufus for having even touched Tseng, so he could only imagine how he would react if he they had sex. Rufus shook his head at the horrible thought. Sephiroth would rip him to shreds, no questions asked.

He let out a yawn and stretched out his long legs across the couch. It had been a long eventful day and the haughty blond was quite tired. He released a wide yawn and closed his sleepy lids. But before he gave in to sleep, he pressed his long pale fingers against his warm cheek in remembrance. What really had shocked him had been Tseng's forwardness. Although he himself was indeed very presumptuous, it was not a quality he had figured of Tseng, but then again, there was still a lot he didn't know about the enigmatic Turk.

_Come to think of it, I really don't know shit about him besides the fact that he's The Head of the Turks Department, he's a vegetarian, he's from Wutai, he's absolutely gorgeous, and he's gay. Other than that, what else do I know about him? Like, where the hell does he live at? Does he even have a home? I mean, he's usually with me so he obviously must not be there a whole lot. I wonder what he does in his free time (Besides fucking Sephiroth that is). What is he interested in? Does he even have interests? Damn, I really don't know that much about him then._

Rufus pondered the thought and flipped over onto his other side. _Does it really matter though? I just want to fuck him anyway, why should I care about his damn likes and dislikes. _He furrowed his brows as more conflicting contemplations crossed his mind. _But then again, Sephiroth does know a lot more about him and has know him since he was a teen, so he does have that advantage over me. Damn it, I guess if I'm going to win this battle over Tseng, then I guess I'm going to have to find out more about him, but how the hell am I supposed to find that shit out! It's not like I can go ask Sephiroth about Tseng's interests and shit._

He sighed in frustration and tried to think of more options of how to pry into deeper into the Turks private life. Rufus slowly began to drift off due to his ponderings, and sleep had almost befallen him until suddenly, the door opened.

Rufus, entirely too tired to sit up and acknowledge the person, stayed where he was, but turned his head in the direction of the intruder. His half lidded sleepy eyes went wide as he set his gaze up on the man, and rage suddenly rose up in him all over again, temporally subsiding his drowsiness. The languid redhead shuffled in, and then slammed the door shut behind him, startling Rufus.

"What the fuck is your problem Reno!" He yelled startled. He could feel fury welling up in him. Reno had been the one to interrupt them, and he was still very upset at him having done it, but he couldn't place all the blame on him. After all, his father had been the one to send the redhead. Still, it did set him back in his progress with Tseng. But besides the redhead stunning looks, he really didn't like much about him, for obvious reasons.

"My bad, were you asleep." He said uninterested as he roughly pushed Rufus' legs to the side and plopped down next to him. Rufus was irate at the action and kicked Reno in the side of his leg. When the redhead didn't react, he kicked him even harder. Not only did Reno not react, he closed his eyes and began to doze off.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he kicked Reno as hard as he could in the ribs, which did achieve the desired effect. Reno reflexively wrapped his arms around his ribs and made a hissing noise through his clenched teeth at the sharp pain.

"What the hell." He exasperated, while grabbing his ribs. Reno shot him an annoyed look and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep this time." He said sharply. Every time he was trusted into the lazy Turk's care, the redhead would always go to sleep and nothing but the sound of Tseng's voice or an unexpected presence could wake him from his slumber. He slept like the dead; however, when Rufus had flicked a rubber band at him, Reno had grabbed it like he knew it was all ready coming in advance, which led Rufus to believe that he had very selective, but acute hearing and senses. Tseng spoke highly of his skills in the field, but Rufus was still a little skeptical.

Reno ignored his banter and closed his eyes again, relaxing back into the plush couch. Rufus gritted his teeth at the Turks defiance, and he sat up sharply. He glowered at Reno's sleeping face and clenched his fist. And in an irrational rage, he swung at Reno with his right fist. Reno dodged his fist with a sight tilt of his head without even opening his eyes. Rufus tried again, only to have the same result. Reno opened his brilliant aqua-green colored eyes, and shot Rufus and irritated glare.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He said sharply.

"You cannot speak to me that way, you ingrate!" Rufus fumed. Reno rolled his eyes at him and exhaled in aggravation.

"Whatever." He said plainly, which made Rufus all the more upset. He roughly grabbed Reno's jacket and glared at him straight in the eyes. The redhead was really pushing it, and today was not a good day to test Rufus' patience.

"Listen you little shit, if you disrespect me like that again I'll have your lazy ass demoted. Do I make myself clear?" he said sharply.

Reno stared into his pristine blue eyes, and didn't say a word. His expression was blank and unreadable. Rufus continued to stare fiercely into his eyes, to make sure that Reno got the point that he wasn't joking around. The redhead tore his eyes away from Rufus' cold stare and snickered. Rufus smirked at that. Obviously he had made himself very clear and Reno knew he wasn't bluffing. Even though Rufus wasn't the biggest guy in the world, his cold blue eyes could send shivers down a SOILDER 1st class.

"Good." He said as he released Reno's jacket. With a contented smile on his ample lips, he relaxed again on the couch and stretched out his long legs across Reno's lap, were his feet had been originally. Reno scowled at this, but did not make any attempt to remove his legs. Instead, he closed his eyes and relaxed back into the couch as well. Rufus closed his eyes as well and let the darkness take him.

…

He felt something on his shoulder and he shrugged in an attempt to get it to go away. It did for a second or two, and he relaxed back into his slumber. But then he felt it again, and he grumbled in annoyance, wishing it would go away and leave him be. It didn't, and this time he felt it more adamantly than before. He mumbled profanities under his breath and opened one drowsy eye. His vision was unfocused and he couldn't see what or who was in front of him. He opened his eyes even wider and he could barely make out a face, peering into his own. Once his vision was clear enough, he reluctantly opened his eyes just enough to view the half of the person's face.

Full pink heart-shaped lips came into view and he smiled through his weariness. If anything, he could recognize his lips. He had stared at them long enough to know the shape and outline of his generous mouth. Rufus opened his drowsy eyes and came face to face with the Turk. He was kneeling down to Rufus' level, and a wide grin formed across his lips. Rufus yawned and slowly pulled himself up onto his elbows, still facing him.

"Did you rest well, Rufus?" he said smoothly. Rufus grinned widened.

"Yes, when did you get back Tseng?" he asked sleepily.

"About a few minutes ago."

"Oh, what time is it?" He asked through a yawn. Tseng pulled up his sleeve and peered at his watch.

"It's about six o'clock."

"Six! How long was I out for?" He said surprised. It had been early afternoon when he had fallen asleep, which meant he slept for at least six hours. He moaned in disbelief. _Now my sleep schedule is going to be all fucked up._ He sat up fully and stretched his limbs out, until he accidentally hit something. He turned and saw that he had popped Reno's forehead. The redhead didn't stir though and, Rufus shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Rufus.

"Um, I don't really know?" He didn't feel hungry now, but he might later on. "Sure, I guess."

"Great, I'm in the mood for spaghetti tonight." He said through his Wutaiian accent. For some peculiar reason, Wutaiian sounded like a mixture of Chinese and French; it made for a very eloquent sounding language.

"Me too, as long as you're not the one cooking it." Rufus said jokily, which provoked a laugh from them both. Tseng stood up and reached his hand out to help Rufus get up, which he gladly took. Reno was still sleeping on the couch, and when Rufus had got up, the redhead fell to the side and curled up into Rufus' previous spot. Tseng shook his head at the scene, but not scornfully. Tseng opened the door for Rufus and after he exited, he followed.

It was freezing cold outside, and Rufus rushed to Tseng's car. "Hurry up and open the door Tseng. I'm fucking freezing." He said while rubbing his hands together to stimulate warmth.

Tseng unlocked the door from a distance and Rufus hurriedly got in, not caring that he had to do it for himself. But it was still very cold in the car and Rufus could see puffs of cold air formulating from his hot breath. He glanced outside the window to see where Tseng was. He was still a little ways away from the vehicle and it didn't look like he was trying to hurry up either. Frustrated from the cold and Tseng's slow pace, he opened the door.

"Oh my god Tseng, hurry up and turn on some damn heat in this car." He yelled out from the side. Tseng quickened his pace a little, but not as fast as Rufus would have liked. When he finally reached the vehicle, Rufus was so frustrated that he locked the door. Tseng unlocked the door with his car button, but as soon as he tried to open the door, Rufus locked it again. Tseng shook his head, and unlocked it again, only to have it locked back. Tseng smiled and peered into the car window, where he could see Rufus, red-faced, angry and shivering in the car.

"Would you please unlock the door Rufus?" He asked with a joking undertone. Rufus shook his head and turned in the other direction, away from Tseng's gaze.

"Okay then, I'll guess you'll just freeze in there, seeing as how I've got the key to start the ignition and turn on the heat."

Rufus scowled and shook his head no. Although he was very cold indeed, his ego wouldn't allow for him to give in so easily. He wanted Tseng to see the true error of his ways, even if they both had to suffer for it. And no matter how cold it was inside the car, it was much colder outside. Tseng tried to unlocked it again, but Rufus was ready with his hand on the inside door lock.

"Rufus I apologize, but its really cold out here. Please unlock the door."

_Nope, not good enough._

Tseng moved to the other side of the vehicle where Rufus was situated and peered into the window. Rufus grinned at him and promptly flipped him off. The dark Turk rolled his eyes.

"Rufus, come on now." He said from outside in the cold. Rufus shook his head no playfully and pressed his lips against the cold fermented window, leaving an imprint of his lips. Tseng peered at the lip print, and Rufus winked at him playfully. Tseng sighed in annoyance. Rufus was really going to make him work for it. The haughty blond beamed mischievously from the inside of the car and pointed to the lip print. Tseng ran his cold hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what Rufus wanted him to do.

Tseng shook his head 'no' and Rufus nodded his head 'yes'. Tseng grumbled in frustration, but complied anyway as he lowered his head down to the print and pressed his lips over Rufus' lip print from the other side. Rufus grinned at this and pressed his lips to the window as well. Even though the window was very cold, they could still feel the heat of each other's lips and breath from either side of the window. Rufus smiled and eventually, so did Tseng. He released his lips from the window and Rufus pulled away as well. Rufus unlocked the door and winked at Tseng from inside.

As Tseng made his way over to the driver's side of the car, Rufus locked it again. Tseng grumbled in playful annoyance, and Rufus laughed at the expression on his face; which was a mixture of amusement and irritation. "Okay, what ridiculous thing do you want me to do now?" He said amusingly, with one fine dark eyebrow raised. Rufus' grin widened at the corners, and it gave him a devilish appearance; his clear blue eyes beamed at Tseng through the window.

"I want you to kiss me when you get inside." He said maliciously. Tseng's expression didn't falter and he didn't seem surprised by Rufus' terms. Rufus had his hand firmly on the locking mechanism as he stared Tseng directly into his bottomless dark eyes. Tseng suddenly smirked at him and nodded his head in acceptance. And with that, Rufus unlocked the door.

Tseng paused for a moment before opening the door and Rufus thought that he might be thinking about going back on his word. He sat anxiously in the vehicle until Tseng finally opened the door. Rufus didn't even have a chance to think before Tseng was upon him. He kissed him full on the mouth and slithered his tongue into Rufus' hot mouth. Rufus grabbed Tseng's suit jacket, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Tseng then gripped onto Rufus shoulders as the kiss became more desperate. Rufus moaned into his mouth and began to suckle on Tseng's long slick muscle. Tseng moaned and pulled Rufus bottom lip into his mouth. He suckled and nipped at the fullness of it with his sharp incisors.

They pulled apart mutually, and relaxed back into their seats, breathing heavily. Through his ragged breaths, Rufus managed a smile. He beamed at Tseng who was smoothing back the loose strands of hair that had fallen free of his hair tie. Tseng shut the door and turned the key into the ignition. His cheeks were almost as red as Rufus' now, but it wasn't from the cold. Rufus licked his lips, savoring Tseng's exotic taste. The car began to move and Rufus closed his eyes and relaxed. Tseng's car rode smooth and silent, and it calmed Rufus.

"Rufus," Tseng suddenly spoke. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He said unconcerned. He yawned openmouthed and leaned back in his seat.

"I'll be leaving soon, tomorrow actually." He said straightforwardly.

Rufus didn't comprehend what he had said at first, and gave Tseng a confused look. "Say what?"

"I said I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow, President's orders."

Rufus bolted up when it finally registered the second time he had said it. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Tseng, leaving him? He turned his head quickly before Tseng could see the look of anguish and hurt on his face. He stared outside the window, his reflection mirrored gloom and disbelief.

"Oh, I see." He tried to keep his tone emotionless, but it was relatively hard. "For how long?"

"I don't know." He said plainly. Rufus bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes again.

_Oh no, he's leaving me. This can't be happening._

Tseng had been with him faithfully for about seven long months now, and to part with him would be devastating to Rufus. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. To be away from him and not be able to see his beautiful face every morning, was just an appalling thought. To not be able to kiss the Turk's full supple lips and caress his smooth face seemed wrong and unreasonable.

They turned into the parking lot at Milan's and parked in the reserved V.I.P. space. Tseng unbuckled his seatbelt and made to get out of the car, but Rufus grabbed his arm, effectively halting him.

"Just a minute, if you please." He said, trying to mask his emotions from his face and his tone. Tseng closed the door and turned his attention to Rufus.

"Yes?" he said, staring directly Rufus' blue eyes.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you been the Turk leader?" Rufus asked. It wasn't that he wasn't confident in the Turks abilities; it's just that he had never seen his, or really any of the Turks skills. He was hoping that Tseng had been in the leading position long enough for Rufus to feel confident in knowing that Tseng was coming back alive. But his hope was deterred as the Turk sighed regretfully.

"Actually, I've only been the leader of the Turks for about year and a half." He responded. Rufus silently sword and he immediately began to worry.

"What happened to the last Turk leader?" He had a pretty good idea, but he had to ask in order to be sure. Tseng turned his head away from Rufus' gaze and bit his lip. Obviously it was a touchy subject, one that Tseng did not wish to revisit. Rufus touched his shoulder gently and Tseng flinched. He looked back over his shoulder at Rufus, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Never mind, let's just go get something to eat. I'm quite famished now." He said trying to disregard the touchy question he asked.

Tseng nodded his head and quickly exited the car. He opened the door for Rufus and the blond reluctantly exited the warmth of the vehicle. They hurried into the building and were showed to a table in the V.I.P. section. A server quickly came over to deliver a bottle of expensive wine to them. He poured them each a glass and then stood with pen and pencil to take their order.

"Two plates of Milan's finest spaghetti." Tseng said, accenting the last word. The server nodded his head and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Hopefully this shit won't take forever to cook." Rufus said. Although Milan's was the best restaurant in town, the food service was a bit slow.

"It shouldn't take too long to make spaghetti." Tseng commented.

"Yeah, that is if you're not the one making it." Rufus grinned at him, and then started to laugh in remembrance of the Turk covered in flour and sauce. Tseng rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway as well.

Soon the server arrived with two hot steamy plates of spaghetti. Rufus twirled his pasta around his fork and lifted it to his lips. The aroma was mouth-watering and he closed his eyes as it entered his mouth. It was absolutely delicious, and Rufus released a contented groan as he swallowed.

"Oh my god, this is so fucking good." He said before taking another bite. Tseng nodded his head in agreement as he took another bite as well. They ate in silence for awhile, both too occupied by their meals to speak. When Rufus was about half done, he noticed Tseng still had most of his food on his plate.

"Not hungry I presume." The blond asked looking at his full plate.

"No, it's just that I like to savor every bite." He said, while lifting the pasta to his lips. Rufus was watching him intently now. Tseng took the pasta into his mouth and began chewing slowly. He licked his lips for any remaining flavor that might not have made it into his mouth. Rufus looked down at his own plate and pushed it to the side. He wasn't really hungry now, and although he still wanted to keep on eating the delicious pasta, he didn't want to risk putting on any more carbs than necessary. He took a sip of his wine and the red liquid burned pleasantly going down. Fully sated, he sighed and relaxed back into his seat with his eyes closed enjoying the afterglow.

Tseng continued to dine at a slow pace and Rufus was starting to grow frustrated with him. He wanted to go home, and have a talk with the Turk before he left. If he wanted get closer to Tseng, then he was definitely going to have to learn more about him. Or at least appear somewhat interested. Plus, it was a good excuse to get the Turk into his apartment. He bared he pristine blue eyes in Tseng's direction. The Turk was sipping languidly at his wine; his lips stained a flushed pink from the crimson liquid. Rufus watched intently as he drew the empty glass away from his full wine stained lips. He licked his lips slowly, savoring the remnants of the wine left on them.

Rufus grinned at this and reached for the bottle of mauve colored liquid. He refilled Tseng's glass and the Turk nodded his head in thanks. He refilled his own glass as well and downed it, and then he presumed to pour himself another. As Tseng finished up his meal, Rufus continued to drink and he had eventually succeeded in drinking half the bottle. Tseng gave him a disapproving look and reached for the bottle in an attempt to pull it away from Rufus. But Rufus popped his hand and he was forced to withdraw.

"I believe you've had just about enough to drink." Tseng said firmly.

Rufus rolled his eyes in defiance and poured another glass. He beamed as the delicious liquid enveloped his taste buds and flowed down his throat. When he wasn't looking, Tseng snatched the bottle from his grasp and placed it away from him. Rufus tried to grab it back, but Tseng moved it further away across the table. Rufus growled in annoyance and stood up a little trying to reach for the bottle. But Tseng was quick, and snatched up the wine before he could even get near it. The Turk held it firmly in his hand and shot Rufus a scolding look. The infuriated blond slammed his fist on the table and glared at Tseng.

"Give that back!" he yelled, a little dazed.

"No, you've already had more than enough. It's not the weekend; you have to able to function for work tomorrow."

"The only thing I have be able to 'function' for is fucking your sexy ass." He slurred.

Tseng rolled his eyes. "This is precisely why you shouldn't drink so much." He said sternly. He called for the waiter to take away their dishes and bring them dessert. Rufus normally got the same dessert every time he came, strawberry sherbet, but he was pleasantly buzzed from the wine and feeling a little adventurous, so he changed his usual order and instead ordered what Tseng usually got; chocolate mousse with raspberries and whipped cream on top. Their dessert arrived shortly and Rufus, drunk and dazed, lifted the glass of chocolate mousse up, as if preparing for a toast. Tseng shook his head at his drunken behavior.

"Raise yer damn glass Tseng, don't you know how to make a proper toast. Sheesh." He garbled nonsensically.

"I've never heard of anyone making a toast with dessert in a glass." He said critically.

"Oh shut t-thefuckup, and do it." He mumbled incoherently.

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly raised his dessert. "Well, what preposterous thing should we toast to?" The Turk questioned sardonically. Rufus was being utterly ridiculous.

"Um…," the blond tilted his head drunkenly to the side, apparently in thought. "Oh I know!" He suddenly popped up, his blue eyes wide. "Let us toast to your great body and damn good looks!" He said a little too loud. Tseng lowered his glass and pinched the bridge of his nose; his cheeks flushed a baring red from embarrassment. Rufus released a drunken laugh and scooted his chair closer to Tseng. The Turk grumbled in annoyance at Rufus, and turned his attention to his chocolate dessert. He dipped his spoon into the fluffy whipped cream and brought it up his lips, but he stopped once he saw what Rufus was doing.

The drunken blond had stuck his finger into his mousse and was now stirring it around with it. Tseng sighed and shook his head. "What the hell are you doing?"" he questioned annoyed.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and continued to twirl his finger around in his dessert. He grinned at the white and chocolate swirl he was forming. Tseng grabbed his hand and tried to pull his finger out of his food, but the blond resisted and deepened his finger into the dessert. Tseng scowled and roughly tried to tear his hand away from his hand. Rufus grew agitated at Tseng's actions.

"Lemme go you little fucker!" He slurred. But Tseng persisted and eventually succeeded in ripping his finger away from his dessert. Rufus scowled and turned on Tseng.

"Fine then, you want it! Here!" He yelled drunkenly, as he forcefully shoved his chocolate and cream covered finger deep into Tseng's unexpecting mouth. The Turk drew back a little, but not enough to release the intruding finger from his lips. He immediately grabbed Rufus' hand trying to pull his finger out of his mouth, but the clever blond hooked his fingers behind Tseng's bottom teeth and when he tried to pull, it caused his head to yank forward. Rufus grinned sloppily and shoved his finger deeper into Tseng's mouth. Tseng furrowed his brows in frustration and made another attempt to pull at Rufus' hand, but the blond was persistent, and forced his finger in even deeper, almost to the back of his throat. Tseng involuntarily swallowed some of the chocolate dessert and Rufus smiled.

He roughly pulled his finger out of his mouth and Tseng immediately closed it shut. He grabbed for a napkin and wiped the remains of the dessert around his mouth off. Franticly he surveyed the room for anyone who might have witnessed that unfortunate event. Luckily, it appeared no one had and he turned angrily back to Rufus, who was beaming drunkenly at him.

"What the hell Rufus! Have you lost your damn mind?" He hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Rufus' crooked grin just widened. "I wanted to see if you would gag, and you didn't." He leaned closer to Tseng's flushed face.

"What the hell does that mean?" He snarled.

Rufus hiccupped and released a goofy laugh. "It means that you must have a very good gag reflex." He said through laughter. "Must of have had a lot of practice, eh?" He said, jabbing his elbow playfully into Tseng's side.

Tseng on the other hand was mortified, and he couldn't hide his emotions from his face at the moment. Horror and shock were written all over his face, and he turned his head sharply away from Rufus, in order to hide his expression. Rufus, in his drunken haze, was oblivious to the fact that what he had said had affected Tseng. He drearily signaled for the waiter to give them their bill and he came hastily over. He clumsily pulled out his credit card and practically tossed it at the waiter. His fingers were unsteady and he grew frustrated when he couldn't pull out a single fifty dollar bill to tip the waiter, so he just dumped all the cash he had on the table and stood up. He snapped his fingers at Tseng, meaning he was ready to leave. The waiter hurried back to give Rufus his receipt and card, and his mouth went wide when he saw the excessive amount of cash he had left for a tip, but when he turned to question Rufus, he was already stumbling outside the door, unknowing that he had just tipped the boy five-hundred and ten dollars.

Rufus swayed from side to side as he made his way over to what he believed to be Tseng's car, which it wasn't, and the Turk and to drag Rufus away from the strangers vehicle. He led him to the right car and opened the door for the intoxicated blond. He clumsily got in and Tseng slammed the door closed behind him. He then hastily got into the car and shut the door behind him. He quickly started the ignition and began to pullout of the parking lot. All the while, Rufus was struggling to get on his seatbelt, but gave up once the strap slapped him in the face.

He then turned his attention to Tseng and grinned sheepishly at him. The Turk had an annoyed look on his face and Rufus, uncaring at the moment as to how he felt, loomed closer to his face. Tseng didn't acknowledge him, and kept his eyes intently focused on the road. Rufus gently touched his shoulder and began to rub it, but Tseng didn't look at him. Rufus withdrew his hand and moved it up to Tseng's face. He gently caressed his face and Tseng flinched.

"Don't touch me." He said sharply.

"Aw come on Tseng, don't um…be, uh mad at me." He said incoherently drunk.

"I have every reason to be upset. You just insulted me."

"No I didn't. I said that you have a good gag reflex. How in the hell is that bad?" He said, trying to sound as serious as a drunk could possibly manage.

"It's what it implies." He said matter-of-factly. His tone was irritated and angry.

"Duh, Tseng. All that means is that you're probably a pro at sucking cock, and to me that is a great accomplishment." He said proudly, severely slurring the last word.

The car stopped suddenly, causing Rufus to fall forward and hit the dashboard because he didn't have on a seatbelt. He reflexively grabbed his forehead and drew back into his seat. He turned to question Tseng, but the Turk wasn't there. Rufus looked around frantically for him and found him sitting on the curb of the road. He had his head down and he was digging into his pocket for something. Rufus scowled and opened the car door. Tseng had stopped right in the middle of the road, but luckily it was dark out. Not many cars were on this road after dark.

Rufus stumbled over to Tseng and saw that he had taking out a cigarette and was now lighting it. The blond scratched his head in confusion. Since when did Tseng smoke? Never in all the time Tseng had been with him, had he ever seen him with a cigarette. Once it was lit, he placed it quickly to his lips and took a long drag. He exhaled and released a steam of smoke. Rufus sat down next to Tseng and hiccupped. Tseng turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"Um, so you smoke?" he asked.

Tseng shook his head. "Occasionally, like right now when I need the nicotine to calm me down." He said dryly. Rufus tilted his head in confusion. It was then that he noticed Tseng's fingers were shaking, but not from the cold. Even in his drunken state, he was now starting to feel bad for what he had said. He scooted closer to Tseng and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Tseng flinched but did not pull away. Rufus rested his head on Tseng's shoulder and grabbed the cigarette from between Tseng's lips. He flicked it onto the ground and stepped on it.

"I'm sorry Tseng, I shouldn't have said that." He said sincerely. Apologizing was a lot easier when you're drunk, he decided.

Tseng sighed reluctantly and relaxed into Rufus' embrace. Rufus shifted his head on Tseng's shoulders so that he was looking up at the gorgeous man above him. Rufus wrapped both arms around Tseng thin frame and held him firm. Tseng shook his head in disbelief and then wrapped his arms around Rufus' waist as well. He rested his head on top of Rufus' soft strawberry blond locks and closed his eyes. They sat there holding each other until Tseng finally spoke, with a little humor in his tone.

"Leave it to you Rufus to take me to the brink of insanity and bring me back out again." Then he laughed a deep sincere one, and Rufus began to laugh as well, but a little more loosely, due to his drunken state. Rufus really didn't know why he was laughing, but started to laugh even harder than Tseng. He wrapped his arms around Tseng's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss, while he was still laughing. Tseng tried to kiss him back, but he was laughing as well. They both had their lips pressed up against each others, and they laughed against each other's mouths. It made for a very ineffective kiss, but it amused them nonetheless.

But then Rufus pulled away from his lips rapidly and pushed Tseng away from him. Tseng was a little surprised by his actions, but as soon as he saw Rufus throwing up on the concrete he understood. He grinned and stood up to go and help the blond. He rubbed his back gently as Rufus heaved up his dinner. Once he was finish, Tseng handed him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth with. Rufus gratefully took it and nodded in thanks. He stared down at his own mess, and scrunched his face in revulsion.

"Damn, and I really liked that spaghetti too." He said regretfully.

Tseng snickered and reached down to help Rufus up. They walked over to the vehicle, and Tseng placed Rufus into the passenger side, securing him in with a safety belt. Rufus' head leaned dramatically to the side and his head collided with the window. Tseng hopped into the other side and commenced to drive off. Rufus' head rattled against the window, but he didn't make any attempt to move it or readjust himself. Tseng drove a little slower than the speed limit just to be safe; after all, he did have a few drinks as well.

Rufus stared out the window, watching the bright lights pass by in a blur. His vision was already blurry and he could feel himself giving in to the darkness that was encompassing him. With one last look at Tseng, he let the darkness consumed him; the dark haired beauty fading from his sight.

* * *

**A/N: I know what ya'll are thinking and it will come, I just don't like to rush things is all.**

**Just to let you guys know, things really heat up in the next chapter. Even I'm looking forward to it ;) **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated and keep me inspired. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You guys really keep me encouraged to keep writing this. (Hopefully I'm getting better at editing.) **

**Warnings apply. Proceed with caution...**

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes 

Rufus sighed and rotated his chair around to face the large window. Dark clouds of smog blanketed the sky and effectively covered the upper plate of Midgar. Rufus groaned at the unpleasant sight and stood up to close the window curtains. He pulled the gold rope that held back the soft blue curtains and they cascaded down over the window. Rufus plopped down in his chair and tried to resume his work. He didn't have much to get done, seeing as how it was the night of the company Christmas Ball; however, he just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since he had last seen or heard from Tseng. The last thing he remembered was dining at Milan's and getting awfully drunk, but things were a little askew after that. He had awoken safe and sound at his home, in his large luxurious bed, but he couldn't remember the events from the night before, at least in detail. He did have an awful hangover though and he was irritated throughout the day. Also, since most of the senior Turks were needed on the mission, Tseng had left him in the care of a rookie female Turk.

He glared at her from across his desk in resentment. Her short reddish brown hair was clipped just below her ears. Her soft brown eyes stood out from underneath her long eyelashes; her face was delicate and pretty, and Rufus could tell she was very young. But he couldn't doubt her abilities completely; after all she was recruited by the Turks. She stood by the door with an attempted serious look on her face, but it really just made her look constipated. It wasn't that he hated her; it was just that she was so damn incompetent. Since she was relatively new, she didn't know how to deal with his short temper and his consistently bitchy attitude. So she made up for it by apologizing constantly, which annoyed Rufus to no end.

Rufus inwardly groaned in distress and laid his head on his desk. He closed his eyes and thought of the beautiful dark Turk. He envisioned his long silky dark hair that swished and bounced playfully upon his shoulders as he walked. He thought about his gorgeous dark eyes, encased by long, thick dark lashes. The Turk had the most delicious lips and Rufus licked his own in remembrance. But his thoughts of desire soon turned into frustration, due to the Turks absence.

_Two damn weeks!_ He thought angrily. _What the fuck kind of mission is he doing that he needs to be gone for that long? And why did he leave me with such an incompetent wench, though I sometimes prefer her over Reno. But still, couldn't he have left Rude with me instead!_

He released an audible annoyed groan and slammed his fist into the table, causing the female Turk to jump in surprise. Rufus rolled his eyes at her as she tried to regain her stance.

"Are you alright, Mr. Vice President Sir?" She said concerned.

"Do I look alright, Cissnei?" He said sharply. She gulped and began to fidget with her hands; apparently trying to think of something to say.

"Well Sir, I think you look just swell today and your hair looks absolutely gorgeous." She chirped out.

Rufus, incredibly conceited and narcissistic, ran his fingers through his hair and nodded his head in approval at the comment. She sighed in relief and resumed her stance. Rufus knew he could be difficult, but he also knew she took the easy way out by taking advantage of his vanity and complementing him in order to please him. A good tactic, but she could do better.

"Cissnei, would you be a dear and go get me some tea."

"Um, what kind of tea to you like again, Sir." She said uncertain.

Rufus grew irritated. Surely she should know by now. She'd been with him for an ample amount of time now. "For the last fucking time, I want peach tea."

"Oh yeah, sorry I keep forgetting." She said apologetically. Rufus waved her off and she exited to retrieve his drink.

Rufus relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes. Tonight was the Shin-Ra Christmas Ball, and although he loved going to parties and being in the spotlight, it seemed almost pointless to go without Tseng. He had been secretly harboring the desire to attend the Ball with him so that Tseng would be able to view him at his finest. Rufus, as well as the other executives, usually went all out to look their best for the ball. If anything, it made him want to outshine everyone else. He had attended the Shin-Ra Ball only once before, and he didn't remember seeing the Turk there. He certainly would have remembered if he had seen Tseng before.

Still, he wondered why he hadn't heard anything from him. He didn't even know where the Turk was, or what he was doing. Obviously it was something important, but why couldn't he know. When he had questioned his father about the Turk's whereabouts, the fat bastard told him it was none of his business. Rufus had promptly called his father a few choice words before storming out in a mad fury. And ever since then he had been in a bad mood.

Unfortunately, he had been using Cissnei and the other cadets he disciplined as outlets for his frustration. His punishments for the mal-mannered cadets were becoming increasingly harsher. For instance, a cadet had been constantly sneaking out of his quarters when it had been past curfew. So when the delinquent was caught and brought before Rufus, he had ordered him to stand on the ledge outside of his window for 24 hours. The cadet was on constant surveillance, making sure he did as was told. People pointed up at him and he had been the laughing stock of Shin-Ra. When the boy's sentence was up, he didn't speak to anyone and hasn't spoken ever since. Rufus didn't feel the slightest remorse for what he had done. At least the fool got the point now. The boy also served as an example to the rest of the cadets who snuck out as well, but hadn't been caught yet.

As for Cissnei, he pretty much treated her like shit. Her presence was a constant reminder to him that Tseng wasn't here, and it irritated and angered him. He had been insufferable and harsh, and many of his associates didn't know why he was being even more of a bitch than usual. All but one associate, that is. Sephiroth had long figured that out why he was so angry, and he secretly taunted Rufus at every turn. When they passed each other in the hall, Sephiroth would bring his fingers to his lips kiss then lightly. Rufus would pretend he didn't see him. When he had to ride in the elevator with him, Sephiroth would always have that insufferable grin on his face, and just before they would step out, Sephiroth would pop him in the back of the head, and walk out laughing. Rufus would then yell at Cissnei for not being on guard and ready to protect him. And again she would apologize, over and over again.

Sephiroth also teased Rufus by sliding scandalous pictures under his door of him and Tseng at various places around the world. In the photos, Tseng always appear somewhat happy (he didn't smile, but rather grinned). Sephiroth on the other hand, would have that maniacal grin on his face with his hand possessively on Tseng's shoulder. Rufus would often burn the pictures, but he occasionally kept one if Tseng looked just to hot in the picture to burn. He would cut Sephiroth out of the photo, place the roughly cut photo of Tseng in the drawer, and continue to burn the cutout of Sephiroth. So far, his favorite photo of Tseng had been the one where he and Sephiroth were on the beach of Coast del Sol. Tseng appeared to be in his teens, and he was sprawled out on his beach towel, with a pair of short dark beach bottoms on. He had a playful seductive look on his face as he posed for the camera, which Sephiroth was obviously holding and directing him.

Since Cissnei had left temporally, he took out that photo and gazed at it. Because Sephiroth had been the one taking it, he didn't have to cut this one. He focused on Tseng's beautiful feminine face and sighed. Of course Tseng didn't look as feminine now, but he still held a lot of those characteristics. The door opened harshly, startling Rufus. He quickly shoved the photo in the drawer and glared at the incoming person.

Cissnei, had the tea in hand, and his secretary Nora had come in as well, with a large wrapped box topped with a bright red bow. Extremely excited, Nora bounded past Cissnei and charged at Rufus with a freakishly wide grin on her face. Rufus, sensing possible danger, bounded up from his chair and back up a bit. Once she reached his desk, she slammed the present down on it. Papers went flying everywhere and Rufus groaned in annoyance. Nora could be quite a nuisance sometimes, even though she was an excellent secretary.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled at her.

"It's a present, duh." She said bouncing up and down. Cissnei placed the tea down and peered at the box. She noticed the tag near the bow and read it aloud.

"It says, 'To Rufus Shin-Ra', but it doesn't say who it's from. It does however say, 'do not open till Christmas'." She picked up the box and gave it a shake. When she didn't hear anything she frowned and placed it down.

"Where did this come from, Nora?" she questioned, staring at the box intently.

"The mail people delivered it." She said circling the large box. She suddenly let out a loud shriek, startling Rufus and Cissnei. "Oh, I wonder what's in it!"

"Well let's find out." Rufus said approaching the box. But as he reached to untie the bow, Nora screamed and threw her arms on top of the gift.

"No, no! You can't open it till Christmas! That's what it says."

Rufus scowled at her. "Get the fuck off of it, you crazy bitch." Although she was light, she could still smash what was inside; if she already didn't break it from slamming it on his desk so harshly.

"Just don't open it!" She cried.

"Move!"

"Promise you won't open it!"

"Fine, just get off of it. Fucking retard!"

She immediately bounded off it, with a wide grin on her face. Cissnei looked dumbfounded and stared questionably at Rufus, then at Nora. He pinched the bridge of his nose and plopped down in his chair.

"Nora, take the box and have it delivered to my home." He said stressfully.

"Okay!" she snatched the box up and rushed out the door. Cissnei shook her head in disbelief and closed the door behind her.

"That was…different." She said perplexed.

Rufus looked at the papers scattered around his desk and rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with reorganizing everything so he took a sip of his tea and stood up to leave. He signaled to the female Turk and she followed close behind him. But just as they were about to exit, she stopped and picked up an envelope that lying was on the ground. It was white and unmarked. Rufus turned around just in time to see Cissnei about to open it up. When he recognized the envelope as the one that Sephiroth had been using to slide pictures underneath his door, he roughly snatched it from her hands. She gasped in surprise.

"It's rude to look at things that don't belong to you." He snapped at her. She down casted her eyes and bit her lip. She nodded her head regretfully and opened the door for Rufus.

He ignored her distress and continued to the elevators. Once they were inside and on their way down, he fidgeted with the white envelop in his hands. He wondered what it was a picture of this time. They soon reached the first floor lobby and crossed the room quickly. Most of the Shin- Ra building had been decorated for the holidays and the lobby was indeed beautifully decorated. Red and gold lights beamed from across the high ceiling. A large Christmas tree was adorned in the center, with a large mako star on top. _How ironic._ He thought.

Anxious to get out of the cold, Rufus hurried to his limousine. Cissnei ran after him, staying close. He reached the car a little before she did, but he waited for her to open the door for him. She hurried over and opened the door to let him in. Rufus relaxed into the warmth of the limo and he waved at Lou, the driver, from the back. Lou smiled and waved back before taking off. Cissnei had tried to sit next to him, but he scowled at her and pointed to the other side of the limo for her to sit. Once she moved, Rufus tore open the envelope he had been anxiously waiting to see. He looked at the Turk across from him to make sure she was a safe distance away. Slowly, he pulled out the picture and covered his mouth in order to stifle a gasp.

The photo couldn't have been taken that long ago, he decided. Rufus felt a nosebleed coming and he quickly placed the photo back into it's envelop. The photo had been truly provocative and Rufus knew Sephiroth had sent this particular photo on purpose, just because he knew how Rufus would react. He just couldn't believe what he had seen and he took the photo out again to see if his eyes hadn't been deceiving him. He had no idea how Sephiroth managed to get Tseng to pose like this, but he didn't care at the moment

The Turk in the photo was listlessly draped over a red velvet couch in nothing but a long dark T-shirt. His long dark hair spilled out over the side of the couch and pooled onto the carpeted floor. Tseng's long elegant legs were stretched out across the sofa and they seemingly gleamed in the light. But what really took Rufus over the edge was the dark Turk's mischievous expression. His long hair was partially covering one eye; the other eye half-lidded with longing and desire. His full supple lips were twisted into a sexy grin with his index finger placed right over them, as if he were trying to lock in a secret.

_Holy fuck. This is so hot. I had no idea Tseng was into this kind of stuff. But why did Sephiroth send me this? It's almost like he's daring me to try anything with Tseng. He trying to tempt me, he's purposely provoking me. Or maybe, he's trying to show me just how close he and Tseng are. He really thinks that he can push me away from him; he thinks that I'll back down! Fuck him! I'm going to have Tseng, whether he likes it or not. I'll just deal with the consequences. Besides, I think he's really just intimidated by me. _Rufus flipped his hair arrogantly. _Well I am quite a handsome man, if I do say so myself. Even Sephiroth must acknowledge that._

With on last glace at the sexy photo, he placed it back into the envelope and held it in his hands. They reached his apartment complex and Cissnei let him out. She bowed her head respectfully and promised to return tonight to pick him up for the Ball. He dismissed her and headed into the building. He gingerly tipped the doorman and continued on up to his Penthouse. Once he reached his destination, he unlocked the door and ceremoniously tossed his jacket to the side. He went to his room and plopped down on the bed. He set his alarm for 6:30pm, which should give him plenty of time to get dressed and fixed up for the party.

He released a wide yawn and closed his eyes. As soon drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of the elusive dark Turk on his mind.

…

It seemed as soon as he had laid his head down, the alarm sounded. He grumbled and shifted under the sheets. The alarm screeched and Rufus tried to desperately crawl out from underneath the sheets to shut the horrible sounding machine off. Once his arm was free, he pounded his fist on the alarm and the ear piercing screech immediately stopped. He poked his head out from underneath the sheets and opened his eyes. With some effort, he sat up at stretched out his limbs. He slipped out of bed and drowsily headed for the bathroom. But the sound of the door bell stopped him in that direction and he headed down stairs to open the front door.

_I should seriously consider getting a damn butler, so I don't have to do this shit._

He peered out of the door hole, to see his hairstylist Jean-Pierre and his attends. They were all smiles and energy when Rufus reluctantly opened the door. They came rushing in and circled Rufus. They giggled girlishly at Rufus and he wondered what was just so funny. Jean Pierre stepped over the threshold and 'tisk tisked' Rufus.

"Well, it appears you have a case of the bed-head." He said and all his attendants burst out laughing in their high pitched voices. Rufus grumbled in irritation and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"But do not fret, my dear Rufus. We shall have you looking absolutely fabulous in no time." And with that he snapped his fingers and he's assistants grabbed Rufus and began pulling him towards the bathroom. Rufus struggled in their clutches, but they were surprisingly strong and effectively succeeded in getting him undressed and into the tub. As he bathed, they cleaned and polished his nails. They washed his hair and gave him a deep massage to relax him. Rufus let them pamper him as Jean Pierre can in and out with various outfits for Rufus to choose. Once he had selected one and they were pampering him, they helped him dress and Jean Pierre clipped and trimmed his hair.

Finally, after two hours of primping, Rufus was finished. He looked at himself in the wall length mirror. He did a single twirl and the attendants and Jean Pierre all clamped. He had selected a white silk embroidered suit with a soft green vest and tie. His shoes were of the highest quality and were polished to an impeccable sheen. His hair was magnificently smooth and shiny. Jean Pierre had really out done himself this time. He nodded in thanks to him and Jean beamed.

"Alright now my lovely's, "Jean Pierre said. "It is time we were off. Auvoir now, Rufus."

"Auvoir." They all chirped in. Rufus waved goodbye and thanked them all on their way out. As they were leaving, he could see Cissnei exiting the elevator as Jean Pierre's crew was entering. She smiled pleasantly at Rufus and slightly blushed when she saw him.

"You look amazing." She said shyly.

"I know." Rufus said admiring himself in a nearby mirror. "Get my jacket and my wallet from the table would you."

She nodded her head, gathered up his things and waited patiently for him in the foyer. Rufus was just about ready. He applied a bit of lip gloss to give his lips that wet, full look. He smiled at himself in the mirror and deemed himself to me ready. They left the apartment shortly and were soon on their way to the ball. Rufus stared at Cissnei and noticed something different about her. He stared at her more closely until he realized that she had put on a bit of make-up. She also had a red clip in her hair and she was wearing a red turtleneck underneath her Turk uniform.

Rufus debated on whether he should complement her on not. Then decided, why not. After all, he had given her a hard time, it was the least he could doo.

"Um, Cissnei. You look nice." He said evenly. And she did.

She seemed shocked by his words and her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Thank you." She said bashfully.

Rufus grinned at her expression and relaxed into his seat. They continued on in silence until they arrived. Already there were many expensive cars and limo's parked and lined up along the side of the Great Ball room. With Rufus' executive privileges, they cruised by the others vehicles and parked right in front. Cissnei immediately got out of the vehicle to open the door for Rufus. As soon as he stepped out, he was bombarded by flashing lights of camera's and people screaming. People, reporters and fans all screamed his name, begging for an audience. Rufus, with his pompous attitude, felt as if he should give address his adoring fans. So he talked and entertained as many tabloid writers, journalist, and fans as he could.

After chatting with his adoring public, he went inside to the grand Ball room, with Cissnei hot on his trail. The ballroom was decorated magnificently for the celebration. Red, green and gold streamers adorned the high arched ceilings. The dining tables were beautifully draped with custom made silk table cloths, with Christmas themes designed on it. A large great Christmas tree was positioned in the center of the Ballroom. Large expensive ornaments dressed the tree. Pictures of the executives were on some of the ornaments that graced the area closest to the top. The food was exquisite, and large chocolate fountain was also present. It truly was breathtaking.

Rufus greet people as he crossed the room, making sure that everyone saw him at least once tonight. He saw his father chatting with the other executives, and he avoided the man like the plague. His father and he were not exactly of good speaking grounds yet. Their last encounter had been disastrous and Rufus didn't want another repeat of that fiasco. A server passed by and offered him an alcoholic beverage. He took it gratefully and sipped at it casually. They party was going off with a swing and Rufus loved it.

But even still, the thought of Tseng not being here disappointed him. He sighed into his drink and sat at a table. Cissnei stood up behind him and he signaled for her to sit down. She complied and sat quietly. People were now starting to dance and the beat of the music increased. Rufus didn't bring a date, so he didn't feel obligated to dance with anyone. A few people he had known from his party days had come by to chat with him. They pretty much didn't work because their parents were so rich they didn't need to.

Rufus talked cordially with them for awhile until they all got up to go dance. Rufus was relieved when they left though. Hearing about how much fun they were still having really put a damper on his spirits. So he got another drink. Some people had already arrived at the party smashed, and they continued to drink more and more. Rufus made his way over to the buffet table and went straight for the chocolate strawberries, one of his favorite treats.

He put three on his plate and was about to add another when he noticed one was missing. He tilted his head in confusion until he heard someone laugh on the other side of him. He turned to face them and he took a step back in shock, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

There, standing next to him, had been Tseng, and he looked absolutely divine. He was wearing the traditional Wutaiian dress. It was a long red and gold form fitting gown that hugged him in all the right places. His long legs were dressed in tight yellow embroidered leggings and were visible due to the slits on both sides of the outfit. He also wore red and gold moccasin slippers. His long dark hair was pulled up into a bun, with two crimson chopsticks with gold chains that dangling from the end, going through it. Loose strands of dark hair draped over his gorgeous face. He smirked at Rufus, obviously amused by the blonds' reaction.

Rufus looked at him in awe and confusion. Could it really be Tseng? He approached and stared directly at him. Tseng didn't move or back up, instead, he lifted up the chocolate strawberry he had stole from Rufus and winked. A wide grin graced Rufus' face and he suddenly had the urge to wrap his arm around the Turk and embrace him. But he resisted the urge, for now. He looked Tseng up and down again before addressing the Turk.

"You look fucking good." He said at last.

Tseng beamed at him, amusement obvious in his dark eyes. "Thank you, Rufus." He said as he placed the chocolate fruit to his lips. He took a small bite from the tip and chewed slowly savoring the taste. Rufus was so preoccupied with his gawking, that he forgot Cissnei was near. She walked past him and stared up in awe at her boss. Like him, she had never seen Tseng dressed up so beautifully before. He truly looked amazing.

"H-hello, Tseng." She said nervously.

"It's nice to see you again, Cissnei. I hope Rufus here hasn't troubled you too much." He said jokingly. Her eyes lit up at him and she shook her head. Rufus stared at sight between the two and instantly became jealous. He faked a cough to divert their attention and they stared at him.

"Yes, well, as of right now Cissnei you are relieved of your duties to Rufus. I will be taking my position." Tseng said. "So go and enjoy yourself."

She smiled, and with a quick bow to them both, she scurried off; disappearing into the crowd. Once she was gone, Rufus slid his arm around Tseng's. The Turk didn't seem fazed by his actions and he walked arm in arm with him. Rufus took him to a table in the corner, where there weren't that many people. A server placed a drink in front of them both and they nodded in thanks. He watched as Tseng sipped at his drink, the Turk was just too beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off him. Tseng sensed him staring and turned his attention to Rufus.

"What is it Rufus?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I've never seen you look so good." He said; lust evident in his blue eyes. "Where did you get this outfit?"

Tseng took another sip of his drink. "I ordered it online." He said amused.

Rufus grinned at him and shook his head. Tseng relaxed back into his seat and took another bite of his stolen chocolate strawberry. The red succulent juice from the strawberries dripped down over his lip. Rufus watched intently as Tseng licked the delicious juice from his lips. Placing the fruit down, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Rufus, incredibly turned on now, grabbed one of his strawberries and began to lick the tip. Tseng raised an elegant eyebrow at him and watched. The haughty blond placed the tip to his closed lips and stared at Tseng, making sure he was looking. He was. He twirled his skillful tongue around the tip and Tseng licked his lips at the sight.

As he finished up his treat, he noticed Tseng's cheeks were flushed a soft pink. Rufus smiled at this and beamed at Tseng. He couldn't even begin to express how glad he was to have the Turk back. While he was gone, he constantly feared the worse. Ever since he had learned of Tseng's limited experience of being the Turk leader, his confidence in the Turk had dissipated. But the worry was over now and Tseng didn't appear hurt or even wounded. These two weeks away from the Turk had driven Rufus insane. Not only because he missed the Turk's presence, but because every day he was away from him, the more he desired the man. Every lingering hour the Turk was on his mind. His lips, his touch, his body, all were constantly on his mind. And the feeling of desire intensified, now that Tseng was back.

Tseng smiled and pulled one of the free strands of hair behind his ear. Suddenly, a fast song came on and everyone around them went to go dance. Finally alone in the corner, Rufus took this opportunity to kiss Tseng. He pressed his lips against his and started moving his mouth. The Turk eagerly kissed him back and slithered his tongue into Rufus' searing mouth. The blond moaned into his mouth as he suckled on the slick muscle. Tseng still had the faint taste of chocolate, and Rufus began to devour his mouth, savoring the flavor. The Turk eagerly submitted to Rufus' aggressiveness and wrapped his arms around the blonds head, pulling him closer.

Rufus secretly moved his hand up to Tseng's chest were he could feel his nipples hardening underneath the silk material. He placed his thumb on top of one and began to rub it gingerly. Tseng released his mouth to let out a moan, which went drawn out because of the loud music. He pinched and kneaded his hardened nubs through the thin, tight fabric. Rufus placed his lips back onto Tseng's and kissed him deeply. Tseng returned the kiss by jabbing his tongue in Rufus' hot mouth. Their tongues collided and coiled around each other, their slick muscles sliding against each others.

Suddenly, Tseng drew back and pulled Rufus away from him. He was panting heavily and tried to catch his breath. Rufus was confused by his actions and mentally swore in his head. Had he taken things too far? What if Tseng didn't want proceed with him? He would be devastated. He stared into the Turks hazy eyes questionably. Rufus bit his lip; fearful of being rejected by the man he wanted the most in his life. Once Tseng calmed down, he looked at Rufus with a serious face. Rufus didn't think he could have taken the rejection, and he rose up apprehensively from his chair. But just as he was about to walk away, Tseng grabbed his arm.

Rufus peered down at him, shocked and confused. Tseng's expression was nothing short of solemn and it made Rufus very nervous. The Turk stood up and stared Rufus directly into his anxious blue eyes. He moved closer to him and until his lips were right at Rufus' ear. Then he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Rufus' waist. He nuzzled his neck with the tip of his nose before speaking.

"Not right here." He said in a deep, desperate sultry voice. His tone sent a wave of pleasure through Rufus' body and his knees felt weak. He quickly wrapped his arms around Tseng's slender waist and pulled him close. Rufus was already beginning to rouse and Tseng moaned when he felt his rising hardness against his own. Rufus tried to regain control and look for a quick, unnoticeable exit. He looked around franticly and spotted an old elevator from across the room. Since the ballroom was located in the older part of the Shin-Ra building, the elevator would be small, but at least it still worked. He grabbed Tseng by his arm and maneuvered through the crowd to the other side were the elevator resided.

They made it across and Rufus frantically hit the up button. The doors opened and he roughly shoved Tseng in. He rushed in after him into the cramped space and hit the 67th floor button. As soon as the doors closed, he attacked Tseng by pushing him up against the elevator wall. He immediately attached himself to the Turks delicious lips. The kiss was sloppy and highly undignified, but Rufus couldn't care less. He grabbed Tseng's head and pulled him even closer, effectively deepening the kiss. They both ravaged each other's mouths and profusely whimpered and groaned as their hips grinded together in the cramped space.

Rufus grabbed Tseng's hips and rubbed his sides delicately, enjoying the feel of the smooth embroidered silk against his heated skin. Tseng bucked into his touch and released a deep throaty groan that instantly made Rufus slam forward into Tseng's growing erection. Tseng cried out and grabbed Rufus' shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. The Turk then began to assault Rufus lips with all he had. He cut the blonds' lip and tongue with his tiny sharp teeth and Rufus shuddered at the pleasure the pain caused. Blood seeped out from his cuts and welled up on his tongue. Tseng ran his hot tongue over Rufus' bloody lips before divulging his slick muscle into his mouth. He suckled at the bloody appendage and it roused the blond all the more. Rufus gripped Tseng's hips and bucked them into his.

"Oh shit!" The dark aroused Turk swore at the incredible sensation.

Rufus grinned at the Turk's use of profanity to express himself. Now he knew he was good. The elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened. They awkwardly stumbled out, still attached to each other's lips. Rufus guided Tseng through the dark hallway walking backwards. As they made their way down the hall, they passed Sephiroth's office and Rufus couldn't help but smile. He freed one of his hands from Tseng's waist and flipped off Sephiroth's door as he passed it on the way to his. Tseng didn't see this, seeing as how his eyes were closed and his lips fastened to Rufus'.

Finally, Rufus' back hit the door of his office and he opened it from behind. They stumbled in and Rufus, clumsy as he is, tripped over his feet and began to fall backward. He hit the ground hard, and Tseng came crashing down on him. He was a little dazed for a moment, and didn't realize that Tseng was sitting on top of him, that is, until he started to move. Tseng began to rake his ass right over Rufus' bulging erection. Rufus arched up and grabbed Tseng's hips. He rocked him back and forth over his covered manhood, his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the overwhelming pleasure. Tseng cried out every time he felt Rufus' throbbing bulge part his cheeks and graze his covered entrance.

Rufus peered up at the man on top of him and decided that positions needed to be switched. He sat up and flipped Tseng underneath him, pinning his arms down. Tseng quivered from under him and Rufus grinned at the sight. But something wasn't quite right. He lifted Tseng up and tore the chopsticks from his hair. He then ripped the ribbon that held his hair up and his long dark locks came cascading down. He pushed him back down on the ground, and his hair sprawled out across the floor. Perfect. Tseng looked flawless with his hair down and Rufus ran his fingers through it.

It was soft and fine as it pooled on the floor. He looked at Tseng's gorgeous body in his traditional Wutaiian garb. It fit his thin frame like a glove and Rufus ran his fingers delicately over Tseng's curves that were visible in this tight outfit. But as much as he loved Tseng in the dress, he would love him even more once he got it off. Tseng flipped off his moccasins and Rufus kicked them even further to side. The next thing to remove would be Tseng's embroidered leggings. He slid his hands sensually up the Turk's legs and underneath his dress. Tseng shuddered at the contact as Rufus reached the top of his leggings and began sliding them down; his pale fingers ghosting over his smooth legs as he pulled them down.

Once they were off he marveled at the smooth, velvety soft exposed legs. They were so delicately shaped, so feminine; hard to believe they belonged to a killer. He teasingly ghosted his fingertips up his legs and the Turk moaned in response. He traced them up and down, until he could feel the Turks legs quivering underneath him from his touch. Rufus grinned at this and removed his hands, only to have them replaced by his lips. He placed his moist lips upon the Turk's inner thigh and planted a sweet, soft kiss. The dark haired man whimpered at the treatment.

The haughty blond nipped at the soft flesh and pulled it lightly with his teeth. He then trailed his slick tongue down the soft skin of his legs, and he planted wet succulent kisses on the way back up to his sensitive thighs. Tseng bucked into his ministrations and his legs trembled at the lurid feel. Rufus left a wet parting kiss on the bruised skin before he drew himself up on all fours above Tseng. Looming over the Turk, he reached down with one hand to his chest and began to unclasp the Turk's top. Tseng stared up at him in anticipation with hazy, lust filled eyes. Rufus slightly struggled with the tiny clasps, but eventually succeeded in loosening them.

He pulled open his top, exposing the smooth honey golden skin of his chest. Eagerly, the blond bent his head down to taste the Turk's delectable skin. He glided his wet, slick tongue around Tseng's pectorals, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the brunette. Rufus moved down to his nipple, and enclosed the areola with his teeth. He added pressure around the area, and the heat of his breath encased the tiny nub. Slipping his tongue through his teeth, he lightly grazed over the protruding tip. Tseng vaulted upward at the sensation, and Rufus let out a muffled groan before he closed his lips and latched onto one of Tseng's dusky pink nipples. Tseng moaned and grabbed Rufus' head, pulling it down in an attempt to get him closer. Rufus' sucked roughly at the little nub, making it hard and swollen. He moved to the other twin peak and bit it harshly, grinding it between his teeth.

"Oh fuck!"Tseng moaned as Rufus began biting and pinching his stimulated nipples. Rufus smiled around the areola when he heard him cry out. Tseng did not normally swear so vulgarly around him, but then again, this was not a normal situation. Rufus moved his hands down the sides of the other man's torso until he reached his slender hips. He could feel the heat of Tseng's skin through the thin material. After twirling his tongue around his hardened nipples, he moved back up to claim his hot mouth. The kiss was vicious, and Rufus had cut his tongue on Tseng's tiny sharp incisors. Blood flowed from his cut into Tseng's mouth, which seemed to excite him even more as he sucked the bloody, slick muscle.

Rufus broke the violent kiss and was breathing deeply; his lips were left with a tingling sensation. Tseng was also breathless. His long hair covered his eyes and stuck to his face. With his lips red, battered, bruised and bloody, and his pointed teeth glistening, it gave him the appearance of a vampire after the hunt. He locked his eyes onto Rufus', and sensually licked at his bloodied lips until no trace of blood was left.

The aroused blond moaned at the scandalous sight and began to unbutton his suit jacket. Tseng reached up from underneath to help him removed his clothing. Together, they eventually discarded his jacket and vest. Tseng was busy working his nimble fingers to undue his tie and shirt. As soon as he got his tie off, he tossed it to the side and peeled opened his shirt. Tseng ran his fingers over his pale chest and Rufus sighed in pleasure at the feel of his warm hands on him.

Tseng began to slide further down under Rufus' body, raking his nails over Rufus' chest as he moved further down. He stopped when he was positioned right underneath Rufus' constrained bulge. He grabbed Rufus' thighs to steady the anxious blond above him. The dark brunette lifted his head up and used his teeth to grip and pull the zipper down. Rufus bucked his hips in anticipation and Tseng steadied him. The Turk then used his mouth to tug Rufus' pants just enough to expose his dick constricted in his tight black boxers. Tseng moaned appreciatively at the sight above him, and moved his hands to Rufus' hips. He began lowering his hips closer to his face so that Rufus' bulging erection was right above his lips. Rufus moaned when he felt Tseng's hot breath beating on his sensitive area.

Tseng moved his hands back to Rufus' thighs, and he gripped them tight. He leaned his head up and placed a kiss on Rufus' cock. The blond above him instantly bucked his hips, but Tseng held him steady. The Turk began to move his lips over his covered erection, and opened his mouth wide. Tilting his head at an angle, he gripped the bulge in Rufus' pants between his teeth and exhaled a wave of heat from his breath. Rufus cried out and tried to force himself even deeper into his mouth. But Tseng held him back, and released his bulge from his mouth. Instead, he moved his mouth upward to the top of his boxers and gripped the elastic band between his teeth. He pulled then down until Rufus' cock popped out; erected and dripping. Rufus released a mangled cry when his dick sprung out and brushed against Tseng's smooth cheek.

The Turk underneath him gripped his legs even harder as he positioned his mouth right under Rufus' dripping cock. Tseng moaned and licked his lips in anticipated pleasure. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Rufus' cock before snaking his tongue out. He licked the flared head and coiled his slick muscle around it, sliding it up and down. Rufus moaned out loud at the Turks ministrations. Tseng then jabbed his tongue into the slit of his cock and the blond bucked his hips. Tseng was just too good, and he hadn't even taken him in his mouth yet!

Tseng licked up and down the sides of his thick shaft, getting it nice and slick with saliva. He moved his head down and took the dripping head of his cock into his searing mouth. Rufus cried out as Tseng tightened his lips and began sucking, sliding his tongue over the slit and jabbing it in and out. He hummed deeply, and the vibrations sent a mind-blowing sensation of pleasure through his cock. Slowly, he took more of Rufus into his mouth. The blond quivered above him. The feel of his dick deep within Tseng's mouth was inconceivable. His mouth was searing hot and moist. He bucked his hips, effectively deepening himself into Tseng's mouth.

The Turk moaned around his dick as he felt beads of cum seeping out of Rufus' dick and drip down his throat. He took him deeper into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Rufus was in such bliss, and his eyes lulled in back of his head due to the overwhelming pleasure. Tseng moved his mouth up and down on his cock, sliding his tongue over the protruding veins. He deep throated him and Rufus instantly grew larger inside his mouth. Tseng released a muffled groan as he felt Rufus increase in size, and he began to increase his pace. He bobbed his head up and down and sucked fervently on his erection. Rufus cried out and started to thrust deep into Tseng's mouth. The Turk could not hold Rufus any longer as the blond began to thrust desperately into his mouth. Sensing his release, Rufus reluctantly slowed his pace and forcefully pulled out of Tseng's mouth. Cum and saliva from his cock, dripped onto Tseng's face and chest as he pulled out.

Rufus tried to catch his breath and stifle his release, but found it rather hard to do after that mind blowing blowjob Tseng had given him. He removed himself from above Tseng's body and concentrated on suppressing his release. He didn't want come just yet, he wanted to be deep within Tseng when he did. He gazed up at the Turk and immediately had to stifle his release again when he saw him. In the brief moment Rufus had been separated from Tseng, the Turk had removed his traditional garb and was now completely naked. He was stretched out on the cream colored sofa; his dark eyes were hazed over with lust and need. His long dark hair pooled over his bare shoulders and honey golden body. Rufus was awestruck, and couldn't tear his eyes away from the provocative sight. Tseng seductively licked his full red lips, and smirked at Rufus. He flipped his hair dramatically to one side and his grin widened, showing his little sharp teeth.

Rufus grinned from ear to ear in approval. He pulled off his shirt and recklessly tossed it on the floor. Tseng watched him strip intently as Rufus completely pulled down is trousers and boxers. He heard Tseng release a soft moan at the sight of his naked glistening body. Slowly, he advanced toward the outstretched Turk with longing evident in his blue eyes. Once he reached him, he lifted the brunettes head up and kissed him deeply. He held his lips as he positioned himself on top of Tseng. Releasing the Turk's lips, the blond peered down at the vision lying underneath him. Tseng was glowing and looked even more radiant with his hair fanned out and his skin shiny and slick with heat.

The blond licked his lips and wrapped his arms around the Turks slender waist. He pulled him up until Tseng was sitting upright on the couch in front of him. Rufus then drew back away from him and positioned himself at the far end of the couch. He stared appreciatively at the Turk, and with lick of his lips and a loud audible moan; he gave Tseng a "come hither", gesture with his hands. The brunette grinned as he made his way over to the blond. Rufus grabbed Tseng when he had gotten close enough. They were about the same height, but Tseng was more muscular than he was, so he weighed a bit more. Rufus awkwardly struggled at first to get Tseng to sit in his lap, but eventually nestled him comfortably between his legs. Rufus looked him in the face and saw that he was blushing; he turned his head quickly trying to hide it. The haughty blond smiled at this and put his hand underneath his chin to tilt Tseng's head toward him again. He kissed Tseng gently and softly; enjoying the taste and feel of his mouth. They pulled apart slowly but their lips still lingered close together.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He whispered to the Turk; his lips brushed his as he spoke.

Tseng smiled and his cheeks went red at the comment. Rufus grinned at his reaction and bent his head down to the crook of his neck. Tseng gasped as Rufus began to nibble at the area, pulling at the sensitive skin with his blunt teeth. Tseng leaned his head back, exposing more of his throat. Immediately, Rufus shot his tongue up and along the exposed blue vein in Tseng's neck. He'd become infatuated with this part of Tseng's body. He pulled and nipped at the vein, drawing more exasperated gasps from the Turk.

Feeling Tseng's hardness pressed firmly against his stomach, he knew Tseng was just about ready. As he suckled abrasively at his neck, he lifted his right hand up to Tseng's mouth. He circled the red swollen lips before entering two fingers into his hot mouth. He moaned at the sudden warmth of Tseng's skilled tongue as he coiled the wet muscle around his finger. It sent wave of pleasure through his body and to straight to his throbbing shaft. Tseng cried out loudly around the fingers when he felt Rufus throb and grow underneath him. He added another finger into his hot orifice and he sucked ardently at them.

Rufus jabbed his fingers in and out of Tseng's mouth. The Turk moaned around his fingers and slid his wet tongue over each appendage. Deeming his fingers to be well coated with enough saliva, he pulled them out and Tseng released them with a loud popping sound; a trail of saliva still connected his lips to the wet fingers. Tseng was upset at having the finger's removed, but was quickly relieved when Rufus replaced them with his tongue. They kissed madly, and battled for dominance which Tseng had won. He wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck and suddenly threw his head back sharply as he felt one finger enter him.

"Fucking shit!" Rufus exclaimed as he had entered his middle finger into Tseng's tiny pink hole. He was hot, tight and responsive as he probed him experimentally, twisting his finger around and curving it slightly. A second finger pierced him and he let out a strangled cry. Rufus could feel a slick, sticky substance flow down his stomach as Tseng leaked copious amounts of precum from his erected penis. He twisted and stretched his fingers in the tight gripping canal that engulfed his fingers in heat. Tseng, in anxiousness, had started to buck against his fingers and moaned profusely. Then he added a third finger.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Tseng stammered due to the overwhelming pleasure. "S-So good…s-so, ugh!" He cried out as he felt himself being stretched. He was almost ready but Rufus was looking for a certain spot and had begun to thrust all three fingers in and out in an attempt to find it. He went deeper and deeper in with every thrust of his fingers. Tseng's rested his head on Rufus' slick shoulder and was breathing heavily, his whole body hot and aching in need. Suddenly, and startling Rufus', Tseng let out a piercing cry and threw his head back so forcefully that Rufus had to use all his strength in his left arm in order to keep him from falling off of the couch.

"Found it." He said through a smile and instantly memorized the feel of the area where the bundle of throbbing nerves lie. He removed all his fingers and rested his right hand on the small of Tseng's back. The dark brunette wrapped his arms even tighter around his neck, but not to close as to be choking him. The strawberry blond held him steady and looked into Tseng's lust filled chocolate eyes. He was ready, but Rufus was a little hesitant. Although Tseng was thoroughly prepared, he had never went in before with only saliva as his aid, and with a demanding thick eight inch cock, most preferred lubrication. He looked pleading into Tseng's eyes. Seeming to understand his predicament, Tseng smiled and leaned close to his ear. He licked the outer shell of his ear before speaking.

"Don't worry," his voice was low and seductive, "blood always provides the best lubricant."

Rufus didn't understand at first, but widened his eyes in horror when he finally did. Tseng smiled wickedly at his petrified expression and kissed him passionately in reassurance. What did Rufus expect? He was a Turk after all. Why wouldn't he be accustomed to pain, and in Tseng's case, turned on by it? The dark haired man smoothed the worried blonds' hair back in encouragement. Rufus leaned up to kiss him again as he grabbed Tseng's buttocks and lifted him appropriately. He then moved his hands to the man's hips, positioning him over his dripping shaft. He could feel Tseng quivering in anticipation underneath his fingertips. Gradually, he eased him down until the head of his cock met the tiny puckered entrance. Tseng gasped when he felt the contact and tried to push his hips down to force entrance.

Rufus held him steady though, and teased him by rotating his hips around his petite opening, causing the man above him to whimper in aggravation and eagerness. Deciding that playtime was over, he pulled him down slightly and pushed his hips up, so that the dripping head of his engorged cock pushed past the protesting rings. Tseng groaned and increased his grip on his shoulders. Sweat ran down the rosy blonds' head and he grunted as he felt the muscles grip him forcefully as he continued to push in. The heat was inconceivable as he felt his inner walls grip him tightly. He felt blood well up upon entering, and it did provide excellent lubrication.

Tseng was panting heavily above him and his head was tilted back. Once Rufus was completely sheathed in his hot canal, he laid down on the couch with the Turk sitting up on top of him. He looked up at Tseng who was absolutely glowing in the moonlight. His abs glistened with sweat and his stomach muscles contracted sharply. His hardness was pressed against his stomach and he could see it throb and pulsate. His eyes were closed and his full lips were parted with his head tilted back. Looking at the gorgeous sight above, Rufus grew larger inside him and Tseng cried out. His screams sent a surge of electricity through the blonds' body and he instantly started to move.

He lifted Tseng's hips and pulled out slowly, savoring the feel of Tseng's tight walls around his cock as he moved. The Turk above him used his legs to raise his body up as Rufus assist him by elevating his hips. Rufus pulled almost completely out, so that the bulbous head of his cock was still encased in the man. He balanced Tseng on his cock and gripped the Turk's hips roughly. Suddenly, and without warning, Rufus forced Tseng's hips down and impaled him on his erection. Tseng cried out ecstatically at the sudden penetration. Rufus drew out again and Tseng lifted his ass up, only to slam back down on his dick. Rufus let out a piercing cry of pleasure as Tseng began the erotic process of going up and down, fucking himself on Rufus' cock by using his legs as support. The blond moaned at the salacious sight above him.

Rufus was in absolute ecstasy as Tseng rode him. His long dark hair pooled over his shoulders and onto Rufus' stomach. His full luscious lips were parted and his eyes were closed in pleasurable contentment. The dark brunette viciously impaled himself on Rufus, effectively deepening his cock within him with every plunge. Every time Tseng slammed down on Rufus, he elicited a mangled cry from the blond. Every time he saw his cock disappear between those honey golden cheeks, he couldn't help but moan. At the rate they were going, he knew he was close to his release, but he didn't want it to end, not just yet.

With all the will power he could muster, he gripped Tseng's hips, stifling his movement. With some effort, he sat up, still fully sheathed in the Turk. Once he was face to face with Tseng, he immediately attacked his lips. They ravaged each other's mouths as Rufus reposition himself. Still attached to the Turks delicious lips, his tongue deep in his mouth, Rufus began to withdraw from Tseng's entrance. He pulled completely out, his cock glistening with blood, cum and the remains of saliva. Then with all the vigor he could muster, he slammed full force into him. Tseng let out a mangled cry and Rufus' pulled out again. Rotating Tseng's hips, he readied himself and got a strong grip on his hips and the back of his neck. From his previous probing, he knew Tseng reacted powerfully when his prostrate was hit and he hopped he could control him a little better with both hands. He slammed violently into him and Tseng screamed loudly; his back arched so dramatically that Rufus thought he may have broken his spine. The dark brunette's nails on impact had dug deeply into his skin in an attempt to keep his balance and he felt that he had drawn blood.

Tseng cried out uncontrollably and boisterously as Rufus pounded into him viciously; his back arched so severely that his long hair touched the couch between Rufus' legs. Rufus was in absolute bliss. Tseng was unbelievably tight and the friction created between them increased the heat greatly. Rufus groaned loudly, and with adrenaline induced strength, he flipped them both so that Tseng was now on his back. They landed roughly but that didn't faze them in the least and Rufus continued to fuck him into the couch. The new position allowed for him to go in deeper. Tseng cried out vociferously and tossed his head from side to side in ecstasy. Tseng placed his legs up on Rufus' shoulder's which allowed for more accuracy. Rufus then wrapped his right hand around Tseng's manhood and tried to keep his balance with his other.

"Aahhh, Rufus…oh please, fuck me harder!" He screamed as he started to pump him mercilessly. Spurred on by Tseng's loud outburst, he increased his pace and began to thrust into him so hard he could feel the straining tissue around his cock tear; the fresh blood provided more lubrication so he could move faster. He was so close to his release and he could feel that Tseng was too. With his last remaining strength, he thrust ruthlessly into his abused entrance and increased his pace around his fully erected cock. Suddenly, Tseng bolted up and screamed out his name, his hot reproductive fluid erupted onto Rufus' stomach and hand. His inner muscles clenched impossibly tight around his painfully engorged sex.

"Fucking hell Tseng!" He cried out loudly as he released himself into Tseng's tight canal so violently that blood and semen spurted out from around his cock and seeped out of Tseng's occupied hole in copious amounts. Tseng cried out at the force of such a vicious release. His legs slid off Rufus' shoulders and onto the now ruined couch.

With all his strength gone, Rufus collapsed helplessly on Tseng. Their chests heaved against each other's and Rufus could feel Tseng's fluttering heartbeat from underneath him. Rufus was still sheathed inside of Tseng, but he didn't make any effort to pull out. Tseng tried to move but found that he couldn't. They were both so exhausted that any movement seemed impossible and tiring. Rufus was dazed, and lied on Tseng's heaving chest with absolute satisfaction and fulfillment.

Rufus was in such bliss from the afterglow, he couldn't help but smile. He looked up at the beautiful Turk and his smile widened. Tseng was still desperately out of breath, and his breathing was erratic. His eyes were closed and his hand was draped over his forehead like a damsel in distress. Rufus laughed at the sight, which drew Tseng's attention. The Turk stared down at with dazed eyes. He looked too stunned to say anything, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

The blond smiled up at his handy work. Obviously he had fucked the Turk so hard he seemingly couldn't think or speak. He laughed again and placed his hand on the Turk's damp cheek. It was hot and flushed red. He rubbed his face gently and Tseng seemingly came to his senses. His eyes lit up and he grinned down at Rufus. They both smiled at each other, and with no words being spoken, they both knew that they had no regrets. Rufus removed his hand from Tseng's face and the Turk grabbed it in his. They held hands and lay there unmoving, enjoying the blissful silence of the afterglow. Rufus, never one for silence, tried to speak first, but Tseng beat him to it.

"Rufus," he said in a soft, sated voice. The blond moaned at the tone and gave Tseng's hand a hard squeeze.

"Yes, Tseng?" He said while nuzzling into the crook of the Turks neck and shoulder blade.

"As much as I loved having your dick up my ass," he said derisively, "please take it out now."

Rufus gave him a confused look before he realized what the Turk was talking about. He looked down and saw that he was still fully sheathed deep within the Turk. Rufus shot him an apologetic look and sat up. Gripping the Turk's legs, he used what little strength he had left to withdraw from the Turks body. Tseng hissed at the movement. As soon as Rufus pulled completely out, semen lined with blood oozed out of Tseng's abused entrance. Rufus scrunched his face in repulsion as the fluid stained the cream colored couch.

"Aw fuck Tseng. The couch is ruined." He didn't really care at the moment, but he would have to do something about it later.

Tseng winced as he sat up, which made more fluids leak out. Rufus laughed as the Turk tried to stand up. He slowly rose up off the couch and stumbled over to restroom, but as he walked, the fluids dripped down his legs. Rufus smirked as he watched Tseng walk on unsteady legs. When the Turk made it to the bathroom, he slammed the door shut. Rufus' smiled instantly changed to a frown. He was greatly confused by Tseng's actions.

_What the fuck? _He thought.

He rose up off the couch and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't think he should bother Tseng if the Turk was upset. However, he was still curious, and pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear the Turk mumbling something, but he couldn't make out what. He strained to hear and listened intently. After a few minutes of listening, he still couldn't make out what he was saying. He sighed in annoyance and began to walk away from the door. He only took three steps…

"Shit! Rufus, how the hell am I going to be able to hide these damn hickeys?" The Turk suddenly yelled from the other side of the door. Immediately Rufus was relieved and began laughing again even harder. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. Tseng roughly opened the door and quickly snatched up his clothes in a mad fury. Once he retrieved them, he slammed the door again and Rufus could hear him mumbling from the other side. He grinned at the door and tapped it lightly.

"Can you hand me a towel?" he asked Tseng.

The Turk quickly opened the door and tossed the towel out before slamming the door shut. Rufus could help but laugh again.

"See if I'll ever let you fuck me again." Tseng said playfully from the other side.

Rufus grinned and pressed his back up against the door. "Oh there will definitely be a next time." He said maliciously. "Right, Tseng?"

The Turk didn't respond and Rufus snickered.

_Oh yes, there will most definitely be a next time._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. (Living out some fantasies here.)**

**Please let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. Reviews always help in the writing and effort process.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMG! I am so apologize for this ridiculously long update.**

* * *

Gentlemen prefer Brunettes 

Rufus had almost completely redressed by the time Tseng came out the bathroom. He had a soft blue towel wrapped around his narrow waist. The Turk's hair was still damp, although he was violently trying to get it dry with a towel. While drying his hair, Tseng went for his clothes. He had begun to gather them up off the floor and place them on the white, unstained chair. Rufus grinned at Tseng, as the Turk was still searching for a most vital piece of clothing.

He looked everywhere. Under the couch, under the desk, in the bathroom, all around the floor, but he still couldn't find what he was looking for. Rufus pretended to be looking at himself in the mirror as Tseng searched. Instead, he watched in amusement as Tseng searched frantically for his missing article of clothing. Of course Rufus secretly had what Tseng was looking for, but thought to amuse himself at the Turk's expense.

Finally, after a few minutes of pointless searching, Tseng released an annoyed sigh. He stood up and pondered to himself. Rufus couldn't help but snicker at Tseng's aggregated expression. The laugh didn't go unnoticed by Tseng and he turned to face Rufus with a smirk on his face.

"Rufus, do you have something that belongs to me?" He questioned derisively. He obviously knew he did.

Rufus grinned and shook his head "no". Tseng wasn't buying it, and he approached Rufus. He pretended to be fixing his hair in the mirror when Tseng approached him from behind. The mischievous blond gasped as Tseng wrapped his arms around his waist. He released a contented sigh as Tseng leaned in close to his ear and nipped at it.

"Tell me where you hid them." Tseng said in a breathy voice that made Rufus' knees weak. Rufus shook his head in defiance. Tseng pulled his earlobe into his hot mouth and began to gently suckle it. Rufus moaned at the action. The Turk had also begun to roam his hands over the blonds' torso. He slipped his hands inside of Rufus' suit, caressing his chest. Rufus bit his lip as Tseng touched him and closed his eyes to relax into his touch.

Suddenly, Tseng slipped his hand into the inside pocket of Rufus' suit jacket. His eyes went wide when Tseng snatched out the folded article of clothing he had been hiding there. He tried to grab it back from the Turk, but he was entirely too fast.

"Hey, give that back!" He demanded of the Turk. Tseng ignored him and began to unfold the silk material.

"And what were you planning to do with my underwear?" Tseng asked amused.

Rufus' grin widened. "I was going to mail them to Sephiroth."

Tseng shook his head as he continued to get dressed. "How childish." The Turk said. Rufus shrugged his shoulders as he watched Tseng dress. Unfortunately, Tseng couldn't put his hair back up, seeing as how he needed his hair down in order to hide the hickeys on the side of his neck. Rufus grinned as he stared at the bruised flesh. He thought about how good Tseng's skin had felt against his lips; so smooth and soft.

"Tseng."

"Yes, Rufus?" He answered accordingly.

"I don't want to go back to the party." He said straightforwardly. Tseng gave him a questioning look.

"Why is that?"

"I just want to go home."

"Well…I don't know. Your father expects you to be here."

"Since when have I ever cared about what that fat bastard wants?" He said sharply.

Tseng snickered. "We can't leave, not yet."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not staying for long."

Rufus snatched up his jacket and headed for the door. He didn't hear Tseng behind him and he turned around to find the Turk flipping the stained cushions on the couch on the other side. Once he was finished, he grinned at Tseng.

"Smart move, Turk. But I'm still having those cushions replaced." Rufus said amused.

Tseng grinned in response and took his stance behind Rufus. They exited his office and headed for the small elevator that would take them back to the party. Rufus couldn't help but smile as they entered the small elevator. He thought about how they kissed and grinded against each other on the way up. They had been so desperate for each other, Rufus didn't know if he had ever kissed anyone as hard, or as passionately as he had done with Tseng.

Rufus closed his eyes as he thought about their previous lovemaking. Tseng had been amazing, better than he had expected. He hoped that it wouldn't just be a onetime thing. He had just had the best sex of his life and he wasn't willing to give it up. The elevator continued on down until they had reached the ballroom. The party was still in full swing, and if anything, it had gotten more unruly than when they had left. As soon as they had stepped out of the elevator, Rufus' father spotted him.

"C'mere boy *hic* and meet some of my old friends." He said drunkenly. Rufus inwardly swore and looked back at Tseng, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Rufus groaned, and slowly made his way over. His father's friends, also drunk, greeted him as best they could while being intoxicated. He wanted nothing more than to dismiss himself from the drunken motley crew, but knew it wasn't possible. Begrudgingly, he followed his father and friends to a private section of the ballroom reserved for the president and his special guests. Tseng followed close behind him as usual, but was stopped as the president's chubby hand was raised up to his face, halting him.

"You won't be needed for the moment. Rufus will contact you once it's time to go." The president ordered.

Tseng bowed his head politely and excused himself from the group. Rufus really didn't want to Tseng to leave him, but obviously the Turk didn't have a choice. His father's word overruled his. He watched in dismay as the Turk turned to leave, but not before giving Rufus a quick wink. The notion made Rufus grin. Unfortunately, he would have to face his father's group alone. It was going to be a long night.

…

Two hours.

He had been here for two painstaking, agonizing hours. He felt like if he had to listen to his father's friends rant on about how rich they were, or how big their houses were or how many women they had been with, he would die. Finally, he told his father he had to leave. His friends wanted him to stay a little longer, but Rufus politely declined. About half of the people in the place had left, but the party was still going on.

Rufus had had about enough for tonight. Normally, he loved to party the night away, but tonight he just wanted to go home and relax. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Tseng's number. The Turk answered on the second ring.

"Yes, Rufus." He said in his smooth voice.

"I'm done here. Call the Limo driver." Rufus said straightforwardly.

"Alright. Please stay in the ballroom. I will be there shortly."

"Fine."

Rufus closed his cell and took a seat next to the nearly empty buffet. He was more than ready to go home, but more anxious to see Tseng. Thinking about the Turk had allowed him to survive his father's ranting. He had sat there, appearing to be interested in what was said, his thoughts had drifted to the elusive Turk. How amazing sex was with him. He had to cross his legs just to cover up the erection he had gotten from just thinking about it.

Several minutes passed and Tseng hadn't arrived yet. Rufus tapped his foot in frustration and glanced at his watch._ Where the hell is he?_ He thought. Rufus sighed and ran his fingers through his strawberry blond locks. Growing frustrated with the waiting, he asked a server to bring him a drink of Vodka and orange juice. Once his request was fulfilled, he relaxed back into his seat and took languid sips at his drink. After he had finished with his first drink, he ordered a second.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since he had called Tseng and the Turk was nowhere to be seen. Impatient and disgruntled, Rufus decided to call him. When there was no answer, he grew even more upset.

_Where the fuck is he! _

Rufus tried dialing him and got the same response. He scowled and tossed his phone onto the ground, not bothering if the thing broke. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He assumed it had been Tseng, and he immediately snapped.

"Where the fuck have…" he stopped mid threat once he realized he wasn't speaking to Tseng.

A sly grin crept onto the man's lips, giving his already sinister appearance a more menacing appeal. Long silver hair pooled over his shoulder's and onto Rufus' knees as he leaned over. He hadn't even bothered to dress up for the occasion. He brought his gloved hand up and Rufus flinched, thinking that he was going to get hit. But to his surprise, there was no impact. He looked at his hand and noticed that he was holding something; his cell phone.

"I believe you dropped this, my dear Vice-President."

Rufus gulped and cautiously took the object from his hand. "Um…Thanks, Sephiroth." He said nervously.

The general nodded his head and stood back up. He looked like a giant from Rufus' angle. "Mind if I sit here?" Sephiroth asked, gesturing to a seat next to Rufus.

Rufus shook his head and Sephiroth took a seat next to him. Rufus was terrified, but tried to keep his fear under control. He took another shaky sip of his drink, hoping the alcohol would help calm his nerves. It did help, a little. He relaxed and took a deep breath. Once he was in control of his emotions, he turned to face Sephiroth. The General was indeed a very attractive man, with sharp features and eyes as intense as a feline.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Shinra?" Sephiroth said in his smooth monotone voice.

"Sure." He said simply.

_Where are you Tseng?_

Sephiroth grinned at him, but didn't speak. Rufus lowered his gaze and focused on his drink again. The man was just so intimidating. The blond closed his eyes and took another sip of his drink. He sighed as he downed it all. They sat in silence, Rufus not even daring to look back at Sephiroth. He felt that if he looked at the man, he would somehow figure out that Rufus had fucked his boyfriend. It was highly improbable, not entirely impossible.

"Shinra."

Rufus almost jumped at the sound of his own name being spoken. "What?" He responded to Sephiroth.

"Your phone is vibrating."

"Oh!" Rufus hadn't heard it due his ponderings. "Hello."

"I'm terribly sorry, Rufus. I'll be there shortly."

There was laughter in the background.

"Tseng, who is that?"

"What? Oh that's just Reno. He's completely drunk."

"Where the hell are you anyway?" There was a lot of noise going on.

"I'm in the Turk break room, but I'm on my way down."

"Fine, just hurry up."

He ended the call and stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you Sephiroth, but I have to leave." He said relieved.

Sephiroth nodded his head and took another sip of his drink. Finally, Rufus spotted Tseng across the ballroom. Rufus bit his lip as he saw the Turk cross the ballroom in a fluid, but swift motion. Rufus always enjoyed watching the smooth Turk as he walked. He moved with a bit of a sway in the hips, which was now intensified due to his form fitting outfit. Rufus couldn't help but smirk as the elusive Turk approached. He moved to greet him, but Sephiroth beat him to it.

The silver haired general had a sly smile spread across his lips as he approached Tseng. He looked him up and down with definite approval of his choice of wardrobe. Rufus frowned in disapproval as Sephiroth approached Tseng closer. The blond made to move in front of the General, but Sephiroth had blocked him with his body. Rufus scowled and moved to the side. The silver haired man reached for Tseng as soon as he was close enough.

He wrapped his arms around the Turk's waist and pulled him close. Tseng tried to push him off but Sephiroth held him tight. Rufus gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He wanted nothing more than to rip Tseng out of his arms.

"Sephiroth, get the hell off! There are people around us!" Tseng said, while struggling in the strong man's hold. Sephiroth wrapped one arm around his waist and ran his fingers through Tseng's silky dark hair with the other. Rufus was outraged.

"Damn, Tseng. You look so fucking good." Sephiroth said against the Turk's ear.

Rufus fumed. "Hey! Get the fuck off of him!" He yelled.

Sephiroth ignored him and pulled Tseng even closer. The Turk grew frustrated, and balled up his fist. He drew his arm back and then swung at Sephiroth, effectively landing a punch right in his nose. The general's nose instantly began to bleed. A small stream of blood flowed over his lips and down to his chin. He didn't seem to mind it either. And instead of getting upset, he smirked and planted a swift kiss on Tseng's lips; his blood staining them red.

Rufus scowled and yelled another command at Sephiroth. "Release him, now!"

Sephiroth released Tseng's lips and relinquished him from his hold. As soon as he was free, Rufus grabbed Tseng's arm. "Let's go." He said firmly.

Rufus shot an irritated look back at Sephiroth as he made his way to the exit. The general didn't even seem fazed by Rufus' glare. Instead, he followed close behind them, wiping the blood off his face. The limo was waiting for them when they arrived. Rufus rushed over to the vehicle, with Tseng close behind. Not caring for formalities at the moment, Rufus opened the door himself. He entered the car swiftly, hoping Tseng was right behind him.

He wasn't. The Turk had gotten swept up by Sephiroth again. The great general had his arms wrapped around Tseng's narrow waist. He was whispering something to the Turk. Rufus was livid. He slammed the door shut and closed his eyes.

_That…That fucker! The audacity of him!_

Tseng entered the vehicle shortly after. As soon as he closed the door, the vehicle was in motion. Once it seemed they were finally away from the Sliver haired menace, Rufus grabbed Tseng's shoulders and pulled him into a blistering kiss. He devoured his mouth, kissing him roughly and forcefully. He didn't even know why he was kissing him so hard. It could have been because he wanted to smite Sephiroth. Or that he was severely jealous and wanted to have Tseng for himself. Or the fact that he wanted to dominate him, show the Turk who he really belonged to.

After a few minutes of biting, sucking and roughly nipping at the Turks lips, he released them, leaving them bruised and swollen. Tseng didn't question his behavior, and kept silent. Rufus lingered close to the to the Turk's face. He stared at him intently, taking in his gorgeous features.

Rufus had to admit, he was very confused with himself. He had finally taken the Turk, he had finally accomplished what he had wanted to, every since the first night he had met the man. He had done everything he had set his mind to do. So then, why did he feel only partially satisfied with himself? Here was this gorgeous, exotic man, ready to do anything he asked. Tseng would even take a bullet in order to ensure his safety. The Turk would obey his every command, so why he was still unsatisfied?

Then it hit him. He had Tseng's body, and that was all he had. Unlike Sephiroth, who had Tseng's body and soul. Rufus wanted to have all of Tseng; he didn't want to share him with anyone else. He wanted the Turk to go weak at the knees from just a kiss, like Sephiroth had once done. He wanted Tseng to scream his, and only his name, every night. He wanted the Turk to completely submit to him as he had done with Sephiroth.

_I want him to…love me._

Rufus drew away from the Turk and looked out the window. He couldn't believe he had even thought such a thing. Love? How could he ask that of the Turk, when he had such little love to give himself. Rufus tried to erase the thought from his mind, but failed terribly. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that deep down inside, Tseng didn't love him as much, or as dearly as he did Sephiroth. Rufus gritted his teeth, and kept his expression hidden from Tseng.

He was jealous, terribly jealous of the Silver haired General; the man that had somehow succeeded in capturing the Tseng's heart and soul. He glanced over at the dark haired man. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Rufus reached his hand over to grab Tseng's. He held his hand tight, fingers entwined. Tseng's blank expression changed subtly until he graced Rufus with a smile. The blonds' mood instantly lighted up once he saw it. The man had one of the most beautiful smiles in the world. They sat in silence for the ride, fingers entwined, with Rufus resting his troubled head on Tseng's shoulder.

Soon after, they arrived at Rufus' apartment. Lou opened the door for them and they exited accordingly. It was snowing heavily now, and the temperature had dropped.

"You may leave, Lou. I do not require a ride home tonight." Tseng said. Lou nodded his head and proceeded to leave.

A sensation of warm air greeted them as Rufus' opened the door to his penthouse suite. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it carelessly to the floor, which Tseng customarily picked up and put in the closet. Rufus was more than elated to be back at home. He stretched his arms out and plopped down on his sofa. In the corner of the grand room, stood a huge twelve foot Christmas tree, adorned with lavish decorations. Wonderfully wrapped gifts graced the bottom of his tree. They were gifts from various co-workers, companies and such. The lights from the tree lift up the room and gave it a serene feel.

Tseng walked over to examine the beautifully decorated tree. Rufus watched as the Turk carefully touched an angelic Christmas ornament. The bright lights of the tree shone intensely on Tseng, illuminating his thin form. He then moved to another one, gently caressing them with his fingertips. As Tseng examined the tree, Rufus got up to retrieve some much sought after wine. He brought two glasses with him as he made his way back over to the sitting area. Rufus relaxed back into his comfortable position on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Tseng, come sit and drink wine with me." He said to the Turk, who was presently backing away from the tree to get a better view.

"Beautiful."The dark haired man said, admiring the view.

"I suppose," Rufus said lazily, "Come over here."

Tseng made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Rufus. The blond poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks before taking a brief sip. Rufus placed his glass down and turned his attention to Tseng. The Turk looked absolutely radiant in the glow of the Christmas lights. He reached out to him and subtly pulled the man back into his arms. Tseng smiled, and allowed for himself to be pulled back into Rufus' embrace. The dark haired man situated himself on the sofa between the blonds' legs, his head leaning back on Rufus' chest.

It was quiet and peaceful, with the only the glow of the Christmas tree lights. Rufus smiled to himself. He couldn't have been more pleased. Tseng was here reclined against his chest, sipping languidly at his wine. Rufus listlessly played with a strand of the Turks long, dark hair. It was so soft and silky; it slipped through his fingers like liquid. Tseng had closed his eyes, but Rufus knew he wasn't tired, just relaxed. Rufus, though tranquil, was never one for silence.

"Tseng." He called his name softly.

"Mmm?" Tseng mumbled; eyes still closed.

"How do you usually spend your time off for Christmas?" He had to admit he was curious. Tseng didn't respond. Rufus didn't know if he didn't answer because he was too comfortable and just didn't feel like speaking, or he just didn't want to tell him. "Did you hear me?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes," Tseng said barely above a whisper. "I'm just debating on whether or not I should tell you. I don't want to ruin the mood."

From his response alone, Rufus knew it probably had something to do with Sephiroth. _Damn that man! _He thought. He released Tseng's hair and wrapped his arm around the man's narrow waist, pulling him closer. Rufus didn't want Tseng to be thinking about the other man. With his other hand, he pushed Tseng's hair to the side and gently tossed it over his shoulder, exposing the back of his delicate neck. He placed his thumb over a hickey he had given him earlier in the night. He applied a little pressure to the sensitive bruise, causing Tseng to hiss softly through his teeth.

Rufus massaged small circles into the love mark, pressing harder. Tseng tilted his head to the side, giving him more access to his long neck. After a several minutes of massaging with his thumb, he replaced it with his lips. Tseng instantly released a soft moan once the blonds' generous lips touched his skin. He kissed the sensitive mark, and brushed the tip of his tongue across it. His skin was so smooth and soft; Rufus couldn't help but take a bite.

"Ohh." Tseng moaned at the sensation. He bit down into his delicate flesh, and then licked it in apology for the rough treatment. He nipped at the sensitive area for several minutes, before removing his mouth with a lick of the lips. Rufus brought his mouth up to Tseng ear, his warm breath caressing it.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily. Tseng smiled at the comment and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"As are you." He said softly. Rufus pulled him closer. Tseng was still holding his half full glass of wine. Wanting a drink, but not wanting to have to sit up to get his, he asked the Turk.

"May I have a sip?" He said seductively. Tseng ginned as he lifted his glass over his shoulder, careful not to spill any. Rufus leaned his head forward until his lips reached the rim of the glass. Tseng turned his head slightly to watch the blond drink. He tilted the glass at an angle, aligning it with his lips. Rufus closed his eyes as he drank, savoring the rich taste and the fact that he was he drinking out of Tseng glass. Lost in the moment, he was almost startled when Tseng pulled away the glass. He opened his pristine blue eyes and stared at the Turk, who was in the process of downing the rest of the wine.

Tseng sat up momentarily to put the empty glass on the table. He then reached for Rufus' cup, which still had a little more than half. Rufus smiled as Tseng returned to his original position. He relaxed back and started taking languid sips. Rufus was more than comfortable. He loved the way the Turk was sitting between his legs, his head on his chest. Tseng was warm, and he fit into Rufus' lap like a glove. The soft glow from the red tree lights created a romantic mood for the two. A contented Rufus wished that he could stay like this with Tseng forever.

"Hey, Tseng." He said softly.

"Mmm?" He responded lazily.

"I got you a gift." And he had. Rufus had spent an ample amount of time online searching for something he thought the Turk would like.

Tseng sat up and looked down at Rufus, surprise evident in his eyes. "You…did?"

"Yup. I think you'll like it." Rufus had also left the price tag on the gift too. He wanted Tseng to know how much he had spent on him.

Tseng suddenly down casted his eyes. "You…didn't have to do that."

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but I wanted to do this for you." He said cockily. Tseng smiled.

"I got you something too, though I'm sure it's not as flamboyant as your gift."

Rufus' eyes lit up. "You bought me something? What is it?" He said anxiously. He wondered what the Turk would get him.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." He said jokily.

"I don't give a fuck, just tell me!" Rufus was more than curious now.

"No." Tseng said sharply, before relaxing back into Rufus' arms. Rufus resumed his position as well, still pondering what the Turk could have gotten him.

"Speaking of gifts, Rufus. What the hell is that?" He said pointing to the big ass gift Rufus had received earlier today.

"Oh that? I really don't know what it is." He said casually. "It's addressed to me, but has no return address."

Tseng furrowed his brows in confusion. "That's unusual."

"Not really. Usually it's something from a company just sending their regards, or something. Trust me on this. I have more under the tree. They've been all scanned a checked. No worries."

"No worries? What is this, Lion King™?" He said mockingly. Rufus snickered and playfully popped Tseng on the head.

The Turk had downed at least four glasses of wine before the clock struck midnight. A pink flush burned his cheeks, giving them a pleasant hue. Rufus leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tseng's cheek. His skin was hot and flushed due to the alcohol. Tseng smiled and nestled his head underneath Rufus' chin. He looked absolutely stunning with his cheeks flushed and his eyes half lidded. Not to mention that he still had that tight form fitting gown on.

Rufus grinned as he moved his hands to Tseng's hips. He could feel the heat of his skin through the thin material as he delicately started to massage small circles into his hips. Tseng moaned appreciatively at the action. Rufus then slid his hands underneath the long slit of the Turks gown. Tseng moaned softly once he felt Rufus' fingers gingerly massage his inner thighs. The Turk still had on his tight yellow leggings, which prevented Rufus from touching skin.

"Take them off." Rufus whispered into the Turk's ear.

Tseng complied and slipped his hands underneath his gown to pull down them down. He slid then down slowly, exposing more of his long honey golden legs. Rufus moaned at the sight, his fingers anxious to touch that delicate skin once again. Once he had completely removed them, Tseng relaxed back between the man's legs. The sight of Tseng's creamy, smooth legs exposed from the sides of his gown, made his cock jump.

With the interfering leggings removed, Rufus returned to his previous probing; gently rubbing the Turk's smooth inner thighs, causing the Turk to hiss whenever he touched a previous love bite. His skin almost felt too soft to belong to killer. Plush light golden skin covered hard muscle.

Rufus removed one hand from Tseng's thigh and brought it up to the Turk's face. Tenderly, he caressed his flushed cheek, gingerly rotating his head until Rufus had access to his lips. He ran his tongue along his full bottom lip, before taking it into his hot mouth. Tseng released a contented sigh as Rufus suckled his lip and rubbed his sensitive thighs. The dark haired man gasped as Rufus moved his hand a little closer to his semi-erect cock. The blond seized this opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. He kissed his slowly and sensually, savoring the taste of his warm cavern. Tseng let Rufus control the kiss, allowing him access to his mouth fully.

Rufus had inadvertently begun to squeeze Tseng's thigh as the kiss became more desperate. He brought his other hand up and entwined it into the Turk's silken tresses. He gripped his hair hard, in an attempt to get the man closer. Tseng didn't seem to mind the brutality, and moaned into Rufus' mouth. The amorous blond moved his hand up from Tseng's legs and brought them up to the top of his underwear. He briefly teased the skin just above the elastic band before slipping his fingers inside.

Tseng moaned and kissed him more ardently, as Rufus began caressing his soft pubic hair. His fingers kneaded the soft, but scarce dark curls. Rufus noted that Tseng didn't seem to grow much body hair. Rufus broke their kiss temporarily to take a breath, although the Turk didn't seem to need air just yet. He breathed heavily against Tseng's lips, watching the lustful expression in his dark eyes. After he had an ample amount of breathing time, he recaptured Tseng's lips again.

He played with his downy soft pubic hair before arching a finger to gently graze the head of his cock. The feather soft touch sent a wave of pleasure though Tseng's body. Suddenly, Rufus felt a wet drop of something on his leg. He opened his eyes and glanced at his pale blue pant leg that now had a red stain on it. It was wine. Rufus had failed to notice Tseng was still holding a glass of wine in his hands. Rufus smiled as he gracefully removed the glass from Tseng's grip. Without leaving the Turks lips, he placed the glass down on the glass coffee table.

Rufus removed his hand from Tseng's underwear, only to grip the sides. He slid them down as far as he could, with Tseng using the heels of his feet to completely remove them. Tseng's erected penis sprung free of its confines, making the dark haired man moan at the relieved freedom. Rufus wrapped his hand around the Turk's cock and began pumping slowly.

"Rufus..."Tseng whispered breathlessly at the touch.

The blonds' own cock was also begging to be released. It throbbed in his pants against Tseng's back. Rufus spread his legs a bit wider; he wanted Tseng to feel what he was doing to him. The action didn't go unnoticed by the Turk. He moaned and pushed back further into Rufus' erection. The blond began pumping Tseng faster, drawing quickened gasps from the brunette. Rufus snaked his tongue out to lick at the Turk's neck.

Bringing his free hand around, Rufus brought two fingers up to Tseng's lips. Without being told, the Turks took his fingers into his hot mouth. He immediately began sucking the appendages, getting them nice and wet with his saliva. Rufus moaned as Tseng treated his fingers. He pulled them in and out of his mouth, in anticipation of what was to come. Tseng bobbed his head up and down on his slick fingers. Once Rufus deemed his fingers to be well coated with saliva, he removed them from Tseng's mouth. He also stopped pumping his cock.

"Lie down and spread your legs." Rufus ordered huskily.

Tseng removed himself from Rufus and rose up off the couch. He laid down on the plush white carpet on the floor. Rufus' almost drooled when Tseng threw his arms over his head and spread his glorious lightly tanned legs apart.

_Damn he's hot._

Rufus glided off the couch and down to Tseng's level. The Turk was beautifully illuminated by the light of the Christmas tree. Once Rufus reached him, he immediately claimed his lips. He kissed him long and hard. The Turk wrapped his arms around Rufus' head, pulling him closer. While his mouth was occupied, Rufus took this opportunity to slide his slick finger into Tseng's entrance. The Turk groaned into his mouth as Rufus pushed his fingers deeper into him.

Tseng bucked into his fingers and Rufus pulled them in and out. He released the brunette's lips and loomed over him, enjoying the pleasurable expression on his beautiful face. The blond grinned as he started to unclasp the top of Tseng gown. Once he undid enough of them, he slid his top down just enough to expose his dusky pink nipples. He latched onto one of them and began sucking hard, his fingers still buried in that tight heat.

The dark haired man was increasingly getting louder, more desperate. Unable to take the pressure of having his cock constricted in his pants, he used his other hand to unbuckle his pants. He pulled down his zipper and reached into his pants. He cried out around Tseng's nipple as he released his throbbing sex from its tight confines. Rufus slowly removed his fingers from Tseng's tight heat. With a parting lick, he released Tseng's erect nipple.

He kissed Tseng swiftly, yet effectively as he turned his attention to Tseng's nether regions. The dark haired man's cock was throbbing viciously against his stomach. Rufus wrapped his fingers around the throbbing sex, eliciting a gasp from Tseng. He gently pumped him, adorning the cum that pooled at the tip. Feeling audacious, he stuck out his tongue and licked the sticky fluid. Rufus had never tasted another man's cum before. It wasn't bad tasting, in fact, it was really bland. He pumped him a little faster, wanting more cum to form. His wish was soon granted as more of it pooled and dripped down the side of his cock.

Rufus pressed his lips to the flared head and began sucking the cum. Tseng cried out and his hips rose up slightly. Rufus smiled. It was obvious that Tseng wanted Rufus to blow him. But would he? He'd never let a guy fuck his mouth before. Tseng moaned out loud again, trying to encourage Rufus to take him in his mouth. The blond twirled his tongue around the dripping head. Tseng arched up, his nails digging into the carpet. Rufus trailed his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Tseng's throbbing cock, before dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Please…" he heard the Turk moan out breathlessly. Rufus shrugged his shoulders._ Well, he did ask nicely._

Slowly, Rufus descended on Tseng's manhood, taking in the head. Tseng moaned vociferously, his head tilted back. Rufus sucked him slowly, his tongue flicking around the flared area. It was strange, having Tseng's cock in his mouth, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was rather arousing. He could feel it pulsate and throb on his tongue. He took in a bit more of him, his tongue constantly moving around the hard member. Tseng released a throaty guttural sound, his fingers digging deep into the plush carpet.

The blond looked up at the brunette. The Turk was holding onto the carpet for dear life, obviously trying to resist the urge to grab Rufus' hair. He grinned around Tseng's cock, before temporarily removing his lips from his manhood. He moved up to Tseng's face and kissed him hard, and sloppily, leaving him breathless. With a sly smile on his face, he grabbed Tseng's hands, removing them from the carpet. He brought them up to his lips and kissed both of his hands. Tseng blushed.

"You can hold onto my hair as I let you fuck my mouth." Rufus said huskily. He'd given Tseng the permission he had desperately wanted. Tseng nodded his head. Rufus grinned as he slowly made his way back down to Tseng's cock, only to take him in his mouth even further than he had done before. Tseng cried out and his hands immediately fused to Rufus' head. The blond fought the urge to gag, but taking a dick in the mouth was a lot harder that Tseng had made it seem.

The dark haired man griped his hair and tried to get Rufus to take all of him in. Rufus was starting to regret having giving Tseng permission to grab his hair. It hurt like a mother fucker, but he wouldn't go back on his word. The Turk above him was quivering with pleasure and Rufus wanted him to experience more. As he continued sucking him, he prodded Tseng's ass, trailing his fingers over his entrance. He could feel the tight ring of muscle pulsate in anticipation.

With a sharp jerk forward, his fingers were buried into his hole once again. His moist inner walls clenched tight around his intruding fingers, causing Rufus to moan around Tseng's cock. His deep throated moans sent pleasurable vibrations around the brunette erection. Tseng tossed his head back and arched off the ground. Rufus used his other hand to pump his own neglected cock. He bobbed his head up and down on Tseng manhood, making the man above him writhe in ecstasy.

With all the sensations Tseng was experiencing, he could feel his cock began to violently throb within his mouth. Unfortunately, Rufus knew he would have to withdraw if he wanted Tseng to last. Slowly, he let the hot pulsating penis slip from his lips. Tseng groaned at the loss of Rufus' hot mouth, and nearly whimpered when he removed his fingers from his ass. Rufus grinned at the whimpering mess he had made of the Turk beneath him.

But he wouldn't be whimpering for long. Rufus spread Tseng legs apart and pressed the head of his throbbing purple manhood against Tseng tiny pink hole. The Turk was breathing heavily and Rufus needed him to relax a bit. He reached a hand up to the Turk's smooth, but pleasantly wet face. He caressed his face gently, trying to calm him. It seemed to be working as the Turk's breathing became steadier.

Deeming him to be ready, Rufus thrust forward. Penetration was easier this time around and Rufus pushed all the way in. Tseng moaned throatily as he felt himself being filled. Rufus closed his eyes and didn't move. Tseng was so hot and his inner walls were tightening around his cock. The brunette's legs were quivering and he could barely keep them upright. Rufus grabbed both legs with both hands and pulled his legs further apart.

Tseng tried to keep his legs apart but failed miserably once Rufus started to move. He pulled out slowly, only to slam roughly back in. Tseng cried out and arched his back off the floor. Rufus continued the process of pulling out ever so slowly, then slamming back into that incredible constricting heat. It was torturous bliss for Tseng. He cried out for more, but Rufus denied his pleas and continued his torturous pace. Tseng reached up and wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck.

The blond kissed his lips, jabbing his tongue in and out of his mouth. Tseng moaned into his mouth at the sensations. Rufus gradually began to thrust harder and faster, but not as hard as Tseng would have liked. The Turk liked to be thoroughly drilled hard and fiercely. But Rufus wouldn't give it to him just yet; he wanted him to beg for it. He released Tseng's lips and moved further down to the Turk's neck. The long blue vein, which he had oddly become infatuated with, was the first to be assaulted by his blunt teeth. Tseng threw his head back with a groan, giving Rufus more access to his neck. The blond nipped and licked his neck, all while thrusting into Tseng's hot ass.

He placed one hand beside the Turk's head for balance. He stopped moving, causing the Turk to whimper underneath him. Rufus grinned at the whimpering mess of a man underneath him. He was going to make Tseng work for it; he wanted to see how far he could make the Turk go. He leaned down close to his ear, his lips brushing it softly as he spoke.

"Talk dirty to me." Rufus said huskily.

Tseng moaned and tried to pretend he didn't hear him. The Turk tried to jerk his hips down onto that glorious cock, but Rufus wasn't having any of it.

"Say something nasty."

Tseng seemed hesitant. Rufus thought he'd give him a little encouragement. He angled his hips and roughly slammed his cock into Tseng's prostrate. The Turk arched his back dramatically and cried out loudly. His body quivered and his cock was throbbed viciously between their stomachs. Rufus grinned.

"Do it and I'll make sure to hit your sweet spot with every thrust."

Tseng nodded his head. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared Rufus right in the eyes. He licked his lips sensually.

"I…want you to…fuck my tight ass… until your cum fills me to the brim."

Rufus moaned at the sound of his needy voice and dirty words.

"I want you to…fuck me until I can't walk straight."

"That, I can most definitely do." Rufus said through a smile.

Then Tseng grinned at him, his tiny sharp incisor teeth visible. He wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck and pressed his lips against the blonds' ear. Rufus moaned as he felt Tseng's tongue lick the outer shell lightly before he whispered huskily into his ear.

"Fuck me harder than Sephiroth fucks me. Make me forget about him tonight."

That sent Rufus over the edge as jealously, anger and lust all flooded into him at the last comment. He gritted his teeth and slammed into Tseng's tight canal, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Rufus was determined to make that last request as true as possible. He wanted to fuck Tseng so hard that he'd forget the Silver haired bastard even existed. He set a vicious pace, empowered by lust and rage. Tseng cried out loudly as his prostrate was hit with every, hard and deep thrust.

Rufus pounded into Tseng, his balls slapping hard and rapidly against wet skin. The Turk spread his legs wider, allowing Rufus to move faster without hindrance. Rufus released feral growls as he fucked him even harder than he had done earlier that night. No longer able to hold onto Rufus' neck, the Turk let his arms slip as his upper body fell back to the ground. His long dark hair spilled out across the pale carpet, creating a beautiful contrast.

Spurred on by the urge to completely dominate Tseng, he flipped the Turk onto his stomach without removing him from his cock. With his pert ass up in the air, Rufus could fuck him even harder. He set a rougher, more demanding pace. Tseng pulled himself up until he was on his hands and knees, bent over as Rufus pounded into his raw asshole. The blond was in absolute bliss as his breathing became more hitched; his eyes half lidded due to the tremendous pleasure.

He reached underneath the Turk and began to pump his hard, dripping cock. The brunette cried out and bucked back brutally into Rufus' dick at the touch. He fisted him at the same rate in which he was fucking him. Tseng was quivering as pleasurable sensations racked through his body. His arms were shaking erratically, and he could barely support his body as continuous mind-blowing pleasure racked his body.

As if sensing Tseng's distress, Rufus reached out and grabbed Tseng's arms, pulling them back and keeping the Turk's upper body suspended in the air. He held his arms back by his wrist as he mercilessly thrust into him. The blond switched one of the brunette's wrists over to one hand, as he needed the other to pleasure Tseng's aching cock. He pumped him faster and harder, until he could tell the Turk was close to erupting. Rufus was dangerously close as well. He felt his balls begin to draw up as he prepared for the oncoming release.

Finally, Tseng cried out loud, hitting a note Rufus didn't know he could even reach. He came hard and violently, his body bucking back into Rufus' cock from the sheer force of his orgasm. Rufus thrust into him with all his might before he came shortly after, Tseng's tight canal constricting and contracting around his cock, milking him for all its worth. He released Tseng's arms, letting them fall to his sides. Rufus was absolutely drained, and he accidently collapsed onto an even more drained Tseng. There was no way Tseng could support them both, him being barely able to support himself. His body gave way and he collapsed onto the plush carpet with Rufus crashing down on top.

The Turk would have complained about Rufus' being too heavy, but he couldn't speak just yet. Rufus was still deep inside him, and would have tried to pull out, if he had had the energy. In the end, they could only lay there until they had regained some of their strength back.

After several minutes, Rufus had regained enough energy back to lift himself up. He gripped Tseng's hips firmly and Tseng braced himself as he felt the blond pull out. The brunette shuddered a bit as Rufus removed himself. Once he had fully removed himself, semen gushed out from Tseng' entrance. Rufus got up and went into the closest bathroom, grabbing a few towels and wetting them a bit. He wiped his cock off and seeing how the crotch area of his light blue pants was ruined, he took them off and tossed them.

He returned back to the Turk with a wet towel. The brunette was still lying face down into the white carpet, his gown disheveled. Rufus smiled as he leaned down and began wiping Tseng's nether regions. The Turk turned his head slightly to thank the man with a slight nod of his head. A smile graced his attractive face as he watched the blond clean him. Then he let out a small laugh. Rufus raised a fine blond brow at him in question.

"Something you find amusing?"

Tseng laughed again. "You."

Rufus scratched his head and wondered what Tseng found so funny about him. He stood up and glanced down at his appearance. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He did another quick survey of himself and found nothing out of the ordinary. He gave Tseng a "what the fuck" look. The Turk shrugged his shoulders. Obviously Rufus didn't get it, but let it pass.

He stretched out his arms and yawned. He was dead tired. He looked down at Tseng and reached a hand out to him. The Turk took his hand and Rufus helped pull him up. Tseng smiled as Rufus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him to the elevator. Rufus' bedroom was on the second floor, and obviously Tseng couldn't take the stairs. Once they reached his bedroom, Rufus guided Tseng over to his bed.

Tseng smiled. "You know, you don't have to be so gentle with me. I am a Turk."

Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said carelessly before dropping the Turk on his ass.

"Fuck!"Tseng exclaimed as pain shot up through his spine.

Rufus smiled as he removed his clothes and got into bed. He slipped under the cool dark satin sheets, maneuvering to get into a comfortable position. Tseng entered the bed on the other side, hissing through his teeth. Rufus wrapped his arms around him as soon as he was within reach. He pulled him into his embrace and held him. The warmth of Tseng's body soothed him, and he soon began to drift off to sleep. But just as he was on the brink of sleep he heard Tseng whisper jokingly.

"Bitch."

Rufus smiled and fell asleep with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, sorry for the long, long update. Been working on other stories, but it's still no excuse! Hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, I really appreciate it. So anyway, this chapter kinda changes things up a bit. Enjoy, it is most amusing. (to me at least.) **

* * *

Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes 

Rufus awoke to the smell of French vanilla coffee, freshly brewed. He heard the sound of a page turn. The blond slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. 9:30, the numbers glowed red. Rufus released an annoyed grunt. It was his day off and he hadn't even slept in successfully. He had expected himself to sleep until at least eleven. He did, however, feel very comfortable and blissful; most likely due to the mind-blowing sex with Tseng last night. He grinned as memories of the previous night entered his thoughts.

Another page was turned. Rufus yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly to rid the effects of sleep. His grin widened once he saw the dark haired Turk. Tseng was sitting up in the bed, reclined against the massive headboard. In his hand was a newspaper; a cup of coffee was placed on the side table by the bed. But the most amusing part was that Tseng was only in his underwear. Rufus snickered at the sight of the Turk languidly reading the paper in his bed.

"Morning." Tseng said promptly, never taking his eyes of the paper.

"Yeah, whatever." Rufus said snippily, although he wasn't in a bad mood.

Tseng placed the paper down momentarily to take a sip of his horribly sweet coffee. Rufus knew firsthand how much cream and sugar Tseng put into his hot drink. It was enough to kill a diabetic with one sip. The blond upturned his nose as Tseng devoured the sugar coffee. His PDA, which was situated next to his bed, suddenly beeped, signaling a text message. He grabbed the contraption and read the message.

**...from………………………………………**

**Father**

…**...Callback #..................................**

**8906546987**

.............**message………………………..**

**You have today and tomorrow off**

**only. Also, I request you go to the**

**annual Christmas eve executive**

**Dinner. I will not be in attendance,**

**so you have to go.**

…………………………………………………………....

Rufus frowned at the message. "I don't have to do shit!" He yelled before tossing his phone across the room.

Tseng sighed in slight annoyance. "I thought you would have stopped doing such childish actions by now." He said as he went to retrieve the object.

"Shut the hell up, Tseng!" He retorted, although he knew the Turk was right. But still, why did he have to go to the stupid dinner. His father probably wasn't going because he wanted to get laid tonight instead. Rufus resisted the urge to throw up at the thought of someone actually sleeping with his father. The blond ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How long was his father going to control his life!

_I'm twenty fucking years old and he stills dictates every action I do!_

"Are you going, Tseng?" Rufus asked. Tseng was an executive, and the Turk's presence might allow for him to survive the dinner event.

"I…have other plans." He responded. Rufus raised a suspicious blond brow at him.

"What kind of plans?" Rufus said. Skepticism evident in his tone.

When the Turk didn't answer, Rufus grew upset. "_What _kind of plans, Tseng?" He repeated with heated intensity. He had an idea of who the Turk might have made plans with, and that possibility was causing his anger to rise.

Tseng sighed in frustration. "It'd be best if I didn't tell you." He said firmly. Rufus rolled his eyes. He was a smart man and caught onto things quickly. He knew that Tseng's reluctance to tell him was confirmation that he was planning on spending his evening with the silver haired devil. He scowled, but decided to drop it, for now.

Rufus relaxed back into bed, as Tseng rejoined him in it after having retrieved his phone. The Turk placed the object to the side, before turning his attention to an irritated Vice President. Rufus was only slightly startled when Tseng started to massage his shoulders. Rufus moaned as he felt the man's nimble fingers seemingly melt the tension away. Tseng gave the most amazing massages, and Rufus was soon putty in the Turk's skilled hands.

He released a contented sigh as Tseng thumbed small, but effective circles into his neck and shoulders. It felt so good, that Rufus had ceased to think and just focused on the good feeling. The Turk continued to massage his shoulders for a good while, putting Rufus in a contented trance like state. The blond was quiet, only releasing a soft moan when Tseng had pressed hard on a particularly knotted area. Rufus was in such bliss that his eyes started to flutter closed.

The next thing he knew, he was out like a light.

….

When he awoke, for the second time that morning, he was in a good mood. He sat up and glanced at the clock. 10:18, the red numbers glowed. He hadn't been asleep that long. The relaxed blond, was more than comfortable, and was content to stay in bed for awhile. He glanced around the room, searching for the dark haired man, but found no trace of him. His phone was still on the table, which meant that he hadn't gone too far.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders, which felt very good by the way. Tseng had given him an amazing massage that made him fall asleep. He couldn't help but think that that was the Turk's intention in the first place. The blond smirked at the thought. Tseng was a sly one; then again, he was the Turk commander.

A soft, but unfamiliar ringtone filled the air. Rufus sat up and looked toward the source of the noise. It was Tseng's personal PDA. He picked up the object and frowned once he saw the caller.

"Sephiroth." He said with disgust. It rang again and Rufus was tempted to press 'end'. But then a devious idea crossed his mind. Maybe he could get back at the man for the hell he had put him through recently. He grinned mischievously and answered the phone.

"Hello." He said with a devious undertone. There was a brief pause on the other line.

"Who is this?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously. Rufus smiled, although he knew the other man couldn't see it.

"This is the man who signs your damn pay check every month." He said playfully. Another pause.

"Fucking Rufus Shinra." Sephiroth practically hissed out, betraying the calm tone he usually had.

"One and the same." He said through a teasing laugh.

"Why the hell are you answering Tseng's phone?" He said heatedly.

"Tseng's busy at the moment."

"He usually has his phone on him at all times. Where the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business." Rufus said sharply. He knew he was testing the waters, speaking to Sephiroth in such a manner. He had to be careful, even though he was having a considerable amount of fun upsetting the man.

"I'm not kidding around, Vice President. Put Tseng on the phone, now." He said, emphasizing the last word, without yelling.

Rufus snickered. "Why should I?" He said slyly. Sadistically enjoying what he was putting Sephiroth through.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sephiroth retorted.

"What do you want to talk to him about? Just tell me, and I'll tell him for you." He said playfully.

"I'm not telling you a goddamn thing."

"Very well then. I'm hanging up now." He said. Trying to sound bored with the other man, even though he was far from it.

"Put Tseng on the line, now." He said demandingly. Rufus wasn't fazed.

"Not till you ask me nicely." The blond teased.

"I will not play games with you, Shinra."

"To bad," he said, tying to sound disappointed. "I love playing games."

There was another pause, and he figured Sephiroth was trying to compose himself. "I grow tired of this, put Tseng on the line."

"And I grow tired of you." Rufus said pompously. "I'm hanging up."

"Hold on." Sephiroth said quickly, before Rufus could end the call.

"Yes?" Rufus said teasingly. "Something on your mind?" There was a long pause, and Rufus had thought he had hung up. But then the General spoke again.

"I'll leave a message with you." Sephiroth said. His voice was calm and even, holding an impish tone. Rufus was incredulous; he never knew what the General was thinking.

"O-Okay then, go ahead." He said, skeptical of the shrewd silver haired man.

"Tell him," Sephiroth began in a sly tone, "that I cannot wait to see him tonight. I have everything planned out and I cannot wait until he gets into the sexy, red lace outfit I bought him, you know, to celebrate the holidays."

Rufus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Tseng…in…red…lace? The image alone was enough to make his cock jump. Rufus could barely think, let alone contemplate a proper retort to say to the silver haired bastard, who had just bested him.

"You…" was all he could mumble out, his anger rising.

"Will you tell him, my dear Vice President?" Sephiroth said smoothly, with a mocking undertone. Rufus was livid. His cheeks flushed red and his lips curled back into a snarl.

"Fuck you!"

Sephiroth snickered. "Oh please, don't be such a brat."

Rufus gritted his teeth, his conscience too far gone in his anger. He hadn't mastered the art of controlling his emotions yet. Rufus was known to be highly irrational in his anger, often causing him to say and do things that weren't wise. Sephiroth had pushed him to that level of fury in less than a minute.

"Look Sephiroth, I don't know what kind of relationship you think you have, but Tseng obviously doesn't think much of you!"

Sephiroth seemed unimpressed. "Oh please. Tseng is my lover, whether you like it or not."

"Well Tseng doesn't see it that way. According to him, you're just fuck buddies, nothing more!" He was yelling into the phone.

"Tseng says a lot of things, but when it all comes down to it, he is mine. He is my lover. I'm the only one who can sate his sexual needs." He said assuredly.

And in a burst of irrationality, Rufus screamed out, "Well obviously you're not doing a very good job, otherwise he wouldn't be over here fucking with me! So fuck you, you stupid bitch!"

And with that he tossed Tseng's phone to the ground, not caring if the damn thing broke. He was absolutely furious.

"Rufus?" Tseng had just arrived, coming into the room with a concerned look on his pretty face. "Are you alright? I heard yelling."

Rufus had barely heard the Turk, so far in his rage. Tseng cocked his head to the side in confusion at the scene. The blond was sitting on his bed, obviously fuming for some reason. With his keen sense of surroundings, it didn't take the Turk long to spot his PDA across the floor. The screen light was on, meaning it had just been used. The brunette crossed the room swiftly to pick up the object. He picked it up and glanced at the screen.

He didn't even try to hide the surprise evident in his eyes. The call was still going on; Tseng pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello! Hello!" He called out franticly, then scowled in frustration when he received no answer. He quickly ended the call.

"Rufus!" The Turk called out. But it was the tone of his voice that startled the blond out of his stupor. It was the same, infuriated tone Tseng had used that night when he had pulled the Turk's hair, causing the man to take him on a suicide drive. Rufus shuddered at the memory. He looked at the dark hair man in question.

"What?" He hissed.

"What did you say to him?" He snapped.

"I…didn't say anything." The blond lied.

"Rufus, please, what did you tell him? You didn't tell him I was over here did you?" His face reflected nothing but concern.

Rufus sighed, and waved his hand at Tseng's interrogating questions, dismissing them. The haughty blond bounded off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Tseng trailed behind him.

"Tell me what you said to him." He pleaded again. Rufus scowled in annoyance and rolled his eyes, ignoring the pestering man. He entered the luscious bathroom and flipped the light switch.

Of course Rufus had come to his senses right after he ended the call, and now he was absolutely terrified. The Silver haired General had warned him not to touch the Turk, and Rufus had done the exact opposite. He was worried about what the general would do to him.

_But then again…_He thought._ It's not like he can kill me. I'm the Vice President. _

That thought did bring him some comfort, but not enough. Plus, Tseng kept asking him about what was said. It was annoying him to no end. He fixed his pristine gaze onto the Turk. Tseng, who was normally composed in manner, actually seemed to be relatively worried. Rufus didn't like the anxious look in his eyes. _Maybe I do have something to worry about._ He shook the thought from his head. _No, Sephiroth can't kill me. _He said, reassuring himself.

"Rufus…" Tseng began again, but was effectively cut off by a fierce gaze from the blond.

"Tseng, shut up." He said swiftly.

The Turk silenced himself immediately and left the bathroom, shutting the door promptly behind him. Rufus sighed. He knew he was being an unreasonable bitch, snapping at the Turk who was obviously just concerned about him. But he was just so upset, at the both of them. Sephiroth and Tseng. Although he had no rational reason to be upset. He had slept with him, as he had intended to ever since he first set eyes on the appealing man. However, somewhere along the line, his lust had turned into something else. Something Rufus wasn't ready to admit.

What he did know was that he wanted to somehow steal the Turk away from Sephiroth. He wanted Tseng to be with him. He could admit that. The man was absolutely stunning, and could be quite entertaining, as Rufus had come to find out over the months spent with the Turk. _Come to think of it, these past few months with Tseng have some been the best times of my life. _Rufus had to admit, he loved having Tseng around him. There was something about the man that caused Rufus to just want to be around him.

Tseng made him feel calm. Like last night, when they had just relaxed into each other's embrace. It was probably one of the best nights of his life. Even a night at the club couldn't compare to a night with Tseng. He smiled at the thought.

As he entered the shower, he let his thoughts drift. Focusing only on how good the hot water felt. The door to the bathroom opened. He couldn't see very clearly through the translucent glass of the shower door. He cracked open the shower door to peek out. It was Tseng.

"Rufus, would it be alright if I borrowed some clothes from you." His voice was low, Rufus could barely hear him, but he nodded his head anyway. Tseng whispered a thanks before leaving again.

A few minutes later, Rufus exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sauntered over to his massive walk-in closet and decided to dress causal, considering it was his day off: A pair of pale blue jeans and a white cotton shirt was selected. He slipped on a pair of white, moccasin like shoes.

Once he was dressed, he went looking for the Turk. He did feel sort of bad for how he treated him, and he wanted to talk it over with the man. He even felt inclined to apologize, something he would have never considered doing in the past, before Tseng. That was another thing. He didn't apologize to anyone, except Tseng, although the instances were few. He found himself apologizing to the Turk more often for his rash behavior, though he didn't know why he felt inclined to, he just did.

He found the Turk downstairs, who was conversing with the room service server. Tseng had ordered breakfast for them. Rufus grinned as he set his gaze on the Turks appearance. Tseng had on a pair of dark blue jeans that were a little snug on him, but otherwise fit lengthwise. Same with the shirt, which the brunette had selected a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. His long dark hair, which was usually kept up in a ponytail, now hung freely around his face, framing it beautifully. After the delivery boy left, Tseng placed their meals on the table.

Feeling promiscuous, Rufus moved behind the Turk and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Instantly, Tseng tensed up. Rufus didn't withdraw though. Instead, he pulled the man closer. Tseng's hair smelled freshly washed. He inhaled the scent and released a soft moan. The man was just so alluring, Rufus couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry…about earlier." The blond apologized.

Tseng sighed. "It's alright." Though his tone betrayed his words. Rufus released Tseng from his hold. He knew that if Tseng had wanted to, he could have masked the emotional undertone. But no, he had wanted Rufus to hear his distress. He sounded annoyed and irritated.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" He asked in frustration.

"Nothing. Let's just eat." He said with a note of finality. But Rufus wasn't going to let it end at that.

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Rufus scowled. This was getting him nowhere. So he tried a different approach. He calmed down a bit and then requisitioned the Turk.

"Tseng, talk to me." He said in a soft tone. Almost surprising himself at how light his voice sounded.

The brunette sighed and walked over to the sitting area. The blond followed anxiously. He sat on the sofa. Rufus plopped down next to him. Tseng was quiet for a few minutes, possibly contemplating what he was going to say. Rufus was not a patient man, but he waited silently until Tseng was ready. Finally, the Turk spoke.

"Rufus…" he began. His voice low and soft. "I lied when I said Sephiroth and I were on a just 'friends with benefits' basis." He paused for a moment. "We've been lovers for a few years now."

Rufus looked shocked. _So Sephiroth wasn't lying._ He suppressed his disappointment and resentment.

"So…does that mean you cheated on him, with me?" Rufus asked.

"I guess you could put it that way, to a certain extent."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Sephiroth and I started dating, we decided to have a sort of an open relationship, meaning we could sleep with other people as well. We made the agreement because sometimes one of us would be gone on an extended mission. It was during those times only, that we were allowed to find relief in another bedmate. However, I broke the rules of our agreement by sleeping with another man while he was still here. Once Sephiroth found out about my secret liaison, he went ballistic. We had a big fight and he said I could no longer sleep with another man as long as I was with him."

Tseng sighed. "Of course I was infuriated and I decided to break up. But…he wouldn't let me go. He said I was his and that he wouldn't stand for me being with anyone else. I stayed with him, and we were content for awhile. But, over the years his possessiveness over me has increased, almost to the point of excessive control."

"But you must understand Rufus, I still …love him, but…as of late, I've been highly interested in you. I really can't explain why." He smiled softly. "I guess I'm just attracted to beautiful, headstrong men."

Rufus grinned at his comment. "So you like me, eh?" He said pompously.

The brunette snickered. "Don't get a big head, Rufus, but yes, I guess I do like you a lot; even though you're a childish, sadistic bastard." He said through a wide amused grin.

Rufus moved closer to Tseng and placed his fingers underneath the Turk's chin. "And I guess I tolerate you because you're so damn fine; even though you're a cynical, enigmatic tramp." He said with a playful undertone. He moved his lips closer to the Turk's.

"Oh, really?" Tseng said teasingly, his lips brushing up against Rufus' as he spoke.

"Yes indeed."Rufus said huskily.

Rufus just about closed the small space between their lips, when there was a sudden knock at the door. They both pulled away quickly, fixing their gazes on the door. Rufus had a confused look on his face. He wasn't expecting anyone today. He had given his house staff the week off, and they already ordered room service. Tseng stood up, and pulled out a gun that had been well hidden near his hip bone underneath his shirt.

"Were you expecting anyone?"Tseng questioned, his voice all seriousness. Rufus shook his head no.

"Stay here." Tseng ordered. Rufus did as was told, while Tseng approached the door cautiously. The Turk looked through the door hole and immediately swore. He looked back at the confused brunette and mouthed, "Sephiroth".

"Oh shit." Rufus hissed.

_How did he find out where I live?_

He didn't have time to ponder the thought, because Sephiroth banged on the door, hard. Tseng signaled for Rufus to go upstairs, and the blond complied. He went to the top of the staircase and looked down from the balcony, which overlooked the living area. He could see Tseng looking out through the door hole, with his hand on his gun. Rufus tried to hide his fear, but he actually starting to sweat. His last encounter with Sephiroth had not gone well.

There was another bang on the door.

"Open this door, Tseng. I know you're on the other side." His voice was demanding, but not loud.

"Sephiroth, go home, now."Tseng ordered sharply.

"Tseng, you have thirty seconds to open this door or I will knock it down." His tone rising. Rufus could see Tseng debating on what he should do. He bit his lip and tightened the grip on his gun.

"What if I just come out?" Tseng questioned.

"No." He said sharply. "Open the door."Suddenly the silver haired man stabbed his incredibly long sword, Masamune, through the door. The sharp blade almost nicked Tseng in the leg, and would have if it hadn't been for his fast reflexes. The brunette swore. He then looked up at Rufus with an accusing gaze.

"How the hell did he know I was here?" He yelled up at Rufus. The blond bit his lip before speaking.

"Um…I kind of…told him…that we…uh…fucked?" It was probably the most difficult sentence he ever had to say.

Tseng's eyes went wide in shock. "You did what!" He yelled. Rufus didn't repeat himself and bit his lips nervously.

Time must have been up because Sephiroth started hacking away at the door. Tseng stepped back and aligned his gun with the entry way. The General made quick work of the thick, cherry wood door, his sword cutting through it like butter. Rufus was nervous, but kept his eyes focused on the Turk. Tseng was ready with his standard issue Turk pistol. Broken pieces of wood were flying off the door. Although Rufus was upstairs, he still didn't feel safe.

Then, the door gave way and Sephiroth burst in like a murderous hurricane. He came in charging, sword ready in hand. Tseng was ready though, and fired a shot at the general. His aim was precise, but the silver hair general dodged the attack at the last second. Sephiroth swung his sword at Tseng, but to Rufus' surprise, the Turk did a graceful back flip, evading his deadly blade. The Turk rebounded and charged at the General, aiming his firearm.

Rufus watched in awe as Tseng and Sephiroth charged each other. Sephiroth took another swing at the Turk, but Tseng jumped up and evaded the attack. He fired at the SOLDIER and Sephiroth quickly evaded his shot. The blond didn't know what to do. Tseng and Sephiroth were fighting in his living room, and they both didn't seem to be holding anything back. Rufus watched as Sephiroth slashed through his dining table, glass shattered and collapsed, leaving nothing but an empty frame. The Turk had shot at the silver haired man again and missed. The shot aimed high and hit his chandelier. The beautiful crystal and gold piece shattered, sharp fragments fell from the ceiling. They both covered their heads, lest they be pierced by one.

Rufus was stunned. He had never really seen the Turk in action, and he had naturally assumed that he didn't have a chance against Sephiroth.

Then Rufus was reminded of that day, many months ago when his driver, Lou had told him about the fighting ability of the Turk.

… Flashback…

"_He's a madman, Sir."_

_Rufus was confused. "Tseng, a madman? Surely you jest? He may be a trained killer, but he does not seem crazy."_

"_Sir, I've seen his work. He's not human." His eyes widened in fear of memory._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I saw him fight once, on the outskirts of Junon. He's like a machine, Sir. He kills without a second thought or any hesitation. His precision is impeccable, so good you would have thought his victims were right in front of him instead of a several feet away. He is seemingly robotic, with no margin of error."_

_Rufus was even more confused. Everything Lou had said seemed like a compliment in the Turks honor. So what if his didn't care about his victims, he wasn't supposed to. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to do his job effectively._

"_Lou I still don't see what the problem is," he stated irately._

_Lou hung his head down, his forehead touching the steering wheel. "That's what I thought to when I saw him fight, his movements were flawless. He's the perfect killing machine, all the Turks are really, but…"He stopped suddenly and turned to look Rufus directly in the eye. Rufus was taken aback by the sudden action and down casted his eyes. "But," Lou continued, "The only difference between him and the other Turks is that after he slaughters his victims, there is a malicious smile plastered across his face in sadistic glory. It's like, not only is he good at his job, he loves it! He loves killing people!"_

….

Rufus remembered laughing after Lou had told him, but now, it almost seemed as if the man had been correct to a certain extent. Tseng had more than precise aim. Any other person would have been as good as dead by now. But he was fighting the Great General Sephiroth.

They were tearing the place apart, but there wasn't much Rufus could do. Then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe there was something he could do. He raced to his bedroom and picked up his PDA. He quickly dialed a number, silently praying the person would answer. After a few rings, he got their voicemail. He swore out loud and redialed their number. It was only about eleven thirty a.m. They should be home. Finally, they picked up.

"Yo boss, what's up?" Reno asked drowsily.

"Look Reno, I don't have much time to explain, but I need you over here. Immediately. Bring Rude if you can." He said all in one breath.

"Um…where you at?"

"I'm at my place, but I have a situation here. I'm not going to go into details, but the fact of the matter is that, Commander Tseng and General Sephiroth are fighting in my living room!"

Reno seemed to wake up after that. "No shit?"

"Yes! Now I need you here A.S.A.P! That's an order." But Reno wasn't listening. Instead, he was yelling at someone near to him.

"Eh, Rude, the Vice Pres says that Tseng and Seph are going at it in his house." A pause. "No, not that way, I think?" "You said they were fighting, not fucking right, VP?"

Rufus wanted to strangle the red head. "FIGHTING, YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Just then he heard more glass shatter, and the sound of Tseng yelling.

"Alright, alright…we'll be there in a min. We getting paid overtime for this? I mean, it is my day off, and…" Rufus hung up on him. Hopefully they would be there soon enough. The blond still had one ace up his sleeve. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a case that contained his silver sawed off shotgun. It had been a gift from his father, but Rufus wanted it to be special, unique. So he had half the barrel sawed off. He made sure it was loaded before he ran out of the room and back out to the balcony.

His eyes went wide at the destruction. His living room was utterly in ruins. His furniture had holes and slashes in it. His glass tables and chandeliers were shattered in various places. There was even a bullet embedded into the thick window glass. It looked like a war zone. And Sephiroth and Tseng were still fighting, more like a Tseng was on the defense now. Dodging and flipping to avoid Sephiroth's attack.

Rufus didn't understand. Weren't they supposed to be lovers? It sure didn't seem like it. The blond aimed his shotgun at Sephiroth's form and didn't hesitate to fire. He shot rapidly at the General, hoping to at least wound him. But the Silver haired man was quick, and moved out of the way of his fire. Rufus swore and continued to shoot. Sephiroth didn't seem fazed by his attacks and even deflected a few. With Rufus' help from above, Tseng was able to take the offensive. He charged at the General and fired at him with sharp accuracy. Sephiroth scowled and blocked both attacks from Tseng and Rufus. The man was unbelievably strong.

"Sephiroth, stop this!" Tseng yelled.

But the General just smirked and grabbed his sword firmly in both hands. With lightening fast speed, the silver haired man charged at Tseng. Rufus had run out of bullets and could only watch in horror as the General rushed at the Turk, with a gun as his only defense.

"Tseng!" Rufus yelled out in fear, which took him by surprise.

The Turk stood his ground and readied his weapon. Once Sephiroth was close enough, the General swung at Tseng, the blade whistling through the air. The Turk bounded up in the air to avoid the blade. Time seemed to slow down, as Rufus watched in amazement as Tseng flipped in the air and realigned his gun with Sephiroth's body. The silver haired man smirked as Tseng landed close to him. He swung his blade at him and whipped it at the Turks waist, but stopped once he felt the heated barrel of a gun on the side of his temple.

Rufus was in amazement. It had been a standstill. Sephiroth's long blade was pressed against the side of the Turk's waist, and Tseng's gun was against his temple. The silver haired General grinned. Tseng's expression remained intense. The blond didn't take his eyes of the pair as they both stared each other down. Seeing who would be the first to withdraw their weapon. Sephiroth snickered and winked at Tseng before he pulled his weapon away from the man's side. But the Turk kept his gun to the side of the general's head. His expression reflected nothing but fury.

"Well," Sephiroth spoke, breaking the silence, "Are you going to shoot me?" His tone was condescending.

Tseng rolled his eyes before withdrawing his weapon. "Of course not." The Turk placed his weapon back to its original hiding place.

Sephiroth sheathed his sword, but didn't take his eyes off the Turk. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, and the tension was thick. Rufus' eyes wandered to the destruction of his home around them. It was gonna cost a pretty penny to fix it. The blond groaned in frustration and slowly made his way down the stairs. The destruction looked so much worse up close. Expensive paintings were destroyed, paint chipped off the walls with numerous bullet holes in them. Many of his presents, that had been so neatly stacked around the massive Christmas tree, were broken and scattered.

Rufus' anger was starting to mount and he began to approach Sephiroth, the main cause of all this destruction. Just as he was about to express his anger over the situation, the general shot him a fierce gaze.

"Don't you dare come near me." The General commanded in a low, but threatening voice. Rufus was appalled.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Look what you've done to my home you crazy fucker!" The blond yelled.

Sephiroth shrugged it off. "I was upset." He said in a bored, yet amused tone.

"Upset!" Rufus was near hysterics. He didn't think he'd ever been this mad at someone before. Not even his own father had pushed him to this limit. Tseng, sensing his distress moved swiftly to the blonds' side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but Rufus withdrew and took another step toward Sephiroth.

"Look what you've done to my house!" Rufus yelled angrily.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I told you not to touch him, and you disobeyed me." He stated firmly.

"You destroyed my home!"

"You fucked my boyfriend."

"Oh, so since I touched your possession, it gives you the right to destroy my house. What kind of fucked up logic is that?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You better be glad I didn't destroy you." He said through gritted teeth. Rufus went openmouthed at that.

Tseng took a step forward, trying to remedy the situation. "Look Sephiroth, I think you'd better go."

The General's gaze intensified on the dark haired man, anger evident in his green cat eyes. "Don't you speak to me you salacious whore." He said sharply.

Tseng clenched his fists and walked up to the General. He looked him dead in the eyes and in a tone riddled with anger, he said, "You have no right to call me that. No right!"

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to get angry. "I have every right to say what I want to you, especially if it's the truth."

"You do not own me!" Tseng hissed through teeth. Rufus watched as something flickered in Sephiroth eyes, right before the General grabbed Tseng's arm and roughly pulled the man close to him. Tseng looked up at the man in repugnance.

"You are mine." He said in a deep, borderline psychotic tone.

It went dead quiet after that. No one wanted to speak. Rufus didn't know what to say, and thought it best if he kept quiet this time. Tseng expression was unreadable, nothing betraying his emotions. Sephiroth kept his eyes locked onto the dark Turk; his expression blank except for the wild look in his emerald eyes. He didn't relent on the Turk's arm, but Tseng didn't pull away either. Rufus sighed silently and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day.

He glanced quickly at his watch. 11:58 a.m. Funny, it felt much later than that. The blond looked up at the couple who were slowly easing up on each other. Sephiroth released his arm and the Turk took a few steps away from him. The General crossed his arms and leaned up against a gunshot wall. It didn't look like Sephiroth planned on leaving without the Turk with him. Rufus groaned in annoyance, But just as he was about to speak, a strange noise flooded into their ears.

_**Destruction Mode commencing. One minute till detonation, starting now…60…59…**_

Rufus, Sephiroth, and Tseng all exchange confused looks. The sound was coming from the big ass box that had been transported from his job to his home. Tseng pulled out his gun and approached the large gift.

_**58….57…**_

He cautiously pressed his ear to the box and immediately withdrew. His eyes went wide and he backed away from the box. Sephiroth gave Tseng a questioning, but knowing look. Rufus gulped and looked nervously at Tseng. Then the Turk said as calmly as he could.

"It's a fucking bomb."

They all exchanged looks, mostly trying to comprehend what was said.

_**53…**_

"Seriously?" Sephiroth asked evenly. Tseng nodded his head.

"Yeah." Tseng said calmly, with a hint of wariness.

Rufus was the only one who could not remain calm and was completely baffled by their odd behavior.

_**51…**_

Rufus yelled, out the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

And with that, they all made a mad dash for the door, that wasn't there anymore.

_**49…**_

Tseng ran ahead of them, making sure the path was clear. Suddenly, there was a ding sound and Reno and Rude stepped out of the elevator. They both exchanged unusual glances at the three.

_**47…**_

They didn't have time to explain. "Follow us!" Tseng yelled as he ran past the two confused Turks. Rufus and Sephiroth hot on his trail. Reno and Rude shrugged their shoulders, but followed anyway.

_**46…**_

Tseng kicked open the door to the staircase and held it open so everyone could hurry in. Once they were all in, they ran down the stairs at breakneck speeds. Reno was still confused as to why he was running.

"Hey um…boss man, why are we running like our lives depend on it?

Tseng answered effectively. "Fucking bomb!" He yelled as he continued to run.

Reno's eyes went wide and suddenly his speed increased. He went from the back of the group all the way to the front in a split second, practically leaving them all in the dust. Rufus had an unimpressed look on his face, as did the others.

"Well, I see where his loyalties lie." Rufus stated as he watched the redhead put more distance between them.

Tseng nodded in agreement, but realized that they weren't moving fast enough. He was running at Rufus' pace, which wasn't as fast as he, or Sephiroth could go. So in a split second decision, Tseng looked at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, Carry Rufus!"

The blond and the silver haired man gave him petrified looks.

"Hell no!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Just do it! We need to go faster! Please Sephiroth."

The General scowled, but conceded once he looked into the Turk's pleading eyes. "Fine." He said in defeat. The General effortlessly swept the blond off his feet and into his arms. He carried the man bridal style, and increased his speed, as did they all.

"You owe me for this." The general said, obviously pissed off. Tseng nodded his head.

Rufus was upset and slightly embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red. The General was carrying him like he was a child. All Rufus could do was lie there helplessly in his arms. But they did pick up speed and he was surprised at how fast they were going. Especially Sephiroth, who had to carry a 5'8", 140 lbs man, and was still moving as if Rufus was as lithe as an infant.

They were about halfway down the flight of stairs, and were making good time. He didn't know how much time they had left until the bomb went off, but he assumed it wasn't very much. _How did the box get through security checks anyway? _Rufus decided that if he made it through this alive, he would fire the entire security squad that let the box through without careful inspection. He would make sure….

Rufus' heart skipped a beat when the bomb went off. It was powerful and deafening. They building shook ferociously, the sheer force of the bomb made Sephiroth miss a step, but he immediately corrected the error with his fast foot work. Tseng and the Turks had grabbed onto the railing, and were holding steady. Rufus couldn't hear anything; the loud bomb had temporarily deafened him. Once the shaking had stopped, Tseng stood up and signaled for everyone to keep moving.

They moved swiftly and quickly, until they finally reached the first floor. Since Reno was in front this time, he held open the exit door for everybody. They all rushed past him and into the lobby, which was in absolute chaos. People were running and screaming in fear. The alarms were flashing and loudly sounding. En masse hysteria, the hordes of terrified people, were all trying to go through the doors at the same time; all pushing and shoving each other in their fear.

Tseng stopped and looked around frantically for another exit. Sephiroth stopped short of him, searching for the same thing. Rufus hadn't realized it when the bomb went off, he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around the General's neck, startled by the sheer force of the explosion. Once he came to his senses and realized he was clinging onto him from dear life, he withdrew his arms and crossed them. A deep red blush graced his face from embarrassment.

"Can you put me down?" The blond asked the General, still embarrassed. The General more than happily followed his request. He quickly removed his hands, dropping the blond onto the floor. Rufus landed hard on his ass.

"Ouch!" He whined, rubbing his bottom as he stood up. He shot a fierce glare at the General but it went unnoticed. Sephiroth was searching for a way out.

"Hey!" Reno said loudly, trying to talk above the crowd. "Maybe we can find an exit in there." He said, pointing to a door that read employees only. "There's bound to be an exit back there."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and quickly headed in the direction of the door. Rufus was running as fast as he could, but he wasn't able to keep up with the rest of them. Suddenly, Tseng grabbed his hand and ran with him, pulling him into a faster sprint. With Tseng holding his hand it was easier to keep up with them. He glanced at the Turk in front of him and slightly smiled.

At the ended of the hall was an exit, just as Reno had predicted. The redhead, who was in the front, pushed the door open and was relieved when the door lead to the backstreet. The five of them exited quickly and ran until they were a safe distance away from the building. Finally, they were allowed the luxury of taking a breather, except for General Sephiroth, who didn't seem winded in the least. Rufus leaned against a brick wall and tried to catch his breath.

_What a day…_

"Reno, "Tseng said through heavy breaths. "You have your phone on you?"

The winded redhead nodded and tossed his cell to him. As Tseng made his call, the others turned their attention to the burning building. Rufus watched in horror as his home went up in flames. Smoke rose high into the polluted skies. It almost seemed surreal to him. Everything was happening to fast. But what surprised him the most was the fact that there was someone out there that wanted him dead. He knew the ills of the company, but weren't they justified by providing electricity to the world?

Rufus sat down on the side walk. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was too much to take in all at once. Sirens were going off and a considerable amount of people had stopped to watch the building burn. Luckily, it looked like most of the residents from the building had gotten out safely. Rufus sighed and glanced at his watch. It was going to be a long day, and it was only 12:10 p.m.

"A vehicle will be here to transport us to a safe point." The Turk said, after ending his call. "Apparently, the President's home was bombed as well."

Rufus stood up at that. "Is he…dead?" He asked with trepidation.

Tseng shook his head. "No, he wasn't even home when it went off."

Rufus released a sigh of relief. He had been that close to becoming the new President of Shin-Ra. He didn't know if he was ready to take on that responsibility so soon.

"Damn." Reno swore. "How the hell did those bombs get past security?"

"I have no idea." Tseng responded truthfully. "But, I promise we will get to the bottom of this." Tseng said in all seriousness to Rufus.

The blond nodded. He crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. Not much was said while they waited for the transport vehicle. Each of them trying to contemplate and analyze what had just happened. Rufus couldn't think. All he could do was stand by and watch his house burn.

The Transport vehicle arrived in record time. A sleek van arrived and Tseng escorted Rufus into the vehicle. It wasn't as spacious as a limo, but it provided the discreetness they required. Rufus sat in the backseat next to Tseng. While Sephiroth, Reno and Rude sat in the row in front of them. Sephiroth didn't seem too happy about the seating arrangements. He glanced back at Rufus, and though his face reflected no emotion, Rufus knew it was warning.

_Oh, like I'd try something at a time like this._

The vehicle started moving and Rufus finally relaxed. However, his feeling of calm didn't last long didn't last long.

"Damn! That sure was close!" The loud mouthed redhead exclaimed. Sephiroth grunted in annoyance.

Reno turned around to face Rufus. "How ya holding up, blondie?"

Rufus groaned in irritation. "Don't call me that, and I'm…alright." He said with a little more uncertainty than he would have liked.

"Could be worse." Reno said optimistically, before turning back around. "By the way…." the redhead continued, "What was that whole jazz about Sephiroth and Tseng fuck―, er I mean fighting?"

That caused some tension in the vehicle to rise. Tseng gazed out the window, pretending he hadn't heard the question. Sephiroth had ignored it completely, showing no reaction to Reno's banter. Since, Tseng and Sephiroth weren't' going to talk, neither did Rufus. Reno sighed.

"So ya'll just gonna ignore me like that?" He turned his attention to the Silver haired man beside him. Most people wouldn't even dare to pester the brooding man, but then again, Reno was not most people.

"So Sephiroth, why were you there anyway?" He asked curiously. No one expected the man to answer, and were surprised when he responded back.

"I had to go retrieve something that didn't belong there." Sephiroth said sharply. Rufus felt Tseng tense up beside him. He had caught on to Sephiroth's hidden innuendo and it greatly upset him.

"Why would you have to retrieve something you didn't _own _in the first place?" Tseng practically hissed out.

Reno raised a brow at the exchange. "What?"

"Just drop it, Reno." Rufus said aggravated.

The redhead mumbled something under his breath that could have been "blond bitch", but silenced himself anyway. With Reno quiet, the trip was almost peaceful. Rufus leaned close to Tseng and rested his head on his shoulder. It had been a crazy day, with one disaster after another. The blond wasn't sleepy, just tired. He was glad that they were sitting in the back behind everyone else. That way he could have just a little privacy. He wrapped his arm around the Turk's and held it firm.

Rufus closed his eyes, although he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He then felt a warm soothing hand through his strawberry blond locks. It felt good and calmed him, allowing him to relax. A small smile found its way to his lips as the soothing fingers massaged his scalp. A soft contented sigh escaped through his lips. He opened his eyes slightly and peered up at the source of the warm, comforting touch.

Tseng was looking at him with concerned eyes. Rufus smiled and planted a swift kiss on the Turk's neck to assure him that he was okay. It seemed to be the reassurance Tseng needed and his features softened. Rufus glanced over to the seat in front of him, making sure they were looking forward, before he pressed his lips to Tseng's neck again. The Turk resisted the urge to moan, not wanting to make a sound that would make the men in front turn around.

The blond nipped at the Turk's neck, enjoying the strained expression on the Turks face. He slipped his tongue between his lips to taste his skin, and trailed it over the long blue vein. The dark haired man gripped his pant leg, and bit his lip, trying his best to contain himself. Rufus was just about to a take a bite at the tantalizing vein, when he suddenly felt Tseng tense up. He looked up at the man in confusion, but Tseng was looking ahead, his eyes intently fixed on something. Rufus turned slightly to see what it was he was staring at so intently.

Bright green feline eyes boor into Tseng's dark brown one's. Apparently Sephiroth had noticed Rufus' actions and was not pleased in the least. Though he kept his face devoid of emotion, his eyes were glowing menacingly. Then the green eyes switched from Tseng to Rufus. The blond was taken aback by his fierce, threatening glare, but didn't remove his head from the Turk's shoulder. He decided to stop necking Tseng since Sephiroth seemed as if he would skewer him with that long ass sword of his.

Rufus digressed. It had been a long, horrible day and it didn't look as if things would improve anytime soon. His home had been destroyed and was up in flames.

_And to think I was upset at having to repair my living room. Now I have to replace my whole house. _He thought amusingly.

He glanced at his watch, a habit he had developed recently.

12:20 p.m.

_It's going to be a long day…_**A/N: of course if Sephiroth had been giving it his all, Tseng wouldn't have won. I mean, he is the Great General Sephiroth, right? Not to think light of the Turks skills.**

* * *

**Anyway, please a review before you go!**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A deeper look into Tseng and Sephiroth's relationship. Betaless…meh. Warnings apply in this chappie :)**

**

* * *

**

**Gentlemen prefer brunettes 13**

They arrived at Shin-Ra HQ in about an hour due to frantic traffic. Rufus was uncomfortable for most of the ride due to Sephiroth occasionally turning back to see if he was doing anything to his "property". The blond hadn't made so much as an attempt to touch the Turk anymore due to Sephiroth's threatening glare.

Shin-Ra HQ was in disarray when they arrived. People were pouring in droves out of the building, fear the most prominent emotion on their face. Rufus looked up to Tseng in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked, yelling above the crowd.

Before the Turk could respond, Reeve the head of Urban Design, ran over to them. He was out of breath and seemed to be rattled. Tseng placed a hand on the man's shoulder to steady him.

"Reeve, what is going on here?" he asked.

"We just recently got word of the President and Vice President's home's being bombed."

Rufus stepped up and stood next to the Engineer. Reeve's eyes went wide at the sight of him. His look of surprise stunned Rufus. Why was the man so shocked to see him? Tseng, thinking the same thing, questioned Reeve.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at him so intensely?" Tseng asked.

"We…we thought…you were dead." He said stunned.

Rufus drew back in surprise. "What?"

"There came word of your untimely demise…" He said, still shaken up.

"Well, as you can see I am most certainly not dead. Who told you such?" Rufus was curious to know.

"Well…"

Just as Reeve was about to speak, a loud explosion erupted. Instinctively, Tseng covered Rufus with his body. Everyone else ducked down and covered their heads. Rufus did the same within Tseng's arms. Another explosion went off, though the noise of it was suppressed by Rufus holding his ears. Tseng held him closer and covered the blonds' head as best he could. Rufus opened his eyes a bit and could see dust and debris falling around them.

Then he saw it. A huge chunk of solid concrete flying toward them. It would surely hit and kill the Turk who was shielding Rufus with his body, and he didn't know if it would kill him as well. The blonds' eyes went wide in fear and he tried to yell, but his voice was seemingly caught up in his throat. He couldn't speak or move, for he was stricken with fear. He tried to move within the man's arms but Tseng just held him tighter.

It was getting closer and closer at a rapid pace. The blond, grew frantic and struggled desperately in Tseng's arms. The brunette grunted at the struggling blond and tried to steady him, but Rufus was irate. He tried to pull back, but Tseng wouldn't let him move.

The deadly debris was so close he could hear the whistle of it cutting through air. Finally, he broke through his fearful trance and screamed as loud as he could.

"Tseng!" he yelled .Dust immediately rushed in and filled his esophagus. The Turk stared down at Rufus in confusion until he noticed a shadow forming over them. The Turk whipped his head around to see the large concrete block a few feet above them. It was too late to dodge, so the Turk gripped Rufus tighter and closed his eyes. Rufus' heart raced. Tseng would die if that chunk hit him, and it _**would**_ hit him.

"No!" the blond cried out, though his pleas were muffled due to the vast amounts of dust in his throat. All he could do was watch in horror as Tseng was about to be impaled to death. Dust flooded into his eyes painfully, but he couldn't close his eyes.

_Oh god no…_

Suddenly, someone moved in front of them at the last second. Rufus watched in shock as the once huge threat was sliced to bits by a long narrow blade. Tiny bits of rubble fell on them from the destroyed concrete block. The blade shone brightly within the dust until it finally cleared.

There, standing like an avenging angel, was their savior. The Great General had saved their lives just in time. Rufus' eyes went wide as Sephiroth turned around to face them. His face was expressionless but his green feline eyes seemed to bore into Rufus' soul. There was only one emotion in those eyes, and Rufus would never forget that look. His beautifully silted eyes reflected nothing but concern and distress as he looked upon them, upon Tseng.

Seeing as how he wasn't dead, and he most definitely should have been, Tseng slowly lifted his head. He looked down to check on Rufus and was about to ask if he was okay, but he stopped once he saw a single tear run down the blonds' dust covered cheek. His pristine blue eyes were intently focused on something behind him. Following his line of vision, the Turk's eyes came to rest upon Sephiroth's form.

"Sephiroth." The brunette said in relief.

When the sliver haired man began to approach them, Rufus, who was still held tightly within Tseng's arms, struggled to get away as he came closer. Tseng released him and watched as Rufus began to back away slowly from the General. The blond was acting strangely. Tseng made to question him, but Sephiroth had grabbed his arm. He turned to face the silver haired man.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"You…saved me…us?" the Turk said.

The general nodded his head. Tseng looked upon Sephiroth with great admiration and a slight smile graced his face.

"Thank you." He said, though he knew it would not be enough to express his full gratitude to the man.

Sephiroth nodded his head in return and looked past the Turk. He cocked his head to the side in question. Tseng looked back at what he was looking at, to find Rufus with tears streaming down his face. The dark haired man rushed quickly to Rufus' side and began to examine the man for any injures, for fear it was pain that was causing him to weep.

"Rufus are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

When the blond didn't respond, Tseng grew worried. Rufus' face was blank and expressionless, but tears were pouring from his eyes. Tseng looked back to Sephiroth for help. The Silver haired man approached and kneeled down on one knee to Rufus' level. He waved a hand in front of the blonds' face. Rufus didn't even blink. Tseng called out his name, but Rufus didn't react.

"I think he's in shock." Tseng said.

Sephiroth uncharacteristically poked the blond in the forehead. Unexpectedly, Rufus blinked and turned to look at Tseng. He stared at the man momentarily before he fainted. Tseng caught him and carefully hoisted him into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He caressed his dirty, tear stained cheek lovingly and smiled.

"Guess it was all too much for him." Tseng said in amusement.

"Whatever." The silver haired man said uncaring.

Tseng heard the patter of footsteps behind him and turned to look. It was Cissnei. The auburn haired girl rushed up to Tseng and bowed politely.

"Sir." She said respectfully. She glanced at Rufus in Tseng's arms momentarily before looking back up to him.

"Are you okay, Cissnei?" he said in concern.

"Yes. I was sent by Rude to find you and give you an update of the current status."

"Go ahead."

"The president is secure and is with the Turk's unit. Assigned Turks have been ordered to the immediate investigation of the bombing. Also, the president has requested that Rufus be in your care for the time being."

Tseng listened intently and nodded his head. "Understood."

She nodded her head and ran off into the frantic crowd. Tseng, needing to free his hands momentarily, offered Rufus' limp form to Sephiroth.

The silver haired man groaned in annoyance. "Again?"

"Please, I need to make a few calls." The Turk pleaded with his eyes. Sephiroth scowled.

"I'm sick of carrying this bitch." He said sharply, though he took the limp blond in his arms anyway.

With his hands free, Tseng commenced to dial on his phone. While he talked, he signaled for Sephiroth to follow him. The General followed close behind the Turk as the dark haired man talked and directed his Turks. Eventually, they ended up at the parking lot.

Tseng opened the door to his car, still talking on the phone and giving out orders. Sephiroth readjusted Rufus within his arms in order to open the back door. Still highly annoyed, the General carelessly tossed the blond in the back seat, causing Rufus to bump his head on the door. Hearing Rufus' head collide with the door, Tseng whipped his head back and shot a warning glance back at Sephiroth.

"Be careful with him." he said sharply.

The general strapped the blond in securely before taking a seat in the passenger side next to Tseng. He placed his long sword between the seats. It barely fit but it managed. Tseng released a sigh as he hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Sephiroth asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, the investigation has started and the President is safe, just as Cissnei reported. There were only a few casualties within the Shin-Ra building."

"Oh." Sephiroth said uninterested.

Tseng, now able to give Sephiroth his full attention, turned to the somber man.

"Sephiroth, I…" He wanted to thank him again for saving his life, but Sephiroth placed a gloved finger over his lips.

"Thank me later. I really would like to leave this abhorred place." He said.

"Alright, but you do realize Rufus must stay with us, right?" he questioned.

"Stay as in…?" he said, raising a dark silver brow.

"As in he has to stay with us…at our vacation home."

The silver haired man grew upset at that. "Why?" he hissed out bitterly. "Does he even know we have a place together?"

"No he doesn't, but I've already decided that our vacation home in Kalm will be the safest and farthest place."

"Well fuck. I don't even get a say in the matter." Sephiroth said annoyed.

"What's there to say? I've already decided so it final." The Turk said assuredly.

Sephiroth scowled. "You're such a bitch." He snapped.

Tseng furrowed his brows in anger. "Whatever. I'm just doing what's best for Rufus."

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis now?" The angered General said snippily.

Tseng had grown tired of Sephiroth's hassling. He understood why the man was upset but did he have to be so ill-tempered?

"Well I should be on a first name basis, considering I fucked him." he said bitterly. He had meant for that comment to sting.

Sephiroth suddenly began to laugh, a deep and humorless laugh. "You know, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Then don't. You can get the fuck out right now." The Turk said evenly.

Sephiroth laughed again. "Just drive before I slap the shit out of you."

Tseng rolled his eyes again before putting the car in drive. He drove out of the parking lot, and headed for the main road. Traffic was horrendous and Tseng scowled as he was caught in a traffic jam. The brunette slammed his fist against the steering wheel and swore in frustration.

"Shit! Goddamn traffic!" The Turk yelled.

"Calm down. Yelling won't change your current status." Sephiroth said evenly.

Tseng released a sigh and tried to calm himself. Sephiroth was right. Getting worked up wasn't going to change anything. He glanced back at Rufus' unconscious form and a slight smile graced his face. The blond looked younger and less intimidating. He turned back around only to find Sephiroth staring attentively at him.

"What?" Tseng said disturbed.

"Just what the hell do you see in him?" he asked.

Tseng wanted to ignore the petty question, but Sephiroth didn't seem as if he would relent anytime soon.

"Just drop it."

Sephiroth resisted the urge to backhand the man. Tseng had the ability to make the normally calm General want to beat the hell out of him. Traffic started to move and they were soon on their way. The ride was quiet and uneventful. When they pulled up into Tseng's apartment, Sephiroth raised a questioning brow.

"I need to get a few things. Stay with Rufus." He said before stepping out and slamming the door.

"Bitch." Sephiroth said under his breath. He watched the dark haired beauty cross in front of the vehicle and enter the building. A slight grin formed on his lips. Tseng was indeed a handful and had been ever since Sephiroth met him. Tseng was sharp, skilled in his work and deathly beautiful; however, he was also short tempered and stubborn, traits that most didn't know applied to him until they spent more time with him.

But for some reason, Sephiroth couldn't find it in himself to part with Tseng, even though he was blatantly unfaithful. The silver haired man sighed as memories of a better time came to vision. Of course Tseng was still a bitch back then to, but he was more manageable. That was another thing Sephiroth liked and hated about Tseng. The Turk was untamed and had been for quite some time. Though he appeared to be silent and somber, the man was as feral as they came.

Sephiroth glanced back at the unconscious blond in the back seat. Rufus was covered in dirt and grime and his hair was filthy with dust. Sephiroth had to admit he did get a sort of perverse satisfaction from seeing the blond so soiled and dirty.

_The outside matches the inside now._ Sephiroth thought humorously.

The silver haired man still leaned back in his seat and waited for his lover to return. Twenty minutes passed and Sephiroth was a little bit more than irritated. He sighed in annoyance and was about to call Tseng to see what the fuck he was doing that was taking him so long. Fortunately, Tseng arrived; though he had two suitcases in both hands. He unlocked the trunk and tossed them in quickly before reentering the car.

"Sorry, had to make a few more calls." He said apologetically.

"Whatever." The general said uncaring.

Tseng shrugged his shoulders and put the car in drive. They rode on for a few minutes in silence before Tseng suddenly turned a questioning glance on Sephiroth. He wondered why the man was with him. Didn't he have other obligations as the SOLDIER General? Did Sephiroth plan on going with him to Kalm?

Tseng cleared his throat before speaking. "So, Sephiroth…" he started out.

"Hm?" the man responded.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere or…?" He said hesitantly. He didn't want it to seem as if he were trying to get rid of the man, but having Sephiroth along would complicate things.

Sephiroth turned an annoyed glance at the Turk. "No." He said sharply.

"Well, what are your plans then?" Tseng asked straightforwardly.

"I'm going with you." he said.

"Why?" Tseng questioned, sounding more than aggravated.

"Because I am."

"Don't you have other shit to do or whatever? Don't you need permission from director Lazard to leave?" he said, referring to the SOLDIER unit director.

"I do not need permission from anyone to do anything. Don't ever ask me that again. I direct my own movements and right now I am going to Kalm with you and that blond bastard in the back."

Tseng sighed. If Sephiroth was staying then it definitely was going to be a long trip. Rufus would not be happy when he awoke, that Tseng was sure of. But Sephiroth never went back on anything he said, and if he said he was going to Kalm with them, then he was definitely going.

"Very well then." Tseng said.

He drove on until he reached the slums. The vehicle turned onto uneven dirt roads and the ride became rather bumpy. The dark depressing scenery of the slums did little to cheer up the glumness inside of the car. Tseng had made an attempt to turn on the radio, but Sephiroth quickly put an end to that with a fierce glare. Tseng turned onto the road that led to the Sector seven slums. He needed to buy a few items from a nearby shop for their trip.

He parked in front of a bar that was nearby the item shop. As soon as he parked, he noticed several slum citizens eyeing the car suspiciously. A slight grin graced the Turk's face. Most people of the slums knew the sight if a Standard issue Turk Vehicle meant some shit was about to go down. However, Tseng only need a few items and then he'd be on his way.

"Can you stay here and keep an eye on Rufus." Tseng asked the silver haired man.

Sephiroth groaned. "You know, I sure am taking on a lot of your responsibilities lately." He said annoyed.

"Yeah I know but since you're here I might as well make use of you." He said while checking his appearance in the mirror. Tseng frowned at his complexion. He looked noticeable paler and lips were slightly chapped. He licked his lips, but couldn't do anything for his ghostly pale skin, which was usually a healthy lightly tanned color.

Sephiroth watched Tseng gaze at himself in the mirror with amusement. It was quite humorous to see the Turk so noticeably upset about his looks, or whatever he thought was wrong with his appearance. Wanting to lessen the tension between them, Sephiroth decided to try and make the Turk feel less self-conscious.

"You look fine. No one is going to care about what you look like anyway." Sephiroth said, feeling as if he said something that would make the Turk feel better. Unfortunately, his good intensions backfired horribly.

"What?" The Turk snapped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sephiroth shook his head. Obviously his statement was taken the wrong way. "That's not what I meant to say. What I really meant to say was that no one is going to notice your pale skin and your hair really isn't that bad."

Judging by the Turk's irritated face; Sephiroth had just made things worse.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tseng said infuriated while trying to fix his hair that had come unloose from today's events. He frantically tried to smooth back his hair and make it look more presentable.

"No that's not what I…your hair looks fine. You look fine." He said quickly trying to correct his errors.

"You're such a liar. I look like shit right now." He said snippily.

"No you don't, you look like you usually do, just not as kept up." Sephiroth realized he had said the wrong thing when Tseng raised an annoyed brow at him. The silver haired general felt sweat forming on his brow line.

"Not…kept…up?" Tseng stated bitterly. "Do you know the shit I had to go through today?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"Tseng you're blowing this out of proportion." He said slightly aggravated.

"Excuse me? You just pretty much said I looked like shit."

Sephiroth shook his head defensively. "No I did not. You said that."

"Well you didn't have to agree with me!" he said yelling.

"What the fuck, Tseng. You're acting like an irrational woman." He snapped out.

Tseng's cheeks went red with anger before he roughly yanked open the door and exited, making sure to slam the door to make a point. Sephiroth pressed the palm of his gloved hand into his forehead.

"Shit. Why the hell did I say that?" he said aloud. He watched as the noticeable irritated man stormed into the item shop. Sephiroth felt great sympathy for the shopkeeper who would have to deal with the irate Turk.

Sephiroth glanced out the tinted windows at the roughly constructed bar they were currently parked in front of. It seemed very homely and inviting. Sephiroth glanced at the name of the establishment.

"Seventh Heaven." He whispered aloud. It had an appealing name to it and it was cleverly named. He wished more than anything he could have a drink at the quaint bar, but he couldn't. First off he had to watch the bitch in the back seat and Gaia knows what would happen if he left Rufus alone with these slum inhabitants. Also, he couldn't just walk out and causally ask for alcohol. He was the Great General Sephiroth after all. Everybody knew him and he really didn't feel like being stared at, even though he was growing accustomed to it now.

Just as quickly as he had left, Tseng returned thoroughly pissed off. He flung the bag of items across the seat and onto Sephiroth's lap. The Silver haired man's lips curled up into a snarl.

"Bitch!" he snapped as Tseng flung more objects at him.

"Just hold it and stop complaining." He said entering the vehicle.

Sephiroth was growing tired of Tseng's attitude. Tseng was being irrational and he had no right to. Now the General was not one to demand acclaim, but he did just save the man's life today. Tseng had no right to be treating him with such disrespect. The silver haired man became gravely silent as he secretly thought about getting back at the Turk. Tseng had pissed the normally calm General off for the last time today. It was time to reestablish his hierarchy over the man.

So for the ride to the outer gate, Sephiroth dealt with Tseng's bitching. He listened to Tseng scowl at him for no reason and he remained silent the whole time, not even offering a response. Tseng didn't speak much but when he did, Sephiroth felt the urge rise up in him to strike out at the Turk. Tseng questioned his real intentions for coming and griped on about how he went overboard this morning. The silver haired man took all the verbal abuse all without so much as an acknowledgement.

But inside, the man was brewing. It was taking everything in his power to not strike out at Tseng. He wanted so desperately for the man to shut the fuck up and just be thankful he was still fucking alive.

Once they reached the gate, Tseng used his keycard to open the gate. Only Shin-Ra employees had keys to freely enter and exit the gate. There once was a key but it was lost years ago, and instead of making a new one so others could have easy and unrestricted access to it, Shin-Ra basically said fuck it. So as a result, it was difficult for travelers to enter the city unless they made previous arrangements.

They exited the depressing dark city with ease. They both winced simultaneously as the bright sunlight flooded into their eyes. Midgar was a city of perpetual darkness, so the sunlight always came as a shock to those who had grown accustomed to Midgar's darkness.

They drove on in peace for a few hours until Sephiroth accidently let one of the potions slips from the bag. It fell on the carpeted floor and the General didn't see any need to pick it up again. But apparently, this annoyed Tseng greatly.

"Can you pick that shit up?" The Turk ordered more than asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and ignored the petty demand. Tseng sighed in annoyance.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

When the general didn't respond, the Turk grew frustrated. "Sephiroth, pick it up. It's rolling around and hitting the door. It's annoying me."

Still, the man did not respond or make an attempt to pick up the object.

"Are you serious right now? You're just going to leave it and ignore me?"

Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin. Tseng was just bitching for no reason and he did not like it one bit. It wasn't the first time Tseng had bitched so much he felt like choking him, but it was definitely becoming a common occurrence. Sephiroth was determined to put an end to that.

"Fuck you then." Tseng hissed out.

Finally Sephiroth broke. His patience withdrew and his anger overtook him. He slowly turned to face the Turk who was driving with an annoyed look on his face. Sephiroth, though he did not appear to be angry, was fuming.

"Pull over." Came Sephiroth's sharp demand.

Tseng snickered and continued on like Sephiroth hadn't spoken. The General repeated his command over again went ignored. Suddenly, Sephiroth's hand shot out and his hands wrapped around the Turk's neck. He tightened his grip and squeezed. Tseng would have gasped in surprise if his windpipe wasn't currently being cut off. The car jerked to the side as Tseng began to lose control of the car. He could breathe and he began to panic.

"Stop the car and pull the fuck over."

Tseng nodded and eased up on the gas. The car slowed down until it came to a completely stop on the side of the road. The Turk was gasping for breath by the time he put the car in park and turned off the engine. Sephiroth released his neck and grabbed the keys away from the man. The Turk gasped for breath and coughed as he tried to regain his breathing. However, Sephiroth didn't give him time to fully recover. He opened the door on his side and walked around to Tseng's side. He yanked open his door and grabbed the Turk by his neck with one hand while he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Tseng grasped at the fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. With amazing SOLDIER induced strength, he pulled the Turk from the car and dragged him to the front of the vehicle. He released the Turk's neck from his grasp and watched as the man fell to the ground. Tseng found himself gasping for breath a second time. He massaged his neck and glared menacingly at Sephiroth.

"The…fuck?" he gasped out. Tseng made an attempt to stand but Sephiroth grabbed his hair and shoved him back down on the ground. Tseng scowled in annoyance and tried again, only to find his head shoved back down with great force.

"Stop doing that!" the Turk demanded. Sephiroth grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up by it. Tseng hissed at the painful action, but he all but groaned in pain when his head was whipped back, his neck arching back painfully.

"Now listen here," Sephiroth commanded; his tone sharp and demanding. "I don't what's gotten into you Tseng, but I swear by this great planet that I'll either beat it or fuck it out of you."

Tseng balled up his fists and swung at the General. He dodged it and effectively punched Tseng in his stomach. Tseng gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. His eyes widened in pain.

"I grow tired of this and I will not be disrespected again. Understand?"

When Tseng didn't respond, Sephiroth yanked his head back even further. "Understand?" he repeated again.

"Yes!" Tseng yelled out. His head was released at this and he fell to the ground. He had headache now and a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He tried to stand up put Sephiroth pushed him back down. He looked up at the man with confused and angry eyes. Sephiroth smirked at the sight.

"Well, since you're down there, might as well make use of you." He grabbed the Turk's hair yet again forced him to his knees. His grin widened as the Turk was positioned right in front of his crotch. Tseng looked up at him with heated eyes.

"Well, go on with it before my patience runs out." he snapped.

Tseng rolled his eyes but did as was told. He unzipped the general's pants and pulled out his long, pale sex. He kept his eyes locked onto Sephiroth's as he began to stroke him. The general placed a gloved finger underneath the Turk's chin as he was stroked. Tseng intensified his glare.

"Don't bite me, or my first reaction will be to choke you to death."

Tseng nodded his head before he turned his attention to the task in front of him. He continued to stroke the General until he was thoroughly hard. A swift lick at the tip elicited a sly smirk from Sephiroth. He loved putting the Turk in his place when it came to incidents like this, when the Turk seemed to have lost his damn mind and forgot who he belonged to. Tseng played with his slit for a bit, pressing his soft pink lips against it and kissing it softly.

Sephiroth loved when he did this. To him, it was like a ritual where Tseng was praising his cock with love and affection. The Turk began every blowjob like this, though what was to follow after was sometimes unexpected. After soft worshiping kisses, he encased the whole head in his mouth. Sephiroth bit his lip to stifle a loud moan. He realized they were on the side of the road in the middle of the grasslands. Anyone could drive by and get a show, not that Sephiroth minded. It wasn't him who was in the bitch position.

Tseng suckled it softly and breathed through his nose. His plush lips moved over his reddening sex, his hand wrapped around the base of it. He proceeded to take more of him in his mouth and Sephiroth moaned lightly. He kept his sight focused on the beautiful Turk on his knees sucking his cock. Sephiroth tapped the Turk's head, meaning he wanted eye contact. Tseng looked up and gazed at Sephiroth through half lidded eyes.

Sephiroth grinned appealingly. "Make sure you get me nice and wet, because I'm going to fuck you and I don't have any lubrication on me."

Tseng answered by taking more of him into his mouth and moving his tongue rapidly around his sex. He intensified his sucking and began to moan a bit, hoping to induce more cum from Sephiroth's cock. It worked and he used the leaking juices as added lubrication. The Turk was becoming greatly turned on as he sucked Sephiroth off. With his other free hand, he unzipped his pants and released his cock from its tight confines. His cock immediately sprung free and he was grateful for the fact that he didn't wear underwear today.

He began to jerk off as he sucked Sephiroth, intensifying his pleasure. He moaned around the wet cock as he fisted himself. Sephiroth moaned as well when he saw the Turk pleasuring himself, his hand becoming slick with cum. Tseng removed the hand he had around the base of Sephiroth's cock so he could deep throat him. The General swore out loud and gripped the Turk's hair, forcing him to take him all. He rotated the brunette's head around to heighten his pleasure.

Tseng moved his hand faster on his own cock as Sephiroth became rougher with his antics. He was thrusting into the man's hot mouth frantically, rough groans spilled from his lips and he plunged into Tseng's wet mouth. Saliva and cum covered his lips and ran down deliciously down his chin. Deciding he was orally pleasured to his satisfaction, he slowly began to push the man's head back. But Tseng would not relent. He was in such bliss from sucking Sephiroth while jerking off that he didn't want to stop.

He increased his pace and sucked more feverously. Sephiroth swore out loud at the increased pleasure. He knew Tseng wanted him to come in his mouth but that wasn't what he was going for this time. He made another attempt to push his head back but Tseng stayed latched on.

"Shit, Tseng!" Sephiroth moaned out. "Get the fuck off."

Tseng finally released his cock with a loud moan. He continued to jerk off and threw his head back in ecstasy. Sephiroth didn't want him to come so he quickly yanked Tseng up by his hair and kissed him. Their lips collided roughly with each other's and Sephiroth plunged his tongue into Tseng's wanting mouth. The silver haired man kissed him like he couldn't get enough; like he just couldn't his tongue in as deep as he wanted, though he knew he couldn't go any further inside.

He devoured his mouth and they both moaned when their cocks slid against each other. Tseng wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck to get him closer, to feel his tongue possibly go deeper in his mouth. Sephiroth began to grab the Turk's shirt and tried to unbutton his shirt, but he grew easily frustrated. He had always suspected buttons were made by an anti-sex faction. He wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist and carried him over to the car.

Tseng moaned loudly when Sephiroth tossed him onto the hood of the car. It was still warm. The General tried to go at the buttons again, but he gave up and gave into his frustration.

"Fuck these damn buttons!" he said as he ripped the Turk's borrowed shirt apart. Tseng moaned and arched up.

"Oh god Sephiroth!" he moaned in pleasure.

Sephiroth pulled the shirt off completely and tossed it to the side. He immediately latched onto the Turk's exposed perky nipples. He licked and bit them roughly, making the man underneath him moan at the action. He then went for Tseng's pants. With great strength, he yanked them off in one powerful swoop, taking shoes and sock off as well. He devoured the sight of Tseng completely naked on the hood of the shiny black vehicle.

He grinned at the sight and licked his lips. The Turk looked absolutely fuckable. His cheeks flushed bright pink, and his lips were cherry red from his rough abuse of them. His newly pale skin gleamed in the bright light of the sun. Without further ado, the General grabbed the Turk's thighs and spread them apart. Tseng moaned as his pink hole was exposed to Sephiroth. The silver haired man leaned down and began to lick his entrance and perineum.

"Oh fuck, Sephiroth! Feels so good!" he cried out.

The General circled his entrance before plunging his tongue inside. Tseng moaned in ecstasy as Sephiroth's tongue slithered inside, tasting his insides. His finger teased his perineum and he tongue fucked the Turk into rapture. Tseng was dripping copiously from his cock and his cum slicked between his cheeks, making it nice and wet there. Sephiroth lifted his legs up and pushed them further up toward his head, allowing his tongue to go deeper inside. The Turk was practically screaming now.

Deciding he had teased Tseng long enough he pulled his tongue out and pressed the head of his cock against Tseng's quivering hole. He looked down at the Turk spread out on the hood of the car and grinned, not caring that his mouth was sticky and covered in Tseng's reproductive fluids. Tseng smiled back at him, which surprised the General. The Turk wiggled his ass over the tip of Sephiroth's erection playfully. A coy expression on his face.

"Well…are you going to fuck me or not, Savior?"

Sephiroth spurted cum at Tseng's words. "That's right, I'm you're fucking savior." He added, teasing the man's dripping anus.

Tseng licked his lips, wetting them deliciously. "Then come and save me, bitch."

Sephiroth grinned as he thrust his hips forward, effectively penetrating Tseng. Resistance was there since he hadn't bothered to prep him, but he still was able to force all of him inside. Tseng's hole swallowed him up and hugged him tightly, as if it were welcoming him back to his domain. He looked down at Tseng's pleasurable features and moaned out loud. Looking through the windshield, he could clearly see the sleeping form of Rufus, with little blonds' head lying against the window.

Tseng brought his leg up and rested it upon Sephiroth's shoulder. The General began to move, setting a steady pace. He thrust into Tseng's hole, which caused moans to spill from the Turk's lips. Sephiroth began to plunge faster, and deeper, causing the car to rock back and forth. The General glanced at Rufus again and resisted the urge to laugh. For every time he slammed into Tseng and rocked the car, Rufus' head banged against the window. He fucked Tseng harder, and watched with great amusement as the blonds' head hit the window over and over again.

He grinned and Tseng tightened his inner muscles around his cock. He moaned and gripped the Turk's hips as he released all restraint and pounded into the Turk ruthlessly. It was so hot and tight inside of the brunette that he wondered if Rufus had even fucked him. He felt as tight as he had felt the very first time he had taken the Turk.

Suddenly, Sephiroth heard the sound of a vehicle. He immediately saw the panic in Tseng's eyes. He looked up at Sephiroth and tried to disengage himself from the man but the General held him firm and continued to thrust into him. Tseng couldn't hold back the moans and closed his eyes. If someone was going to see him in this situation, then he sure as hell didn't want to see them. So instead of worrying about it, he slammed his hips down to meet Sephiroth's powerful thrusts.

The car was getting closer and Sephiroth grinned. He could see the embarrassed blush forming on Tseng's face. He wrapped his fingers around the Turk's cock and began to stoke him rapidly, causing him to increase his moans. Then, the vehicle started to slow down as it approached them. From a distance, they must have appeared to be having car trouble being on the side of the road as they were. Little did they know…

The car pulled up and stopped next to them. Sephiroth would have laughed at their horrified expressions if he weren't cock deep in Tseng's ass at the moment. As soon as the family vehicle pulled up, they drove off at top speed.

"Who?" was all the Turk could get out, so immersed in pleasure.

"A family…kids…saw us fuck." He said between thrusts.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled, though he spread his legs wider, allowing for Sephiroth to hit his prostrate. The silver haired man hit it dead on.

"Oh yesss!" he hissed out.

Through with fooling around, Sephiroth increased his pace and fucked Tseng's ass with increased vigor. He had the Turk moaning in pure ecstasy as his sweet spot was accurately hit with every thrust. Sephiroth continued to stimulate his cock and he could tell Tseng was close. He plunged as deep as he could possibly manage into the man before Tseng gave way.

"I'm gonna…." Before he could finish, Sephiroth pulled Tseng off the hood of the car and switched positions. He lay down on the hood and laid his head against the windshield. Tseng was now on top of him, riding his cock. The Brunette grinned at the mischievous general before using his legs to lift his body up. He slammed down hard, effectively swallowing his cock in one foul swoop. The car rocked as Tseng viscously fucked himself on Sephiroth's cock.

The General glanced back through the windshield to see the blonds' head viciously slamming against the window due to the car's bouncing and rocking. Then he saw his head slam hard against the window and fall to the side. With that satisfaction in mind, he turned back to see Tseng pounding down on him with all his might. His cheeks were burning pink and he had tears in the corner on his eyes. Sweat glistened down his slickened form and made his thin form shine in the sunlight.

Sephiroth moaned out loud at the sight. "Fuck…coming." Sephiroth groaned.

"Me…me…too!" he said as he released his seed on Sephiroth's hand and onto his stomach. The General came soon after and stilled Tseng's hips, wanting to fill him fully with his essence. Tseng moaned contently as hot come flooded into his ass. He released a contented sigh as one would do if they had just had water for the first time in days. Sephiroth smiled at this and smacked Tseng's ass.

"Ouch!" The Turk said rubbing his sore cheek. "What'd you do that for!?" he yelled.

"That was your punishment for being a bitch." He said slyly.

Tseng smiled playfully and blew a kiss at him. Sephiroth pretended to catch it and placed it onto what was exposed of his penis.

Tseng hit him playfully. "You nasty little fuck."

He popped off Sephiroth and climbed off the hood of the car. He inwardly cringed as cum oozed from his ass.

"How am I supposed to clean this shit up? We are in the middle of the grasslands!"

Sephiroth yawned and zipped up his pants. "Well, you can shit it out." He said, knowing it would annoy the Turk.

Tseng ignored the vulgar suggestion and unfortunately had to use Rufus' shirt as a makeshift towel. He wiped himself off and tossed the shirt to the side. A fresh new shirt was selected from his suitcase and he made to take his place in the driver's seat. He frowned when he saw Sephiroth in his seat.

"Let me drive." He asked Tseng.

"Hell no." he said harshly, and he meant it.

"Look I'm not going to wreck it…again. I promise."

Tseng sighed regretfully and took the passenger side. Sephiroth shot him a grin before starting the car. Tseng made sure Rufus was securely strapped in before Sephiroth took off like a speeding bullet. The General could do a great many things. He could strategize, fight, fuck and he was a great leader. But if there was one thing he could not do…it was drive.

Tseng gripped the sidecar handle and prepared himself for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Dunno why the idea of Sephiroth as a reckless driver amused me. Anyway, let me know if you liked because different perspectives will be used from now on (meaning Tseng and Sephiroth's POV). Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who are very supportive, kudos to you *wink*.**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**No beta as always...meh. Thanks for the renewed interest in this silly little fic.

* * *

**

**Gentlemen prefer Brunettes**

Tseng was just about ready to hurl. Sephiroth's accelerate and then suddenly stop driving was making him nauseous. Not to mention his violent driving had Rufus flinging around within his seat belt. The brunette was so glad they were almost to Kalm. He would make sure Sephiroth wouldn't drive for quite some time. They had drove none stop for six hours. What normally was a eight hour trip by car, Sephiroth had cut it down by two hours.

The big city soon came into view and Tseng breathed a sigh of relief. Sephiroth did slow down once he was in the city, but he was definitely driving ten miles above the speed limit. He zoomed through the cobblestone streets, with no intention of slowing down or stopping at the upcoming stop sign. Tseng gasped as they barely missed being hit by a car that had the right-a-way.

"Sephiroth, slow the fuck down!" the Turk yelled out.

The General didn't listen and actually increased his speed. They made a sharp left and Tseng covered his mouth to keep from emptying the contents of his stomach. He heard a loud banging in the back and realized to his horror that Rufus had hit the window rather harshly. A red bruise forming on his forehead. Tseng wasn't surprised the blond hadn't woken up, what with how many times he'd hit his head today he probably got knocked unconscious at some point.

They drove on for about a half-hour, the Great General weaving through traffic like a mad man. Finally he turned off the busy rode and down one that was more residential. Everything around Tseng went by so fast he couldn't tell what street they were on exactly.

"Damn it Seph! This is a residential area, they're probably kids playing arou..." the Turk was startled when Sephiroth hit something and it went underneath the fast moving vehicle. Tseng looked back quickly to see what it was, but they were moving to fast.

"Um....was that a dog or a child?" The general asked.

"I don't know." Tseng said nervously. "Shouldn't we go back and check?"

"No need to. If it's a child we'll see it on the news soon, and if its a dog then...sorry sparky." the silver haired man said uncaring.

Tseng shook his head in disbelief. This had to have be one of the worse days of his life. He'd almost been killed by a bomb, twice. Sephiroth had saved his life so he was indebted to him, meaning he would do what he said, at least for a little while. Then the General had decided to come along for the trip, and about halfway through it he fucked the Turk senseless on the hood of the car for all to see, but that part wasn't so bad.

Finally, they turned on a small side road and continued on. Their wonderful vacation home came into view. It was a three story Victorian style home, with a three car garage. They bought the property along with the seven acres of land that went along with it two years ago. A huge fence was built around the entire property line, keeping violators at bay. They needed the utmost privacy, lest someone see them together and inform others.

Sephiroth parked and turned the vehicle off. Tseng quickly exited the vehicle, wanting to desperately get out the car. He took a deep breath of clean fresh air and began to cough profusely. It would take his lungs a little while to get used to breathing in fresh air rather than the polluted skies of Midgar. Sephiroth snickered and opened the back door. He unbuckled Rufus' seat belt and roughly tossed the blond on the ground. Tseng was infuriated.

"Stop treating him like that!" he yelled as he scooped up Rufus into his arms.

"It's how he needs to be treated. Like the bitch he is." he said bitterly.

Tseng rolled his eyes and continued to the door. The General took it upon himself to carry Tseng's bags and followed closely behind him. He also opened the door for him and held it open. Tseng entered and graced the man with his smile, thanking him. The silver haired SOLDIER smirked at Tseng, he just loved it when he smiled at him like that. The décor in the grand living area was also Victorian in style, the color scheme red and gold.

The brunette placed the, hopefully sleeping and not unconscious ,blond on their large couch. He then looked at Sephiroth who was carelessly tossing the bags on the ground. The General looked at Tseng and noticed the familiar look on his face. Tseng licked his lips and grinned at the General, his expression was sensual and appealing. But Sephiroth knew this was a trick.

"Whatever it is you want me to do, the answer is no." he said sharply.

Tseng swayed his hips slightly as he sauntered over to the apprehensive man before him. He wrapped his arms around the General strong neck and leaned up to brush his lips against the other man's.

"Sephy..." he moaned out.

"No." the general said beforehand.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked, his lips lightly touching the General's.

"Unless this favor entails me getting a new toy to fuck you with, I don't want to."

"If you do me this one little favor, I'll give you a surprise." he snaked out his tongue to lap at his lover's bottom lip teasingly. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist and began to lap at his tongue eagerly. He then sealed their lips together, his dominating tongue plunged deep into the smaller man's mouth. Tseng willingly let Sephiroth devour his mouth, his fingers laced into the man's silver locks. He twirled a strand around his finger before giving it a playful yank, knowing how Sephiroth loved having his hair pulled. He moaned into Tseng's mouth at the action and brought his hands down to grope the Turk's perfect ass.

The General broke the wet kiss, a thin stream of glistening saliva still connected their lips. He gave Tseng's ass another squeeze.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked completely interested now. Tseng laughed playfully and pulled Sephiroth closer. His lips brushed up against the SOLDIER's pale ear and kissed it sweetly before saying in his most seductive and lust filled voice.

"I brought the red lace." He whispered out.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide and his eye twitched slightly. Oh gods yes, he thought. The red lace outfit he had bought Tseng was something he wanted to see for quite sometime. He had bought it for him for Christmas, though he'd always seen the outfit when he did online shopping. Oh gods how he wanted so see the man's slender form in that red lace. He licked his lips resembling a hungry dog and nodded his head in submission.

"I'll do what ever it is." he said, his voice thick with desire.

Tseng kissed the General's lips once again. "I need you to clean Rufus and take care of him for a bit."

Normally Sephiroth would have blown up by now but he DID not want to make Tseng upset in anyway. He wanted, no he needed to have Tseng in that lace. So he held his tongue and nodded once again.

"Good. I'll be back tonight. I'm taking the helicopter back to Midgar. I have responsibilities."

"Wait just a damn minute. Why the hell are you going back?"he asked upset. He didn't want to be stuck with the blond.

"I am the Head Turk, I have to lead the investigation."

"What would you have done if I weren't here?"

"Not the scenario, so it doesn't matter."

Sephiroth groaned as he looked at the blond haired bitch on the couch. It was going to be a long day.

"Okay, fine."

Tseng smiled and kissed Sephiroth passionately. "Thank you, darling. I love you."

"I love you too you fucking cheating whore." he said with a sly grin. Tseng winked at him and headed to the small but adequate hangar they had outside. They had a helicopter just in case something happened while they were away and needed to get back fast.

He heard the propellers start up outside and looked out to see the Turk getting ready for take off. Tseng waved to the silver haired man and he waved back. Once he was off and out of sight, Sephiroth slammed the door shut, almost breaking it.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he approached the dirty blond. He grabbed him by his shirt and began to drag him up the stairs, not caring that his head was hitting each and ever stair. He tossed him into one of the bathrooms and began to run the water in the jacuzzi like tub. Sephiroth had to admit, he did like tossing the blond around like a rag doll, but he couldn't bang him up to much because Tseng would notice and be angry. He couldn't have that happen.

He began to undress Rufus, taking off his shirt first. Pale skin was absolutely covered in dirt and grime. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Curious, the general ran his fingers through Rufus' hair. It was soft regardless of the dust in it. He pulled off his shoes and socks, tossing the articles aside. He then pulled down his pants until he was he was in his boxers. He stood up momentarily to turn off the water, before returning to Rufus.

He unceremoniously whipped off the blond's underpants and cocked his head to the side as he stared at his genitals. Sephiroth was hoping he'd have a small one but he was rather surprised and upset to find that it was rather big. He scowled as he picked up the blond and eased him into the water. He leaned his head against the side of the tub and made sure he wouldn't slip and drown. Though the idea did appeal to him, Tseng in sexy red lace appealed to him more.

The general splashed Rufus' face with water and smirked. He continued to splash the blond until he was thoroughly wet. Sephiroth noticed the grime running down the vice president's face and grabbed his head, only to dunk it underwater. As much as he wanted to "accidentally" leave him underneath, Tseng would not be happy in the least. He reluctantly pulled him back up and leaned his back against the end of the tub. He glanced down at the unconscious man in the tub, getting a closer look.

His features were youthful and soft. Wet blond locks covered his face and his moist lips were parted slightly. Water dripped from his long blond lashes ,making little splashes in the water. Sephiroth had to admit, he was fucking gorgeous and it pissed him off to no end. A guy like him didn't deserve to have Tseng's affection. He could see Tseng lusting after him, but actually loving him? That he didn't believe for one bit.

He pulled off his gloves, curious to feel Rufus' skin with his bare hands. His fingers danced across the blonds' wet cheek, skin as smooth as silk. It felt divine and he continued to touch the beauty's face. He placed his finger on Rufus' lips. They were soft as cotton and deliciously tantalizing. Sephiroth scowled when he felt his loins stir. Rufus was quite beautiful and he appealed to Sephiroth even more because he wasn't talking. But those lips were turning him on more than he'd like to admit. His index finger circled his pink little mouth, marveling at the too soft to believe feel.

_I wonder what it feel's like inside._ The general thought before he slipped his fingers inside the blond's mouth. A soft moan spilled from his lips as he entered. It was so hot and moist inside his little mouth. He twirled his finger around, exploring the warm cavern. He added another finger inside and began playing with his pink tongue. Suddenly he wanted to know what those lips felt like on another part of him. He smirked devilishly as he stood up and began to shift his clothes. He removed his shoes and dark socks and rolled up his pants to his knees. He pulled off his long black leather coat and neatly folded it.

Then he turned his attentions back to the blond, who was slowly sinking into the water. He sat on the edge of the tub and placed his legs in the warm water. Before Rufus could sink any further, the general pulled him up and carefully placed the blond's head on his thigh. Tseng would so kill him if he knew what he was going to do, but he pushed the thought to the side. He ran his fingers through Rufus' soft locks before he unzipped his pants. His heart was racing for some reason. What if Tseng found out? What if the bitch woke up?

The thoughts of apprehension quickly dissolved once he pulled out his long sex. He stroked himself for a bit, making him hard and stand upright. He bit his lip and he grabbed Rufus head and pressed those oh so soft lips to his slit. He moaned out loud at the feel and pulled his head even closer. It felt so good. He knew it might have been wrong, taking advantage of the unconscious one but obviously Rufus didn't respect his wishes, so why should he care about what he did to him?

He moved the young VP's head up and down, sliding his wet lips up and down on his hard cock. Holding Rufus' head with both hands, he lifted him up a bit only to have his mouth descend upon him. The head of his dripping manhood entered the blond's mouth. Sephiroth swore out loud when he was enveloped by that hot, wet mouth. Oh how he wished if only for a moment Rufus would start sucking him off. He shoved his sex further inside his mouth. Since Rufus was unconscious, there was no gag reflex but he had to be careful not to suffocate him.

He thrust slowly in and out of the man's mouth, loving the way his cock slid across the man's slick tongue. His fingers entangled into blond wet strands as he slowly fucked his mouth. The feeling of his hot, unresponsive mouth along with the knowledge that this was technically his boss he was fucking in the face made him even harder. He increased his pace and began thrusting with vigor. He wanted to cum but it wasn't enough pressure around his cock for him to due so. He released himself from the man's lips and began moving his hand rapidly on his cock. Once he was close, he shoved his dick back into that hot orifice of Rufus'.

Reaching his limit, he pulled out of the blond's mouth and spurted come all over his face. His cock released a few more spurts before going limp. He grinned amusingly as he stared down at Rufus' cum covered face. The sticky fluid dripped from his face and oozed from the corners of him mouth. A low chuckle erupted from his mouth before he dunked Rufus' head underwater. He held him under for a few seconds before pulling him back up. He was having more fun torturing the blond than he'd ever admit.

Deciding that bath time was over, he pulled the drain and dragged Rufus from the water. He placed him on the ground before grabbing a towel, roughly drying the man off. After he was mostly dry, Sephiroth went to go get some extra clothes for him. He entered the room where Tseng kept some of his clothes, as he had clothes in just about every bedroom of the house. Just for kicks, he selected a tight white turtle neck midriff that Tseng rarely, if ever wore. He selected a pair of loose sweat pants and white socks.

He dressed Rufus with a slight grin on his face. He actually looked pretty hot in the midriff. He hoisted up the blond and tossed him over his shoulder. The next bedroom over would suffice for holding the troublesome Vice President. Sephiroth tossed him onto bed and was about to just leave, but then he sighed and went back. He pulled the covers back and tucked him in. It got a bit chilly at night, but Rufus would be fine in the warm blankets. The general leaned down and planted a swift kiss on the blond's bruised forehead. He had done a number in him today.

"Thanks for the great mouthfuck. If you're that good unconscious, I wonder how you are awake and willing?" he then stood up and exited the room swiftly.

…

Rufus Shinra awoke with a start. He bolted upward and grasped his head. He frantically looked around his surroundings and fear began to rise up. He had no idea where he was. Various pains covered his body. Quite startled, he felt around for his phone and grew irritated when he couldn't find it. The frightened blond jumped from the the bed and looked around his surroundings. It was a rather nice room with a huge bed, the one he had been on. There was small white couch in the corner along with a bookshelf. A large dresser was against the wall and it looked very expensive.

He walked around the room cautiously. He hadn't even the first clue as to where he was. Slowly opening the door, he peeked out the bedroom door. The hall was dark but there was no one out there. He tiptoed down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't know if he had been kidnapped by the people who attacked his home and work, but he wasn't taking any chances. Suddenly, he heard the floor creek upstairs and he covered his mouth to stifle a gasp.

Someone was up there. He wish he had a gun, then he would feel more confident about going up there. Should he just leave or should he go see who was upstairs? He was curious, but he also feared for his life. The risk was to great, so he decided to tip toe downstairs and leave the place. Quietly he made it all the way down the stairs and bounded for the door. He opened it and rushed out side. He looked back at the house and although it was dark he could clearly see it in all its glory. It was truly a stunning house but Rufus didn't have time to gawd. He began to run away from the house but suddenly stopped once he saw the familiar standard Turk vehicle.

He frowned and scowled at his foolishness. He had just tried to run away from his protectors. Feeling embarrassed, even though there was no one around, he walked back to the house.

_Wait a damn minute. _He thought curiously. _Where the fuck is everyone! How dare they leave me alone!_

He reentered the large house and closed the door softly behind him. His Turk was in here somewhere. Thinking back, he had heard creaks from the third floor. He tiptoed up two flights of stairs, careful to keep his breathing down. Once he reached the top floor, he crept toward the room he was hearing the noises from. The door was shut but he sure the noises were coming from this room. He covered his mouth as he pressed his ear up against the door. His eyes widened and he felt his anger rise.

Then , in his anger, he kicked the door open and rushed inside.

"You little fuckers!" he yelled livid. "I was fucking scared as hell when I woke up! I didn't...I didn't...know? Oh my fucking god." he said with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he seeing.

His most loyal and trusted Turk, who would give his very life for him in a heartbeat, who led the Turks victory on several occasions, who had severed the Shinra company well for many years, was now dressed in red lace. Rufus couldn't take his eyes off of the dark haired beauty dressed in a sexy skin tight red lace babydoll top that was sheer around the nipples. A red lace garter with attached sheer nylon thigh highs graced his long, seemingly endless legs. His cheeks were flushed with arousal. Rufus was instantly hard.

Tseng was currently sitting on Sephiroth's lap with his back to the silver haired man's chest. The General was kissing Tseng's neck as he pinched one of his nipples through the sheer gown. Sharp feline eyes glared at Rufus as he nipped at Tseng's neck. The Turk had an embarrassed flush on his face from having his boss see him dressed so scandalously. No one but Sephiroth had ever known about his affinity for sexy lingerie, but now his boss was staring at him and he couldn't even feel ashamed properly due to the pleasure Sephiroth was giving him.

"Rufus, I..." he tried to find something to say but the sly General nipped at his ear and tweaked his hard nipple. He moaned and threw his head back. His dark hair entwining with Sephiroth's silver mane.

"What do you want?" the general hissed out.

Rufus couldn't even think. His eyes and attention were focused only on the sexy Turk in front of him. He knew the front of his pants were probably damp, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get his hands on the being in front of him. Slowly, Rufus took a step forward. Sephiroth scowled, ready to throw the blond out, but Tseng gently touched Sephiroth's cheek.

"Let him stay." Tseng said, voice thick with lust. "Please."

Sephiroth kissed Tseng's neck and licked it possessively. "I hate him."

"You'll enjoy it." he said, playfully rubbing his ass over Sephiroth's bulge sex in his pants. The General moaned and bit down on the brunette's neck.

Rufus had made it to the bed and crawled in, possessed by Tseng's beauty. He touched the Turk's cheek gently before leaning in for a soft kiss. Tseng licked his lips and moaned appealingly.

"Pleassssseeee, Sephiroth." he moaned out. The General reluctantly relented and kissed Tseng's long delicate neck.

"Fine."

The General then tossed Tseng off his lap and he landed in the center of the large bed. He knelt between Tseng's legs and started kissing his thighs. Rufus followed suit, though he crawled on all fours above Tseng. He dipped his head to take one of the Turk's nipples into his mouth. He licked and sucked them through the thin lace. The man underneath him tasted so delicious. Meanwhile, Sephiroth busied himself with Tseng's long glorious legs. He nipped at his inner thigh's and licked the soft flesh there.

Tseng arched up at the combined pleasure and begged for more. Rufus smiled at this before he released Tseng's nipples to attach his mouth to the others. He shoved his tongue into his wanting mouth and Tseng moaned. Their tongues twirled around each others wetly, their mouths becoming slick with saliva. Rufus laced his fingers in Tseng's hair as he plundered his mouth. The long haired Turk suddenly arched his hips up and moaned into Rufus' mouth when Sephiroth began to bite his sensitive thighs.

Pleased with the reaction, he began to apply more pressure to his bites and started palming Tseng's erection through the red lace. Tseng's legs quivered and his breathing increased. He was so hot already and they had just gotten started. Rufus broke their series of sloppy wet kisses and positioned himself so that his chest was above the sexy brunette's lips. Tseng immediately lifted his head up and latched onto one of his rosy buds. He sucked it roughly, eliciting pleasurable moans from the blond above him.

"Oh god, Tseng." Rufus managed to say through pants.

He teased Rufus' nipples with the tip of his teeth, nipping them then licking afterward. With a parting kiss to his sweet thighs, Sephiroth turned his attentions to Tseng's throbbing sex. He kissed it and nuzzled his nose against it affectionately. He looked up though silver lashes to see his lover sucking Rufus nipples fervently. He also had a great view of Rufus' ass. The soldier began to rub Tseng through the lace, while with his other hand, he went for Rufus' pants. That ass was right in his face and he wanted to see more skin.

Rufus moaned when he felt his pants being pulled down. Sephiroth had exposed him and was now looking at his most private regions. The thought made Rufus hot as hell. Tseng shuddered as Sephiroth rubbed his hard on. He lapped more earnestly at the blond's rosy nipples, his chest now slick with saliva. The blond bolted up, detaching himself from Tseng's delicious lips when Sephiroth began to lick his sac from behind. The general's tongue felt so good, he was in such bliss.

Tseng arched his hips up wanting more contact with Sephiroth's hand. The view of Rufus' features contorted in pleasure made him moan. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around the blond's neck and pulled him down for a messy, lust driven kiss. Rufus suckled the Turk's lips as his hand played with one of his nipples. Sephiroth licked Rufus one last time before grabbing Tseng's waist. With amazing strength, he pulled the Turk down, sliding him across the bed. He positioned his crotch above the moaning Turk's face and the dark haired one knew what to do.

Rufus on the other hand was confused. One moment he had been lapping the Turk's lips and then he was gone. He looked behind him to see that Sephiroth had changed positions. The general signaled for Rufus to come forward and he did without hesitation. Once he was close enough, Sephiroth locked lips with him. Rufus was startled but eventually began to move his lips against the general's. Kissing Sephiroth was so different from kissing Tseng. Whereas Tseng was submissive, Sephiroth was completely dominating. Rufus had never submitted to another before and he fought for dominance with a skillful tongue.

Sephiroth was actually quite shocked. No one, not even Tseng competed for dominance with him. Most just submitted and let him fuck their mouths with his tongue. But not this bitch. Rufus fought back and forcefully shoved his tongue into the silver haired one's mouth. Having never had to battle with tongue's before, Sephiroth found himself struggling against the spoiled brat's forceful kiss. Having seen Tseng do this once, Rufus grabbed a handful of silver hair and yanked his head back hard.

The general released a groan deep within his throat. He was caught off guard by Rufus' knowing of his hidden kink and his head went back. Rufus took the advantage and began to devour the General's mouth. Sephiroth was again surprised by Rufus' cleverness and forwardness. But he was the Great General Sephiroth, he couldn't allow for this bitch ass blond to dominate him. He was about to reclaim his rights when he suddenly lost focus when Tseng swallowed his cock.

He moaned at the unexpected pleasure and completely lost his guard. Rufus laced his fingers into pale hair and he raped the distracted General's mouth. The blond felt so invigorated as he plunged his tongue deep into the man's hot mouth. He had somehow, with the help of Tseng, succeed in dominating Sephiroth with a kiss. He'd never felt so powerful in his life. Tseng moaned around the large dripping cock in his mouth. He had watched the battle between them and had wanted to help the blond out, so he had engulfed his cock when Sephiroth was at his most vulnerable. It turned him on greatly to see Rufus overtake his mouth.

The dark haired man took more of him in and Sephiroth bucked into that hot, blissful heat. After Rufus was satisfied, he released the silver haired man's lips, leaving then bruised and red. He gave them a playful lick before he stood up on the bed, his cock inches away from Sephiroth's lips. The General looked up at the gorgeous blond stroking himself. He winked at Sephiroth and pressed his cock to the General's lips. A loud moan erupted from him as he the General allowed for the hot mass to slip between his lips.

"Oh fuck yessss." Rufus hissed out as Sephiroth began sucking him off.

Rufus looked down at the sight below him. Sephiroth sucking his cock while Tseng was sucking the general's. Rufus couldn't wait to get his hands on the sexy red laced Turk again, but for now he was more than content with the SOLDIER giving him head. It was such a wonderful feeling, being inside the man's hot, wet mouth. His tongue teased his slit and Rufus grabbed onto his hair to steady himself.

Underneath the general, Tseng had started to deep throat the general and he felt him shudder above him. His nimble fingers massaged the weighty sac as he sucked him. Sephiroth eyes fluttered at the sensation of Tseng's wonderful mouth and hands. Also, Rufus dick in his mouth was making him aroused. The blond above him was practically trembling in pleasure. Knowing they were all close, Sephiroth released Rufus from his mouth. He grabbed the blond's hips and forced him down to the bed. Then he reluctantly pulled back from Tseng's skilled tongue. They all caught their breaths and tried to hold off their release.

Once settled , Rufus pulled Tseng onto his lap and started kissing his red, swollen lips. They both moaned in surprise when Sephiroth pushed them both down, Tseng landing on top of Rufus. They continued to make out and rub their cocks against each other. Rufus loved the feel of the red lace rubbing against his sex. He maneuvered his hands between their bodies so he could pinch and tweak Tseng's pert nipples through the sheer lace. Tseng felt Sephiroth tear a hole in his red lace underwear and he grinned, knowing what was to come.

They both moaned simultaneously as Sephiroth slid a slick finger into both of them. For Rufus, having never been entered before, it was a whole new experience for him. The General began slowly pulling his fingers in and out of them. They continued to kiss and lick at each others lips as the silver haired general stretched them. He added another finger and Rufus was starting to feel slight pain. Tseng, sensing his anxiety, reached down between their bodies and began to stroke the blond and his cocks together. The new sensation was balancing out the pain Rufus was experiencing.

Another finger was added and he gritted his teeth and the sharp pain. Tseng cooed him and increased his movement on their sexes. This was unlike anything Rufus had ever experienced. There was pain, definitely, but there was also pleasure that somehow worked to well with the pain to create bliss. Suddenly Sephiroth's rubbed against his prostrate and he screamed in ecstasy. Tseng moaned as well once Sephiroth brushed up against his sweet spot. He began stroking their pleasure spots at the same time.

"Ugh, Sephiroth." Tseng groaned in pleasure. "I''m ready. Please FUCK MEEEEEEEE!" Tseng's voice rose in pitch at the sudden penetration. Sephiroth pushed his cock all the way inside the hot brunette. Rufus watched in awe as complete bliss graced the Turk's features. Sephiroth gripped Tseng's lace covered hips and began to pound into him. His body rocked back and forth as he was fucked on top of Rufus. The blond was so hot from the sight, he didn't know how long he could last.

Sephiroth loved the sight of his cock gliding into Tseng lace covered ass. He had torn a little hole in the back so he could fuck him without taking the sexy outfit off. His dark hair flung around violently as Sephiroth began to bang him from behind at an almost inhuman pace. Rufus didn't want to admit he was nervous, but he was. Tseng looked like he was more than enjoying himself but Sephiroth was pounding him so hard , the Turk had grabbed onto Rufus' shoulders to keep him from flying forward.

A slight squish sound was emitted as Sephiroth removed his cock from Tseng's body. He grabbed Rufus' hips and hoisted his lowered body up to align with his. He pressed his wet cock at his entrance and Rufus shuddered. Tseng kissed his forehead gently in comfort. As embarrassing as it was, he screamed when Sephiroth entered him. He was just so big it was really hurting him. Sephiroth bit his lip to keep a very loud groan at bay. Rufus was so fucking tight it was almost as if he'd never taken a dick before. They it suddenly dawned on him, Rufus had never done this before. He usually being the dominate one. Sephiroth didn't move to give him time to adjust.

Once Rufus felt it was bearable and nodded to the General. It took everything in his power to not obliterate that tight virgin ass, but he started out slow for Rufus. The blond relaxed and marveled at the wonderful new feeling. Sephiroth was going slow for his sake and for that Rufus appreciated it. He continued this slow, but effective pace until Rufus couldn't take it anymore.

"Faster, Sephiroth. Please." the blond never said please ever, but he needed this so bad he didn't mind humbling himself.

Sephiroth increased his pace and Rufus moaned in content. It felt so good now, the large cock in his ass moving in and out faster. Tseng kissed his lips and rocked along with Rufus. The brunette moaned as their lower parts rubbed together. Sephiroth aimed for his prostrate and the wonderful cry the erupted form Rufus' throat made him grow larger inside. He raised the man's hips and started to move even faster. Rufus loved every second of it. He spread his legs for the general and the silver hair man couldn't hold back. He started banging Rufus harder and more aggressively. Tseng gripped Rufus' shoulders and went on for the ride.

Rufus tossed his head from side to side in ecstasy at the brutal pace. Sephiroth pulled out again and plunged balls deep into Tseng. He began pounding into him once again, moans poured from his lips. Then Tseng did something Rufus didn't expect. He pulled back from him and Sephiroth pushed the blond forward a bit. The surprise came when Tseng shoved his cock deep within Rufus. The blond cried out at the pleasure and spread his legs for the Turk.

Sephiroth fucked Tseng's ass hard, which caused the Turk to pound into Rufus forcefully. Tseng was on cloud nine as he sunk deeper and deeper into his boss' tight hole. Rufus' expression was so hot and sensual, one resembling ultimate satisfaction. Tseng reached down and started pumping Rufus' weeping sex.

"Yes! Fuck my ass harder!" the blond cried out.

Sephiroth gladly did so, slamming hard and deep into Tseng's body, which made the brunette's cock plunge deeper into Rufus' tight ass. Tseng angled his hips and his cock glided roughly across Rufus' sweet spot. The young blond cried out and his back arched at the extreme pleasure. Sephiroth grinned at the sound of the spoiled brat's needy voice and lifted Tseng's hips a bit to strike his prostrate. The Turk threw his head back when the silver one's large throbbing sex began a brutal assault of his pleasure gland. Extremely aroused, Tseng gripped Rufus' thighs and threw his legs over his head, the tips of his toes practically dangling above his ears.

"Ugh, so hot!" Tseng cried out at the sight of his boss in such a position, his cock gliding inside that burning heat.

Rufus felt as if he'd explode from all the sensations he was experiencing. He'd never known that taking a dick could feel this good. Tseng's cock was doing an excellent job stimulating his sweet spot and his hands were pumping his sex rapidly. The force of Sephiroth's thrusts were rocking the bed violently and Rufus wondered if it would break. Sephiroth grabbed Tseng by his hair and yanked his head back. Never stilling his hips, he claimed the man's mouth.

His tongue went rampant in the brunette's submissive mouth. Tseng moaned at the feel of his lover's tongue devouring him. When he released his mouth, he pushed the Turk's body forward so that he was looming over the blond he was current penetrating. Sephiroth all but growled as he began to fuck the brunette's ass with mako induced strength. Tseng's cock dove ever deeper into Rufus' body as Sephiroth started to set and brutal, desperate pace. Rufus lost it when Tseng's cock pushed even deeper than he ever thought possible into his body. Loud cries of pleasure and oncoming release erupted from all three men.

Rufus could no longer hold back and he came with a vociferous cry, his hot come shooting up onto his stomach and face. Tseng moaned once he felt Rufus' come flow over his fingers. He came shortly after Rufus, filling the blond with his hot seed. Rufus shuddered as he was filled to brim with Tseng's warm, sticky fluid. Sephiroth gripped the brunette's hips and started to pound into him so hard that his ass was starting to bleed a bit at the sheer power. Tseng let the General fuck his ass until he felt his warm release flood into him.

Sephiroth pulled out of the used entrance and fell back onto the bed. Tseng collapsed on top of Rufus, unable to hold himself up. The blond felt himself smashed by the breathless Turk. Rufus tried to push the Turk off, but he was to weak and tired. He then felt something wet dripping onto his thighs. With a quick glance, he saw that the fluid was coming from Tseng's leaking ass.

"Get the fuck off me!" Rufus yelled, but Tseng didn't budge. He called his name out but again he didn't move. Upon further examination, he found the man was out like a light.

"What the hell? He just falls asleep like that?" he tried to shove him off again but couldn't.

"Fucking hell! Hey Sephiroth, you wanna give me a hand? Don't you see me struggling!"

Suddenly the weight of Tseng's body was removed and Rufus found that he could breath better. Sephiroth laid the Turk down next to him and kissed his cheek. Rufus sat up and felt a little disgusted. He was sticky all over with cum. He noticed something red on his leg and gasped once he saw that it was blood. His eyes went to Tseng's outstretched form. The Turk had not only cum oozing out his ass, but a bit of blood as well. He shot daggers at General.

"You fucking maniac, you tore him!" he yelled.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms possessively around Tseng. Rufus grew even angrier.

"Oh so you just don't care? God you are such a brute! Do you even care that you like hurt him? Look at him, he probably pasted out because..."

Rufus had a split second to see the General's irritated face and the foot that was coming toward him. Sephiroth kicked him square between the eyes and the blond went limp and quiet. The General smirked at this and kicked Rufus off the bed, onto the cold wooden floor. He pulled Tseng into his arms and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes, quite content.

* * *

**First time writing a threesome. Hope it didn't suck, lol. Review?**


End file.
